EL DESTINO
by frangarrido1993
Summary: Un pasado del que él tratara de escapar, una historia cubierta de engaños y trampas, ¿podra su amor sobrevivir a la fria verdad? Agradezco a Angeel O.
1. La noticia, la despedida y el cambio

EL DESTINO

CAPITULO I: LA NOTICIA, LA DESPEDIDA Y EL CAMBIO

En la ciudad de Tokyo, en la mansión Higurashi, hogar de una de las familias más importantes de Japón, se encontraba una chica que espera ansiosa una respuesta.

-Maldición - dijo la chica mirando por una de las grandes ventanas de su cuarto -. ¿Por qué demonios no llega aún? - se alejó de la ventana para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre su cama mirando el techo.

Dos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos - Pase - dijo en tono perezoso.

-Señorita, el desayuno ya está servido, sus padres la esperan - comentó una anciana -. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - preguntó al ver que la chica no se movía.

-Si, Shinoa, bajo en un minuto - respondió sentándose en su cama.

-Si, señorita - la anciana dio una leve reverencia, para luego retirarse cerrando la puerta.

-o-

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la mansión Higurashi...

-Cariño, debes calmarte - dijo Nahomi Higurashi, que se encontraba sentada en la larga y elegante mesa del comedor, acariciando con sus dedos, los nudillos de un nervioso hombre -. No es una decisión fácil, Kagome debe pensarlo bien, ya te dará una respuesta - concluyó con una suave sonrisa.

-No puedo calmarme - resopló Yato Higurashi, el jefe de familia - Kagome ya terminó la preparatoria, debe casarse y escoger así, a mi sucesor. Quiero saber que su futuro está asegurado y sólo tendré certeza de esto, cuando la vea casada con un hombre digno de ella para que la cuide - miró a su esposa con esos ojos azules intensos, que en ese momento reflejaban su angustia.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor, entrando una desanimada Kagome.

-Buenos días, mamá - saludó Kagome acercándose a su madre y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Buenos días cielo, te ves triste, ¿todo está bien? - preguntó su madre angustiada al notar el estado de ánimo de su hija.

Kagome tomó la mano de ésta y la acercó a su cara - Si mamá, todo bien - respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Su madre siempre sabía cuando algo le pasaba, Kagome le contaba todo, era su mejor amiga y cada vez que acudía a ella, tenía el consejo perfecto, aunque está era la primera vez que afrontaba una angustia sola.

Soltó la mano de su madre y mejorando su ánimo, se giró en dirección a su padre - Buenos días, papá - se inclinó y besó su mejilla -. ¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó sonriente y tomando su lugar en la mesa frente a su madre, dispuesta a comer.

-Si cariño - respondió Yato con voz apagada -. Kagome, hija… sobre el matrimonio… ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? - cuestionó, dispuesto a terminar con esa situación.

Kagome amaba profundamente a su padre, pero el tema del matrimonio hacía que su mal humor saliera - No papa, aún no - dijo seriamente tratando de controlar la apatía que esto le generaba.

Resoplando pesadamente, Yato insistió -: Hija, necesitas resolverlo pronto, esto ya no pue...- dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron al frustrado hombre -. Pase - contestó secamente.

-Mis disculpas, señor ha llegado una carta - dijo un apenado mayordomo.

-Totosai, sabes bien que no atiendo ese tipo de cosas cuando estoy con mi familia - regañó Yato severamente.

-Lo sé señor, pero la carta no está dirigida a usted - dijo el mayordomo, provocando la curiosidad del hombre.

-Entonces, ¿a quién? - cuestionó con mal humor, era raro que llegaran cartas que no fueran dirigidas a él.

-Es para la señorita - extendió la carta en dirección a Kagome, quien la recibió con un semblante nervioso -. Con su permiso - dio una reverencia y se retiró silenciosamente.

Kagome tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta, e ignorando la sorpresa que se reflejaba en los rostros de sus padres, se dispuso a abrir el pulcro sobre.

Con manos temblorosas, rasgó el sobre y leyó su contenido - ¡Kyaaaa! - saltó de la mesa dando pequeños saltos con las manos en alto, dejando caer los papeles al suelo - ¡Siiiii, lo hiceee! - se felicitó desbordante de alegría.

Desconcertados, sus padres la miraban con ojos llenos de impresión - Hija, ¿qué pasa? - dijo Yato, levantándose de la silla y recogiendo uno de los papeles - ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó curioso, leyó e identificó que era de la Universidad de Hokkaido - Kagome, ¿qué es esto? - repitió secamente, extendió el papel hacia su hija, la cual se detuvo automáticamente.

"Demonios, olvide que estaban aquí" pensó al verlo mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa

Kagome tomó el papel y explicó -: Es la confirmación de que fui aceptada en la Universidad de Hokkaido, papá - respondió ahora llena de orgullo.

-¡Hokkaido! - alzó la voz Nahomi, incrédula - ¿Cuándo diste el examen de admisión a… a Hokkaido? - preguntó confundida.

-Hace un mes - informó con una sonrisa.

-Creí que habías dado el examen para entrar aquí, en Tokyo - dijo Nahomi, mirando desconcertada a la azabache.

-Nunca fue mi primera opción - explicó levantando sus hombros "Aunque también recibí la confirmación hace unos días, ¡pero al diablo!" pensó intentando no sonreír demasiado.

-Hokkaido sí lo es, y después de esto… mi decisión - informó llena de alegría y determinación.

-¿Tú sabías que planeaba entrara a la Universidad? - cuestionó el hombre mirando descolocado a su esposa.

-Sí, pero solo sabía lo de la Universidad de Tokyo, no sabía que Hokkaido era una opción - desvió su mirada de Yato, para mirar molesta a Kagome.

-No me importa cuál sea la Universidad, tu sabias que planeaba estudiar ¿y no me lo dijiste? - preguntó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba - Tu, señorita - no espero la respuesta de su esposa y señalo a la joven -, no irás a ninguna Universidad, ni aquí en Tokyo, ni mucho menos en Hokkaido, ¿por qué siempre desobedeces mis órdenes? - cuestionó furioso.

-Porque nunca preguntas mi opinión - respondió Kagome, perdiendo también su paciencia -. Siempre impones órdenes y no consideras lo que yo quiero. Papá, entiende de una vez, ¡es mi vida! - afirmó alzando la voz.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y tengas un buen futuro - dijo alzando también su voz.

-Mph… ¿dependiendo de un hombre? - preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica - Papá, eso no es felicidad, por lo menos no para mí, ¡creía que me conocías! - dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

Nahomi miraba atentamente la situación "Son iguales" pensó y suspiró - Cariño, lamento no decirte lo de Kagome, pero yo sí estoy de acuerdo en que tenga una carrera - dijo mirando a Yato -. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que se marche a Hokkaido - dijo en tono de reproche hacia su hija.

Kagome rodó fastidiada sus ojos - ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, Hokkaido tiene la mejor facultad de negocios - replicó.

-Eso no es importante. No irás - sentenció Yato -. Te quedarás en casa y cumplirás mis órdenes, esta vez no cederé - dijo con tono seco.

-Papá, esto no está en discusión, yo ya tomé mi decisión - recogió los papeles que aún estaban en el suelo -. Me iré a Hokkaido… con o sin tu apoyo - dijo con tono decidido caminando hasta la gran puerta del comedor.

-¡Kagome regresa aquí en este momento, esta discusión no ha terminado! - gritó el hombre.

Kagome detuvo su paso y volteó a verlo de medio lado - Esto nunca fue una discusión, papá - abrió la puerta y salió.

-Maldición - dijo Yato con voz ronca - Esta niña es tan necia - dijo sentándose en su silla y cubriendo su cara.

Nahomi se levantó y rodeó a su esposo con sus finos brazos - Es tu hija, ¿qué esperabas? - dijo con voz suave en el oído del hombre - Cariño, sé que tienes miedo de dejarla ir y aunque tampoco me agrada la idea, no es nuestra decisión - concluyó.

Yato retiró las manos de su cara y reposó su espalda en la silla - Lo sé - suspiró derrotado.

-Entonces debes apoyar a tu hija - rodeó la silla del hombre y se sentó en sus piernas, abrazando su cuello.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - cuestionó Yato abrazando la cintura de Nahomi, y mirando sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-Porque te conozco y de ser necesario, la hubieras encerrado en su cuarto para que no presentara los exámenes - dijo y dio un suave beso en sus labios.

Yato sonrió de medio lado "Es verdad", acepto en su interior.

-De acuerdo, pero tengo condiciones y esta vez tendrá que cumplirlas o de verdad la encerraré en su cuarto hasta que entre en razón - dijo con semblante serio.

Nahomi soltó una suave risa - Bien, ¿por qué no vas y hablas con ella?, debe sentirse muy mal, te ama y el que no la apoyes le duele - dijo acariciando el negro flequillo de Yato.

Él resopló frustrado - Lo sé, tampoco me gusta pelear con ella - se abrazó fuertemente de su esposa.

-Mi querido esposo…- suspiró Nahomi… "Eres tan necio… igual que Kagome", pensó y acarició la amplia espalda de Yato.

-o-

Kagome salió del comedor furiosa, amaba profundamente a su padre, pero siempre terminaba peleando con él.

-Demonios - dijo en voz baja -, no puedo creer que aún me trate como una niña - soltó frustrada caminando hacia la cochera.

-Señorita, ¿todo está bien? - preguntó Shinoa, preocupada.

-Sí, tranquila, solo iré a dar un paseo - respondió con una falsa sonrisa. "Necesito despejar mi cabeza", pensó y atravesó el gran salón para salir al jardín principal.

Una vez que llegó a su auto, subió rápidamente poniendo en marcha el todoterreno negro y salió de la mansión.

-o-

-Shinoa, ¿viste a Kagome? - preguntó Yato a la anciana.

-Sí señor, la señorita salió a dar un paseo - respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Yato suspiró derrotado - Bien, cuando regrese, me informas de inmediato, por favor - pidió girando hacia la escalera y dirigiéndose a su despacho.

-Como ordene, señor - dijo Shinoa dando una leve reverencia.

"Bien, esto me dará tiempo para hacer una llamada, no dejaré a mi hija sin protección en una ciudad desconocida" se aseguró en su interior.

Aunque discutía constantemente con Kagome, Yato adoraba a su pequeña y no dejaría de cuidarla a pesar de la distancia.

-o-

A las 8 de la noche Kagome volvía a su hogar, había pasado el día en un parque y luego en el centro comercial para distraerse, estaba mucho más relajada.

Entró en la casa y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente con su padre, su decisión estaba tomada pero no podía irse enfadada con él.

Caminó en dirección a la escalera principal, pero detuvo su paso al ver que se acercaba su madre - Hola mamá - saludó la azabache.

-Cielo, por fin llegas, ¿dónde has estado todo el día? - preguntó su madre preocupada.

-Necesitaba pensar mamá, ¿dónde está papá? - preguntó.

-En su despacho hija, está muy angustiado, te ha estado esperando - contestó la mujer acariciando la mejilla de su hija - Kagome, trata de comprender a tu padre, él te ama - pidió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Lo sé, mamá - devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió al despacho.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de éste, tomó aire para calmar sus nervios y dio tres suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Pase - escuchó responder a su padre desde el interior del cuarto. Volvió a tomar aire y entró.

Yato se encontraba sentado en una silla de cuero negro con los codos apoyados en una amplia mesa de cristal, y los dedos entrelazados a la altura de su boca, cubriéndola - Hola hija - dijo con tono serio.

Kagome se sentó frente a él apoyando sus antebrazos en la fría mesa - Hola papá - dijo con tono igual de serio que el de él.

Yato recargó su espalda en la silla y la miró a los ojos -. Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, ¿verdad? - cuestionó triste.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo - afirmó con tono dulce pero seguro.

Suspiró - No puedo contigo - reconoció apretándose el puente de la nariz -. Muy bien, pero tengo condiciones - informó.

-De acuerdo - cedió expectante.

Yato miró seriamente a su hija.

-No te quedarás en el campus, buscaré un departamento personalmente, cerca de la Universidad y que cumpla con mis expectativas - miró a Kagome.

La chica suspiró… así no era como quería iniciar esa clase de independencia que buscaba. - Muy bien, pero nada lujoso - aceptó también condicionando, simplemente no podría irse si su padre no se sentía seguro de que estaría cómoda y segura.

-De acuerdo - asintió -. También te llevarás tu auto, no quiero que uses el transporte público, es peligroso - frunció su ceño.

-Papá, aprenderé, por favor no es tan difícil. No quiero que nadie crea que estoy ahí porque puedo pagarlo y no porque me lo gané como todos - explicó lo que le molestaba al girar los ojos fastidiada.

-No, nunca lo has hecho y no empezaras en una ciudad extraña - la miró serio.

-¡Pff!... Bien - Resopló alzando las manos en señal de derrota… "Bien, Kagome, vaya manera de imponerte", pensó irónicamente.

Yato cerró sus ojos y suspiró - Una cosa más, si vas a estudiar, lo tomarás en serio, te depositaré dinero cada mes, no quiero que trabajes, eso sólo interferirá con tus estudios - conocía a su hija y sabía que esa, era una de sus tantas intenciones.

-¡No, eso no! - cortó Kagome - Papá, quiero esforzarme, ser independiente y no me estas ayudando - suspiró superada por la situación y tratando de controlar su mal humor, que nuevamente comenzaba a salir.

Yato, al ver la actitud de su hija, suspiró y concilió - Espero que seas consciente que es doble esfuerzo, pero si piensas trabajar, yo debo aprobar primero el trabajo - aclaró al señalarla con su dedo -. Es la única manera en que acepte.

Ella suspiró resignada y se encogió de hombros… "Bueno, al menos es un avance" pensó - Bien, ¿algo más? - resopló frustrada.

Yato se levantó de su silla, rodeó la mesa y se recargó en ella mirando a la joven - Una cosa más - reconoció tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta -, llamaras todos los días - dijo quebrando un poco su voz - y prometerás que te cuidarás y que buscarás mi ayuda si así lo necesitas - dijo con ojos cristalinos, dándole un brillo especial a ese hermoso azul.

El mal humor de Kagome se disipó totalmente al notar cómo se quebraba la voz de su padre, mordió su labio en un intento de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

\- Claro que sí, papá - se puso de pie y abrazó a su padre, que con esfuerzo contenía las lágrimas -. Gracias… te quiero tanto - rompió en llanto, humedeciendo la fina camisa negra que llevaba su padre.

Nahomi permaneció en silencio observando desde la puerta de la habitación, padre e hija eran iguales, pero siempre terminaban llegando a un acuerdo luego de las discusiones que tenían, esperó unos minutos y entró.

-Hija - se acercó a Kagome para acariciar su largo y ondulado cabello -, yo también tengo mis condiciones - añadió conteniendo la pena.

Kagome, separándose del pecho de su padre y limpiando sus lágrimas, asintió y miró a su madre.

-Vendrás cada vez que puedas a vernos - las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos - y… y prometerás… que no… que no nos olvidarás - alzó levemente su voz y cubrió su rostro, dejando su pena fluir libremente.

Kagome nuevamente rompió en llanto y la abrazó - Mamá, ¿cómo podría olvidarlos?, los amo más que a nada en este mundo - susurró entre su llanto.

Yato, ante la escena que presenciaba, les dio la espalda a ambas mujeres y cerró sus ojos… "Cuánto la voy a extrañar", pensó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que lentamente rodaban por sus mejillas, tragó un poco de aire buscando calmar su pena, secó el rastro acuoso de su rostro, volteó y abrazó a ambas mujeres cubriéndolas protectoramente con sus fuertes brazos tratando de calmarlas.

Luego de unos minutos, ambas comenzaban a calmarse - Muy bien, ya fue suficiente - Yato se separó de ellas, tomó del mentón a ambas para llamar su atención -. Ya es hora de cenar y quiero disfrutar cada momento con mi familia - dijo dándoles una suave caricia.

Ambas mujeres asintieron al mismo tiempo, Yato besó la frente de Kagome, giró hacia Nahomi tomándola de la mano y salió de la habitación.

Kagome se quedó unos minutos sola, calmó su respiración y secó sus lágrimas.

"Daré lo mejor de mí", se prometió y salió de la habitación.

-o-

Los días pasaron y con ellos, la partida de Kagome se acercaba.

-Por dios, solo quedan un par de días, estoy tan emocionada mamá – dijo Kagome, sentada en la terraza, mirando el hermoso jardín trasero de la mansión.

-Cariño, ¿es necesario te manches tan pronto? – cuestionó su madre -, aun faltan más de dos meses para tu inicio de semestre, ¿por qué no lo postergas un poco? – suplicó la mujer.

-Mamá, ya hemos tenido esta conversación, ¿en serio quieres repetirla? – preguntó Kagome en tono irónico.

Nahomi suspiro tristemente "Simplemente es inútil tratar de convencerla" pensó – No – concluyó, para luego beber un poco de su té.

-o-

Mientras en el despacho de Yato…

-Muchas gracias, querido amigo – dijo el hombre, mientras hablaba por su móvil -, nos vemos pronto, adiós – cortó la llamada y suspiró.

Ordenó algunos papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio y los puso en una carpeta negra "Solo espero que Kagome lo acepte" pensó al imaginarse la reacción de su hija, frente a la noticia que estaba a punto de darle.

Suspiró angustiado y salió del despacho, con la carpeta en sus manos, en dirección a la terraza.

Perdido en sus pensamientos llego donde se encontraba su familia, tomó un poco de aire y abrió la gran puerta de vidrio.

-Hola mi amor – saludó Nahomi levantándose y caminando hasta él – Tardaste, ¿todo está bien? – preguntó al notar lo nervioso que se encontraba.

Yato la miró fijamente – Si, tranquila – besó ligeramente sus labios y la condujo para que volviera a toma asiento.

-Hola, hija – dijo el hombre sentándose junto a Nahomi.

-Hola, papá – contestó animada Kagome, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Hija, faltan muy poco para que te marches y tengo algunas cosas que decirte – informó, deslizando la carpeta sobre la pequeña mesa de madera.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó Kagome, revisando los documentos.

-Es el papeleo del departamento que alquile para ti, tiene algunas fotos incluidas – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Nahomi y miraba atento a su hija.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, "Es perfecto" pensó.

Era un departamento ubicado en las afueras de Chuo, el distrito central de Hokkaido, el interior era de madera, tenía una sala pequeña, que contaba con un gran ventanal, esta estaba conectaba con la cocina y el cuarto de lavado y por ultimó una habitación que también tenía un gran ventanal, que de igual manera que el de la sala, tenia vista al Parque Odori.

-Papa, es… es perfecto – repitió nuevamente en voz alta –. Pero, ¿en qué momento buscaste este departamento? – preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, no lo hice yo – respondió -, le pedí a un viejo amigo que lo hiciera por mí, y también… - titubeó, meditando como decirlo de la mejor manera.

-¿También qué? – preguntó Kagome curiosa.

-Bueno… mi amigo tiene una hija un año mayor que tú y ella está en la misma Universidad y pensé que ust…- un fuerte golpe en la mesa lo detuvo.

-Papá…- dijo Kagome, haciendo una pausa para calmarse -, ¿entiendes lo que ser independiente? – cuestionó mirando furiosa a su padre.

-Kagome no es tan malo, podrían volverse amigas – afirmó convencido.

-No necesito de tu ayuda para hacer amigos papá y tampoco necesito una niñera – escupió frustrada "Maldición" se quejó en su interior -¿Qué te hizo pensar que estaría de acuerdo con tu maravillosa idea? – cuestionó con una sonrisa irónica.

-Kagome, estaremos más tranquilos si sabemos que no estás sola – reconoció Yato.

Kagome reposo su cuerpo en la silla, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos tratando de ordenar sus ideas "Esto será malditamente molesto" – Papá… agradezco todo esto, pero no es necesario – afirmó, con sus ojos aun cerrado.

-Hija, ellos ayudarán con tu traslado y Kikyo te ayudara a conocer la ciudad – dijo Yato.

-¿Kikyo? – preguntó la chica, mirando a su padre y alzando una ceja.

-Kikyo es la hija de mi amigo, Takajo Takashi, somos amigos hace muchos años y tenemos un par de negocios juntos – informó a la azabache –, Kikyo está en segundo año de Administración, te podría ser de ayuda también en los estudios – trató de convencerla.

Incrédula, Kagome negó con su cabeza "Esto no está pasando" suspiró pesadamente ,"bueno papá no estará en Hokkaido, así que ya veré como solucionarlo" planeó – Como sea – dijo para calmar a su padre, pero convencida de que se desharía de la chica lo antes posible.

Yato relajó su cuerpo y apoyo su espalda en el sofá "No fue tan difícil como creí" reconoció - ¿Ya enviaste tu auto? – le preguntó a Kagome.

-Si, Totosai se encargo de eso – respondió fastidiada –, lo dejaran en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-Muy bien, entonces todo está arreglado – finalizó Yato.

-Cariño… yo podría acompañarte algunos días, así te instalaría más rápido – dijo Nahomi.

-Gracias mamá, pero no es mucho lo que debo hacer, el departamento cuenta con muebles, solo debo ordenar mi equipaje, además estaré ocupada buscando trabajo – comentó Kagome.

-De acuerdo – suspiró derrotada Nahomi -, pero si cambias de opinión, solo dilo – soltó esperanzada.

"Ni de broma" – Claro – mintió -, bien tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Kagome levantándose –. Nos veremos más tarde – rodeó la mesa para besar a sus padre y se marchó.

Kagome se dirigió hacia su todoterreno algo molesta, agradecía que su padre la ayudara, pero no soportaba que tratara de manejar su vida, ella se marchaba para lograr su independencia y sus padres parecían no entenderlo.

Subió a su auto, lo puso en marcha y cuando se disponía a salir, su móvil comenzó a sonar "Demonios… ¿Quién molesta ahora? – sacó de su bolso el aparato y miro la pantalla – Maldición, lo olvide – susurró, tomando su cabeza con una mano y apretó la tecla para contestar la llamada – Hola, Hojo – respondió fingiendo su tono alegre.

-Hola Kag – escuchó al alegre chico en la línea -, ¿creí que nos veríamos hoy? – preguntó.

-Si claro, voy en camino, tuve unos asuntos que resolver en casa, pero estaré en diez minutos en la tuya – aseguró la chica.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos – se despidió el chico.

-Claro – dijo Kagome y finalizó la llamada.

Hojo Ikeda, era un compañero de preparatoria de Kagome, siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y ella se sentía ligeramente atraída por él, así que decidió salir con él, nada serio, pero llevaban cerca de un año saliendo. Nunca se lo presentó a sus padres, ni tampoco se presentó ella ante los padres de él. Kagome no quería una relación seria con nadie, no era de su importancia tener un novio.

"Debo aclarar las cosas con Hojo, antes de marcharme" se aseguró en su interior, aunque no era nada serio, no quería darle falsas ilusiones, Hojo era un buen chico, pero no lo que ella quería.

-o-

-¿Pero porque yo, papá? – dijo una chica de largo y liso cabello negro con tono caprichoso.

-Kikyo, es un favor que te estoy pidiendo ¿no creo que sea tan difícil? – regañó un hombre robusto, de cabello blanco y ojos profundamente negros.

-¿Difícil?...es imposible, papá, no tengo tiempo para cuidar a una niñita con complejo de pobre – se quejó.

-Kagome es solo un año menor, Kikyo, además no tiene un "complejo de pobre", solamente quiere prepararse para tomar el mando de la empresa de Yato, creo que es muy respetable – dijo admirado - ¡podrías aprender mucho de ella! – replicó divertido.

-No lo creo – lloriqueó Kikyo.

-Hija, por favor, has esto por mí, solo debes ayudarla a adaptarse a la ciudad y a la Universidad – suplicó su padre.

Kikyo estaba de brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero – No quiero – se quejó.

Takajo suspiró derrotado – Si lo haces… prometo cambiar tu auto, por el modelo que tanto quieres – cerró sus ojos, las cosas materiales era el punto débil de su consentida hija.

Kikyo meditó unos segundos y luego resopló – Muy bien, pero lo quiero antes de que empieces las clases – sentenció -, quiero lucirlo desde el inicio del semestre.

El hombre resopló frustrado – De acuerdo, mañana iremos a comprarlo – concluyó resignado y se retiro de la lujosa sala.

-Que molestia - resopló Kykio, acomodando su cabello "Pero al menos tendré mi nuevo deportivo" sonrió –, bien la chica llegara en tres días, aprovechare la libertad que me queda – se levantó y salió de la sala.

-o-

-Entonces, ¿así terminara nuestra relación? – preguntó Hojo con tono triste.

"¿Relación?" se cuestionó Kagome – Hojo, esto nunca fue algo serio, lamento si pensaste algo distinto – tomó la mano del chico -, pero creí dejarte claro cuando comenzamos a salir que yo no quería un novio – le recordó Kagome.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pero… pero ya ha pasado un año, yo pensé que era cuestión de tiempo para que se volviera formal – reconoció el chico.

"Demonios… esto será difícil" pensó la azabache cerrando sus ojos – Hojo, encontraras a una mujer que quiera una relación de verdad contigo, eres un buen hombre – dijo sinceramente Kagome.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti, Kag – miró triste a la azabache -, sabes que siempre te he amado y… y puedo ir contigo, haremos que funcione – aseguró desesperado.

-Lo siento, pero ya te lo dije, no quiero nada serio y me voy a Hokkaido para empezar una vida sola – se disculpó Kagome.

-Kag, no me dejes, si hay algo que te molesta puedo cambiarlo… ¡por favor, se que tú me quieres! – alzó la voz, tomando de los hombros a Kagome y sacudiéndola bruscamente.

-Hojo… suéltame, me lastimas – dijo confundida la chica, nunca había visto actuar así al chico.

-Kagome, yo te amo – la sujetó con mas fuerza acercando sus rostros, casi rosando sus labios.

-Hojo… ¡suéltame! – gritó Kagome, empujando bruscamente al joven -, esto se terminó – lo miró asustada y molesta.

Hojo miró molesto a la azabache, apretó sus manos en puños – Como quieras – escupió con desprecio y giró para entrar a su casa, sin despedirse de Kagome.

"Adiós, Hojo" se despidió en su interior la azabache, sabía que lo había lastimado, pero era lo correcto.

Subió a su auto y se marcho, dejando atrás a un joven con el corazón destrozado y furioso – Esto no terminara así, Kagome – dijo Hojo con ojos llenos de ira - Tu eres mía – concluyó con voz gruesa, llena de rencor.

Media hora después de lo ocurrido con Hojo, Kagome volvía a su casa, ya casi era la hora de almuerzo y quería pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con sus padres antes de partir.

-Hola, Totosai – saludó al mayordomo, quien le abrió la puerta principal de la mansión.

-Buenas tardes, señorita – respondió el hombre -, sus padres están en la sala – informó.

-De acuerdo, subiré un momento a mi cuarto, ¿podías avisarme cuando la comida este lista? – preguntó la chica, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera principal.

-Como guste, señorita – se retiró dando una leve reverencia.

"Estoy agotada" se lamentó – Tomaré un baño, necesito relajarme – afirmó masajeando su cuello, caminando por uno de los largos pasillos.

Entro a su cuarto y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, luego camino desnuda hasta el baño del cuarto, entro a la ducha y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos. Bajo el agua, sus ideas siempre se aclaraban, lo de Hojo la sorprendió, pero sabía que debía terminar, lo que realmente la asustaba era su partida a Hokkaido.

"Todo estará bien" se aseguró.

Minutos después, Kagome salió envuelta en una toalla con su cabello suelto y húmedo, decidió usar un pantalón deportivo largo de color negro con una fina franja blanca al costado de cada pierna, una camiseta de manga corta del mismo color ajustada al cuerpo y acomodo su cabello aun húmedo en una coleta alta.

Eran sus últimos días con sus padres, y no quería demostrarles su preocupación. Se miró en el espejo y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Animo, Kag, todo estará bien – se dio animo a sí misma y comenzó a empacar sus cosas.

-o-

Rápidamente pasaron los tres últimos días de Kagome en Tokyo.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, la familia Higurashi se encontraba en el Aeropuerto Nacional de Tokyo.

-Hija, ¿por qué no esperas un par de semanas más? – preguntó Nahomi.

Kagome rodó lo ojos - ¿Otra vez, mamá? – cuestionó fastidiada –. Por dios, me voy a Hokkaido, no al fin del mundo – ironizó con una sonrisa.

-No es divertido, voy a extrañarte mucho – regañó Nahomi, con ojos cristalinos.

-Cariño – Yato tomó el mentón de su mujer – Kagome tiene razón, estará solo a una hora y media de nosotros – la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos -, tranquila, también la extrañare, pero estaremos bien – animó a su mujer.

Nahomi abrazo a su esposo y su corazón se calmó – De acuerdo, cariño –dijo tranquila y se cobijó en su duro pecho.

Kagome miraba atenta a sus padres, siempre se demostraban ese gran amor "Espero… algún día, encontrar la mitad de ese amor" se dijo en su interior.

Luego de unos minutos, se escucho por los altavoces la llamada a abordar el vuelo a Hokkaido.

-Bien, debo ir – Kagome se colocó su pequeña mochila y tomo su maleta.

-Oh… Cielo, te voy a extrañar – Nahomi perdió toda su calma y abrazo fuertemente a su hija, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Mamá, tranquila – trató de calmar a su madre correspondiendo su abrazo -, recuerda que debo llamar todos los días – dijo con tono irónico mirando sonriente a su padre.

Yato le dio una media sonrisa a su hija – Nahomi, es suficiente – tomó el hombro se su mujer – Kagome, debe irse – intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su voz sonara firme.

Nahomi limpió sus lágrimas – Lo sé, cielo, debes cuidarte mucho y cuando llegues, llámanos – le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la acarició.

-Claro que si, mamá – dijo la azabache con una cálida sonrisa.

Kagome soltó a su madre y se giró en dirección a su padre, lo miró fijamente.

Yato su acercó a su hija y la abrazó – Promete cumplir todo lo que te pedí – suplicó el hombre.

-Lo hare, papá – dijo Kagome, contenido sus lágrimas.

-Te amo, hija, eres mi mayor orgullo – reconoció Yato, fortaleciendo su abrazo.

Kagome, quien mantenía la manilla de la maleta en su mano, la soltó y abrazo a su padre – También te amo, papá – rompió en llanto.

Mientras Yato acariciaba el largo cabello de su hija, una segunda llamada al vuelo de Kagome llamó su atención.

-Creo que debo irme – la chica se separó del hombre y secó sus lágrimas -, prometo llamarlos en cuanto llegue – afirmó.

-Cuídate mucho, cielo – Nahomi dio un último abrazo a su pequeña.

Kagome volvió a tomar su maleta y caminó hasta la entrada del vuelo, volteó una última vez a ver a sus padres y con un movimiento de su mano, cruzó la puerta.

Nahomi, al perder de vista a su hija, cubrió su cara y comenzó a llorar, Yato solo la rodeó con los brazos "Suerte, mi pequeña" pensó – Tranquila, cariño, volvamos a casa – consoló a su mujer y caminó hacia la salida.

-o-

-Kikyo, date prisa – apuró un fastidiado chico de ojos amarillos -, llegaremos tarde.

-Pero no encuentro mi bolso rosa – se justificó la chica.

-Entonces toma cualquier otro – sugirió frustrado, sentándose en la amplia cama de su novia.

-¿Estás loco, Inuyasha? – cuestionó alterada -, no puedo ir con cualquier bolso, debe combinar con mi ropa – se paró en la puerta de su armario y se señaló.

Lucia una falda de tablas rosa, unas botas a juego, un suéter blanco con cuello alto y una chaqueta sin mangas peluda a juego con el suéter.

-Tu padre se molestara… - concluyó, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos.

-No me interesa – dijo con tono caprichoso desde su armario – ¡Por fin! – declaró.

-Genial, ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó, parándose rápidamente.

-Si… que molestia, no sé porque tengo que hacer esto – dijo Kikyo, haciendo un puchero.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos frustrado, y volteó a ver a su caprichosa novia – Kikyo... ya aceptaste el auto, ahora ¡vamos! – alzó la voz.

La chica lo miro molesta y salió furiosa de su cuarto. El chico al siguió, igual de molesto.

-o-

Mientras en el Aeropuerto de Hokkaido…

Kagome estaba esperando su equipaje – Mamá, estoy bien – tranquilizó la chica.

-Cielo, debes cuidarte, es muy fácil perderse en una ciudad desconocida – dijo preocupada la mujer.

Kagome rodó los ojos –Mamá, lo sé, ¿podrías poner a papá al teléfono? – pidió mientras sacaba su maleta de la banda elástica.

-Claro, te amo cielo, y cuídate mucho – se despidió su madre.

-Sí, mamá – dijo divertida "Como exagera" pensó.

-Hola, hija – saludó Yato -, ¿llegaste bien? – preguntó.

-Sí, papá, ahora voy camino al estacionamiento a buscar mi auto – informó.

-Hija, recuerda que Kikyo te estará esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto - recordó Yato.

"Demonios" se lamentó – Esta bien. La esperare y le pediré que me guía hacia el departamento – dijo frustrada.

-De acuerdo… tu madre quiere que la llames cuando estés en él – le comunicó.

-Por dios, ¿siempre será así? – cuestionó molesta.

Yato rio sonoramente - ¿Qué esperabas? – preguntó divertido.

-Pff… bien, la llamare – aceptó.

-Cuídate, hija – se despidió su padre y corto la llamada.

Kagome apoyó el móvil en su frente y suspiró – Maldición – dijo entre dientes.

Frustrada, camino hacia la entrada del Aeropuerto "Ahora, ¿dónde estará esta chica?" se cuestionó "Papá dijo que la reconocería de inmediato" recordó.

Llegando a la puerta, miró en todas las direcciones, tratando de encontrar alguien que llamara su atención.

-No me molestes, Inuyasha – escuchó una chillona voz.

"Que escándalo", identificó de donde provenía esa voz, e vio a una chica de largo cabello negro, discutiendo con un guapo hombre de interesante cabello.

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar? – preguntó molesto Inuyasha.

-¡No!, tengo frío y ésta niña no contesta su móvil – se quejó, y volvió a marcar el numero en el aparato.

Kagome que miraba atenta la escena, como muchos otros, sintió su teléfono sonar y cerró sus ojos "No lo puedo creer" se lamentó. Trago pesadamente aire y caminó hacia la chica.

-Hola – saludó Kagome a Kikyo.

Kikyo dirigió su atención a Kagome y la miró de pies a cabeza - ¿Tu eres, Kagome Higurashi? – preguntó con tono altanero.

"Genial" – Si, tú debes ser, Kikyo – preguntó en tono amable.

-Lo soy, llevó media hora esperando – informó cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome solo la miró y sonrió – Lo siento, tarde buscando mi equipaje.

-No hay problema – habló Inuyasha – Hola, soy Inuyasha Taisho – se presentó, extendiendo la mano hacia Kagome.

-Hola, Kagome Higurashi – respondió con una cálida sonrisa, tomando la mano del joven.

Kikyo conocía muy bien a Inuyasha y sabia que la niña ésa, despertó el interés de su novio - ¿Nos vamos? – dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-Claro, tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento, iré por el ¿podrían guiarme a mi departamento? – preguntó mirando al chico.

-No hay problema, ¿tienes la dirección? – cuestionó con una gran sonrisa "Es hermosa" reconoció en su interior.

-Sí, esta es – Kagome le entregó un pequeño papel con la dirección.

-Mmm… esta cerca de tu casa Kikyo – le dijo a la chica, que aun permanecía aferrada a su brazo, mirando molesta a Kagome.

-¿Y…? – preguntó irónica.

Kagome contuvo su risa – Bien, tardare solo un momento – dijo girándose hacia el estacionamiento.

-Te esperaremos aquí, mi auto es éste – señaló Inuyasha un impresionante deportivo rojo.

Kagome volteó de medio lado, miró y asintió "Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé" sonrió satisfecha. Kagome odiaba a las chicas como Kikyo, que se escudaban en el dinero de sus padres.

Minutos después Kagome llegó donde se encontraba el deportivo de Inuyasha, tocó la bocina de su todoterreno y sacó su mano para saludarlo.

Inuyasha la imitó y comenzó a conducir.

Treinta minutos mas tarde y después de la escena de celos que Kikyo le hizo a Inuysha dentro del auto, llegaron a un conjunto de departamentos de clase media.

Kikyo bajo del auto y miró a su alrededor – Pero que horror – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho -, ¿a esto le llaman departamento los pobre? – cuestionó.

Kagome rodó sus ojos mientras abría el porta equipaje de su auto – Espera… yo lo hago – se ofreció Inuyasha.

-No – lo paró Kagome -, yo lo hago – tomó su maleta y la bajo sin problemas.

Inuyasha se sintió inmediatamente atraído a la chica, lucia muy bien en esos vaqueros oscuros ajustados, botas sin tacón color camel de reno, una blusa blanca, chaqueta de cuero a juego con sus botas y su cabello suelto cubierto con un gorro negro.

-Muy bien, ya te acompañamos – dijo fastidiada Kikyo -, vámonos Inuyasha – miró a su novio, ya no soportaba la tonta mirada que mostraba frente a la chica.

"Genial, fue más fácil de lo que creí deshacerme de ellos" sonrió Kagome - Bien – dijo la azabache -, les agradezco el que me guiaran hasta aquí – dio un pequeño movimiento a su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-Si claro, no hay problema – dijo sin interés Kikyo, abriendo la puerta del deportivo - Inuyasha – lo llamó molesta.

Inuyasha la miró molesto y se acercó a Kagome – Toma – le dio un pequeño papel -, este es mi numero, si se te ofrece algo no dudes en llamarme – la miró guiñándole un ojo.

Kagome frunció el ceño – Bien… Gracias – se giró hacia los departamentos y comienzo a caminar.

-¡Inuyasha! – gritó Kikyo -, ¿Qué demonios estas esperando? – preguntó histérica.

Inuyasha, que estaba perdido mirando como Kagome se alejaba, volteó molesto hacia la chica - ¡Ya voy! – respondió furioso.

Kikyo dirigió su mirada hacia Kagome "Debo mantener a esta estúpida lejos de él" concluyó en su interior.

Kagome volteó hacia el estacionamiento y se encontró con la molesta mirada de Kikyo – Mph… ridículo – se burló, y alzó la mano despidiendo a la pareja.

Kikyo hizo un desprecio con su cara y subió al auto de Inuyasha.

Kagome al ver la actitud infantil de Kikyo, soltó una suave risa – Por dios… que niña –negó divertida y se dirigió hacia la portería en la cual, se encontraba un hombre.

-Buenos tardes, soy Kagome Higurashi – saludó educadamente.

-Señorita Higurashi, la esperábamos – confesó el chico – soy Kyoya Ushiba.

-Un placer, Señor Ushiba – inclinó su cabeza.

-Puede llamarme Kyoya – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Era un hombre atractivo, de unos veintidós años máximo, piel clara, cabello rubio, corto y alborotado y unos ojos color pardo – Solo si me llamas Kagome – condicionó con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Kagome – asintió y se giró – Toma, estas son tus llaves, tu departamento está en el octavo piso, ¿necesitas ayuda con el equipaje? – preguntó rodeando la recepción y dirigiéndose hacia la maleta de la joven.

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo – lo cortó Kagome – Bien… - tomó su maleta – Nos vemos después, Kyoya – se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y se dirigió hacia los ascensores.

-Nos vemos, Kagome – respondió de vuelta.

Kagome llego al octavo piso y entro en su departamento, era tal y como mostraban las fotos, era una suerte que contara con muebles, de esa manera no sería mucho trabajo el acomodar sus cosas.

Dejó su maleta en el suelo de la sala, y se sentó en uno de los sillones negros de cuero.

-Que cansancio – dijo soltando el aliento y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos y dejándose arrastrar por el cansancio.

-o-

En la mansión Takashi, entraba una furiosa Kikyo.

-Eres un idiota, Inuyasha – dijo molesta, dirigiéndose a la sala.

Inuyasha la seguía fastidiado, su pelea se mantuvo todo el camino desde los departamentos, donde dejaron a Kagome, hasta su llegada a la lujosa mansión – Déjate de tonterías, Kikyo – respondió molesto.

-¿Crees que soy idiota?, vi como mirabas a esa estúpida – lo encaró.

-Tsk… no se dé que hablas – escupió molesto.

-No te hagas el idiota, ¿puedes irte?, no quiero verte por hoy – dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Como quieras – giró y se marchó.

-Idiota… - susurró, caminó molesta hacia el despacho de su padre y entró sin tocar – Papá, ya lleve a la niña a su departamento – informó a su padre.

-Gracias, hija – dijo Takajo sin mirarla.

-Como sea – salió del despacho molesta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Entró, se sentó en su cama y marcó un numero en su móvil.

-Hola – escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Subaky – saludó fastidiada.

-¿Qué ocurre?, te escuchas molesta – preguntó irónica la chica.

Kikyo rodó sus ojos, Subaky era la única amiga que tenia y aun que no era de las mejores, era con la única que podía hablar, ya que no contaba con muchos amigos – Inuyasha es un idiota – reconoció.

-Sí, es un idiota, pero uno guapo y con mucho dinero – respondió desinteresada, Subaky - ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó manteniendo su desinterés.

-¿Recuerdas la chica que debía ir a buscar al Aeropuerto?, la hija del amigo de mi papá – le recordó.

-Sí, la tonta con complejo de pobre, ¿verdad? – dijo, aumentando su interés en la conversación.

-El muy idiota de Inuyasha, coqueteó con ella, ¡la odio! – dijo con tono chillón.

Subaky rio – Querida, no puedo creer que estés celosa – se burló.

-No estoy celosa, es solo que no me agrado esa estúpida, necesito mantenerla alejada de Inuyasha y tú me ayudaras en eso – confesó Kikyo.

-¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? – preguntó curiosa Subaky.

-Aun faltan dos meses para iniciar el semestre, así que tendremos tiempo de planear algo – afirmó Kikyo.

Mantendría a Kagome lejos de Inuyasha, de ser necesario, haría que se machara de vuelta a Tokyo. Nadie le quitaría a su popular novio.

-o-

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, y Kagome recién abrió sus ojos.

-Maldición – dijo Kagome, abrió sus ojos y notó que ya no había luz natural.

Se acercó a su mochila, sacó su móvil, y un segundo después aparecieron cuatro llamadas perdidas de su madre – Grandioso – se quejó.

Rápidamente marcó el numero de su casa, alcanzó a sonar una sola vez el tono y tomaron el teléfono - ¿Kagome? – preguntó angustiada Nahomi.

-Hola, mamá – dijo aun somnolienta.

-Por dios… hija, porque no contestabas mis llamadas, estaba tan preocupada – regañó Nahomi.

-Lo siento, mamá, me senté en el sillón y me quede dormida – afirmó -, desperté hace un minuto, perdóname por preocuparte – se disculpó.

-Entiendo… ¿cómo estás?, ¿te gusta el departamento?, ¿comiste?, ¿organizaste algo ya? – preguntó, casi sin respirar.

Kagome suspiró – Mamá, ¿escuchaste cuando dije que dormí hasta esta hora? – preguntó divertida.

-Oh hija… ¿Qué comerás?, ya pasan de las ocho – dijo con angustia.

-Tranquila, mamá, vi un pequeño supermercado aquí cerca, iré y comprare algo – dijo tranquilizando a su madre, aunque era verdad, no sabía si aun estaría abierto.

-De acuerdo, hija, por favor come algo y descansa – suplicó su madre.

-Sí, mamá – afirmó –, prometo llamarte mañana temprano – dijo con ternura.

-Está bien, cielo – contestó Nahomi.

-Buenas noches, mamá, dale besos a papá de mi parte – se despidió la chica.

-Buenas noches, cielo – dijo Nahomi y cortó la llamada.

Kagome estiró sus brazos, se puso de pie y tomo su maleta para dirigirse a su cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta dejó la maleta en la cama y aun con la luz apagada, se dirigió a la gran ventana y se maravillo con la vista nocturna – Es hermoso – afirmó, al ver el paisaje que ofrecía el Parque Odori de noche.

Luego de unos minutos, maravillada por la vista, encendió la luz de su cuarto y buscó en su maleta algún abrigo para salir a comprar, ya que su chaqueta de cuero no era suficiente para las frías noches de Hokkaido.

-Listo – dijo luego de ponerse su abrigo favorito, era negro, ajustado con capucha que le cubría las rodillas, dio un pequeño vistazo a su reloj de mano – Demonios… espero siga abierto – se lamentó, tomó dinero, su móvil, las llaves del departamento y salió rápidamente de este.

Cuando salió del bloque de departamentos, trató de recordar el camino – Creo que es por aquí – creyó recordar y caminó por las transitadas calles del distrito central de Chuo.

Luego de unos minutos caminando, encontró un pequeño supermercado, que resultó ser de veinticuatro horas "Suerte" reconoció. Entró en el local, tomó una cesta y comenzó a llenarla con las cosas básicas.

Kagome sabía perfectamente cómo sobrevivir sola, a pesar de su situación económica nunca abuso de ella y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de cocinar o hacer cualquier que hacer de la casa, lo hacía.

"Bien, esto es suficiente para una semana" pensó y se dirigió a la caja.

Saliendo del local, una fuerte ventisca removió su largo cabello – Maldición… sí que es frio el clima – se lamentó y se colocó la capucha de su abrigo.

Caminó hasta su departamento lentamente "Mañana comenzare a buscar empleo… debo organizar todo antes de que comience el semestre" pensó.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no prestó atención por donde caminaba y chocó con la espalda de alguien – Lo siento – dijo acariciando su frente.

-¿Estás bien? – escuchó una alegre voz masculina y sintió que la sujetaban de los hombros.

Levantó su cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos celestes que la miraban curioso.

-Sí… lo siento – volvió a disculparse y con un movimiento suave removió las manos del chico.

-Descuida – dijo el chico y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa -, por cierto, soy Kouga Mishima – extendió su mano hacia Kagome.

-Kagome Higurashi – respondió el saludo, mirando esos alegres ojos.


	2. El comienzo de la nueva vida y el primer

CAPÍTULO II:

EL COMIENZO DE LA NUEVA VIDA Y EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

-Un placer conocerte, preciosa – dijo Kouga.

-Igualmente – respondió Kagome, alzando una ceja –. Bien… lo siento – volvió a repetir dando una reverencia – Debo irme, adiós – se despidió la chica y continuó caminando.

-Espera… no es seguro que una mujer camine sola, tan tarde – habló el chico -, ¿te acompaño a tu casa? – preguntó.

-No es necesario, no está lejos – se negó Kagome –, gracias, de todos modos – trató de continuar su camino, pero Kouga la sostuvo de la muñeca.

-Insisto – afirmó el chico.

Kagome lo miró unos segundos, el chico se veía amable y no parecía tener malas intenciones.

Suspiró derrotada – Como quieras – dijo finalmente y siguió caminando.

Caminaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que llegaron al bloque de departamentos de Kagome.

-Bien, gracias por acompañarme – "Aunque fue totalmente innecesario" se dijo mentalmente – Gracias y adiós – se dió la vuelta dispuesta a caminar.

-Espera… - la paró Kouga -, ¿me darías tu numero? – preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Diablos…" se lamentó Kagome – No tengo móvil – mintió -, lo siento.

La azabache se había prometido concentrarse en ser independiente y comenzar a tener citas no estaba dentro de sus planes.

-Es una pena – se lamentó Kouga -… espera – dijo, sacando una pequeña libreta, un lápiz y escribió algo en ella, para luego dárselo a la chica –. Toma.

-¿Y esto? – cuestionó algo molesta "¿Quién se cree este idiota?

-Es mi numero, vivo en un edificio que está a un par de calles, si necesitas algo, llámame – le dijo.

-Mph… ¿gracias? – cuestionó irónica.

Se giró y no volteó. Kouga era lindo, tenía el cabello largo atado en una coleta alta, era alto, moreno y tenia esos alegres ojos celestes, aunque demasiado… alegre para su gusto.

"Qué día más extraño" pensó, subió al ascensor y entró a su departamento.

Luego de ordenar lo que compró, preparó algo rápido para comer, se dio un baño y se fue a la cama, era tarde y necesitaba madrugar al día siguiente.

-o-

Temprano en la mansión Takashi…

-Buenos días, señorita Kikyo – saludó una mucama de mediana edad.

Kikyo recién salía de la ducha y se dirigió a su armario – Hoy tomaré el desayuno aquí – informó sin saludar, ni mirar a la mucama.

-Como ordene – hizo una reverencia -, permiso – y salió del cuarto.

Después de media hora, y con su desayuno servido en la pequeña mesa central de su cuarto, Kikyo ya había terminado de elegir su ropa, traía unos pantalones blanco ajustado, unas botas verde claro, una camiseta de manga larga que hacía juego con sus pantalones y un pañuelo en el cuello a juego con sus botas.

Tomó su desayuno y bajó a la primera planta.

-Buenos días, hija – saludó Takajo desde la sala.

-Hola, papá – respondió la chica.

-¿Saldrás tan temprano? – preguntó curioso el hombre.

-Sí, iré con Tsubaki de compras y pasaremos el día en el centro comercial – informó la chica tomando las llaves de su auto -. ¿Cuándo llega mi auto? – cuestionó fastidiada -, odio la carcacha que tengo – se quejó.

-¿Carcacha?, pero si solo tiene seis meses desde que lo compré – regañó el hombre.

-¡Por dios!, papá, eso es bastante tiempo – afirmó casi ofendida.

El hombre dio un pesado suspiro – Kikyo, ¿has hablado con Kagome?

-No, no tengo nada que hablar con esa – informó.

-¡Como que no!, le prometí a su padre que la ayudaríamos – dijo enojado.

-Entonces, ve tú y ayúdala – pusó sus manos en las caderas -, yo no lo haré, ya fui por ella al aeropuerto, con eso es suficiente y ahora me voy – dijo saliendo de la casa.

Takajo miró furioso como la caprichosa joven salía – ¡Maldición! – gritó, golpeando la pared - Debo tener cerca a Kagome, así será más fácil engañar a Yato – sonrió malvadamente pensando en los planes que tenía para la familia Higurashi.

-o-

En el departamento de Kagome…

La música sonaba suave en la sala, mientras la azabache preparaba su desayuno y seguía melodiosamente la canción.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, Kagome dejó lo que hacían y se dispuso a abrir.

-Buenos días, vecina – dijo Kyoya, con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Vecina? – cuestionó confundida la chica.

-Si… soy tu vecino, vivo junto aquí – señaló la puerta frente a la de Kagome -, espero nos llevemos bien - concluyó el joven.

-Espero lo mismo - afirmó Kagome.

Kyoya olió el delicioso aroma que salía del departamento de la azabache - ¿Tocino? – cuestionó mirándola.

-Si, ¿desayunas conmigo, vecino? – preguntó la joven, moviéndose un poco para permitirle pasar.

-Claro, muero de hambre – dijo el joven entrando al departamento –. Nunca se me ha dado la cocina y esto… - volvió a oler, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba sobre uno de los sillones de la sala – huele delicioso – afirmó frotando sus manos, caminando hasta la barra de la cocina y sentándose en uno de los taburetes de ésta.

-¿Quieres café? – preguntó Kagome, terminando de freír los huevos y el tocino.

-Por favor – asintió Kyoya alegremente.

Kagome le entregó una taza humeante, el chico la probó y juró que sabía a gloria "Maldición… ¿ella preparó esto?" pensó y pasó curioso su mirada desde la taza hacia la cocina.

-Lo preparé yo – afirmó la chica, como si le hubiera leído la mente -, me gusta el buen café, y el de grano es el mejor – confesó con su mirada fija en los platos que terminaba de servir.

-Es delicioso – dijo el chico -. ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – cuestionó curioso.

-Adelante… - respondió Kagome, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza.

-¿Por qué te mudaste aquí? – preguntó.

-Entre a la Universidad de Hokkaido – miró al chico, el cual le devolvió una mirada expectante, animándola a continuar.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente – Vengo de Tokyo, mis padre son dueños de una enorme multinacional, decidí estudiar para poder tomar el mando como corresponde – hizo una pausa y volvió a mirarlo –, y si te preguntas, ¿por qué demonios elegí Hokkaido?... fácil… adoro el frío – dijo lo último con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Kyoya no contuvo una pequeña risa – Eres genial, tienes un carácter increíble, y, por tu historia, no eres la típica niña rica – reconoció el joven.

-¿Gracias? – cuestionó con sarcasmo la chica - ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó colocando los platos servidos y más café en la barra, rodeó la misma y se acomodó en el taburete junto al chico.

-Bueno, vivo aquí desde el año pasado, cuando comencé mis estudios en la Universidad de Hokkaido… - hizo una pausa y miró a Kagome, quien ante la información lo miro curiosa -, mi familia vive en Fukuoka, no tengo contacto con ellos – cambió su expresión divertida por una seria -. Nunca tuve una buena relación con ellos, así que cuando me largue, no fue de mucha importancia para nadie – se encogió de hombros.

-Se lo pierden, eres bastante divertido – dijo Kagome, dándole un ligero golpe con su codo en las costillas de Kyoya –. Creo que eres un buen tipo – concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias - dijo ante el halago.

La mañana se pasó rápidamente, Kyoya le contó a Kagome más sobre su historia familiar, el chico había salido de su casa para tener un futuro y huir de la violencia que había en su hogar. También descubrió que estaba en segundo año de contabilidad.

-Bueno… como mi nueva amiga, espero que me des ánimos en el Festival de Nieve - le comentó expectante.

Kagome estaba divertida con su nueva amistad – ¿Y eso es…? – preguntó curiosa.

-Es uno de los eventos más importantes de Hokkaido, participan los equipos de las Universidades locales más importantes – respondió lleno de ilusión y energía.

-Déjame adivinar… ¡eres parte del equipo! – fingió falsa emoción.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ante la cara de asombro del chico, Kagome no contuvo una carcajada – Eres tan predecible – dijo con dificultad y siguió riendo -. Ok, ¿cuándo es? – preguntó limpiando unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-El último día de este mes, se celebra aquí, en el Parque Odori – señaló por el ventanal el maravilloso parque.

-Bien, ahí estaré – concluyó Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

-Genial - dijo Kyoya alegre -. ¿Tienes tu móvil aquí? – preguntó con un sonrisa.

Kagome entrecerró sus ojos – Sí - respondió cautelosa.

-Dámelo un minuto – pidió el chico.

La azabache lo meditó unos segundos y luego obedeció. Kyoya lo tomó y comenzó a marcar un número, segundos después se escuchó una rítmica música y apretando un botón, le devolvió el móvil a su amiga – De acuerdo, ahora si somos amigos.

Kagome lo vio divertida y sonrió – Vaya amigo que conseguí - sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a limpiar los trastes.

Luego de ordenar la cocina, los chicos siguieron conversando hasta la hora de almuerzo.

-Bien, debo marcharme – informó el joven.

-Bien, nos veremos luego, vecino – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

Kyoya se detuvo en la puerta y la miró – Claro que sí, vecina – se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

Kagome lo vio bajar por el ascensor, le agradaba mucho el chico, era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y sentía que podía confiar en él de ese modo.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Kagome había llegado a Hokkaido, cada vez se hacía más cercana a Kyoya, era una costumbre para ellos que el chico tocará puntualmente a las nueve de la mañana la puerta de su vecina y desayunaran juntos, luego de varias charlas Kagome descubrió que el joven la veía de la misma manera que ella, una pequeña hermana que quería proteger.

Todas las mañanas, después de su desayuno, salía a correr y aprovechaba para buscar trabajo, pero no había podido encontrar ninguno

-Kag, estuvo delicioso – dijo Kyoya, sentado en un sillón de la sala frotándose el estómago.

-Pareces un viejo – soltó una carcajada.

-Búrlate, me da igual – habló desinteresado -. Por cierto, ¿cómo va la búsqueda de trabajo?

Kagome resopló – Aun nada, pero hoy cambiaré mi recorrido.

-Tranquila, se que encontraras pronto algo – Kyoya se paró de su asiento y fue hasta la cocina -, todo estará bien – abrazó a la azabache.

Kagome casi había perdido las esperanzas, sabía que sería difícil, pero su tiempo se agotaba.

-Gracias – sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Saldrás ahora? – cuestionó Kyoya.

Kagome miró su reloj – Sí – afirmó.

-De acuerdo, te deseo suerte – besó su mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta -. Nos vemos.

-Claro – se despidió la chica.

Suspiró y caminó hasta su cuarto. Tomó un pequeño bolso deportivo negro, que se ajustaba al muslo, metió su celular, las llaves del departamento, un pequeño reproductor MP3 y se marchó.

Mientras caminaba distraídamente hacia la calle, acomodó su cabello en una coleta alta y se colocó los cascos de su MP3.

Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos corriendo por su nueva ruta, cerca del centro de Chuo, cuando vio un panel de anuncios.

-Bien - dijo, mientras buscaba algo de su interés -. Vendedora - leyó uno de los anuncios, era para una tienda de deportes, las entrevistas eran el viernes por la tarde, "Suerte" afirmó Kagome en su interior.

Guardó el anuncio en su bolso y se dispuso a seguir corriendo, pero un suave agarre en su hombro la detuvo.

Se giró y vió a un chico que le resultaba familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

Kagome se quitó los cascos y lo miró escéptica - ¿Si? – cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-Hola, ¿no me recuerdas? – preguntó el chico.

-¿Debería? – respondió con otra pregunta.

-Chocaste conmigo- le recordó.

-Te recuerdo… Mishima ¿verdad? – preguntó.

Kouga le dio una gran sonrisa – Si, ¿como estas, preciosa? – quiso saber.

-Bien, ¿tú? – preguntó educadamente.

-Genial, tienes tiempo, ¿podría invitarte algo de beber? – cuestionó esperanzado.

"Un refresco no es nada" pensó Kagome – De acuerdo – aceptó.

-Genial - esbozó una sonrisa -, por cierto, puedes llamarme Kouga – dijo el chico -, así yo podría llamarte por tu nombre.

-Bien, Kouga – sonrió Kagome.

-Bien, Kagome – la miró divertido.

Cruzaron la calle y entraron en una pequeña cafetería.

-Bonito lugar - dijo la azabache.

El local era pequeño, tenía las paredes en color pastel, mesas de madera junto a las ventanas con manteles blancos, una pequeña barra y estaba decorado con muchas flores que le daban un toque familiar.

Kouga le señaló una de las mesas junto a las ventanas - ¿Te parece si nos sentamos en esa mesa?

-Claro - dijo la azabache, caminando al sitio señalado.

Kouga se sentó frente a la chica, e inmediatamente se acercó una joven de uniforme a ellos.

-Hola Kouga - saludó tímidamente la chica.

-Hola Ayame, ¿como estas? - preguntó, sin dejar de mirar a Kagome.

-B-bien, gracias, ¿tomarás lo de siempre? - cuestionó decepcionada al notar el poco interés del chico.

-Claro, y tu preciosa, ¿que tomaras? - dijo con una coqueta sonrisa.

Kagome, que había notado el interés de Ayame, alzó una ceja mirando al chico - Un batido de frutas, por favor - desvió su mirada a la joven.

Ayame miró despectivamente a la azabache - Bien - dijo de mala gana -, enseguida traigo sus órdenes - giró sobre sus talones y se fue dando grandes zancadas.

La azabache la vió divertida y miró a Kouga - Creo que a tu admiradora no esta feliz hoy - le comentó, dándole una media sonrisa.

-¿Admiradora?, ¿Ayame?, te equivocas, nos conocemos desde pequeños, solo somos amigos - aclaró.

-Como digas - la chica notó el poco disimulado interés que mostró la mesera, era bonita, con rasgos infantiles, de pelo rojo intenso y unos enormes ojos verdes. Kouga estaba ciego al no notar los sentimientos de Ayame, pero eso no era de importancia para la azabache "No es mi maldito problema", concluyó en su mente.

Mientras Kagome seguía perdida en sus pensamientos sonó su móvil, lo sacó de su bolso y cuando identificó el número, sonrió.

-Disculpa un segundo - le dijo al chico sin mirarlo.

Kouga abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo llegó Ayame con sus bebidas y Kagome contestó.

-Hola - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Kag, estaba preocupado, tardaste en volver - expresó su preocupación Kyoya.

-Si, estoy bien, ¿recuerda que esta mañana te dije que cambiaria mi recorrido? - preguntó.

-Es verdad, y ¿como te fue?, ¿encontraste algo? - cuestionó nervioso, sabía que a su amiga le quedaba muy poco tiempo para encontrar un fuente de ingresos.

-Creo que bien, al menos encontré uno - dijo masajeando el puente de la nariz -. Te contaré llegando a casa ¿si?

-De acuerdo, nos vemos y cuidate - se despidió el sobreprotector amigo.

-Si, si, si, tranquilo, eres peor que mi madre, nos vemos - cortó la llamada y guardó su móvil.

Cuando miró la mesa vió el enorme batido que ordenó, se veía delicioso.

-Creí que no tenías móvil - dijo Kouga serio.

Kagome lo miró - Una pequeña mentira - sonrió inocentemente.

-¿También le mientes a tu novio? - preguntó molesto.

Al escuchar eso, la chica inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado y le dió una media sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Qué te hace pensar que era mi novio?

-No lo sé, por eso pregunto - dijo Kouga.

-En tu pregunta asumiste que era mi novio, no preguntaste si lo era, y no, no le miento a mi novio, porque no lo tengo y si le mintiera no sería de tu incumbencia ¿o si? - cuestionó con tono ligeramente molesto.

-Lo siento, no quería ser grosero - se disculpó avergonzado.

Kagome relajó un poco su semblante y suspiró - Como sea, ¿qué es eso? - señaló la bebida del chico.

Kouga se ruborizó - Malteada de frutilla.

La chica lo miró y soltó una carcajada - ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿cinco? - lo miró tiernamente.

-No, diecinueve - respondió con una sonrisa, contagiado por la diversión de la azabache - ¿y tú?

-Dieciocho -dijo, para luego tomar de su batido.

-¿Estás estudiando?

-Entraré este año, estudiaré Administración en la Universidad de Hokkaido.

-¿En serio?, yo estoy en segundo de Leyes en esa Universidad - informó sorprendido.

-Qué coincidencia - le dijo, igual de sorprendida que él.

Después de unos minutos conversando sobre el campus de la Universidad, Kouga resultó ser un hombre divertido, alegre y muy simpático. Kagome se sentía muy a gusto con él, por lo cual entraron rápidamente en confianza. Terminaron sus bebidas y Kagome miró su reloj.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir - se disculpó.

-De acuerdo - dijo el chico -, vamos - se levantó y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa.

-Adiós, Kouga - se despidió Ayame, que llegó a retirar los vasos.

-Nos vemos - dijo de vuelta el chico.

Saliendo de la cafetería, notaron que la temperatura había bajado.

-Maldición, aun no me acostumbró a los cambios repentinos del clima.

-¿No vivías aqui? - preguntó confundido Kouga.

-No, llegué desde Tokyo hace poco más de dos semanas - respondió Kagome.

El chico la miró sorprendido - Qué gran cambio.

-Eso creo - comentó desinteresadamente la azabache.

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa - le dijo y comenzó a caminar.

La chica lo miró divertida y lo siguió.

Kouga y Kagome, atravesaban el Parque Odori para llegar al departamento de la azabache.

-Nunca me llamaste… - soltó de pronto el chico, mirando de lado a Kagome.

-¿Creí escucharte decir, "si necesitas algo, llámame"? – cuestionó la joven.

Kouga alzó una ceja intrigado – Así fue – aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No necesito nada – afirmó la azabache.

Kouga no contuvo la carcajada – Eres increíble – dijo mientras secaba algunas lágrimas -, ¿siempre eres tan directa? – preguntó ya más calmado.

-Ocasionalmente - respondió Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios.

El chico estaba maravillado con la personalidad de Kagome "Realmente, es perfecta" pensó, sabía que se estaban recién conociendo, por lo que no debía ir tan rápido.

-¿Sabes una cosa, preciosa? – preguntó mirando a la azabache.

Kagome no desvió su vista del camino e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando.

Kouga sonrió, "Demonios, me gusta" reconoció en su interior – Me gustaría que fueras mi pareja en el Festival de Nieve – pidió el chico.

Kagome detuvo su paso y lo miró fijamente, cuando se dispuso a hablar, Kouga la interrumpió.

-No me mires así, sólo es una cita de amigos – aclaró el chico.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó seria.

-Claro… – soltó -, quiero que nos conozcamos mejor y ¿qué mejor que el Festival de Nieve? – cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida.

Era cierto que Kagome sentía una leve atracción por él, pero no era nada más que eso.

-Si es como amigos… - hizo una pausa-, no tengo inconveniente, además debo ir – afirmó finalmente.

Kouga frunció su ceño extrañado - ¿Debes? – preguntó curioso.

-Sí, un amigo participará en las actividades, y me pidió que fuera a alentarlo – dijo en tono despreocupado.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó el chico, más serio de lo que pretendía parecer.

-No es de tu incumbencia – dijo Kagome muy despreocupada y continuó con su camino.

"Mierda… si va a participar, lo conozco, ¿quién podrá ser?", se perdió en sus pensamientos y siguió a la azabache.

Luego de unos minutos, ya estaban frente al edificio de Kagome – Bien… gracias por la invitación y la charla – agradeció –. Nos vemos luego – se giró y comenzó a caminar.

-Kagome – escuchó a Kouga y se giró – llámame, preciosa – sonrió, mostrando sus increíblemente blancos dientes y se marchó.

"Quizás" reconoció la chica internamente, Kouga era lindo, pero no quería tener una relación, al menos no una seria.

Entró en el edificio – Hola, Kyo – saludó al chico, que ya se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo.

-Hola, Kag, te ves bien – respondió.

-Gracias, ¿a qué hora termina tu turno? – preguntó la chica.

-A las ocho – informó curioso -, ¿tienes algo en mente? – cuestionó.

-No he salido desde que llegué, podríamos ir a un bar o algo para distraernos – afirmó la azabache.

-Claro – dijo Kyoya.

Kagome sonrió – Muy bien, nos vemos en la noche – se alejó del mostrador y se dirigió a los ascensores.

-De acuerdo, ponte aún más hermosa, quiero presentarte a alguien – la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mph, no estoy interesada, pero gracias – subió al ascensor y se dirigió a su piso.

Kyoya espero unos minutos, sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

-Hola, Jack, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?... genial, quiero que lleves a tu hermano al bar de siempre… solo hazlo… bien, nos vemos a las diez… adiós – se despidió cortando la llamada.

Kagome era perfecta para un amigo y él los juntaría.

-o-

-No – dijo un joven con tono seco y desinteresado, sentado en un enorme sillón negro mientras revisaba con cierto interés una página web en su portátil.

-Vamos, Kyoya estará allí también – insistió una voz chillona.

-Jackotsu, no molestes y ve tú – volvió a decir sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-Solo será un rato, Bankotsu, por favor – suplicó Jackotsu.

Bankotsu suspiró derrotado – Maldición - susurró fastidiado, conocía mejor que nadie a ese insistente sujeto y no aceptaría un no por respuesta-, bien, pero iré tarde, ya tenía planes – concilió fastidiado.

-¡Bien!, gracias hermano – dijo el chico, abrazando a Bankotsu.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, suéltame ya, ¿quieres? – pidió molesto.

-Claro, iré a elegir mi ropa para esta noche, nos vemos – salió corriendo del departamento.

Bankotsu tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, caminó hasta llegar al balcón y apoyó sus antebrazos en la baranda - ¿Qué estarán planeando? - se cuestionó casi en un susurro.

Adoraba a su hermano y quería mucho, casi como a un hermano más a Kyoya, sólo por eso había aceptado acompañarlos pese a que no iba con él pasar el rato con unos escandalosos con tendencia a embragarse rápidamente, por lo cual, decidió que sólo pasaría unos momentos con ellos y después los dejaría. Tenía mejores planes para esa noche.

-o-

Mientras en el departamento de Kagome…

La azabache había pasado toda la tarde limpiando su departamento, ya a las cinco de la tarde terminó con su quehacer y se recostó en su sofá.

-Me quedó bastante bien – se felicitó, había cambiado los muebles de lugar para aprovechar más los espacios y había dejado el sofá donde se encontraba, acomodado frente al ventanal, para poder apreciar mejor la vista.

Con la suave brisa, un poco helada, que entraba por el ventanal abierto, se le antojó un cigarrillo, tomó uno de la cajetilla que se encontraba en la mesa de la sala y lo encendió.

-Si mamá me viera, le daría un infarto – rió suavemente – "Los extraño", pensó.

Se levantó del sofá y fue por su móvil, marcó el número y esperó.

-Mansion Higurashi, buenas tardes – reconoció la voz de Shinoa.

-Hola, Shinoa, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó la azabache.

-Oh… señorita Kagome, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿cómo está usted? – cuestionó emocionada.

Shinoa había estado sirviendo a sus padres desde que Kagome era muy pequeña, le tenía mucho cariño.

-Muy bien, Shinoa, ¿todo bien en casa?

-Sí, señorita, todo bien, aunque los señores la extrañan mucho – reconoció.

-Yo también los extraños, a todos - afirmó Kagome –. Shinoa, ¿podrías poner a papá al teléfono? – preguntó Kagome.

-De inmediato – dijo Shinoa.

Minutos más tarde, Yato tomó el teléfono.

-Kagome, hija, ¿estás bien? – interrogó preocupado.

Kagome rodó los ojos – Si, papá, tranquilo, sólo llamaba para saber cómo estaban y para contarte algunas cosas.

Yato suspiró – Bien, hija, todos estamos bien, ¿qué tienes que contarme? – siguió con tono preocupado.

-¿Te puedes calmar?, ya te dije que está todo bien – respondió divertida -. Creo haber encontrado un trabajo, el viernes tengo una entrevista, es un puesto de vendedora en una tienda deportiva – informó la azabache.

-Los horarios no dificultan tus estudios, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

-No lo sé, pero de conseguirlo, pediré el turno de la tarde, mis clases son en la mañana, así no tendré problema – afirmó Kagome.

-Si es así, creo que no hay problema, de todos modos el sábado tu madre y yo estaremos en Hokkaido – informó Yato.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó la azabache.

-Porque tu madre quiere ver tu departamento, y yo conocer tu trabajo, el trayecto hacia la Universidad, la seg… - no continuó hablando, ya que Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Ok, entendí – dijo frustrada.

-Ya envié el resto de tu equipaje, demoran unos dos días en llegar, así que antes del viernes tendrás tus cosas – informó el hombre.

-Genial, necesito mi portátil – afirmó aliviada –. Bien papá, los llamaré mañana ¿sí? – preguntó la azabache.

-Está bien, cuídate, hija – respondió el ojiazul.

-Claro, dale besos a mamá, adiós – se despidió.

-Adiós – escuchó decir a su padre y colgó.

Kagome caminó hasta el marco del gran ventanal, la noche estaba llegando y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, aún no se acostumbraba a los repentinos cambios de esta, pero le gustaba el frío, consideraba que le daba claridad a sus acciones.

Luego de unos minutos contemplando el Parque Odori, cerró el ventanal y se dirigió a su cuarto para darse un baño.

Después de relajarse en su bañera, se colocó una bata y se dispuso a arreglarse para la noche.

Puntual a las ocho sonó el timbre – Voy – gritó corriendo a la puerta.

-¡Woow!, te ves genial – alabó Kyoya.

Kagome llevaba unos vaqueros negros rasgados ajustados al cuerpo, una blusa morada transparente, y unas botas de tacón alto negras que le cubrían la rodilla.

Kagome sonrió - ¿Cenaste? – preguntó.

-¿Y perderme tu comida?, olvídalo – dijo quitándose la chaqueta y entró a la cocina, directo a la estufa.

La azabache lo miró divertida, siempre lo consideraba en la cantidad que cocinaba - ¿Y dónde iremos? – preguntó sentándose en la barra.

-Sorpresa – dijo Kyoya, llevando un plato de estofado a la barra, junto a la chica.

Luego de que Kyoya terminara de comer y que Kagome lavara los trastes, salieron de los bloques.

-Tomaremos un taxi, así nos divertiremos a gusto – afirmó el chico, tomando de la mano a la azabache.

Treinta minuto después se bajaron del taxi, Kagome estaba impresionada, las luces del centro de Chuo eran hermosas, tan vivas.

-Demonios, qué frío hace, seguramente nevara – escuchó como se quejaba su amigo -, entremos.

Los jóvenes entraron en un bar llamado "Yukine", era agradable, amplio, con mesas en el centro del bar y pegadas a las paredes, y a pesar de la poco luz no se le hacía lúgubre, era un buen lugar.

-Ven – Kyoya la tomó de la mano y se dirigió a una de las mesas de las paredes, las más grandes.

-¿No es muy grande esta mesa? – preguntó lo obvio.

-No, esperamos a unos amigos – contestó el chico.

-Te dije que no me interesaba – le recordó la azabache.

-Dije, amigos – afirmó con una sonrisa.

Kagome negó con su cabeza – Espero que sea así, o de lo contrario… - no terminó la oración.

-¿De lo contrario, qué?

La chica se encogió de hombros – Puedo ser un dolor de culo – lo dijo despreocupada, pero sus ojos confirmaban que era enserio.

-Me das miedo – fingió un escalofrío, a modo de burla.

-Debería – le dio una malvada sonrisa -. Como sea, bebamos.

-S-sí – respondió un poco nervioso, su amiga era un ángel, una hermana, pero nunca la había visto molesta y presentía que quería seguir así.

Ya eran las diez de la noche y los jóvenes seguían solos, disfrutando de la noche.

-Creo que te han plantado, mi amigo.

Kyoya miró su reloj – No, llegarán en cualquier momento.

-o-

Jackotsu se dirigía al bar donde siempre iba con su amigo – Pero que frío – se quejó abrazándose a sí mismo.

La noche era realmente helada y probablemente nevaría.

A las diez con quince entró en "Yukine", observó todo el bar, tratando de localizar a su amigo y se sorprendió cuando lo identificó tiernamente abrazado de una chica.

Jackotsu caminó hasta la mesa – Hola Kyoya – saludó enérgicamente.

-¡Jack!, por fin llegas - se paró y abrazó al recién llegado.

-¿Estas ebrio? - preguntó el chico.

-¡Claro que no! - alzó la voz Kyoya.

-Te puedes dejar de gritar - Kagome lo regañó - Lo siento, hola, soy Kagome Higurashi - saludó a Jackotsu.

-Hola, linda, Jackotsu Hiiryu - soltó a su amigo y abrazó a la azabache -, me alegra tanto conocer a la novia de Kyo.

-Que gusto, pero no soy su novia - se separó de él y lo miró divertida -, Kyoya y yo somos vecinos y amigos.

-Oh, lo siento, es que los vi abrazados y pensé que por fin había encontrado novia.

Kagome soltó una risa - Solo está ebrio, Kyoya creo que es mejor marcharnos - tomó el hombro de su amigo para que la mirara.

-¡Como crees, Jack acaba de llegar! - se sentó pesadamente -, no me iré hasta que tomemos una ronda los tres - sentenció alzando su vacio vaso de shot.

-No tienes remedio – negó con la cabeza Jackotsu, para luego mirara a la chica -, querida, es mejor no discutir con este tontito cuando esta ebrio.

Kagome vio como Jackotsu se sentó junto a Kyoya, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lugar.

-¡Otra ronda! - grito Kyoya a la mesera -. Iré al baño – anunció, se levantó con dificultad, caminó dando tropiezos y sujetando las paredes.

-¿Siempre es así? - preguntó Kagome.

-Si, a Kyo no se le da bien el alcohol - respondió encogiéndose de hombros -. Y ustedes, ¿cuando se conocieron?

-Hace poco más de dos semanas, cuando me mude aquí – informó la azabache.

Jackotsu asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, miró analíticamente a la chica, aun que no tuviera preferencia por ellas, reconocía que hasta para él, la joven era atractiva.

-Y ¿estás segura que entre tú y Kyoya no pasa nada? – cuestionó acercándose al oído de la azabache

Kagome sonrió – ¿Te molestaría? – cuestionó con tono frío.

El chico tragó disimuladamente el nudo en su garganta – N-no, claro que no – respondió nervioso.

-Perfecto, porque no hay nada – sentenció la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Jackotsu la miró impresionado por su cambio de humor, le hacía recordar a alguien, por lo cual no le molestó.

Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos llegó la mesera con tres shot – Que disfruten – les dijo.

-Perfecto, a beber – habló Kyoya, que recién volvía mas repuesto.

Los tres jóvenes bebieron esa ronda y unas cuantas más, entre conversaciones y risas, Kagome y Jackotsu se llevaron a la perfección, el chico era como una amiga, sabia de moda, maquillaje, peinado, todo tipo de cosas femeninas. La azabache no era fanática de esas cosas, pero como a toda chica le agradaba comentar de ellas.

-Querida, tu cabello es maravilloso – reconoció Jackotsu, tomando un largo mechón azabache semi-ondulado -, se de unos peinados que se te verían geniales.

-Grac… - Kagome no pudo agradecer el cumplido, ya que notó que Kyoya estaba ¿dormido? - ¿Qué demonios? – apuntó al chico, que se encontraba recargado en la mesa bajo un profundo sueño.

Jackotsu miró al chico y rió – Oh, por dios, no lo notamos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Creo que es mejor que lo lleve a casa – habló la chica.

Jackotsu sólo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, aun seguía riendo.

Kagome se paró de su asiento y se tambaleó, al parecer Kyoya no era el único que estaba pasado de tragos, tomó un gran bocado de aire y se paró correctamente.

-Iré por un taxi – anunció y caminó hasta la salida.

-o-

-Maldición… - dijo un moreno, que conducía un lujoso Volvo negro por las calles del distrito comercial.

Era cerca de la media noche, se había entretenido con una chica y no notó la hora.

Llegó al estacionamiento de "Yukine", estacionó su auto y bajó rápidamente.

-Con un demonio – reclamó frotando sus manos.

Salió del estacionamiento, se acercó a la puerta y vio salir a una hermosa chica.

Kagome abrió con dificultad la puerta del local, se acercó a la calle y sintió que la observaban.

Bankotsu pasó descaradamente su vista por la chica, deteniéndose en cada curva que portaba.

-¿Se te perdió algo? – soltó Kagome sin mirarlo.

-Mph – fue lo único que dijo y entró en el bar.

-Idiota – escupió la azabache, que hizo parar un taxi.

Bankotsu se dirigió al fondo del bar, tras ubicar fácilmente a su hermano.

-¡Banky! – gritó molesto Jackotsu -, llegas tarde.

-Te dije que tenía planes – le recordó encogiéndose de hombros -, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó mirando a su amigo dormido.

-Lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes cómo es – respondió divertido.

Bankotsu negó con la cabeza – Llevémoslo a su casa – se inclinó a levantar a Kyoya.

-No te preocupes, ya tiene quién lo lleve – informó con una picara sonrisa.

El moreno lo miró curioso, con el chico recargado en sus hombros - ¿Quién?

-Jack, tengo un taxi esperando afuera – dijo Kagome, que no había notado la presencia de Bankotsu - ¿Tú quién eres? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Es mi hermano – respondió Jackotsu poniéndose de pie -, Bankotsu ella se llevara a Kyo a casa.

-Como sea, lo llevaré al taxi – giró y se llevó al chico.

-Que amable es – dijo sarcástica la azabache.

-Sólo ignóralo – pidió abrazándola por los hombros y conduciéndola hacia la salida.

Cuando Bankotsu dejó a Kyoya en el taxi, giró hacia su hermano – Vamos, te llevo a tu casa – le informó a su hermano y caminó hacia el estacionamiento.

"Un encanto" pensó la azabache.

-Kag, cuida del blandito – dijo abrazando a la chica y besando su mejilla -. Nos vemos.

-Adiós, Jack – se despidió y subió al vehículo.

-Bank, ¿estás molesto? – preguntó Jackotsu.

-¿Debería estarlo? – cuestionó con tono áspero, subiendo a su auto.

-No lo sé, es solo que fuiste mas descortés de lo que acostumbras con Kagome – reconoció acomodándose en el asiento de copiloto.

-Mph – escupió molesto poniendo en marcha el Volvo.

Jackotsu suspiró derrotado, no entendía la actitud de su hermano, pero no insistiría.

-o-

Al llegar a su edificio. Kagome arrastró como pudo a Kyoya hasta los ascensores, logrando de milagro llegar a su puerta.

-Vamos Kyoya, ¿donde están tus malditas llaves? – preguntó fastidiada la azabache.

-Kag, te quiero mucho – balbuceó el chico, colgado de los pequeños hombros de la joven -, yo te cuidaré.

-Sí, claro – rodó sus ojos -, maldición ¿perdiste tus llaves? – preguntó.

-¿Qué llaves? – rió.

Kagome soltó el aliento – Al diablo, mañana lo solucionaremos – se decidió y condujo al bulto que tenia por amigo a su departamento.

Abrió su puerta y llevó al chico a su habitación, lo dejó caer pesadamente en su cama – Por dios, nunca más saldremos a beber – le reclamó.

-No te enojes, estoy muy feliz – lloriqueó revolcándose en las suaves mantas.

La azabache negó, le quitó la chaqueta, los zapatos y lo cubrió con una manta – Que descanses, maldito ebrio – besó su frente, tomó su pijama y se dirigió al baño.

Luego de darse una ducha, Kagome caminó exhausta hasta los pies de su cama y vio a Kyoya que roncaba. Apagó las luces, se acostó al lado del chico y tras acomodarse cayó derrotada por el sueño.

-o-

Tras dejar a su hermano en la casa de sus padres, Bankotsu entró molesto en su departamento.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa? – se cuestionó, sacando una cerveza.

La chica que estaba con su mejor amigo lo había perturbado y le molestó el fijarse precisamente en ella – Estupideces – reconoció.

-o-

A las siete de la mañana unos ojos chocolate se abrían perezosamente, Kagome se giró y vio a su amigo que estaba durmiendo con su boca abierta.

-Maldito ebrio – reconoció divertida, se desperezo por última vez, tomó ropa de su armario y se dirigió a baño.

Media hora después Kyoya abrió sus ojos, con un impresionante dolor de cabeza - ¿Dónde estoy? – miró preocupado a su alrededor sin reconocerlo. Se sentó con dificultad en la cama y lentamente imágenes de la noche pasada llegaron a su cabeza – Mierda – cubrió su cara al recordar.

-Hasta que te despiertas – escuchó la voz de su amiga -, eres un maldito ebrio.

El chico alzó su cabeza lentamente – Kag, lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado.

La azabache rió – Tranquilo, ya sé que eres un blandito – se burló con una amplia sonrisa -. Ven a desayunar, te vez horrible.

-De acuerdo – aceptó agradecido, moría de hambre.

Caminaron juntos a la cocina, el chico se sentó en la barra apoyando sus codos en esta, mientras Kagome le entregaba unas pastillas y un vaso con agua.

-Aspirinas.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres café? – preguntó divertida.

-Claro – aceptó el chico.

La azabache le dio una taza humeante y escucharon la música del móvil de Kyoya – Diga – arrastró su voz.

-¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Bankotsu.

-¿Bank? – dijo es chico extrañado, mientras miraba nuevamente la pantalla de su móvil comprobando que era su amigo - ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano?

-Te hice una pregunta – le habló con tono frio.

-Prácticamente en mi casa – miró divertido a la chica que ponía los platos con el desayuno -, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque estoy hace más de quince minutos tocando el estúpido timbre de tu maldito departamento – escupió cada palabra molesto.

-¿Qué? – Kyoya se paró rápidamente del taburete y abrió la puerta de la azabache – Hola Bank.

Bankotsu giró su cabeza al escuchar que lo saludaban - ¿Por qué diab... – cortó su pregunta al ver a la chica que se encontraba sentada a espaldas de su amigo.

Kagome miró de medio lado a su amigo y al moreno - ¿Se quedaran ahí para siempre? – preguntó sarcástica.

-No, ven Bank – invitó con su mano.

-No, hablaremos en otro momento – habló serio y dispuesto a marcharse.

-No seas idiota y ven – Kyoya lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró al interior del hogar de la chica -. Bank, te presento a Kagome Higurashi, mi vecina y nueva amiga – remarcó lo último, ya que había notado la actitud de su amigo – Kag, él es…

-Bankotsu Hiiryu – terminó la presentación.

Bankotsu, que al escuchar la aclaración de amistad, de parte de su amigo, mejoró notablemente su humor – Veo que me conoces – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Sí, eres el hermano de Jackotsu, el imbécil mal educado – soltó con tono desinteresado, tomando su plato y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Kyoya la miró impresionado, mientras que Bankotsu sonrió admirando lo bien que se veía con ese conjunto deportivo negro ajustado al cuerpo.

-Bien, Kyoya, ya me voy – informó pasando de largo al moreno que la observaba descaradamente.

-Pero aún es temprano, ¿por qué no terminas tu desayuno primero? – preguntó.

-Repentinamente – se detuvo mirando a Bankotsu -, se me quito el apetito – sonrió sínicamente.

-¿Quieres que me marche? – cuestionó divertido el moreno.

Kagome mantuvo su sínica sonrisa – Me da igual – se encogió de hombros -, nos vemos luego – se inclinó besando la mejilla de Kyoya.

Ante esto el moreno frunció el ceño, "Que diablos" pensó.

La azabache tomó su bolso deportivo y salió sin mirar de nuevo a Bankotsu.

-¿Quién es ella? – preguntó a Kyoya.

-Ya te lo dije – respondió -, mi vecina y amiga – repitió sentándose nuevamente a terminar su desayuno.

-No lo parece – soltó en moreno, sentándose junto a él.

-¿Te interesaría si lo fuera? – cuestionó divertido.

Bankotsu meditó unos segundos su respuesta – Quizás – dijo vagamente.

Kyoya soltó una carcajada – Lo sabía, te gustó.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado y miró a su amigo – Por eso la insistencia en que fuera al bar, ¿Jack sabía?

-No – dijo el chico, parándose de su asiento y llevando los platos al fregadero a lavarlos.

-No necesito tu ayuda – habló serio Bankotsu -, no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos.

El joven negó en silencio – No es como las demás.

-Pude notarlo – reconoció.

Kyoya sonrió divertido, quería mucho a sus amigos y sabia que podrían ser una gran pareja, pero conocía al moreno y sólo hasta ese momento se preguntó si fue buena idea presentarlos.

-o-

"Maldicion", se quejó internamente Kagome, tapando su cara.

La chica bajó a toda velocidad y salió a la calle para tomar aire y calmar su mente. El moreno había logrado perturbarla, el tipo era atractivo, y su forma de mirarla tan descarada la ponían nerviosa, aunque no lo demostró, ese tal Bankotsu era peligroso "No debo involucrarme con él" se prometió mentalmente; así que decidió dejar de pensarlo.

Después de la tonta reacción de Hojo, ante su inexistente relación, se prometió no tener nada serio con nadie, menos involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien y lo que le causó el moreno no pudo explicarlo, jamás en su vida sintió algo así.

Tomandó aire por la boca, pusó sus manos en su caderas y echó su cabeza hacía atrás.

Luego de unos minutos, recobró su compostura y decidida se puso los cascos de su MP3 y comenzó a correr.

Llevaba cerca de una hora corriendo, había decidido que su recorrido seria por el Parque Odori, estaba lleno de arboles de lila y cerezos, era simplemente perfecto.

Seguía con un trote suave cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó de su bolso y no reconoció el numero - ¿Si? – preguntó curiosa.

-Hola querida – escuchó una chillona voz masculina.

"¿Querida?", se cuestionó mentalmente - ¿Quién es?

-Jackotsu tontita, llame a Kyoya para invitarlos a almorzar pero el debe trabajar, asi que le pedi tu número, ¿tienes planes? – habló rápidamente el chico.

Kagome estaba impresionada por la veloz forma de hablar de Jackotsu, tuvó una buena impresión de él la noche pasada, asi que no fue difícil decidirse.

-Claro, ¿dónde nos vemos? – preguntó entusiasmada.

-¿Te gusta el ramen? - cuestionó.

-Claro que sí – respondió ella, sonriendo.

-Bien, ya que eres nueva en Hokkaido, te llevare a un lugar especial, te enviare la dirección de mi casa por mensaje – informó Jackotsu.

-¿Por qué tu casa? – Kagome frunció el ceño.

-Porque no creo que sepas llegar al distrito de Kita tu sola ¿o si?

La azabache rodó sus ojos – De acuerdo – miró su reloj de mano -, estaré en una hora, quizás dos.

-Perfecto, nos vemos, querida – se despidió sin esperar la respuesta de la chica.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente, en pocas semanas ya contaba con dos grandes personas en su nueva vida, no le iba tan mal después de todo, negó con la cabeza y corrió en dirección a su casa.

-o-

-¡Que hambre! – gritó desesperado Jackotsu, bajando a grandes saltos la escalera.

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar? – soltó molesto Bankotsu desde la sala, revisando varias carpetas que se encontraban en la mesa de centro.

-¡Hermano!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – se acercó curioso al moreno.

-Nada que te importe – dijo, sin apartar la vista de los documentos.

-Que malo eres – el joven hizo un puchero, ante la antipatía de su hermano.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la mansión - ¡Al fin! – alzó los brazos Jackotsu y corrió a la puerta.

Bankotsu solo negó con la cabeza, lo agotaba el escandaloso hermano que tenía, juntó los documentos y se levantó para dirigirse al despacho de su padre.

-Hasta que llegas – escuchó a su hermano.

-Lo siento – dijo Kagome, juntando sus manos en señal de disculpa.

Cuando Bankotsu escuchó la voz de la azabache detuvo su marcha, "¿Qué hace aquí?" pensó y volvió a sentarse en la sala a revisar los documentos que portaba.

-Bien, espera en la sala – Jackotsu apuntó la dirección -, iré por mi chaqueta – dicho esto, subió rapidamnete las escaleras.

Kagome miró divertida al simpático chico y caminó en la dirección que le indicó. Se detuvó de golpe cuando identificó esa larga trenza y se mantuvo en silencio en el umbral de la elegante y amplia sala.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación no saludar? – cuestionó con voz fría el moreno, sin voltear a ver a la chica.

La azabache se estremeció ante el tono imponente, pero recordó la atracción que le generó el chico y decidió ponerse a la defensiva y no demostrar su interés – Ja, ¿me estás dando lecciones de modales, tú?

Bankotsu no entendía el comportamiento de ella, no sabía porque tomaba tanta distancia con él, aunque le gustaba lo desafiante que se comportaba la chica.

El moreno se levantó nuevamente del sillón y volteó a ver a la azabache, se veía realmente bien, tenía unos leggins azul piedra que resaltaban sus torneadas piernas, unas botas plomas con un pequeño tacón y un polerón con cuello alto y capucha a juego con las botas, se veía muy bien.

Kagome por su parte, vio cómo Bankotsu se acercaba a ella y detenía su marcha mirándola descaradamente – Oye, idiota, ¿qué me ves tanto? – preguntó fastidiada.

El chico sonrió - ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes llamarme idiota tan tranquilamente? – lo estaba molestando el carácter de la azabache.

-Oops… -dijo la chica cubriéndose la boca sarcásticamente -, ¿te ofendí? – sonrió.

Bankotsu se veía malditamente bien, con unos vaqueros oscuros un poco ajustados, unas botas militares café claro, una sudadera blanca ajustada a su bien formado pecho y una chaqueta de cuero negra con capucha.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban de manera desafiante - ¿Ustedes se conocen? – escucharon a Jackotsu de la nada, lo que hiso que salieran de su pequeña batalla.

-No realmente – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros -, vámonos Jack, tengo hambre – giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar a la puerta sin mirar al moreno.

-¡Kag, espérame! – gritó el chico -. Adiós, hermano – se despidió rápidamente y salió tras Kagome.

Bankotsu sonrió ampliamente cuando se encontró solo en la sala – Eres muy interesante, Kagome – reconoció acercándose a la ventana para mirar a los muchachos que se subían al auto de Jackotsu -. Tu, pequeña..., serás mía.

….

 **Agradezco mucho el apoyo que le han dado a mi historia, me emociona el saber que les está justando.**

 **También agradecer a mi querida** **Angeel O** **, eres la mejor, siempre se da el tiempo de revisar mis avances y de motivarme a seguir escribiendo, sin ti, creo que no hubiera escrito nada.**

 **zabitamt1975**

 **rogue85**

 **sandra sirak**

 **Yuli**

 **GwenCreepy**

 **veronica ramirez**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado al Circulo Mercenario.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. El festival de nieve

CAPÍTULO III

EL FESTIVAL DE NIEVE

-¡Kagome! – gritó Jakotsu.

La azabache iba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana del Sedán blanco de su amigo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundida.

-¿Si te gusta el ramen? – alzó su delgada ceja.

-Claro – dijo sin interés

El chico frunció el ceño. Desde que salieron de su casa notó que la azabache cambió su actitud y estaba muy distraída – Querida, ¿pasa algo?

Kagome vio la preocupación de su amigo y suspiró – No, Jack – le dio una cálida sonrisa -, solo… ¡tengo mucha hambre! – gritó divertida para distraer a su amigo.

El chico sonrió – Tranquila ya llegamos.

Ella suspiró y se regañó mentalmente, no podía permitirse que el guapo moreno ocupara sus pensamientos.

Ambos chicos bajaron del auto y caminaron por las calles del concurrido distrito de Kita y se detuvieron en un iluminado callejón.

La chica quedó impresionada – Que bonito – tomó el brazo de su amigo.

-¿Si, verdad?, este es el conocido callejón del ramen - le informó -. Vamos, muero de hambre.

Luego de comer y hablar de cosas sin importancia, Kagome se sentía cada vez más en confianza con el chico. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y decidieron sentarse en un pequeño parque cercano.

-Gracias por la invitación, necesitaba despejar mi mente – confesó la chica.

-No hay problema – dijo Jackotsu, pasando sus brazo por los hombros de la joven -, entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes aquí en la ciudad?

-Bueno, mañana iré a ver si consigo un trabajo – dio un profundo suspiro de preocupación -, debo conseguirlo antes de que comiencen las clases.

-Oh, ¿entraste a una universidad de aquí? – preguntó curioso.

-Si, a la Universidad de Hokkaido, estudiaré Administración – reconoció orgullosa.

Al escuchar esto, el chico rompió su contacto de golpe - ¿Es una broma?

Kagome lo miró desconcertada y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Oh por dios, seremos compañeros! –gritó emocionado, abrazando a la chica.

La azabache no comprendía lo que decía "¿Es una maldita broma? se cuestionó mentalmente - ¿Qué?

-Estoy en la misma Universidad, en la misma carrera, ¿Kyoya no te lo comento? – preguntó recuperando su efusivo abrazo.

-No, nunca lo mencionó – aún no salía de su confusión -, pero es genial – correspondió al contacto con el chico - ¡seremos compañeros!

Luego de su reciente descubrimiento, Kagome le contó el porqué de su elección y lo mucho que deseaba merecer lo que tenía.

-Querida, eres increíble, sé que lograrás lo que quieres – animó.

-Gracias – dio un asentimiento con su cabeza -, ¿Jack?

-¿Si?

-Ya es tarde y tengo un poco de hambre – dijo la azabache.

Jackotsu miró la hora en su móvil - ¡Dios!, pero qué rápido pasó el tiempo

Kagome soltó una carcajada ante la expresión del chico.

-Bien, volvamos a mi casa, te invito a cenar – ofreció el joven.

-¿En tu casa? – cuestionó inmediatamente la chica, no quería toparse con cierta persona.

-Sí, pero tranquila mis padres no están y mi hermano vive aparte, así que estaremos solos tu yo – informó con una gran sonrisa.

La azabache relajó su rostro – Bien, te agradeceré la invitación con una deliciosa cena.

-Genial, vámonos – se paró de golpe, tomó la mano de su amiga y corrieron al auto como dos niños.

-o-

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó melosamente una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, así que vístete necesito que te vayas, ahora Tsubaki – informó con tono frío Bankotsu.

-Pero, yo pensé que… - se detuvo de golpe al mirar la cara del moreno.

-Ese es tu problema, no pienses – mostró una sarcástica sonrisa -, ahora largo.

Tsubaki rodó los ojos fastidiada – Bien – aceptó frustrada, llevaba cerca de un año teniendo esos encuentros con el chico, muchas veces ella le insistió en formalizar la relación o por lo menos darla a conocer, pero siempre recibía negativas -. ¿Te veré mañana?

-No, yo te llamaré – dijo desde el amplio ventanal, portaba sólo unos pantalones negros de pijama.

Tsubaki lo miró molesta – Eres despreciable, sólo me utilizas – dijo ya vestida, con las manos en las caderas -. Yo te quiero – se acercó seductoramente y rodeó el cuello del moreno.

Bankotsu alzó una ceja ante el contacto de la chica – Si sabes para lo que te quiero, entonces no te sorprendas, y si no te gusta, no vuelvas – deshizo el agarre y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

La chica lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¡Idiota! – giró y azotó la puerta al salir.

Diez minutos más tarde, el moreno salió de su rápida ducha, había llamado a Tsubaki luego de su encuentro con cierta azabache, sentía un deseo inexplicable por Kagome, pero su actitud lo frustraba ninguna chica se resistía a él y parecía que ella era la excepción – Tonterías – sonrió -, será mía— se aseguró. La chiquilla le atraía.

Luego de secar su largo cabello y trenzarlo, tomó unos pantalones de tela holgados plomos, una sudadera ajustada negra y se calzó sus botas del mismo color.

Recorrió el amplio departamento de un solo ambiente hasta la cocina, sacó una cerveza de su refrigerador y se sentó en su cómodo sillón negro, se estaba relajando cuando sonó su móvil.

-Maldición – se quejó y contestó la llamada -. ¿Sí?

-Hijo, pero ¿qué tono es ese? – lo regañó una cálida voz femenina.

Bankotsu rodó los ojos – Hola, mamá, lo siento, estoy un poco cansado.

-Oh, querido, siento molestarte pero necesito un favor – se disculpó la mujer.

-¿Ocurrió algo? – cuestionó.

-Nada grave, pero tu padre necesita unos documentos que olvidó en su escritorio, ¿podrías escanearlos y mandarlos por mail? – pidió.

-Claro, mamá – aceptó masajeando el puente de su nariz -, dile a papá que me mande los detalles, iré ahora mismo.

-Muchas gracias, cariño, ahora debo colgar, tenemos una cena con los inversionistas.

-Bien, adiós – se despidió el chico, sin lograr evitar el ligero fastidio que eso le provocaba.

-Adiós, hijo y cuida de tu hermano – agregó la mujer un segundo antes de cortar la llamada.

El moreno soltó frustrado su móvil, se levantó y salió de inmediato en dirección a la casa de sus padres.

-o-

-¡Dios que frio! – gritó con voz chillona Jackotsu, bajando de su auto.

-Sí, entremos – pidió Kagome caminando hasta la puerta de la casa de su amigo.

Una vez adentro, Kagome le pidió al chico que le enseñara la cocina - Bien, ahora te irás a la sala, verás televisión y no espiaras – dijo empujando fuera al joven.

-Pero puedo ayudarte – ofreció.

-No – negó con una sonrisa -, la cena será una sorpresa.

-Está bien, pero si me necesitas, solo dilo.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, vete – ordenó con tono autoritario.

Ya sola en la cocina se decidió a preparar un estofado de carne y diversas ensaladas. No era una experta pero había tomado practica en el tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo, así que pusó manos a la obra muy contenta, sin imaginarse lo que pasaría más tarde.

Mientras, en la sala Jackotsu escuchó que un auto se estacionaba en su casa - ¿Bank? – cuestionó confundido desde una de las grandes ventanas, no era normal que su hermano visitará tanto su casa, menos con sus padres ausentes y a esas horas. Se dirigió a la puerta principal para abrirla - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó a su hermano.

-Hola, hermanito, también me alegra verte – dijo sarcástico, entrando a la casa.

Jackotsu rodó sus ojos – Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Papá olvidó unos papeles – comentó, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Cocinaste? – preguntó luego de oler el exquisito aroma.

Jackotsu se carcajeó – Yo no cocino y lo sabes – tomó el hombro de su hermano.

El moreno estaba confundido, pero sus dudas se despejaron cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

-Jack, está listo – informó Kagome desde la cocina.

Bankotsu miró a su hermano - ¿Sigue aquí?

-Claro que si, ¿no viste su auto afuera? – preguntó divertido, ya había notado la tensión entre su amiga y su hermano y le divertía el que la chica pareciese alterar al moreno -. Vamos a cenar, ¿seguro aun no lo haces?

El joven de larga trenza sonrió ampliamente, era una buena oportunidad para acercarse a la chica, así que siguió a su hermano menor.

La azabache estaba terminando de servir los platos, tarareando una melodiosa canción cuando escuchó la puerta que se abrió a su espalda – Por fin, muero de hambre – se volteó con los platos servidos en sus manos y sus facciones se endurecieron.

El chico que tanto le perturbaba estaba frente a ella, con su maldita actitud de superioridad, aunque reconocía que le sentaba bien, ya que lucía realmente sexy, pero decidió no demostrar sus afecciones… una vez más.

-Vaya, veo que tenemos un invitado sorpresa – dejó los platos en la barra de la cocina.

Bankotsu sonrió seductoramente - ¿Te molesta mi presencia, pequeña? – casi ronroneó, acercándose a la chica.

Kagome se había girado para servir un plato más, cerró sus ojos al escuchar el tono el moreno – De ninguna manera, es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana – dijo cuando recuperó su cordura.

Jackotsu sonrió divertido – Kag, huele delicioso – se frotó las manos sentándose en la barra, de frente a uno de los platos ya servidos.

-Gracias, Jack – se sentó junto a su amigo con un plato en la mano.

Bankotsu se sentó del otro lado de su hermano y probó la comida, estaba condenadamente deliciosa.

-Y hermano, ¿está deliciosa, no? – preguntó el chico.

-Está bastante bien – reconoció el moreno.

Al escucharlo, Kagome sintió mariposas en su interior, las cuales ignoró de inmediato.

La cena pasó en silencio y cuando los tres terminaron Kagome recogió los platos, para dejarlos en el moderno lavavajillas.

-Querida eso estuvo delicioso – reconoció Jackotsu.

La azabache sonrió cálidamente – Me alegro. Bien, ya debo marcharme, mañana toca levantarse temprano.

-Es cierto, te deseo suerte – dijo dándole un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias por todo – besó la mejilla del chico y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Bankotsu, que luego de comer se dirigió directamente al despacho de su padre, notó que la chica ya se iba – También me marcho – informó.

-¿Qué?, ¿tan pronto? – cuestionó Jackotsu haciendo un puchero, reacción que fue ignoraba por el moreno que se colocó su largo abrigo negro.

Kagome tragó pesadamente "¿Es posible que se vea tan malditamente bien?", se preguntó mentalmente – Como sea – sacudió ligeramente su cabeza -, nos vemos – se despidió apresuradamente de su amigo y giró, pero se detuvo al ver el paisaje tan hermoso que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-¡Siiii, nieve! – gritó Jackotsu.

-Mierda – casi susurró la azabache, al notar su auto.

Bankotsu que miraba atentamente a la chica, notó que su expresión cambiaba de golpe, siguió la dirección de su mirada y sonrió.

-Creo que no podrás sacar tu auto por esta noche – informó con fingido tono preocupado.

Jakotsu salió de su emoción y miró el vehículo de la chica – Oh, querida, ¿no cambiaste los neumáticos?

"Evidentemente no" pensó frustrada – No es problema, tomaré un taxi.

-Claro que no, yo te llevaré a casa – se ofreció su amigo.

-No es necesario – le dio una sonrisa -, nos vemos – se despidió y caminó a toda marcha hacia la calle.

-Pero qué necia – se quejó Jackotsu, girando para buscar las llaves de su auto.

-Yo la llevaré – escuchó decir a Bankotsu y lo vio caminar a su Volvo.

El chico se extrañó ante la actitud de su hermano, era muy despistado por lo que aún no notaba las intenciones de éste, así que sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió al interior de su casa.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda – escupió frustrada Kagome, que se abrazaba a sí misma, solo portaba su polerón y el frío era mucho –. ¿Dónde están los malditos taxis cuando los necesito?

-Sube, pequeña – dijo el moreno.

La azabache se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz y dio un ligero brinco – Idiota, me asustaste.

-Pude notarlo – sonrió ampliamente Bankotsu -, sube – ordenó.

-Ya dije que no es necesario que me lleven, tomaré un maldito taxi – no subiría al auto de ese idiota.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas – dijo en tono cortante.

-Entonces no lo hagas – lo miró con una sínica sonrisa.

Lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero le agradaba, no permitía ser tratado de esa forma pero a ella, curiosamente sí.

Bankotsu bajó de su auto sin detener la marcha, se paró frente a la azabache, la miró unos segundos y mostró una hermosa y amplia sonrisa.

Kagome pareció leer sus pensamientos – Ni se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima – se alejó unos pasos y lo señaló con su delgado dedo.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para tomar a la delgada chica y cargarla sobre su hombro.

La azabache comenzó a golpear su espalda – ¡Suéltame, maldito salvaje! – gritó.

-Te dije que no me gustaba repetir lo que decía – le recordó el chico, dirigiéndose a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió con facilidad gracias a lo ligera que era la chica y la depositó en el cómodo asiento.

-Eres un salvaje, déjame bajar – forcejeó.

-Pero qué necia eres, pequeña – negó encantado, lo desafiaba, pero estaba descubriendo que tenía una debilidad con la chica -, te quedaras aquí tranquila y te llevaré a tu casa, porque por si no lo notaste, no pasan taxis a esta hora, ¿o te quieres enfermar?

La joven miró la calle y reconoció que decía la verdad, así que le dio una mirada asesina, se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad y se cruzó de brazos.

Bankotsu sólo sonrió y cerró la puerta, para subir y conducir hacia los departamentos de la azabache.

Durante el camino que tomaba unos veinte minutos, el moreno notó como Kagome daba ligeras cabezadas, así que redujo la velocidad.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino, la azabache estaba profundamente dormida en su asiento. Bankotsu apagó el motor y la observó por largos minutos.

"Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo?", nunca se había comportado así con nadie, pero no pudo evitarlo, era tan hermosa, tan pequeña, tan perfecta que no podía comportarse como el idiota que siempre era con las chicas.

Suspiró pesadamente rendido ante sus pensamientos y removió suavemente el hombro de la chica – Kagome, ya llegamos.

La joven suspiró y no se movió de su posición.

El moreno sonrió, y buscó en el pequeño bolso de la chica las llaves de su departamento, cuando las encontró, bajó del Volvo, cargó a la chica fuera de éste e inmediatamente ella se acurrucó en el pecho de él.

Llegó a la puerta de la azabache y entró, caminando directamente a la habitación de ésta, la dejó con delicadeza en la cama y la cubrió con una gruesa manta.

Éste totalmente encantado con ella, no pudo contener el impulso y rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Sonrió pensando en la expresión que pondría la joven al ver lo que estaba habiendo y sonrió – Adiós, pequeña – susurró y se marchó.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, la azabache se removió somnolienta en su cama, al ver interrumpido su sueño por el sonido del timbre.

-Oh, que mierda pasó – la chica no recordó cómo llegó hasta su habitación, se sentó en la cama y repentinamente una imagen llegó a su cabeza - ¡Diablos! – cubrió su cara al recordar dónde cayó rendida por el sueño, y aun sin recordar cómo llegó, ya se lo imaginaba.

Dio un suspiro y se levantó para abrir la puerta, no le sorprendió encontrarse con Kyoya – Demonios, si que te divertiste con Jak – se burló su amigo.

-No molestes y entra de una vez – le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, aunque no quería al moreno cerca de ella, le produjo un pequeño nerviosismo imaginar que estuvieron solos en su habitación.

-Y, ¿lista para tu entrevista? – cuestionó el chico.

-¿Te parezco lista? – alzó ambas cejas, señalando su apariencia.

Kyoya rió sonoramente – Claro que no.

La azabache rodó sus ojos – Me daré una ducha rápida para que desayunamos – informó.

-Claro – dijo sin interés Kyoya, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones y encendiendo la televisión.

Después de asearse, Kagome ya vestida terminaba de atar su largo cabello en una coleta alta, el cual, aún atado le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Cielos, Kag, te ves bien – halagó el chico cuando la vio pasar a la cocina, la chica lucía unos leggins negros, unas botas del mismo color sin tacón, una blusa suelta que caía en ligeras puntas cubriendo su trasero y un pequeño chaleco negro sin mangas que cubría solo sus senos.

-Gracias – respondió con una exagerada reverencia -, ese trabajo será mío – anunció con una sonrisa triunfante.

Pasaron el desayuno comentando lo que la chica había hecho con Jack.

-Eso me recuerda – dijo pensativa, para luego golpear suavemente la cabeza de Kyoya -, ¿por qué diablos no me dijiste que sería compañera de Jack?

-Oh, pensé que lo sabías – reconoció frotando su cabeza.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo haría?, lo conozco hace dos malditos días – increpó.

-No lo sé, pensé que lo habían comentado en el bar – se encogió de hombros.

Kagome suspiró derrotada – Realmente eres un despistado, como sea, levantemos los platos, ya debo salir.

-¿Ya sabes cómo llegar? – preguntó Kyoya siguiéndola.

-No, pero el taxi si – soltó con tono despreocupado.

-¿Taxi?, ¿qué pasó con tu auto? – cuestionó curioso.

-Está en la casa de Jack, olvidé que debía cambiar los neumáticos y anoche quedó enterrado en la nieve – negó suavemente.

Kyoya se carcajeó – Maldición, mataría por ver la cara de Jack cuando conducía – soltó un suspiro -, odia conducir cuando está nevando.

-No me trajo él – dijo fastidiada -, el idiota maleducado lo hizo.

-¿Bank? – sonrió -, ¿y qué tal tu viaje con él?

Kagome lo miró seria – No lo sé, me dormí en el camino y desperté hasta ahora – miró su reloj – Mierda, ya son las once, iré por mi bolso – informó y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Kyoya se quedó pasmado, su amigo, el hombre más frío y sin sentimientos de Hokkaido, se había tomado la molestia de ayudar a una chica "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" pensó un poco divertido.

-o-

Mientras en la mansión Taisho.

-Bien, te espero en la plaza central – dijo Inuyasha, cortando la llamada de su móvil.

-¿Vas a salir hijo? – preguntó un hombre alto, de pelo plateado largo atado en una coleta alta y hermosos ojos amarillos.

-Sí padre, iré con Kouga a comprar la ropa para el festival – informó.

-De acuerdo, pero vuelve para la cena, tu hermano llega hoy de sus vacaciones – ordenó, sentado en un lujoso sofá.

Inuyasha resopló frustrado – Bien, nos vemos luego – se despidió saliendo de la mansión.

-o-

En el centro de Chuo, Kagome caminaba nerviosa por los pasillos del enorme centro comercial – Bien – dijo al llegar a su destino -, aquí vamos.

Cuando entro a la tienda, camino directo al mostrador con seguridad – Hola, soy Kagome Higurashi, vengo por esto – le extendió el pequeño anuncio que había guardado anteriormente.

La mujer la miró con una gran sonrisa – Bien, la dueña no se encuentra pero, tienes suerte, su hijo está hoy aquí, iré a anunciarle – se levantó y caminó hasta una puerta en la parte trasera del local.

La azabache estaba nerviosa, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, tomó un poco de aire y vio que la mujer se acercaba nuevamente a ella.

-Bien, pase a la oficina, señorita Higurashi – extendió la mano.

-Gracias – dijo la chica y caminó con seguridad, ese trabajo debía ser suyo o las cosas se complicarían un poco.

Dio unos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta y escuchó la aprobación de su entrada – Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

-¡Hola querida! – gritó, girando la gran silla de cuero blanco Jackotsu.

-¡Jack!, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? – preguntó muy confundida.

-Mis padres son los dueños de esta tienda, bueno, y de las otras tiendas que están en todo Hokkaido – respondió levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta la confundida chica -. Es una gran coincidencia.

-Demonios, claro que lo es – caminó y se sentó en un cómodo sofá en una esquina.

Jackotsu tomó lugar junto a la chica – Bien, ¿comenzamos la entrevista?

La azabache lo miró y asintió, retomando la compostura.

-De acuerdo, ¿tienes experiencia vendiendo?

-No, pero aprendo rápido.

-Ok, contratada – anunció el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué?, maldición Jack, no juegues, haz la maldita entrevista como se debe – regañó molesta -. Ya te lo dije, quiero merecer esto, no quiero conseguirlo por ser tu amiga.

-Tranquila, querida, creo conocerte y sé que eres perfecta, ¿que mas entrevista quieres?, además mis padres llegaran en dos semanas, si tu desempeño es bueno no habrá problema – expuso con una amplia sonrisa.

Kagome lo meditó unos segundos, realmente había sido una maldita coincidencia, así que Jackotsu tenía razón, debía esforzarse esas dos semanas y demostrar que merecía el trabajo – Ok – suspiró más calmada -, ¿cuándo comienzo?

-Ahora mismo, le pediré a Nanami que te enseñe lo que debes hacer y ya mañana comenzaras en tu horario, por cierto ¿solo las tardes, verdad? – preguntó.

-Si es posible – dijo esperanzada.

-Claro que sí – afirmó sonriente y le dio un abrazo a la azabache.

-o-

-Maldito, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó molesto Inuyasha recargado en su deportivo.

-Cállate animal – escupió Kouga.

Los jóvenes eran amigos desde pequeños, aunque peleaban constantemente, conservaban su amistad a través de los años ya que compartían muchas cosas.

-No me digas, ¿saliste con esos idiotas de nuevo? – preguntó Inuyasha.

-Cállate, eso no te importa – respondió Kouga, cruzándose de brazos.

-Son unos malditos vagos, pero es tu problema – concluyó encogiéndose de hombros -, vamos.

Ambos chicos caminaron en silencio hasta una tienda de artículos de nieve, entraron y comenzaron a elegir lo que necesitaban.

-De acuerdo, yo llevaré esto – señaló el peliplata, tenía en las manos una gruesa chaqueta de nieve roja y unos pantalones forrados del mismo color.

-Bien, yo esto – dijo Kouga, tomando lo mismo que su amigo pero en color café.

Caminaron hacia la caja, cuando vieron salir a Kagome de la oficina, Kouga caminó directo hacia ella – Hola, preciosa – saludó.

-¿Kouga? – cuestionó, "¿qué demonios pasa hoy? pensó.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – se escuchó preguntar a Inuyasha.

"Genial, también él" se sorprendió aún más la azabache – Hola Inuyasha – saludó, ya divertida, ¿qué tan probable era que pasaran ese tipo de cosas?

-Hola, Kagome – saludó el chico, con una sonrisa coqueta.

Jackotsu que observó confundido la situación, rodó los ojos al notar la actitud del peliplata – Lamento mucho interrumpir esto, pero, querida, te llevaré con Nanami, ella te enseñará lo que necesitas saber – informó tomando el brazo de la chica.

-Claro – sonrió aliviada, no le apetecía tratar con ninguno de esos dos -, adiós, chicos.

Ambos vieron como Kagome caminó al otro extremo de la tienda y luego se miraron retadoramente.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó molesto Kouga.

-¿Qué fue, qué? – cuestionó Inuyasha.

-No te hagas el idiota, tú sales a Kikyo – acusó el pelinegro.

-Lo sé – reconoció con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Maldito animal, ella me interesa, así que mantente alejado – advirtió y caminó a la caja.

Inuyasha sonrió, si pensaba que se iba a alejar de la atractiva chica estaba muy equivocado, si su novia no era un impedimento para él, el idiota de Kouga tampoco lo sería.

Luego de la pequeña escena que vivió, Kagome pasó la tarde con una de las chicas que trabajaban en la tienda, recibiendo toda la información que necesitaba para comenzar su trabajo.

-Te agradezco mucho esto – dio una reverencia la azabache.

-Tranquila Kagome, seremos compañeras desde el lunes, así que espero nos llevemos bien – pidió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Claro – le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Ya terminaste querida? – preguntó Jackotsu desde la oficina. Kagome asintió -, bien, vamos – llegó a su lado y la tomó de la mano -. Adiós chicas – se despidió.

-Adiós, nos vemos el lunes – alcanzó a despedirse la azabache antes de ser arrastrada fuera de la tienda -. Pero Jack, ¿dónde es el jodido incendio?

El chico se detuvo de golpe y la miró molesto – Iremos a mi casa a buscar tu auto y me contaras, ¿de dónde conoces a esos dos?, eres nueva aquí, y ya conoces a los más guapos – se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

La chica suspiró derrotada – Créeme, solo casualidad – confesó y se dejó arrastrar por su amigo.

Jackotsu invitó a la chica a almorzar en su casa y así poder tener todos los detalles de sus encuentros con Kouga e Inuyasha. Pasaron gran parte de la tarde con ese tema, ya a las cinco logró casi huir a la comodidad de su departamento.

Estacionó su todo terreno y le llamó la atención un lujoso Volvo estacionado fuera de su edificio, creía reconocerlo de alguna parte pero no le tomó importancia.

Bajó de su auto y se dirigió a la recepción – Hola, Kyoya – respondió agotada, al igual que el día anterior, habían sido muchas emociones juntas.

-Kag, ¿qué pasó?, ¿tardaste?, ¿te fue mal? – bombardeó con sus inquietudes.

-No, de hecho tengo el trabajo – respondió apoyando sus antebrazos en el mostrador y recargando su cabeza sobre ellos.

-Y, entonces, ¿qué pasa? – no entendió, la actitud derrotada de la chica.

-Nada, sólo fue un largo día, necesito quiero descansar – reconoció.

-Bueno, eso será un poco difícil – informó con cautela.

La azabache levantó ligeramente su cabeza y lo miró seria – ¿De qué hablas?

-Un montón de cajas llegaron hace dos horas – apuntó al lado del mostrador una gran cantidad de ellas -, llegaron con esto – le extendió una nota sellada.

La chica la tomó con pereza y leyó:

"Hija, envié todo lo creí que pudieras necesitar, recuerda que el sábado por la tarde, estaremos en Hokkaido. Te amamos"

Suspiró fastidiada, prácticamente toda la habitación que tenía en la casa de sus padres estaba ahí – Oh, por dios – negó suavemente.

-Kag, lo siento, pero debes sacarlas ahora o comenzaran a quejarse los vecinos – informó -, lo lamento, pero no puedo ayudar, no puedo moverme de aquí.

-Mierda – susurró la azabache.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, pequeña – se escuchó la fría pero sexy voz de Bankotsu desde su espalda.

Kagome se tensó y giró - ¿Tú de dónde saliste? – logró preguntar.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó a su altura – Estuve sentado justo ahí – señaló una de las sillas frente a ellos.

Kagome estaba totalmente helada, pudo oler el perfume penetrante del chico y también apreciar lo bien que lucía con un conjunto deportivo negro, botas color café y un abrigo negro con capucha. Tragó el nudo en su garganta – Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo sola – le dijo y giró nuevamente para mirar a su amigo – No te preocupes Kyo, subiré a cambiarme y volveré por las cajas – le guiñó el ojo y caminó a los ascensores.

Cuando perdieron de vista a la chica, Kyoya se apoyó en el mostrador con sus antebrazos – Oye, despierta – le dijo al moreno.

Bankotsu miró a la chica en su recorrido y no despegó la vista de ella – Mph – se burló y camino hasta las cajas cargando una de ellas.

Kyoya miró en silencio al chico y negó con la cabeza.

Mientras Kagome, se había cambiado su ropa por una más cómoda, portaba unas calzas deportivas grises, un polerón ancho con capucha color turquesa y unas zapatillas de correr un tono más claro que la prenda superior.

Caminó hasta la puerta y dio un brinco cuando se encontró de frente con unos hermosos ojos azules – Ya te dije que puedo hacerlo sola – habló con tono frío, no podía demostrar que la perturbaba.

-No lo creo – le aseguró entregándole la caja que llevaba en las manos.

Kagome la tomó e inmediatamente la soltó – Mierda, ¿qué demonios mandó mi madre? – preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Aun lo harás sola? – preguntó divertido.

La azabache lo miró unos segundos, si no funcionaba evitarlo, era mejor aprender a vivir con él – De acuerdo, gracias por tu ayuda – suspiró resignada.

Luego de varios viajes, hechos por el moreno, terminaron de transportar las cajas.

-Gracias, Bankotsu – dijo la azabache dándole una suave sonrisa, pasar lo que quedaba de tarde con el chico la hizo sentir tranquila, no habían cruzado muchas palabras pero aun así, le agradaba tenerlo cerca.

-No fue problema, pequeña – respondió, mirándola a los ojos.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos entraron en una especie de trance y sin notarlo comenzaron a acercar sus rostros.

-Vaya, hasta que terminaron – se escuchó la voz de Kyoya, desde la puerta abierta del departamento de la azabache.

Kagome bajó su cabeza, golpeándose mentalmente por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer "Tonta" – Si, al fin – habló pasando por el lado del moreno.

Bankotsu giró para mirar enfurecido a Kyoya "Maldito inoportuno" pensó – Me voy, es tarde.

Kagome miró su reloj – Diablos, son las ocho, chicos ¿quieren cenar aquí? – Invitó -, bueno, Kyoya siempre lo hace -, observó divertida como el aludido se acomodaba en el sillón para prender la televisión -, sería una forma de agradecerte – dijo sonriente.

Bankotsu solo asintió, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la barra.

Durante la siguiente media hora Kagome se concentró por completo en la cena, aunque era difícil ya que estaba bajo una atenta mirada azul, pero decidió que era mejor acostumbrarse a él, ya que al ser amigo de Kyoya no podría evitarlo siempre.

-Bien, solo unos minutos más y estará listo – informó volteando a ver al moreno - ¿Quieres café? – preguntó.

-Claro, pequeña – casi ronroneó con una media sonrisa.

Un placentero escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica al escuchar el tono, pero sacudió inmediatamente esos sentimientos y sirvió dos tazas de café.

-Toma – la dejó delante del moreno y salió de la cocina para sentarse en la sala con Kyoya.

Pasaron unos minutos y sonó el móvil de la chica, lo tomó e identificó la llamada – Hola papá.

-Hola hija, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Yato.

Kagome rodó los ojos frustrada y se levantó de su lugar, caminando hacia la cocina – Si lo estoy, y ¿ustedes?

-Estamos bien – hizo una pequeña pausa -, hija, no podremos ir mañana a visitarte – se lamentó el hombre -, tengo unos pendientes que necesito solucionar.

La azabache sabía que debían ser muy importantes como para que su padre no pudiera cancelarlos, así que, a pesar de extrañarlos decidió no demostrarlo – No es problema papá, no te preocupes.

-Lo hago, estas muy sola.

-Estoy bien, papá – sonrió tiernamente.

-Hija, lo siento, debo colgar, llama si necesitas algo.

-Claro, los quiero mucho – casi susurró.

-Y nosotros a ti, adiós – se despidió Yato y cortó la llamada.

La chica vio la pantalla de su móvil y suspiró. Alejarse de sus padres la estaba afectando más de lo que ella pensaba, a pesar de contar con buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo, seguía estando sola en una ciudad nueva y aunque estaba decidida, tenía miedo.

Su visión comenzó a nublarse por la acumulación de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar – Mierda – susurró fastidiada, no era el momento de llorar.

Secó sus lagrimas y sintió una cálida mano en su hombro - ¿Estás bien? – escuchó la penetrante voz del moreno.

Tratando de controlar su angustia, se paró correctamente, aun de espaldas a él – Claro, serviré la cena – su voz se quebró en la última parte de la oración, su estado de vulnerabilidad parecía aumentar con la presencia del chico.

Bankotsu la miró molesto – Eres demasiado orgullosa – la giró, rodeó su pequeña cintura con sus fuertes brazos, y apoyó suavemente su mentón en la cabeza de la chica.

Kagome estaba sorprendida por lo rápido de la maniobra – Bank-bankotsu, ¿qué haces? – tartamudeo, sintiendo como los sentimientos acumulados dentro de ella estaban a punto de salir.

-Eres muy ruidosa, pequeña – le dijo, fortaleciendo su abrazo.

La azabache no pudo soportarlo más, lentamente rodeó el cuerpo del moreno con sus delgados brazo, acomodó su cabeza en su duro pecho y comenzó a sollozar.

Bankotsu estaba confundido, nunca había actuado así y menos con una mujer, pero cuando notó que se tensó después de la llamada y escuchar su voz cargada de pena y angustia no se contuvo. Se sentía confundido e inexplicablemente cómodo, esa pequeña chiquilla era tan molesta, desafiante e irónica, pero en esos momentos estaba tan indefensa, tan frágil, odiaba el sentimiento que le provocaba verla en ese estado.

Luego de unos minutos y ya más calmada, Kagome se decidió a hablar – Lo siento - trató de separarse pero el agarre no cedió -, ¿Bankotsu? – preguntó confundida y nerviosa.

Aun perdido en el exquisito olor del cabello azabache, el moreno aflojó su abrazo y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

La chica se perdió en esos profundos ojos azules, la cercanía del momento anterior logró calmar su pena pero también hizo crecer su atracción por el chico de larga trenza.

Nuevamente sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, los brazos del moreno nunca dejaron la cintura de la chica por lo que solo apretó suavemente sus manos contra ésta, mientras Kagome se rendía ante lo que estaba pasando y puso sus manos en el rostro de él.

Sólo cerraron los ojos hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso cálido y suave, la chica abrió ligeramente sus labios invitando al moreno a profundizar el beso, invitación que fue tomada por él.

En un principio el besó fue tranquilo, ambos parecían explorar su bocas detalle por detalle pero luego de unos segundos se volvió más demandante, más pasional, cargado de deseo.

El aire comenzó a faltar y se separaron, sin romper el contacto de sus cuerpos.

-¡Kag, tengo hambre! – gritó Kyoya y se escucharon sus pasos.

La azabache se separó rápidamente del moreno y comenzó a sacar los platos – Pero que molesto eres – dijo, justo cuando su amigo se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra – Bankotsu, ¿podrías llevar la ensalada? – soltó con tono normal.

Bankotsu estaba confundido, la chica actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, eso lo fastidió, no sería el juego de ninguna chiquilla estúpida – Me voy – anunció con tono frio.

Kagome se tensó mientras lo miraba salir de la cocina.

-Bank, ¿ocurrió algo? –preguntó Kyoya preocupado por la repentina reacción del moreno.

-Nada– abrió la puerta y se fue sin mirar a nadie.

Kagome no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba confundida y asustada, por todo lo que sintió en ese beso.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, ella tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos y él descargado toda su frustración por la azabache, con Tsubaki.

La semana siguiente pasó rápidamente, Kagome se había adaptado perfectamente al trabajo, las chicas de la tienda eran muy amables y Jackotsu pasaba gran parte del día con ellas.

No había tenido noticas de Bankotsu, ni Kyoya, ni Jackotsu lo mencionaban, sentía que había cometido un error, pero no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que ocurrió, así que solo lo dejó pasar, quizás era mejor no tener contacto con el moreno.

-o-

-¡Me encanta! – chilló Tsubaki -, siento que al fin tenemos una relación – comentó irradiando felicidad. La chica había recibido llamados del moreno con más frecuencia, lo que la hizo pensar que al fin tendría lo que tanto deseaba.

Kikyo soltó una risita burlona – Querida, el que te llame todas las noche para sexo, no es una relación – afirmó con tono hiriente.

-Te equivocas, Bankotsu es diferente, el que llevemos una semana durmiendo juntos, significa algo para él, lo sé – respondió con superioridad y seguridad.

-Como digas – dijo sin interés, acomodando su larga cabellera negra.

-o-

-Querida, lo has hecho muy bien – felicitó Jackotsu a la azabache.

Kagome arreglaba unas nuevas tablas de snowboard – Gracias Jack, las chicas me han ayudado mucho – les dirigió una alegre sonrisa a sus compañeras.

-Bien, debo salir ahora, aun debo visitar una tienda mas – dijo con pereza – ¿Iras mañana verdad?

-¿Dónde?

-Al festival, Kyoya está muy emocionado – le recordó con una amplia sonrisa al recordar a su buen amigo.

-Demonios, es verdad – lo olvidó por completo -, claro que iré.

-Entonces, hasta mañana querida – se inclinó a besar su mejilla y salió de la tienda.

Kagome estaba muy agradecida con su amigo, la había apoyado y animado toda esa semana.

Su vida en Hokkaido estaba cada vez mejor, después del festival comenzarían las clases y tendría que poner toda su energía en ellos.

Ya a las siete, la azabache terminaba su horario laboral y se dirigió a su casa, directo a la cama.

-o-

La mañana del último sábado de Febrero en Hokkaido, era fría y cubierta de nieve.

Kagome se levantó como de costumbre a las ocho de la mañana, se dio un largo baño y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, mientras se encontraba en la cocina escuchó el timbre y sonrió.

-Está abierto – alzó un poco su voz.

-Buenos días, Kag – saludó su amigo.

-Buenos días, Kyo, ¿listo para tu gran show? – preguntó divertida, volviendo a la cocina.

-Claro, anoche Bank trajo el uniforme nuevo para la presentación – informó sentándose en la barra.

La azabache se tensó al momento de escuchar el nombre del chico, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en él durante la semana – E-eso es genial – trató de sonar normal y le tendió una taza de café -. Pero, ¿por qué lo hizo él? – preguntó sin darse cuenta en voz alta.

-Ah, es verdad, Bankotsu es el capitán del equipo de la Universidad – respondió sin mayor interés.

Kagome se volteó en dirección a Kyoya con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿De nuestra Universidad?

-Si

-¿Por qué diablos nunca me dices esas cosas? – preguntó masajeando su frente.

-No lo sé – dijo el chico con inocencia -, ¿importa?

La chica dio un largo suspiro – No realmente.

El destino le jugaba una mala pasada, el chico que despertaba sentimientos desconocidos el ella, quisiera o no, sería parte de su vida.

La mañana paso rápida, Kyoya le contó mas sobre el Festival, éste reunía a los diez mejores equipos escolares de la ciudad, y seria en la cúpula que se encontraba en el corazón del Parque Odori.

A las doce llegó, Jackotsu al departamento de la chica.

-Hola, querida – saludó.

-Hola, Jack

-Kyoya, ¿dónde está tu móvil? – preguntó divertido Jackotsu.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó y palideció al ver la sonrisa burlona que tenía su amigo en los labios -. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – gritó desesperado corriendo a su departamento.

Kagome lo vio sorprendida - ¿Qué demonios le paso?

-Los equipos deben juntarse antes para ensayar los tiempos, la posición y ese tipo de cosas. Kyoya debería estar ahora junto a los demas – dio una pequeña carcajada -, mi hermano está furioso, pobre Kyo.

-Vamos, tu hermano no se ve tan malo – dijo con una sonrisa, lo poco que había compartido con el chico no era tan malo, si era un maleducado y un salvaje, pero nada tan grave.

Jackotsu la miró un par de segundos y luego se carcajeó sonoramente – Oh, Kagome - tomó un poco de aire y se limpio las lagrimas -, tú no conoces a mi hermano – negó suavemente y le regalo una sonrisa -. Como sea, en una hora debemos estar en nuestros asientos, ¿te parece si vamos juntos?

-Claro – aceptó la chica, al menos no tendría que llegar sola.

-o-

-¡Hasta que llegas! – gritó Inuyasha.

-¿Qué hacías estúpido?, ya estamos retrasados – regañó Kouga.

-Lo siento, me entretuve con el desayuno – sonrió y dirigió la mirada a su amigo que se encontraba de brazos cruzados ya equipado con su traje de nieve negro por completo – Hola, Bank.

El moreno lo miró tan molestó que los tres chicos presentes se intimidaron.

 _Ultimo aviso para la entrega de los itinerarios de los equipos de nieve,_ se escuchó que anunciaron por el alto parlante.

-Vamos – habló con tono frío Bankotsu y caminó en dirección al mesón de registro.

-o-

-Kagome, sí que eres toda una estrella – se burló el chico.

-Cállate, Jack – lo regañó divertida la azabache.

Desde que habían entrado en la gigantesca cúpula, la chica fue dueña de varias miradas por parte de los hombres que ya se encontraban ahí.

-Tranquila querida, no los culpo, aunque prefiero ver a un apuesto chico, debo reconocer que te ves hermosa – alabó.

Kagome lucía unos vaqueros negros muy ajustados, unas botas que le cubrían la rodilla color camel, un chaleco ajustado de hombros caidos que combinaba con las botas, una chaqueta de cuero negra de cierre cruzado y un llamativo collar largo que asemejaba un dragón que se envolvía en su cuello y bajaba hasta posarse en medio de sus dos grandes senos.

-Gracias, mi amigo – sonrió con arrogancia.

Caminaron hasta los asientos que se encontraban en una muy buena ubicación, podían ver como la pista estaba acondicionada para las diferentes disciplinas y ya habían equipos en sus lugares.

Kagome recorrió con la mirada la enorme instalación, estaba climatizado así que se quitó la chaqueta, se acomodo en su lugar y las luces comenzaron a atenuarse.

-¡Ya va a empezar! – chilló bajo Jackotsu tomándola del brazo.

La azabache lo miró divertida y asintió contagiada con su energía.

 _Buenas tardes, damos inicio al Festival de Nieve de este año._

Se escucharon fuertes aplausos por todo el recinto, era uno de los eventos más importantes del año, por lo que era de esperarse toda esa emoción.

 _Como todos los años comenzaremos presentando a los mejores equipos de nuestra ciudad, le damos la bienvenida al equipo campeón del año pasado, los representantes de la Universidad de Hokkaido._

La azabache se sorprendió al escuchar "campeones", e imitando a Jackotsu se puso de pie.

El escenario, que estaba muy cerca de ellos, se iluminó.

 _Inuyasha Taisho, representante de esquí en salto,_ salió al escenario con una gran sonrisa saludando al público.

 _Kyoya Ushiba, representante de esquí en slalom,_ Jackotsu vitoreó a su amigo y Kagome aunque estaba sorprendida gritó también alentando al chico que se veía un poco tímido saludando no tan efusivamente a la multitud.

 _Kouga Mishima, representante de esquí en descenso,_ los gritos aumentaron cuando salió el chico de larga coleta, Kagome lo reconoció enseguida, se veía bien y tenía muchas admiradoras.

 _Y por último el Capitán, Bankotsu Hiiryu, representante de Snowboard en Big-Air,_ no terminaron de anunciarlo cuando las chicas presentes gritaban desesperadas por él, el moreno salió al escenario sin siquiera molestarse en saludar, lo que empeoraba aun más el estado del público, ya que estaba malditamente sexy con su actitud de superioridad.

La azabache lo miró por unos segundos, realmente era guapo y con ese traje negro sus ojos parecían aun mas azules.

-Oh, Kyo y Banky se ven muy bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó Jackotsu, sacando de su ensimismamiento a la chica.

Ella sólo lo miró y asintió con una débil sonrisa.

Luego de que los diez equipos se presentaras e hicieran una pequeña demostración, Kagome y Jackotsu salieron rápidamente de la cúpula.

-Vamos Kag, ¡rápido! – la apresuró tomándola del brazo.

-Ya voy, ya voy – alegó tomando su chaqueta -. ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó curiosa por la impaciencia del chico.

-A ver a los muchachos – anunció y corrió con la chica de la mano.

Llegaron a un enorme gimnasio que se encontraba en la parte trasera, estaba decorado con muchas pequeñas luces en el techo que asemejaban ser estrellas y tenía un pista de baile en el centro.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó maravillada por la decoración.

-Es bonito ¿verdad?, al anochecer darán una fiesta – le informó - Creo que deben estar por aquí – habló para sí mismo Jackotsu.

Entraron en una pequeña sala y vieron a Kyoya tomado una cerveza.

-No creo que sea buena idea que bebas frente a tus admiradoras – bromeó Kagome.

Kyoya escupió la bebida en su boca – No bromees así – dijo avergonzado limpiando su boca.

-¡Kyo, te veías tan lindo! – gritó Jackotsu juntando sus manos.

-Todo un galán – apoyó Kagome.

-¿Dónde está Bank? – preguntó el chico por su hermano.

-Justo ahí – dijo de mala gana Kyoya, apuntando a un rincón.

Kagome giró su cabeza y vio a una delgada chica colgada del cuello del moreno. Un extraño sentimiento surgió en su pecho y su corazón se aceleró.

-Pf, de nuevo con la bruja de Tsubaki– dijo con desprecio -. Como sea, ¿Kyo, sabes a que hora comienza la fiesta? – cuestionó aun frustrado.

Kyoya compartía su ánimo – A las nueve – confirmó viendo la hoja con los horarios -, son las cinco, iré por mis cosas para que nos larguemos – soltó y se perdió en la sala.

"Era de esperarse que tuviera novia" pensó un poco triste, de pronto sintió un suave agarre en su cintura.

-¡Kouga! – alzó la voz sorprendida.

-Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó coquetamente.

-Bien – se removió un poco incomoda.

-¿Creí que serias mi pareja hoy?

Kagome miró a Jackotsu, este se alejó sigilosamente "Traidor", sonrió al recordar la última conversación con el chico – Perdí tu numero – se encogió de hombros.

Kouga sonrió y apretó el agarre sobre la chica – Te ves hermosa.

La azabache pudo oler el alcohol en el aliento del chico - ¿Estas ebrio? – peguntó.

Él volvió a sonreír – Tenía que darme ánimos para esto – sostuvo la cintura de la chica con una de sus manos y con la otro tomó su mentón, acercando sus caras.

Kagome abrió sus ojos y trató de separarse, pero la fuerza del chico era mayor.

Estaban solo a centímetros de distancia cuando fue jalada, giró y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Bankotsu con una cara muy seria.

-¿Qué haces idiota? – cuestionó fastidiado Kouga.

Bankotsu no respondió y miró a la chica – Vamos – la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud.

-Espera, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?, ella está conmigo.

-Estaba – corrigió con tono frío como el hielo.

La azabache estaba sorprendida por la actitud del moreno, Jackotsu tenía razón cuando dijo que no lo conocía.

-Suéltala, ahora – demandó Kouga, tomando fuertemente el brazo del chico.

Bankotsu había soportado como todos los imbéciles veían lascivamente a Kagome, no era nadie para impedirlo, pero cuando vio al imbécil de Kouga tomar con tanta confianza a la chiquilla y luego tratar de besarla, su paciencia se fue al diablo.

Miró el agarre en su brazo y sonrió de medio lado, este acto más el alcohol hicieron que Kouga enfureciera y lanzara un golpe directo a la cara del chico.

El moreno lo esquivó ágilmente y colocó a la azabache en su espalda protectoramente, estaba a punto de golpear al chico de ojos celestes, cuando apareció Kyoya.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? – cuestionó mirando al moreno.

-Pregúntale a tu amigo – escupió Kouga, preparándose para golpear nuevamente.

-Kouga cálmate – trató de tranquilizar -, no queremos un escándalo ¿verdad? – lo último fue dirigido a Bankotsu, que ensombrecía su cara cada vez mas.

La azabache miraba la escena atentamente refugiada en la amplia espalda del chico, no creía que lo ocurrido fuera tan grave, pero la actitud de su defensor la tenía intrigada.

Se aclaró la garganta y esquivó a Bankotsu para hacerle frente a Kouga, pero la detuvo un suave agarre en su muñeca, miró hacia atrás y lo que vio en los ojos del moreno al mirarla le estrujó el corazón; era una mirada de advertencia, pero exhibiendo rastros de preocupación… algo tan ajeno a como solía ser él.

Le sujetó su mano con la suya fuertemente y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa para luego voltear a ver a Kyoya – Lo siento, esto es mi culpa – dijo muy seria y pasó su mirada a Kouga -, siento mucho si malinterpretaste las cosas.

Ambos chicos estaban algo sorprendidos por la reacción de la azabache, más aun cuando había sido ella quien tomó la mano del chico a su espalda.

-Kagome, preciosa, perdóname por lo que hice no fue la mejor manera, es solo que… - Kouga se veía un poco avergonzado.

Bankotsu apretó un poco su contacto con la chica, hecho que fue notado por Kagome, "¿Qué ocurre?, se ve muy…perturbado" pensó mientras volteaba y miraba de lado al chico. Dio un largo suspiro – Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir – hablo un poco más relajada -, Kyo, llevare a Bankotsu a que tome un poco de aire.

-Kag, no es necesario, lo hare yo – ofreció el chico.

-No – la chica se giró y se llevó al tenso muchacho lejos de todo ese ambiente.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – gritó Kyoya furioso.

Kouga lo miró sin interés – Nada que te importe – se giró pero no camino -, dile a tu amigo que las cosas siempre se repiten, es mejor que se aleje de ella – soltó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Eres un maldito! – quiso ir tras el chico pero Jackotsu lo detuvo poniéndose en su camino - ¡Quítate Jack! – ordenó muy molesto.

-Tranquilo amigo – trató de calmar con tono pacifico.

-¡¿Tranquilo?! ¿escuchaste lo que dijo ese imbécil? – preguntó casi desesperado.

-Claro que lo hice, pero sabes que no podemos hacer nada, además lo importante ahora es Bank, no debemos recordarle lo de Reira – su tono se volvió seriamente preocupado.

Al volver a escuchar ese nombre, Kyoya se helo, tragó pesadamente el nudo formado en su garganta y salió en busca de su amigo, siendo seguido de Jackotsu.

-o-

Kagome salió del gimnasio con Bankotsu y caminó hacia la pileta cercana, la rodeó y se detuvo.

-¿Me dirás que fue todo eso?- preguntó soltando la mano del chico y aun dándole la espalda.

Bankotsu sentía impotencia, frustración, temor y mucho coraje, el mismo que no se podía permitir sacar; las emociones que despertó Kagome en el habían sido nuevas, pero lo que sintió en la pequeña pelea con Kouga por ella, no.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, la chica se giró – Bankotsu – soltó en un susurro, el joven de larga trenza seguía con la mirada turbia, pero ahora también muy distante, la chica sintió que nuevamente le estrujaban el corazón y no controló el impulso de acercarse.

Cerró la distancia que los separaba y se abrazó al cuerpo del chico, no entendía lo que le pasaba, pero la estaba atormentando a ella también.

Bankotsu bajó su vista a la chiquilla, su pena comenzó a calmarse pero la inseguridad volvía a ser presente en su mente. Devolvió el abrazo y se aferró a ella posesiva y ridículamente también, siguiendo un extraño instinto protector.

Jackotsu y Kyoya llevaban solo unos segundo mirando la triste, pero a la vez muy intima escena, y solo ellos lo entendían así, porque ambos jóvenes conocían el secreto de su amigo y los afectaba verlo mal cada vez que recordaba ese terrible momento.

-¿Crees que es mejor dejarlos solos? – pregunto Jackotsu.

-Sí, es lo mejor – Kyoya le dio la última mirada a los jóvenes que parecían un solo ser, fundidos en un necesitado abrazo -, ella sabrá controlarlo.

Jackotsu le dio una gran sonrisa – Sabia que tu también creías lo mismo que yo.

Kyoya sonrió levemente – No sé de qué me hablas – lo sabia -, vamos – comenzó a caminar de vuelta al gimnasio -, los esperaremos adentro.

Jackotsu lo siguió divertido y esperanzado de que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas.

Luego de largos minutos abrazados, la chica levantó su cara para mirar el rostro del moreno - ¿Te encuentras mejor? – susurró y acarició la mejilla de él con sus delgados dedos.

Bankotsu estaba perdido, se había prometido alejarse de esa chiquilla, no quería volver a repetir la historia, pero no era ningún cobarde y de dio coraje para corregir las cosas, no podía seguir alejado de ella.

-Si – sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó un poco de él, en ese momento Bankotsu notó el curioso collar - ¿es un dragón? – peguntó curioso y lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Sí lo es, mi padre me lo regalo hace algunos años, ama los dragones – contó con una sonrisa, recordando a sus padres.

-¿Los extrañas? – preguntó notando su preocupación y recordando la llamada que presencio.

-Más de lo que creí – sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, sus sentimientos se intensificaban cerca de él, ¿por qué?

-Ven, demos un paseo antes de volver – le tomó la mano y comenzaron a caminar por uno de los caminos del bello parque.

-¡Achu!, maldición – se quejó la chica.

El moreno la miró y notó que solo portaba su ajustado chaleco café, caminaron hasta una de las bancas y Bankotsu se sentó – Ven – señaló el lugar entre sus piernas.

-No me sentare sobre ti – respondió un poco ofendida.

El chico rodó los ojos y la jaló de la mano, en un rápido movimiento la tenia sentada entre sus pierna, cubierta con su chaqueta que aun portaba y sujetándola con un abrazó.

La azabache estaba nerviosa pero sonrió ya que se sentía extrañamente protegida – Eres un salvaje – dijo levemente sonrojada.

Gracias a su altura, Bankotsu pudo observar el sonrojo – No sabes cuánto – susurró en su oído, provocándole un escalofrió.

-¿Por qué no dejas que las personas vean lo bueno de ti? – preguntó recordando la imagen que tenia Jackotsu y la forma en la que actuó frente Kouga.

El moreno lo meditó unos momentos, era siento solo ella lograba sacar ese estúpido lado de él – Porque te ven bueno y te esperan bueno – hizo una pausa -. No quiero tener que cumplir con las expectativas de nadie – reconoció con tono frio.

-¿Entonces porque te comportas así conmigo?

-No lo se, creo que eres diferente – reconoció sinceramente, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Kagome.

-Eres extraño, me recuerdas a mi padre – es confesión hizo que el moreno levantara una ceja un tanto divertido, la chica soltó una risita ante la expresión -. No lo tomes a mal, mi padre tiene un carácter muy frio y distante, pero con mi madre y conmigo es muy diferente, siempre muestra su mejor lado – miró de medio lado al chico - ¿No es lo mismo que estás haciendo?

Era cierto, y él lo sabía – Quizás – aunque no se lo reconocería, aun.

Estuvieron en la misma posición por largos minutos, en un cómodo silencio para ambos, la intimidad que tenían ese momento los calmaba.

La tranquilidad se rompió con el sonido de un móvil, Bankotsu lo saco del bolsillo superior de la chaqueta y contestó sin romper el abrazo que mantenía con la chica.

-¿Qué? – contestó ásperamente.

Kagome rodó los ojos, como era posible que el chico con el que había estado abrazado tan tranquilamente la última media hora, fuera tan diferente al de en esos momentos.

-Está bien, está conmigo – lo escuchó asegurarle a alguien – Los esperaremos en la cafetería del domo en media hora – cortó la llamada sin despedirse.

-¿Kyoya o Jackotsu? – obviamente preguntaron por ella y los chicos eran los únicos que se atreverían a llamarlo.

El chico guardó su móvil y suspiró – Jackotsu – le confirmó, fortaleciendo con sus dos brazos el contacto -. Al parecer eres muy importante para esos dos – dijo un tanto curioso, aun tenía dudas sobre la relación que tenia ella con Kyoya.

La azabache sonrió tiernamente – Ellos también lo son para mí, me han cuidado y apoyado – titubeo un poco -, tal y como lo haces tú en este momento.

Eso llego directo al corazón del chico, conocerle ese lado vulnerable lo hizo sentirse más atraído, pero haría las cosas bien - ¿Soy tu amigo? – cuestionó sarcástico.

-¿Soy tu amiga? – lo imitó en actitud.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron – Bien – Kagome muy a su pesar se removió delicadamente del abrazo y se levantó -, iré por mi chaqueta, los veré en el domo – le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar.

-Iré contigo – informó casi como orden.

La chica se detuvo y lo miró preocupada – No es necesario, iré sola.

Ignoró lo dicho y se quitó la chaqueta para ponerla sobre los pequeños hombros de la azabache – Vamos pequeña – le dio una suave caricia en la mejillas y ambos caminaron juntos de vuelta al gimnasio.

-o-

-¡¿Quién era esa?! – se quejó chillonamente Tsubaki.

-Ella querida, es Kagome Higurashi, la estúpida que coqueteo con Inuyasha – informó notablemente molesta.

-¿Ella?, pero ¿qué hace con Bankotsu? – se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo sé, pero parece que la estúpida no sabe donde se está metiendo – Kikyo odiaba a la azabache por lo de Inuyasha y ahora la odiaba aun mas, no permitiría que una cualquiera entrara en un círculo, que para ella era exclusivo -. Tranquila – dijo mirando a Tsubaki -, le mostraremos cual es su lugar.

Las dos se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente, Kagome ahora tenía dos grandes enemigas.


	4. Secreto

**CAPITULO IV: SECRETO**

Kagome y Bankotsu entraron al gimnasio e inmediatamente fueron dueños de casi toda la atención.

"Perfecto" pensó la chica y miró preocupada a Bankotsu esperando su reacción, pero se encontró con el mismo moreno, tranquilo y con su actitud tan imponente de superioridad.

El chico sintió la mirada de ella y se giró en su dirección - ¿Dónde está tu chaqueta, pequeña? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Cerca de la barra, creo – informó con duda.

Bankotsu miró a lo lejos y vio a Kouga – Ve por ella, te veré en unos minutos.

La azabache asintió y caminó hacia la barra, recorrió con la vista las sillas y localizó la chaqueta, cuando escuchó una voz familiar para ella.

–Hola, Kagome - saludó irónica Kikyo.

"Lo que faltaba" – Hola – devolvió el saludo y pasó de largo tomando la chaqueta.

-No sabía que fueras tan popular con los chicos – dijo con claras intenciones de molestar.

La azabache había permanecido en silencio, y aunque le molestó el comentario, sabía cuál era el juego de Kikyo y no caería en él – Oh querida… - hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos y darle una sonrisa de lado -, no tienes ni idea.

Kikyo la miró molesta, lo que Kagome notó y pasó de largo para ir en busca del chico de larga trenza, pero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar un chillido.

-Bank, ¿por qué me dejaste, te extrañe? – habló melosamente Tsubaki, despertando molestia en el moreno.

–Deja de colgarte de mí - ordenó con tono frio.

-Pero realmente te extrañe – habló la chica mirando de modo burlón a la azabache que permanecía observando la situación pero manteniéndose al margen de ella.

Kikyo se acercó a la espalda de Kagome - Lo ves – habló a su oído -, es mejor que te alejes de nosotros, tú, no eres bienvenida – reconoció con actitud de superioridad.

"Así que este es tu jueguito, bien juguemos" Kagome no era estúpida y notaba el rechazo del moreno hacia la desconocida chica, para ella. Giró hacia Kikyo y le dedicó una sonrisa fría como sólo Bankotsu sabía dar.

Kikyo se sintió intimidada, por lo que retrocedió unos pasos.

-Adiós, Kikyo – se despidió Kagome y giró en dirección a Bankotsu, no quería caer en provocaciones, pero se sentía molesta de sobremanera ante la escenita que la chica estaba montando con el moreno "Zorra" pensó molesta al pararse cerca de ellos.

Bankotsu aun no podía deshacer el agarre de Tsubaki cuando notó que la azabache lo miraba.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Kagome alzando una de sus cejas y mirando a la chica, que aún colgada de él.

El moreno estuvo a punto de responder – No molestes, niña – interrumpió Tsubaki con tono despectivo y sin mirar a la azabache.

La chica cerró sus achocolatados ojos y frotó su frente, rogándole a dios no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Tsubaki miró de lado y supo que no debía parar – Bank – llamó al chico y se acercó a sus labios -, ¿qué tal si nos vamos juntos? – casi ronroneó seductoramente.

"Ok, lo intente" pensó Kagome cerrando la distancia entre ellos y tomando a Tsubaki del hombro – Lo siento, quería, él se va conmigo – le dio una sonrisa cargada de fastidio.

Tsubaki soltó su agarre e hizo un brusco movimiento con su hombro - ¿Tu quien te crees? – chilló indignada.

La azabache tapó sus oídos a modo de burla - ¡Dios!, que tono alcanzas – fingió dolor en su rostro.

-Mph – contuvo una carcajada Bankotsu.

-¿Quién te crees t…? – Tsubaki se vio interrumpida en su reclamo por la mano de Kagome parada frente a su cara a modo de freno.

-Alto, no tengo porqué darte alguna explicación – pasó su mirada al chico -, como te dije, él se va conmigo, así que hazte a un lado – bajo su mano y tomó el brazo del moreno -, estorbas – le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

Tsubaki entró en estado de cólera, iba a comenzar a hacer un escándalo cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano – No es el momento, Tsubaki – vio a Kikyo con mirada seria.

-Si, Tsubaki – repitió con cierto tono de asco al nombrarla -. Hazle caso a tu amiguita, jugaremos en otro momento – ofreció Kagome – Adiós chicas – se despidió y comenzó a caminar con Bankotsu hacia la salida aun abrazada de él.

Bankotsu estaba muy divertido por la situación y lo demostraba en la media sonrisa que portaba.

La chica lo vio de medio lado – No digas nada – amenazó.

-No prendía hacerlo – levantó sus hombros y le abrió la puerta a la azabache para salir del gimnasio.

Una vez afuera Kagome le devolvió la chaqueta y se colocó la propia, su curiosidad le ganó y se decidió a preguntar - ¿Así que también conoces a Kikyo?

Bankotsu se puso con mucha calma su chaqueta negra – Si – subió el cierre y se colocó la capucha -, fuimos compañeros en preparatoria – informó tomando la mano de la chica.

La azabache casi no notó el gesto, le era muy cómodo este tipo de contacto con él, pero no sabía su significado, por lo cual alzó sus manos entrelazadas y lo miró con seriedad - ¿Qué es esto?

El chico mostró su sonrisa torcida – Significa que eres mía – dijo con tranquilidad pero sin perder la expresión divertida de su rostro.

-¿Disculpa? – cuestionó confundida, que se creía, un maldito cavernícola.

-Lo que escuchaste – con su mano libre tomó la cintura de la chica y la pegó a su cuerpo -. Sé que te gusto, y tú me gustas – rozó sus labios.

Kagome no podía pensar bien, ¿realmente eso estaba pasando?, era evidente que el chico le gustaba, y mucho, pero no estaba segura de tener una relación seria, aunque él la hacía dudar – Bankotsu, yo… - trató de explicar, pero no encontraba palabras.

-Tranquila, pequeña – juntó sus frentes, sin romper el abrazo -. Iremos con calma.

El moreno deseaba a la chiquilla, pero no cometería los mismos errores y haría todo bien.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – logró preguntar perdida en los profundos ojos azules que le daban calma.

El chico juntó sus labios, le dio un tierno beso y la miró nuevamente – Aun debemos conocernos mejor – rozó nuevamente sus labios -, pero, sigues siendo mía.

-Yo no estoy segura de tener una relación ahora – reconoció sintiendo un malestar en su estómago.

-No lo será – se irguió para mirarla desde las alturas -, por ahora.

-No te entiendo.

-No tendremos una relación seria, pero tú y yo estamos juntos y punto – dijo con leve tono autoritario.

-¿Eso es una orden? – la chica no sabía si estar ofendida o divertida.

Bankotsu soltó el aire frustrado – Pequeña, tú no quieres una relación y yo no quiero estar lejos de ti, lo mejor es un punto medio – su sonrisa de suficiencia apareció.

La azabache soltó una carcajada y pasó los brazos por el cuello de él – Eres muy listo – se puso de puntillas y besó lentamente al moreno.

El beso fue dulce, lento y lleno de sentimientos que empezaban a florecer, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una garganta aclarándose.

-Disculpen pero, ¿hasta cuando se supone que debemos esperarlos en la maldita cafetería? – preguntó Jakotsu con falsa indignación.

Kyoya permanecía recargado en un árbol con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en los labios.

Kagome y Bankotsu habían separado sus bocas, pero aún continuaban abrazados – Es un impertinente – se quejó Bankotsu en un susurro.

La chica le sonrió y miró a su amigo – Lo siento, no miramos la hora.

-Me doy cuenta – Jakotsu estaba feliz -. Querida, somos cuñados – se acercó a la chica, la abrazó y la levantó en el aire.

Kagome se dejó hacer y cuando estuvo en el suelo, miró a sus dos amigos – No es una relación – ahora miró a Bankotsu que la miraba confundido, era necesario que les dijera eso -, lo siento, no les mentimos a nuestros amigos – volvió a dirigir la mirada a los confundidos chicos -, solo es… - dudó, ni siquiera ella sabía lo que era, por lo que no supo cómo explicarlo.

Bankotsu notó la incomodidad y la ayudó – Estamos juntos y es lo que importa – informó con voz muy seria y se cruzó de brazos.

Jakotsu y Kyoya se miraron, era confuso lo que dijo la chica, pero finalmente Bankotsu tenía razón.

Kyoya se encogió de hombros – Me da igual que nombre tenga esto – apuntó a cada uno -, solo me alegra que estén juntos, son tal para cual.

-¡Sí!, es verdad – volvió a abrazar confianzudamente a la chica -, ven, vamos a comer y me contaras todo – caminó de la mano con ella dejando a los dos jóvenes atrás.

Kyoya miró divertido a Bankotsu - ¿Qué? – preguntó el moreno de forma cortante.

-No es nada, solo te ves diferente – habló con una gran sonrisa al parecerle el moreno, después de mucho tiempo, feliz.

-Mph – Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado al reconocer internamente que Kagome era especial.

Kyoya apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo –Me alegra que hagas las cosas bien, no la debes presionar, todo ha pasado muy rápido, y por lo visto tendrás que contarle tu las cosas antes de que lo haga otro.

El momero dejó salir el aire preocupado – Lo sé – miró a su amigo – Tsubaki y Kikyo ya hicieron su primera escenita – recordó molesto.

Eso alertó a Kyoya - ¿Le hicieron algo a Kag?

-Hicieron el intento – una sonrisa se formó en sus perfectos labios -, aunque ella salió muy bien de él.

Kyoya se relajó – Era de esperarse, Kagome se parece mucho a ti – lo miró de manera burlona -, aunque ella es más agradable.

El moreno negó suavemente – Es mejor que los alcancemos – comenzó a caminar.

-Justo a eso me refiero – Kyoya sonrió y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

Luego de comer en la cafetería, la hora había pasado sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

-Bien – habló Kyoya -, son casi las nueve y no se ustedes pero no tengo ningún interés de quedarme a la fiesta – se desperezó y dejó caer su peso en la silla.

-Creo que yo tampoco – apoyó Kagome.

-¡¿Qué?! – chilló Jakotsu -, pero yo quería celebrar con Kag – hizo un puchero exagerado.

Kyoya tocó el hombro del chico – No ir a la fiesta no significa que no celebremos – sonrió con malicia.

Bankotsu sabía a lo que se refería y no le agradó, él quería tiempo a solas con la azabache.

-Es verdad – aceptó Kagome, sorprendiendo a Bankotsu -, podemos ir a mi casa – ofreció con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! – celebró Jakotsu abrazando por el cuello a la chica que correspondió alegremente el gesto de su efusivo amigo.

-Vamos – susurró Kyoya al oído del ofuscado moreno -, solo será un rato.

-Pf – se quejó Bankotsu -. Bien – se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos -, iremos a mi departamento.

-¿Tiene algo de malo mi casa? – Kagome se puso de piel y lo miró hacía arriba con el ceño fruncido.

El moreno la miró, sonrió de lado y se acercó a su rostro – Nada pequeña, pero conozco mejor a estos dos y no se irán hasta no recordar su maldito nombre.

-¡Oye! – se quejaron al mismo tiempo los aludidos.

La azabache soltó una suave carcajada – Creo que tienes razón.

Bankotsu miró tiernamente a la chica, no sabía cómo pasó tan rápido, ni porque, pero ella lograba llegar a su cerrado corazón sin siquiera intentarlo.

-o-

-¿No crees que ya fue suficiente? – cuestionó Inuyasha sentándose en uno de los asientos junto a la barra.

-Cállate bestia – se quejó Kouga dando un largo sorbo a su trago.

-Te vi hablar con Bankotsu hace un momento, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó curioso.

-Tsk – Kouga chasqueó la lengua -. El idiota me amenazó, quiere que me aleje de Kagome

-Que idiota son tú y Bankotsu siempre se fijan en la misma maldita mujer – negó con la cabeza.

-Ese idiota siempre está en mi camino – casi ladró el chico de coleta.

-Vamos, las cosas deben terminar antes de que… - el peliplata no pudo terminar.

-¿Antes de que? – preguntó Kouga levantando una ceja muy molesto.

Inuyasha dio un cansado suspiro – Se que no fue tu culpa, pero… - se vio interrumpido por el golpe que Kouga dio en la barra.

-Eso, no fue culpa mía – su semblante se endureció y se marchó.

El chico de ojos dorados lo vio partir y terminó su tragó – Esto será malditamente jodido.

-o-

-Kagome, yo te quiero mucho – dijo Jakotsu abrazando a la chica -, seremos como hermanas.

Kagome lo miró divertida – Jack, ya estas ebrio.

-Nooooo, yo solo estoy un poco cansado – soltó su agarre y se acomodo en el amplio sillón negro.

-No, no, no – regañó la chica -. Jakotsu levántate y ve a dormir al cuarto.

-¡Que te acuestes en tu cama! – alzó la voz Bankotsu desde la cocina.

Jakotsu escucho la demandante voz de su hermano y casi corrió al cuarto de invitados, donde ya lo esperaba Kyoya que llevaba un par de horas durmiendo.

Kagome miró asombrada a su amigo "Dios, tanto miedo le tiene" pensó divertida y miró al umbral de la cocina con una tierna sonrisa.

Se levantó del sillón y tomó los vasos sucios para llevarlos a la cocina y cuando entro vio al moreno sentado en una silla alta, que estaba en mitad de la amplia y lujosa cocina, con el portátil abierto y tallando el puente de su nariz.

Dejó los vasos en el fregadero y se posiciono en su espalda rodeando el cuello del chico con sus delgados brazos - ¿Cansado? – preguntó casi en susurro.

-Solo un poco – reconoció girando la silla y sentando a la chica sobre sus piernas.

Kagome se dejó hacer y cuando se encontré sentada en el regazo el moreno miró el portátil - ¿Qué ves? – preguntó curiosa.

-Solo es trabajo – respondió el chico apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la azabache.

-¿Con circuitos de nieve? – cuestionó aun mas confundida.

Bankotsu cerró sus ojos, realmente encontraba paz con ella – Debo revisarlos antes de cada competencia, es lo normal – respondió sin interés.

"Circuitos de nieve, competencia, y estos son ¿auspiciadores? – Bank, ¿en qué demonios trabajas? – frunció el ceño.

El moreno levantó su cabeza y la miró también con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué no lo sabes? – preguntó y la cara de desconcierto de la chica le dio la respuesta -. Idiotas, jamás hablan de lo importante – negó con una sonrisa divertida -. Soy deportista profesional de nieve pequeña – anunció con indiferencia.

-¿Profesional? – cuestionó sorprendida.

Bankotsu le dio un suave roce con sus labios en el níveo cuello de la chica – Sí – besó ahora la parte trasera de su oreja -, pero es una larga historia y… - ahora lamió provocativamente el lóbulo de su oreja tomando desprevenida a la azabache.

-Ahh – dejo salir un suave gemido -, ¿qué haces? – preguntó ella inclinando inconscientemente su cabeza dándole un acceso más fácil al chico.

-Nada que no te guste – comenzó a acariciar la pequeña cintura de la chica mientras ella deshacía su agarre del cuello para posar sus manos en los amplios hombros del joven.

-Bank – dejó salir el nombre en un suspiro y tomó tiernamente la cara del chico para besarlo apasionadamente.

El besó desbordaba pasión acumulada, ambos sentían el mismo deseo y la necesidad de unir sus cuerpos.

Bankotsu apartó el portátil y tomó a la azabache de las caderas para sentarla en la mesa frente a él, luego se puso entre sus piernas y continuó besándola.

-Se que dije que iríamos lento – dijo el moreno separando sus labios y juntando sus frentes -, pero realmente quiero esto – confesó con los ojos cerrado.

Kagome quedó enternecida, no era mucho lo que se conocían, pero estaba segura que eso fue una manera de pedirle permiso para continuar.

Ella se abrazó del cuello del moreno y con sus torneadas piernas rodeó las caderas de este, apretándolo contra su cuerpo – También lo quiero – confesó sonriendo.

Bankotsu abrió los ojos y sonrió - Te quiero – habló sin miedo y volvió a tomar los delgados labios de la chica sin esperar respuesta.

La azabache se perdió en el beso y no notó que fue levantada de la mesa, aun que sí quedó en su cabeza ese te quiero que logró perturbarla un poco.

El chico la levantó poniendo sus manos en el formado trasero de ella y caminó en dirección a su cuarto, que se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo del lujoso departamento.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, no se molestaron en prender la luz. Kagome bajó del chico y miró a su alrededor, aunque carecían de iluminación toda la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por los enormes ventanales, los cuales reemplazaron casi toda una pared.

La chica camino hasta este y apoyó una mano en la fría ventana admirando la preciosa luna – Es hermosa.

Los ojos de la chica brillaban y él no contuvo las ganas de acercarse – Tu lo eres mucho más – susurró en su oído abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello.

Kagome sonrió, cerró los ojos y volteó a verlo "Creo… creo que también lo quiero" pensó asustada en su interior, había pasado por mucho y tenía miedo.

El moreno frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de la chica - ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó preocupado.

La azabache escondió su mirada, lo deseaba, pero esta vez no saldría lastimada – Creo… creo que vamos muy rápido – titubeó, aun no podía entregarse -. Será mejor que duerma en la sala – pasó de largo al confundido chico aun con su mirada oculta.

-Espera un momento – la voz de Bankotsu salió un poco molesta -, ¿la sala? ¿es en serio?

-Bankotsu, yo… yo lo siento, pero no puedo, yo… - su vista comenzaba a nublarse y aun no podía voltear a enfrentar la mirada azulina.

El moreno la jaló hacia su cuerpo y la cubrió protectoramente con sus brazos – Eso no significa que no podamos dormir juntos – realmente la quería y si ella aun no estaba lista, él lo aceptaba y la atesoraría.

Kagome no contuvo sus lágrimas, que ahora contaban con tristeza por el pasado y alegría por su presente – Tienes razón – lo abrazó fuertemente y apoyo su cabeza en el trabajado pecho.

-Te quiero pequeña – confesó nuevamente y con una mano tomo el mentón de la chica y le dio un tierno beso.

Quizás no harían el amor esa noche, pero si dormirían entregando más de lo que ellos mismos imaginaba.

-o-

La mañana llegó con claridad y la azabache se talló los ojos con pereza - ¿Qué diablos? – se quejó al sentir peso sobre su cintura y piernas, pero una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios cuando volteó a ver.

El moreno dormía plácidamente, estaba abrazándola por la cintura y enredando sus piernas con las de ella.

"Dios, qué noche" pensó la chica, su sonrisa se amplió y cubrió sus ojos al recordar cómo el moreno aceptó que no pasara nada entre ellos.

Se removió bajo el agarre y giró para quedar frente a su rostro, lo cual provocó que el joven abriera sus hermosos ojos azules.

–Hola, pequeña – saludó él y besó su frente -, ¿cómo dormiste?

Kagome acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del chico – Bastante bien, ¿tú?

-Bien, ¿qué hora es? – giró su cuerpo y miró el reloj digital del mueble junto a la cama -, maldición – se volvió a girar y abrazó a la chica acurrucándose más dentro del calor de las cobijas -. ¿Cómo te despiertas tan temprano en domingo?

-Lo siento, pero acostumbro correr todas las mañanas – se deshizo suavemente del abrazo, se sentó en la cama mirándolo de manera divertida y se levantó.

Bankotsu la vio pararse y quedó perdido en la maravillosa vista que tenía.

La noche anterior había insistido en que ella durmiera cómoda, por lo que le dio una de sus prendas para pasar la noche y fue la mejor decisión, la chica lucía una polera negra sin ningún estampado, obviamente le quedaba excesivamente grande por lo que el cuello dejaba ver uno de sus finos hombros y le cubría solo unos centímetros bajo su bien formado trasero.

"Maldición" se lamentó internamente, si seguía mirando tendría una erección, así que decidió sentarse para distraerse.

-Bien, me daré una ducha – volteó a mirarlo, le dio un breve besó en los labios y se metió al baño del cuarto.

Bankotsu estaba extrañamente cómodo con la presencia de la morena, cosa que era difícil de creer para alguien como él que disfrutaba la soledad, aunque claro, Kagome era otra cosa.

Salió de la habitación solo con el pantalón negro de su pijama y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de desayuno – Mierda – se quejó abriendo el refrigerador.

Siempre pedía comida y no acostumbraba tener visitas por lo que solo tenía cervezas y sobras.

Miró la hora – Las ocho – se frotó el puente de su nariz y decidió que llamaría a algún local cercano para pedir algo.

Caminó fuera de la cocina hasta la sala y encendió el moderno y enorme televisor plano, no disfrutaba del silencio, por lo que se le hizo costumbre mantener el aparato encendido.

Cuando entró nuevamente en la habitación vio a la chica que terminaba de ponerse su ropa

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó tomando su móvil.

Kagome estaba tomando su largo cabello en una coleta alta – Un poco – reconoció.

-Pediré algo de inmediato – marcó unas cuantas veces la pantalla táctil del aparato pero lo detuvo una de las manos de ella.

-¿Pedir algo para el desayuno? – preguntó casi indignada.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño - ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? – preguntó confundido.

-Por supuesto que si – se quejó ahora si indignada -, el desayuno es muy importante y tú solo pedirás algo.

El moreno rodó los ojos - ¿Qué te pasa?, es solo comida – estaba realmente confundido.

-Dios – la chica se tapó los ojos con una de sus manos -, ¿cómo demonios sobrevives así? – cuestionó aun ocultando su mirada.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros – Así, como me ves.

Kagome bajó su mano y dejó salir el aire en un cansado suspiro, se giró a tomar su chaqueta y bolso.

-¿Te vas? – el chico estaba comenzando a molestarse, "¿que mierda le pasa?"

La azabache lo miró molesta – A comprar las cosas para PREPARAR el desayuno – se acercó a él y besó suavemente sus labios -, mientras estés conmigo comerás como se debe – dicho esto giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, dejando a un confundido chico.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? – preguntó en voz baja dejándose caer en la cama.

Mientras miraba el techo despreocupadamente escucho unos golpes en su puerta - ¿Qué? – casi escupió.

La puerta se abrió – Vaya, por tu tonito, veo que ya metiste la pata – se burló Kyoya con una sonrisa, mientras se recargaba de brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ni siquiera sé que hice – reconoció el moreno -, no entiendo porque tanto escándalo por un maldito desayuno – cerró sus ojos frustrado.

Kyoya soltó una carcajada – Kag es muy exigente cuando se trata de comida – se encogió de hombros -, aun mas con el desayuno – dio un largo bostezo.

Bankotsu que tenía los ojos aun cerrados sonrió ampliamente "No sé porque no me sorprende", la chica le gustaba por eso, por su manera tan especial de ser.

-o-

Kagome salió del exclusivo edificio a las frías calles del distrito comercial, curiosamente el complejo no estaba tan lejos de su propio departamento, por lo que ya conocía los alrededores y solo cruzó la calle para llegar al supermercado más cercano.

-Supongo que no tiene nada – habló para sí misma y se dispuso a comprar lo necesario para cuatro.

Cuando creyó no olvidar nada se dirigió a la caja – Hola, preciosa – escuchó la voz alegre de Kouga.

-Hola, Kouga – saludó con pocas ganas y se colocó a la fila más cercana.

Kouga se acercó a ella – Bueno, quería disculparme por lo de anoche creo que bebí demasiado – se disculpó con una tímida sonrisa.

La azabache lo miró de lado – ¿Eso crees? – dijo cortante.

-Lo es y lo siento – el chico juntó sus manos y puso cara de suplica.

Ella lo miró una última vez y dio una largo suspiro – Como sea, espero no vuelva a ocurrir – avanzó unos pasos en la fila.

-No pasará – habló serio Kouga -. Kagome, mantente alejada de Bankotsu – soltó el chico con un semblante serio.

Kagome frunció el ceño - ¿Disculpa? – no quería creer lo que escuchaba.

-Bankotsu es un idiota y no es una buena influencia para ti – el chico tomó la mano libre de ella entre sus manos -, promete que te mantendrás lejos de él – pidió mirándola directo a los ojos.

Ella estaba inmóvil "¿Quién se ha creído este maldito estúpido?", se soltó bruscamente del agarre – Kouga, no te metas en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia – controló su genio y dio la respuesta más tranquila que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

La fila avanzó y Kagome comenzó a pasar las cosas que compraría – Preciosa, te lo digo en serio, ese idiota no es bueno para ti.

-¿Y quién sí lo es? ¿Tú? – ironizó alzando una ceja, pagó los alimentos y salió del local.

Kouga estaba enfadado, pagó la bebida energética que tenía en las manos y salió tras ella – Kagome, espera – la tomó del brazo para detener su paso.

Ella se removió ya perdiendo toda paciencia, no le había aguantado a su padre que decidiera su vida amorosa, menos se lo permitiría a un desconocido – No – dijo cortante y volteó a verlo con los ojos llenos de molestia -, tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no qué hacer.

-¿Te habló de Reira? – soltó de la nada el chico.

La azabache lo miró desconcertada - ¿De quién? – preguntó sin comprender.

-Reira, ¿te contó que él y ella er… - fue cortado por una fuerte cachetada.

-¿Sabes que los verdaderos hombre no divulgan la vida de nadie? – preguntó escondiendo su mirada.

Kouga se tomó la mejilla con una de sus manos y la miró con odio – Sólo estoy tratando de prevenirte de ese idiota.

-Todos tienen su pasado y todos esconden algo – hasta ella misma lo hacía, no era nadie para juzgar a los demás -, ¿acaso tú no lo haces? – preguntó levantando su mirada para encontrar la del chico.

Él se sorprendió ante esta última pregunta, claro que él también escondía algo, algo ligado con el moreno que estaba tratando de desprestigiar, pero no se atrevería a hablar – no estamos hablando de mí – dijo nervioso.

-Claro que no – concordó la chica recuperando su postura tranquila -. Mantente alejado de mí, Kouga – le informó y volteó para seguir su camino.

-Demonios – se quejó el chico -, eres una maldito Bankotsu, pero esta vez no será tuya – sonrió malvadamente -, las cosas siempre se repiten – bajó su mano y miró como la azabache cruzaba la calle y entraba en un edificio ya conocido para él -. Estúpida – habló con veneno y se marchó.

-o-

-Creo que ya se tardó – dijo Kyoya -, iré por ella – anunció y se levantó del sofá.

-Iré yo – habló el moreno, pero inmediatamente escucharon el timbre.

Rápidamente Kyoya abrió la puerta - ¡Cómo demoras! – se quejó divertido.

-Buenos días también – habló de mal humor la chica.

Kyoya miró confundió a Bankotsu que le devolvió la mirada, no creía que su pequeña discusión la tuviera de ese ánimo.

-Jackotsu – habló la chica al adormilado joven que permanecía en silencio mirando el noticiario -, ¿me ayudas?

-¿Eh? – preguntó con la mirada perdida.

-Que me ayudes – la azabache alzó ligeramente la voz y se metió a la cocina.

-Dios, pero que genio – se quejó Jackotsu mientras atravesaba la sala.

Cuando entró en la cocina se encontró con Kagome que tenía las manos apoyadas en la mesa de vidrio y con su semblante frío.

-Kag, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

La chica sabía que Kouga no hablaría por nada y si era un tema tan delicado como lo pintó el chico de coleta, al único que podría sacarle algo era a su afeminado amigo - ¿Quién es Reira? – preguntó sin rodeos y con tono bajo pero firme.

Con la sola mención de ese nombre el chico palideció -¿Qui-quién? – trató de no tartamudear pero falló y el nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

Kagome alzó una de sus cejas "¿Así que si existe la chica?" pensó furiosa.

Ante el silencio de su amiga se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? – cuestionó.

-Eso no importa – no sabía bien por qué, pero estaba realmente furiosa -. ¿Quién es? – preguntó nuevamente con tono demandante.

El chico tragó pesadamente – Es una larga historia y… - dudó en escoger las palabras -, no es a mí a quien le corresponde hablar de ella – él sabía lo delicado del tema por lo que no quiso seguir hablado.

-¿En serio? – cuestionó irónica -, entonces, ¿a quién?

-Kag – Jackotsu se acercó a ella y tomó su hombro -, sólo puedo decirte que Banky debe hablar de esto contigo, ella… es un tema muy doloroso – la pena que se reflejaba en sus ojos ablandó el carácter de la azabache.

Dio un largo suspiro - ¿Por qué Kouga me dijo que me alejara de Bankotsu?

-¿Cuando te dijo eso? – pregunto ahora él, molesto.

-Me lo encontré mientras compraba, me preguntó si Bank me había hablado de Reira – estaba muy confundida y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse sin explicación.

-Oh, querida – Jackotsu la abrazó -, créeme por favor, Banky te hablará de ella cuando sea el momento, pero no es lo que estas pensando – acarició su espalda como consuelo -. Banky es un hombre muy frío pero todo tiene una explicación.

-Entonces, ¿por qué siento tanta inseguridad? – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin explicación.

-Quizás sea porque realmente te importa el bruto de mi hermano – el chico sonrió -, a él le gustas y me atrevería a decir que más que eso, no te preocupes y no dejes que el idiota de Kouga y su grupo llenen tu cabeza con mentiras – la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos -. Esto se volverá más complicado mañana cuando comiencen las clases y ese grupo de amargados los vean juntos – limpió una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla -, Bank sólo quiere cuidarte y sé que teme perderte, sólo espera a que él te hable de esto.

La chica asintió y la puerta se abrió.

-Pequeña, ¿qué ocurre? – Bankotsu se acercó preocupado - ¿Qué pasó? ¿qué hiciste Jackotsu? – miró amenazante a su hermano.

-¿Yo? – el aludido lo miró ofendido.

-No me ha hecho nada – Kagome trató de controlar su pena, ella quería seguir el consejo de su amigo y esperar a que el moreno hablara del tema, pero lo suyo nunca fue esperar, cuadro sus hombros y miró al chico -. ¿Quién es Reira? – preguntó juntando toda la seguridad dentro de sí misma.

Bankotsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba en shock. Jackotsu, que también estaba impresionado, salió silenciosamente del lugar para darles privacidad.

-Bankotsu, ¿quién es? – repitió la chica.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella? – soltó el agarre que tenia sobre ella y retrocedió algunos centímetros, no estaba listo para esta conversación.

Kagome se abrazó a sí misma, la intimidaba la postura fría de él – Es-eso no importa, sólo responde.

-Ella… - tragó el nudo que le dificultaba respirar y aclaró su garganta, tenía que aclarar las cosas de una vez -, ella está en el pasado, no tiene importancia – no podía, simplemente Reira aun dolía.

-¿Cuál es el problema con la maldita chica? – la azabache explotó, ya no soportaba tanto misterio, necesitaba respuestas.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño y la miró enojado –Nunca la vuelvas a llamar así- advirtió al endurecer su voz.

A Kagome se le apretó el pecho y lo miró resentida.

\- No hables así de ella, tú no sabes nada – escupió con rabia ante la mirada molesta de la azabache.

-¡Claro que no lo sé, nadie me dice que diablos está pasando! – gritó frustrada y tomó pequeñas cantidades de aire para relajarse -. ¿Sabes qué? – dijo tranquila y mirando directo a los ojos del chico -, yo no quiero esto, yo… yo no necesito esto – negó suavemente con la cabeza -, al diablo – rodeó la mesa y salió de la cocina hacia la sala.

Bankotsu sólo la vio partir.

-Kag, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Kyoya, que ya sabía el motivo de la discusión, gracias a Jackotsu.

-Nada, me largo – dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abrió la puerta y se fue dando un fuerte portazo.

Justo en ese momento el moreno salió de la cocina - ¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó Kyoya muy molesto.

El moreno no respondió y evitó su mirada pasando de largo y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¡Eres un cobarde! – gritó indignado el rubio.

Bankotsu detuvo su paso – No te metas, Kyoya – lo miró amenazante, apreciaba mucho a su amigo, pero no le permitiría opiniones en este tema.

-Lo hago, te lo dije Bank, te quiero eres como un hermano pero Kagome también lo es y no dejaré que la hagas sufrir. Ella no lo merece – Kyoya caminó hasta el sofá donde tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó -. Yo apoyaba esta relación, es más, esperaba que funcionara – caminó hasta la puerta y tomó la manilla -, pero eres un cobarde, aun no superas nada – lo miró con pena por lo que estaba apuntó de decir -, aléjate de Kagome, no la mereces – dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió del departamento.

-Maldición – el moreno dio un fuerte puñetazo en una de las paredes y se fue a su habitación.

-o-

-¡Kagome! – gritó Kyoya cuando alcanzó a divisar a su amiga que caminaba por las nevadas calles.

La azabache no lo escuchó, estaba tan confundida, enojada, decepcionada pero por sobre todo, herida.

-Kag, espera – el chico le dio alcance y la tomó de la mano.

Ella no lo miró – Quiero estar sola – pidió con voz quebrada.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y la jaló fuerte acercándola a su cuerpo para abrazarla – Tonta, aun no me das mi desayuno – bromeó y apretó mas su abrazo.

Kagome no pudo soportarlo y rodeó con sus delgados brazos al chico – K-kyo – sollozó -, ¿por qué duele tanto? – comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su fiel amigo, casi hermano.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien – dio un tierno beso en la cabeza de la chica -. Lo prometo – él se encargaría de cumplir su promesa, si el moreno la hacía sufrir tanto, no permitiría que continuara haciéndolo, él la protegería.

Caminaron abrazados hasta llegar a su edificio, la chica había parado de llorar pero aun sentía angustia por todo lo anterior.

Cuando llegaron a su piso, Kagome se acercó a su puerta y revisó su bolso en busca de sus llaves – Mierda – chasqueó bajo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kyoya.

-Las malditas llaves no están – ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos -, ¿algo más pasará en este maldito día? – cuestionó mirando al cielo en tono de reclamo.

El chico rio bajo – Vamos, no seas tan dramática, pediremos una copia más tarde – pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella -, vamos a mi departamento – la animó a caminar hasta su puerta.

Kyoya sacó las llaves y las colocó en la cerradura de la puerta – Jamás he estado en tu departamento – reconoció la chica.

Él la miró de lado con el ceño fruncido – Es verdad – susurró y le dio una amplia sonrisa -, bienvenida entonces – abrió la puerta.

El departamento tenía la misma estructura que el de ella, solo que no contaba con la maravillosa vista al parque, si no que, a las concurridas calles nevadas, tenía muebles muy sencillos todos de madera, dos sillones simples y el otro doble de tela oscura, una alfombra a juego con los sillones y una televisión plana, aunque pequeña.

-No es tan lujoso como el tuyo, pero funciona para mí – habló el chico encogiéndose de hombros y quitándose su chaqueta.

La azabache lo imitó – Es muy funcional, igual a ti – dijo ella y entró en la cocina -. ¿Aun quieres el desayuno verdad? – preguntó alzando la voz.

El chico entró tras ella – Claro, creo tener lo suficiente para algo decente – se sentó en una de las dos sillas de la pequeña mesa ubicada en una esquina.

Kagome abrió el refrigerador y tomó los ingredientes para preparar algo rápido – Me sorprende que tengas comida – comentó ella, cortando algunos vegetales -, es decir, siempre comes conmigo – lo miró a través de sus pestañas.

Kyoya reposó su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla – Solo desayuno y almuerzo, también existe la cena – sonrió de lado.

Ella no despegó los ojos de su tarea pero sonrió.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? – preguntó el rubio tornando su rostro serio.

-¿Me dirás quién es ella? – preguntó la chica sin inmutar su tranquilo semblante.

Él le dio una sonrisa de lado – Sabes que no.

La chica le devolvió el gesto, su amigo no era ningún chismoso – La verdad es que no quiero seguir con el tema, si Bankotsu no quiere contármelo él mismo, que se vaya al mismísimo infierno – dijo muy segura de sí y comenzó a cocinar.

-Como quieras – el chico se desperezó -. Entonces… ¿ansiosa por tu primer día? – preguntó divertido.

-¡Si, que emoción me da! – bufó con falsa emoción.

Kyoya se carcajeó – Vamos, será divertido.

-Sí, estoy segura de que lo será – ella alzó ambas cejas recordando a las dos chicas que seguramente vería.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, ya a las cinco escucharon el timbre - ¡Voy! – gito Kyoya quitándose la manta que los cubría a ambos y parándose del sillón de dos cuerpos -, pausa la película – pidió a la chica.

Kagome obedeció y dio un sorbo de su delicioso café – Mierda – escuchó susurrar a Kyoya y lo vio acercarse a ella sigilosamente -. Es Bank – le dijo bajo y la miró preocupado.

-No quiero verlo – habló ella, también susurrando.

-Lo imaginé, ve a mi habitación, yo me encargo – dijo seguro y se acercó a la puerta que ahora era aporreada a golpes, por el impaciente moreno.

Kagome tomó la manta y corrió sin hacer ruido hasta su escondite.

El chico dio un largo suspiro y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué tanto hacías? – increpó el molesto moreno y pasó sin invitación.

-Adelante, pasa – ironizó el rubio haciendo ademán con sus brazos.

Bankotsu sólo lo miró - ¿Dónde está Kagome? – preguntó ignorando la actitud de su amigo.

Kyoya cerró la puerta y volvió al sillón – No lo sé – respondió tomando su café.

El moreno alzó una de sus cejas - ¿Sigues molesto?

-¿Sigues siendo un idiota? – preguntó de vuelta.

-Kyoya este no es tu problema, no te metas – repitió lo anterior dicho y masajeó el puente de su nariz.

-Si es mi problema, Kag es mi amiga.

-¡También yo, maldición! – gritó Bankotsu, sacando su frustración -, ¿porque diablos no entiendes?

El rubio no dijo nada.

-Tsk, vete al diablo – escupió el moreno dejando unas llaves sobre uno de los muebles de la sala -, las llaves de Kagome, las encontré tiradas en mi habitación – caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió -. Yo la quiero y lo sabes – reconoció con tono muy sentido.

-Pero sigues queriéndote más a ti mismo – habló el chico y por primera vez desafió a su amigo con la mirada.

-Tsk – chasqueó Bankotsu y se marchó.

Kyoya dio un largo suspiro, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y cubrió su cara con las manos, nunca había tomado una actitud amenazante con Bankotsu, eran como hermanos y lo respetaba mucho.

-Kyo, ¿todo bien? – escucho decir a la morena y levantó su cara.

-No – negó efusivamente con la cabeza -, rocé el control y apague el reproductor de DVD.

Kagome sonrió – Idiota, ahora tendremos que buscar en dónde nos quedamos – la chica llevó su manta y le arrancó la taza de café de las manos para encender nuevamente el aparato.

Kyoya volvió a cubrirse con la manta "Lo siento amigo" se lamentó internamente y miró a la chica de reojo.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó más temprano de lo acostumbrado, luego de ponerse su conjunto deportivo miró el reloj de su móvil que marcaba las siete de la mañana, se acercó a la ventana y aun estaba oscuro.

Tomó su pequeño bolso, metió lo necesario y lo ajustó a su muslo – Mente clara Kag, mente clara – repitió como mantra y salió dispuesta a ejercitarse.

La noche anterior lloró recordando la fría actitud del moreno, hasta que se miró al espejo y comenzó a reír de sí misma, no tenía por qué sufrir por un idiota y tampoco ocultarse de él, ésta era una de las razones por las que rehuía de las relaciones formales, no necesitaba eso en su vida.

Luego de correr casi una hora volvió a su edificio, subió a su piso y golpeó la puerta de su vecino y amigo.

-Voy – escuchó decir con tono adormilado al joven y sonrió.

Kyoya abrió la puerta rascándose la nuca – Hola – saludó a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días – devolvió ella el saludo y se giró a su propia puerta -, me ducharé y comenzaré a preparar el desayuno – anunció mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

-Bien – bostezó el rubio -, me daré una ducha, ¿necesitas algo? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el umbral, batallando por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Se terminó el jugo – reconoció la chica mirándolo enternecida, él la acompañó hasta muy tarde la noche anterior, por lo que se sentía responsable de su somnolencia.

-De acuerdo – cabeceó él y se giró para regresar a su hogar.

-Kyo – llamó ella.

Él reposó su cuerpo en la puerta y alzó ambas cejas con los ojos cerrados.

-Lindo pijama – dijo divertida y cerró su puerta.

Kyoya abrió de golpe los ojos y miró su cuerpo, acostumbraba dormir solo con unos holgados pantalones largos color gris, por lo que llevaba su torso desnudo, no recordó cubrirse por lo dormido que se dispuso a abrir la puerta, sonrió y negó con la cabeza cerrando su puerta.

-o-

-Maldición – se quejó molesta la azabache al bajarse de su todoterreno, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados color vino con una franja negra en cada costado de sus largas piernas, botas altas negras que le cubrían parte del muslo, un chaleco negro con cuello alto muy ceñido al cuerpo que resaltaba su perfecta figura y un impermeable largo también negro -, te dije que llegaríamos tarde – apuntó acusatoriamente al rubio.

-Vamos Kag, no es tarde – sonrió burlón -, sólo estamos justos de tiempo – dijo colgando su mochila gris al hombro, el chico usaba un chaleco con cuello en punta verde oscuro, unos vaqueros oscuros, zapatos negros y una chaqueta gris muy gruesa.

Kagome se cruzó su bolso, que hacía juego con sus ajustados pantalones, y se colocó junto al chico.

Kyoya se inclinó para mirar su rostro - ¿Estás nerviosa? – cuestionó alzando una ceja y divertido por la rara extracción que tenía.

-¿Qué?, pf, no – respondió nerviosa y vio cómo la miraba divertido -. Bien, solo un poco – rodó los ojos y sonrió.

El rubio pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella – Tranquila, te irá bien – frotó enérgicamente el brazo de ella -. Vayamos a buscar tu horario – comenzó a caminar sin aflojar su firme agarre.

-Puedo hacerlo sola, no soy una niña – se quejó ella, acomodándose más bajo la protección que le entregaba su amigo.

El chico sonrió – Lo sé, pero estaré más tranquilo si voy contigo.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente, Kyoya era un buen amigo y se sentía protegida por él, era su apoyo y su fuerza en esos momentos.

-¡Vaya! – se escuchó una chillona voz a sus espaldas y ambos giraron -, no pierdes el tiempo – sonrió maliciosamente Kikyo.

Kagome miró a la alta chica, su piel pálida resaltaba con ese chaleco y pantalón rojo, muy fuerte, que combinaba con unas botas hasta la rodilla, chaqueta y una pequeña cartera, todo en blanco.

La azabache abrió su boca para responder pero fue interrumpida – Hola Kikyo, ¿cómo estás? – saludó el rubio con una falsa sonrisa.

-No tan bien como tú, Kyoya – respondió ella, mirando fijamente a la morena con puro veneno.

-Pero qué rápido se hartó Bank de ti – se carcajeó Tsubaki que recién llegaba a la universidad, luciendo un conjunto idéntico al de Kikyo, solo que en vez de rojo era morado, muy fuerte también.

"Dios, que buena bienvenida" pensó la azabache divertida por la patética escena - ¿Tú eres…? – preguntó achicando sus ojos en dirección a Tsubaki, aunque la recordaba perfectamente.

Tsubaki se molestó ante la poca atención que se le fue dada – Soy Tsubaki Sumiya, nos conocimos la noche del sábado en el domo Odori – le recordó.

-Oh, querida, es verdad – habló con fingida disculpa en su tono -, no recordé tu cara – le dio una sonrisa sínica.

-Bueno – dijo Tsubaki -, procura recordarla de ahora en adelante, niña – trató de sonar amenazante.

Kagome soltó a Kyoya y dio un par de pasos cerrando la distancia que la separaba de las dos presumidas chicas.

Tsubaki se apegó intimidada a Kikyo y ésta, tragó pesado.

Kyoya vio preocupado la escena – ¿Kag? - la llamó con preocupación.

La azabache posó sus manos en sus caderas y vio de lado a su amigo – Dame un minuto, ¿sí? – le giñó un ojo y volvió a mirar a las intimidadas chicas.

-¿Q-que? – logró tartamudear Tsubaki.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente – Así que, ¿no quieres que olvide quién eres, verdad? – preguntó burlona.

-A-así es – volvió a titubear -, mi padre es un muy importante trabajador de una gran empresa aquí en Hokkaido – informó inflando su pecho con soberbia.

-¡Vaya! – soltó la azabache alzando ambas cejas -, ¿sabes? – preguntó inclinándose un poco para acercar su cara a la de las chicas frente a ella -, suelo recordar los rostro de la gente que conozco, pero contigo querida – la miró de pies a cabeza -, haré una excepción – se volteó y tomó el brazo de su amigo que contenía la risa con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Como te atreves, estúpida! – chilló indignada Tsubaki, mientras que Kikyo guardó silencio, al no encontraba nada ingenioso que decir.

-Adiós chicas – caminó del brazo con el rubio -, ¡jugaremos en otro momento! – gritó alzando la mano, a modo de despedida y sin voltear a ver a ninguna.

Cuando se alejaron un poco Kyoya explotó en una carcajada – Viste la cara que pusieron esa dos – sujetó su estómago como si le doliera -, dios, Kag, las dejaste sin palabras – miró a la chica que tenía una radiante sonrisa, su humor había mejorado considerablemente luego de la distracción que le entregaron las ridículas chicas.

-Son unas niñas mimadas – reconoció encogiéndose de hombros y luego sacó su móvil de su bolsillo trasero - ¡Mierda! –gritó y miró asustada al rubio.

-¿Qué? – preguntó nervioso el chico.

-Faltan cinco minutos para que comiencen las clases – dijo ella preocupada.

-Demonios – le quejó Kyoya -, vamos rápido – tomó la mano de Kagome y comenzó a correr a la dirección.

Ambos corrieron sin notar la presencia de un par de ojos celeste que los observaban "¿No estaba ella con Bankotsu?" pensó molesto y decidió que tenía que comenzar a acercarse a la chica antes que otro lo hiciera.

-o-

Luego de sus primeras dos clases, Kagome tenía un tiempo libre, por lo que se dirigió a la enorme cafetería.

El vibrar de su móvil llamó su atención y lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero, sin detener su paso "Papa" sonrió al abrir el mensaje.

"Hija, lamento mucho no haber podido comunicarme antes contigo, pero he tenido algunos pendientes que me lo han impedido, espero que tu primer día sea bueno y sabes que cuentas con nosotros en cualquier momento. Llamaré más tarde, te amo".

La chica sonrió, iba a comenzar a escribir su respuesta pero chocó de frente con alguien y su móvil cayó al suelo – Maldición – se quejó y recogió el aparato, que gracias al protector que portaba no sufrió daño.

-Lo siento mucho – se disculpó una chica un poco más alta que Kagome, sus ojos café oscuro resaltaban sobre su blanca piel, llevaba su cabello recogido en una larga coleta y tenía un flequillo muy bien cuidado.

La azabache se levantó del suelo y sonrió – Descuida, no estaba prestando atención – reconoció y guardó su móvil, ahora en el bolsillo de su impermeable.

La chica de coleta le devolvió la sonrisa – Soy Sango Hajima, estudio economía – se presentó ofreciendo su mano.

-Kagome Higurashi, administración – estrechó su delgada mano con la de ella.

Mientras las chicas se presentaban un agitado chico se acercaba a ellas - ¡Kag! – gritó Jackotsu apretándola contra su cuerpo y tomándola por sorpresa.

-Jack, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó ella colocando ambas manos en la espalda de éste.

-¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas ayer? – cuestionó el chico como reproche -, ¿también estas molesta conmigo? – ahora su tono y rostro reflejaba pena.

Kagome se enterneció ante la actitud y posó su mano en la mejilla del chico – Claro que no, de hecho, no estoy molesta – le dio una cálida sonrisa -, la verdad, no lo estoy con nadie – reconoció lo decidido la noche pasada.

-¿Y qué pasa con Bank?

Kagome tragó la angustia que le generaba el tema - Bankotsu y yo, somos amigos – dijo ella retomando su postura pero sin perturbar su aparente calma -. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Sango se aclaró la garganta – Disculpen – interrumpió y ambos chicos la miraron pero Jackotsu cambió su expresión preocupada a una de total sorpresa.

-¡Sango! – chilló él y tomó de los hombros a la joven -, ¿no era que te ibas a Kyoto?

La aludida se cruzó de brazos y fingió indignación - ¿Es lo mejor que me dices después de casi tres meses?

-Oh, amiga – dijo ahora él, con tono tierno -, te extrañé mucho – ambos se abrazaron.

Kagome miraba confusa la escena - ¿Se conocen? – preguntó lo obvio.

Jackotsu soltó a la chica y miró a la azabache – Claro, fuimos compañeros de instituto.

-Que tal si le contamos tomando algo caliente – ofreció Sango -, hace mucho frío aquí afuera.

-De acuerdo – acepto la morena -, pero antes – miró fríamente al chico -. Me explicas ya cuál es tu excusa para dejarme sola el primer día – demandó seria.

Jackotsu tragó pesado, su amiga podía usar el mismo tono que su intimidante hermano – B-bueno – cerró sus ojos y se ocultó tras Sango -, me dormí – soltó oculto.

-¡Dios, Jack! – regañó la chica -, al menos ¿viste tu horario? – preguntó enfadada.

-Si – levantó su cabeza y sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta –. Ten.

Kagome lo analizó unos segundos y sonrió – Bien, tenemos el mismo horario, así que, estás perdonado – dijo tranquilamente devolviéndole el papel -. Bien, vamos por el café – les sonrió a ambos y comenzó a caminar.

Sango miró sorprendida al chico – Es muy simpática – reconoció con sinceridad -, aunque – frunció el ceño -, me recuerda a tu hermano.

Jackotsu soltó una risita – Ay amiga, tenemos mucho que hablar – tomó de la mano a la chica y corrieron para darle alcance a la morena.

-o-

Su primer día universitario terminó, era la una de tarde, por lo que faltaban tres horas para su turno en la tienda.

Luego de despedir a Jackotsu y su nueva amiga Sango, la azabache caminó tranquilamente a su todoterreno pero divisó a cierto moreno recargado en el cofre del mismo, su corazón se aceleró pero con un reproche interno se obligó a ignorarlo y caminó sin perder su calma.

-Hola, Bank – saludó ella, muy normal.

Bankotsu la vio rodear el auto hasta el maletero y se levantó para seguirla – Necesitamos hablar, pequeña – estaba arrepentido por la forma en la que le habló y estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad esta vez -, quiero contarte las cosas y aclarar todo de una vez.

"Ni siquiera un lo siento" se lamentó la chica – Descuida, no es necesario – abrió el maletero y dejó su mochila para luego cerrarlo y mirar al chico -, no tienes que explicar nada.

-Kagome, es un tema muy complicado – dijo el serio, no entendía el cambio de actitud de ella, esperaba una respuesta más impulsiva.

-Lo sé – negó suavemente -, es decir, no lo sé – lo miró fríamente – y la verdad, ya no me importa – reconoció y caminó para abrir la puerta del vehículo.

-Kagome… – demandó Bankotsu, comenzaba a perder su paciencia.

-Bankotsu, es suficiente, todos tienen sus problemas – habló ella recargando su mano en la fría puerta abierta -, también yo los tengo y con esos me basta, no tengo intención de entender los tuyos.

El moreno la miró con sus fríos ojos azules - ¿Lo dices enserio?

-Sí, pero esto no significa que no podamos ser amigos, tenemos muchas personas en común y no quiero que se vean involucrados, especialmente Kyoya – su angustia se hacía presente al recordar a su fiel amigo e imaginar lo doloroso que era para él estar molesto con su casi hermano.

-Ni Kyoya, ni nadie importa aquí – le tomó la cara con sus grandes manos -, esto es sobre nosotros.

Ella se alejó suavemente – Nunca hubo un nosotros Bank, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue sólo un impulso.

-¿Un impulso? – cuestionó incrédulo "Maldición, claro que no" pensó sin entender lo que la chica decía.

Kagome suspiró sonoramente – Mira, olvida lo que pasó el fin de semana, es mejor así – le dedicó una sonrisa y subió a su auto.

-¿Es lo que quieres? – preguntó él desde fuera - ¿solo amigos?

La azabache bajó la ventanilla eléctrica – Solo amigos – afirmó y se marchó.

Bankotsu la vio partir, se giró con las manos en los bolsillos y se marchó completamente molesto. Para él era realmente complicado forzar más las cosas, insistir y buscarla, pero podía pasar sobre su orgullo, porque Kagome era, aunque no lo aceptara, una persona que en pocos días lo había mantenido pendiente de ella. La joven se colaba en su corazón.

Kagome condujo por una de las avenidas que rodeaban el campus y paró cuando el semáforo dio rojo "Es lo mejor Kag, tranquila" se consoló y limpió una traicionera lágrima que rodó por su sonrojada mejilla, evidencia de la pena que sentía pero que por orgullo tragó y guardó en lo profundo de su corazón.

-o-

La semana había pasado sin novedad, Kagome se adaptaba muy bien a la vida universitaria en compañía de Jackotsu, ya que, al compartir horarios pasaban todos los días juntos.

La chica se había hecho muy amiga de Sango, quien ya estaba al tanto de su "impulso" con Bankotsu, pero no conocía el motivo de su distanciamiento por lo que no tenía una opinión sobre el tema.

Kyoya seguía desayunando todas las mañanas con la chica y luego iban juntos al campus y a Bankotsu no se lo había vuelto a encontrar, cosa que agradecía ya que aun sentía un malestar en el pecho cuando era nombrado ocasionalmente por Jackotsu.

Ya el viernes y la azabache se encontraba tomando una humeante taza de café en la terraza de la cafetería.

-¡Kagome! – escuchó que gritaron su nombre y volteó a ver.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo estuvieron sus clases? – preguntó mirando a Jackotsu y Sango que jadeaban y la miraban con semblante expectante, cosa que le extrañó -. ¿Qué ocurre? – frunció el ceño.

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron de manera cómplice – Kag – habló Sango -, recuerdas que te comente que soy parte del comité universitario ¿verdad? – preguntó la chica de coleta.

Kagome mantuvo su ceño fruncido y achicó los ojos al mirarla – Si lo recuerdo, lo mencionaste ayer.

-Querida – dijo ahora Jackotsu sentándose junto a ella -, sabes que eres preciosa y muy divertida ¿verdad?

La azabache golpeó ligeramente su, ahora, vacía taza de café contra la mesa sobresaltando a sus amigo – Hablen ahora – dijo forzando su mínima cuota de paciencia restante - ¿qué mierda pasa?

Jackotsu miró a Sango suplicante y ésta suspiró y se arrodilló frente a Kagome, entregándole un papel - ¿Qué es? – preguntó la chica y analizó lo que parecía ser una lista con nombres de chicos a un lado y chicas al otro, pasó su mirada y reconoció el suyo - ¿Qué diablos hace mi nombre aquí? – miró a Sango.

-Bueno… - dudó la chica, pero ante el semblante furioso de la azabache tomó valor y habló -. Te inscribimos para el concurso de Miss Campus – casi susurró Sango.

Kagome había escuchado perfectamente pero no podía creerlo - ¿Qué?

-Querida, eres perfecta para hacerlo y…

-¿Cuándo demonios lo hicieron? – interrumpió al chico.

-Ayer se abrieron las solicitudes – informó Sango.

-¿Y por qué demonios no veo sus nombres? – alzó la voz.

-Tú eres la novata más popular querida – Jackotsu tocó el hombro de Kagome.

-De qué demonios estás hablando Jack, llevo apenas cinco malditos días aquí – el fastidio se sentía en su voz.

-Cinco días en los que todos te han notado – defendió el muchacho.

-Pues pueden irse al diablo, no participare en una estupidez como esta – arrugó el papel, resopló reposando su peso en el respaldo de la silla y cubrió sus ojos con uno de sus antebrazos.

-Vamos Kag, serás una buena reina – animó Sango.

-Si es que logra serlo – se escuchó decir a una molesta voz cercana a ellos.

"Perfecto, solo faltaba esto" se lamento Kagome, reconociendo la particular voz y sin mover un músculo habló –: Hola Kikyo – saludó fingiendo cortesía -, es un gusto como siempre escuchar tu melodiosa voz – ironizó.

-Que maleducada eres – hablo ahora Tsubaki -, podrías por lo menos tomar una postura correcta para saludar – se cruzó de brazos y miró despectivamente a Sango que aún se encontraba de rodillas frente a la azabache -, pero bueno, considerando que eres amiga de la panadera, era de esperarse.

Kagome levantó su brazo y observó como Sango se encogía, la chica era becada ya que provenía de una humilde familia, propietaria de una pequeña panadería y obviamente se intimidó ante el venenoso comentario de la petulante chica, no le importaba si se metían con ella pero sus amigos era otra historia – Vaya, pero si es… - enderezó su espalda y ladeó su cabeza exagerando confusión -, eres… - tapó ligeramente con sus dedos sus labios.

Tsubaki enrojeció de ira - ¡Tsubaki, Tsubaki Sumiya, estúpida! – gritó desesperada.

Sango y Jackotsu miraban divertidos la escena, Tsubaki Sumiya la segunda chica más popular del campus estaba totalmente descontrolada.

-Tsubaki, ya basta – ordenó Kikyo, dándole una fría mirada a la chica.

-Sí, Tsubaki tranquila, recuerda los modales – sonrió burlona.

-Espero tu diversión dure Kagome – habló Kikyo -, ese concurso no es tu lugar, espero lo sepas.

-¿Asustada? – cuestionó la azabache.

-Cla-claro que no, solo te advierto para que no te avergüences luego – la altanera chica acomodó su cabello.

-Pues, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad – dijo Kagome y se puso de pieltomando sus cosas.

Jackotsu y Sango imitaron a la azabache y se disponían a marcharse – Esto no es una competencia, deberías retirarte ahora que puedes – amenazó Tsubaki.

Kagome que ya había dado un par de pasos se detuvo y volteó – No lo haré – una malvada sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios -. Ganaré – soltó con mucha confianza y volvió a girarse para caminar con sus amigos.

-Gracias – habló Sango casi susurrando y Kagome notó como la chica apretaba la correa de su mochila.

-Tranquila, son unas tontas – sonrió -, además – abrazó por los hombros a sus dos amigos -, ustedes me metieron en esto, así que ahora me ayudaran a ganar esta ridícula competencia.

Primero quiero pedir perdón por la ausencia, estuve muy desmotivada por la ausencia de comentarios pero mi querida Ángel me devolvió la confianza y gracias a su infaltable ayuda pude continuar.

Agradecería comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o lo que sea.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Recuerdos

**CAPITULO V: RECUERDOS**

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche y Kagome terminaba su ajetreado turno en la tienda. Llegó al estacionamiento del centro comercial y quitó la alarma de su todoterreno, subió y prendió un cigarrillo, esa tarde se había sentido particularmente nostálgica.

Aspiró profundamente de su vicio y se sobresaltó al sentir unos ligeros golpes en su ventanilla.

-Mierda – se quejó llevando una de sus manos a su pecho y vio un par de ojos celestes divertidos observándola.

Sonrío fingidamente y bajó la ventanilla – Hola preciosa – saludó Kouga -, ¿tienes un momento?

-Depende – dijo levantando una de sus cejas y sin quitar su sonrisa.

El chico sonrió – Tranquila, solo quería hablar sobre el concurso del campus – comentó apoyando sus brazos en el marco de la ventanilla.

-¿Qué con eso? – preguntó confundida y molesta, aun no estaba convencida de participar pero no perdería ante las dos molestas chicas.

-¿Ya tienes pareja?, porque yo no la tengo – informó con fingida inocencia.

-¿Necesito pareja? ¿para qué? – al parecer la estúpida competencia le traería algunos dolores de cabeza.

Kouga se carcajeó un poco - ¿Por qué siento que no te interesa esto?

-Quizás es porque no lo hace realmente – se encogió de hombros y terminó su cigarrillo, el cual apagó en el cenicero del vehículo.

-Bueno, te informo que la competencia elige a la chica y el chico más popular de la universidad – contó el ojiceleste –, para eso debemos hacer el baile tradicional y la presentación de talento – esbozó una sonrisa por su latente oportunidad de acercarse a la chica.

Kagome cerró los ojos _"Malditos, como demonios no me explican esos detalles"_ se quejó internamente por la desinformación de sus amigos – Bueno – puso en marcha su vehículo -, gracias por la información.

Kouga se enderezó y la miró sorprendido – Eso significa que somos pareja – preguntó confundido al no tener respuesta concreta.

La azabache lo miró divertida – No, solo significa que te agradezco el aviso – puso reversa y dejó a un ofuscado chico atrás.

" _Idiota"_ dijo divertida mientras miraba por el retrovisor al muchacho, no le desagradaba el hombre pero sabía que su rivalidad con el moreno influía fuertemente en el interés que demostraba por ella y no quería mas confusiones innecesarias.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de su bolso y marcó el número de Jackotsu colocándose los auriculares del móvil para manejar con mayor libertad.

-Hola quería – escuchó saludar a su amigo y sonrió.

-¿Dónde estás? – preguntó en tono seco.

-E-En mi casa, estoy por de ver una película – informó notablemente nervioso.

-Iré a verte ahora – soltó la chica.

-Querida, no creo que sea un buen momento – dijo preocupado -, Banky está conmigo – susurró muy bajo.

La chica tragó pesado y se forzó a mantener la calma - ¿Y cuál es el problema? – mintió, a pesar de que su cabeza se negaba a relacionarse con el moreno, su corazón le pedía a gritos verlo.

-Oh, si no es problema para ti, entonces te espero – el chico estaba muy contento, no quería forzar a su amiga a nada, pero le hacía ilusión que las cosas se solucionaran.

-De acuerdo en veinte minutos estoy ahí – informó y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios -. Jack – llamó al muchacho.

-¿Si?

-No digas que voy ¿sí? – pidió inocentemente.

Jackotsu soltó una risita – De acuerdo – afirmó y cortó la llamada.

-o-

-¡Jackotsu! – gritó el moreno - ¿Qué tanto haces?

El chico guardó rápidamente su móvil y salió de la cocina con una enorme fuente llena de palomitas – Lo siento – se disculpó nervioso.

Bankotsu miró analíticamente al chico desde el lujoso sofá, conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que algo ocultaba - ¿Qué? – preguntó demandante.

-N-nada – se sentó junto a su hermano y puso en marcha el DVD.

El moreno frunció el ceño e ignoró la notoria intranquilidad de su hermano.

Veinticinco minutos después se escuchó el motor de un auto fuera de la mansión - ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó Bankotsu, sin despegar los ojos de la sangrienta película.

Jackotsu dio un pequeño salto en su lugar – N-no, a nadie, iré a ver – se levantó y caminó hasta la entrada principal.

Kagome bajó de su auto y cuando vio a Jackotsu abrir la puerta, ella caminó con una amplia sonrisa, se veía realmente pálido – Dios mío – no se esforzó en ocultar su ironía -, te vez horrible – se burló dándole un abrazo a modo de saludo.

El chico devolvió el gesto – Sume diez años a mi edad en la última media hora – la tomó por los hombros y la miró angustiado - ¿Sabes lo difícil que es mentirle? – preguntó sinceramente preocupado.

La azabache se carcajeó – Lo imagino.

-Pasa – ofreció el chico y se hizo a un lado.

-¡Jackotsu! – volvió a gritar el moreno -, maldición, quiero ver la estúpida película.

Kagome y Jackotsu se miraron y la chica le guiño un ojo juguetonamente, le era imposible no querer fastidiar al moreno.

Ella caminó sin hacer mucho ruido hasta la sala y vio como la larga trenza del chico colgaba por la parte trasera del sofá, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza pero se obligó a ignorarlo.

-¡Jackotsu! – la paciencia de Bankotsu se evaporó.

-Diablos, pero como gritas – soltó Kagome y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, sobre la cabeza del chico.

El moreno miró hacia arriba y sus fríos ojos azules chocaron con los cálidos chocolates de ella – ¿Kagome? – dudó y luego se paró de golpe carraspeando un poco.

No se habían topado en toda la semana y verla de frente a él luciendo tan sexy como siempre, le sorprendió mucho.

La azabache se quitó su bolso y la abultada bufanda negra. El moreno usaba un conjunto deportivo negro que combinaba con unas botas de vestir café oscuro, se veía malditamente apetecible.

Los ojos de Bankotsu se perdieron en esas largas piernas que resaltaba bajo esos ajustados jeans azul marino, la chica usaba unas zapatillas bajas negras que no aumentaban su pequeña estatura, un largo y holgado chaleco tejido negro y su característico collar de dragón.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó Jackotsu con una sonrisa al notar las mirabas de esos dos.

-No – dijo ella cortante y se sentó en una de los sillones individuales -, quiero que me expliques porque no me dijiste del maldito baile y la estúpida demostración de talento – demandó con una sonrisa tétrica.

Bankotsu se volvió a sentar y observó a su nervioso hermano sudar – ¿Como lo supiste?

-Kouga me lo dijo – soltó la chica y sintió la mirada fastidiada del moreno fijarse en ella, pero lo ignoro -, me dijo que necesitaba una pareja para el estúpido baile de presentación o algo así – hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano.

-Bueno, es verdad – contó Jackotsu sentándose en el brazo del sofá -, tienes esta semana para ensayar el baile y la siguiente es la presentación.

La azabache se masajeó el puente de su nariz - ¿Algo más que convenientemente olvidaras decirme?

-Vamos, lo siento – pidió el chico tomando las manos de su amiga -, no lo hice a propósito, solo no quería arruinar tu buen humor, además… - dudó un poco -, luego de lo que paso con Sango y esas tontas…

-Está bien – declaró Kagome soltando el aire -, no me vencerán esas estúpidas – le sonrió segura a su apenado amigo – Bien, necesito pareja – anunció con ánimo renovado.

-Lo sé y podría ser…

-Yo lo hare – el moreno estuvo atento a la conversación y no le agradó la mención de Kouga por lo que su tonó fue molesto.

-¿Tu? – hablaron a coro la azabache y Jackotsu.

-Banky – su hermano lo miró sorprendido mientras el moreno posó sus brazos tras su cabeza -, tu odias estas cosas, rechazaste el puesto el año pasado.

Kagome miraba al despreocupado moreno, ser pareja de él la ponía nerviosa aun que le agradaba la idea.

-Lo sé – dijo el chico de larga trenza sin inmutarse -, este año me interesa – abrió sus profundos ojos y los clavó en la chica.

La azabache tragó su nerviosismo y sonrió – De acuerdo – anunció con seguridad, dos podían jugar al mismo juego y no se dejaría intimidar por ni por las tontas ricachonas, ni por el altivo chico.

Jackotsu sentía una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad, sabía que no era una buena idea pero le hacía mucha ilusión verlos juntos.

Luego de tomar la decisión, Kagome pasó la noche viendo la película con los hermanos y sin darse cuenta cayó dormida antes de terminarla.

Bankotsu la vio removerse incomoda en el sillón y se levantó para cargarla.

-¿Dónde la llevas? – preguntó Jackotsu un poco adormilado.

-A mi cuarto – anunció caminando suavemente y sin esfuerzo mientras la chica se acurrucaba cómodamente en su cálido pecho.

El moreno subió las escaleras, entró a su antiguo cuarto y la recostó sobre su amplia cama - Dulces sueños, pequeña – rozó sus labios y para su sorpresa, se fue a otro de los tantos cuartos de la mansión.

-o-

La mañana llegó y la azabache abrió sus achocolatados ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy? – había caído en un profundo y placentero sueño por lo que se encontraba confundida.

Revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su móvil, marcaba las ocho de la mañana – Adiós a mi ejercicio – sonrió y observó su alrededor.

La amplia habitación era de un tono azul oscuro, tenía un enorme ventanal hacia el jardín delantero que era cubierto por unas delicadas cortinas blancas, su atención se posó en la decoración, diversas medallas y pequeños cuadros con fotografías del moreno estaban dispersas por una de las paredes, se levanto y fue a observarlas.

-Siempre el mismo – sonrió tocando suavemente una de las imágenes del chico que tenía la misma postura de superioridad en cada foto, aun que había una que llamó su atención - ¿Y esto? – tomó una pequeña foto donde el moreno estaba abrazado de una chica rubia de ojos tan azules como los suyos y mostraba una amplia sonrisa -, se ve ¿feliz? – se incomodo al notar que era una expresión nueva en él, una que ella jamás había visto.

Dejo el objeto en su lugar y negó efusivamente _"No es tu asunto, Kag"_ se regañó mentalmente, entró al baño del cuarto y se aseó, afortunadamente su bolso estaba en la habitación y tenia de costumbre llevar un pequeño bolso con sus utensilios básicos de aseo personal.

Una vez lista, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, no se sorprendió al encontrarse con silencio absoluto.

-Bien, primero un nutritivo desayuno – dobló las mangas de su chaleco y ató su cabello en una coleta alta, dispuesta a preparar algo.

Media hora después Bankotsu bajo a la sala y su olfato captó un delicioso aroma – Café – sonrió al ya saber quién era la responsable del delicioso aroma.

-Hola, pequeña – saludó el chico recargado en la puerta abierta de la cocina.

Kagome volteó y le dio una radiante sonrisa – Buenos días, Bank – su semblante se endureció al recordar la última vez que se encontraron en una situación similar _"Aun duele"_ sonrió amargamente y se volteó para terminar de servir el último plato.

-Se ve bien – dijo el chico sentándose en la mesa frente a unos de los tres platos ya servidos.

-Perfecto – dijo la chica sentándose frente a él, decidió ignorar sus locas ganas de marcharse, ella no se escondería de nadie.

-Al fin en casa – se escuchó una voz femenina en la sala.

Kagome miró a Bankotsu y este cerró los ojos - ¿Quién es? – preguntó ella divertida por la expresión del chico.

Él masajeó el puente de su nariz y dejó salir el aire resignado – Siento lo que está a punto de pasar – le habló tiernamente y sonrío.

La puerta se abrió de golpe - ¿Qué huele así? – preguntó una alta mujer de ojos azules, tenía el cabello corto y negro atado en una coleta baja.

Kagome se volteó encontrándose con la calida mirada azulina, muy similar a la del chico pero irradiante de calidez – Hola, madre – saludo el moreno sin voltear a ver a su madre y comenzando con su apetecible desayuno

" _¡Madre!"_ gritó internamente Kagome y abrió grandemente sus ojos.

-Hola hijo – la mujer se acercó al chico y dio una pequeña caricia a la mejilla del moreno para luego miró a la azabache.

-Lo siento – Kagome salió de su ensimismamiento – Buenos días, soy Kagome Higurashi – se presentó educadamente poniéndose de pie.

La mujer le sonrió – Hola querida, soy Risa, madre de Bankotsu – sonrió ampliamente.

–Es un placer, señora Hiiryu – hizo una leve reverencia la azabache, no podía sus años de educación de etiqueta.

-Cariño, puedes llamarme Risa o mamá si lo prefieres – pidió divertida.

La azabache se carcajeó divertida por la situación y Bankotsu dejó de comer para mirar fríamente a la mujer.

La aludida ignoró la mirada de su hijo -No te preocupes querida, Risa está bien – dijo la mujer tomando su hombro.

Kagome ahora entendía la diferencia de carácter entre los hermanos, era evidente que Jackotsu había heredado el de su madre.

El moreno rodó los ojos y volvió a su desayuno - ¿Dónde está papá?

-Tuvo que resolver algunos asuntos en el centro, vendrá para el almuerzo – dijo la mujer y observó la mesa -. Kagome, ¿tu preparaste todo esto? – cuestionó sorprendida por los diversos alimentos.

-Sí, disculpe por ocupar su cocina.

-No es problema, gracias por alimentar a mis descuidados hijos – hizo una leve reverencia.

-Pff – bufó el moreno.

-Muero de hambre – dijo la mujer tomando su estomago y sentándose junto a ellos.

Justo en ese momento Jackotsu entró en la cocina fregando uno de sus ojos – ¡Mama! – gritó alegre y se lanzó a su madre.

-Hola hijo – Risa besó a su hijo tiernamente en la mejilla – ¿cómo estas?

-Bien mamá, aun que… - miró la mesa y luego a su amiga -, tengo hambre.

La azabache rodó los ojos y se levantó de su silla – Sientate, te serviré algo – le dijo con una sonrisa a su mimado amigo.

Mientras la chica servia otro desayuno, Risa miraba atentamente como su hijo mayor no despegaba la vista de ella – Kagome querida, ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros? – ofreció sonriéndole con malicia al moreno.

La chica frunció el ceño y suspiró – Lo siento, ya tengo planes – se disculpó -, será en la otra.

-Oh, es una lastima – habló desanimada la mujer.

Pasaron el desayuno en una amena conversación, ya a las once la azabache retiró su plato y se disculpó por marcharse, caminó hasta Jackotsu y le besó la mejilla – Te hablare luego para solucionar algunos detalles ¿sí?

-Claro, querida – aceptó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Fue un placer, Risa – se despidió de la mujer.

-Igualmente, Kagome – la mujer sonrió -, espero verte pronto.

Bankotsu se levantó de la silla y siguió a la chica hasta la puerta de la misión – ¿Con quién tienes planes? – cuestionó molesto.

Ella terminó de ponerse su chaqueta y arreglarse el largo cabello – Eso no te importa, Bank – le dijo inclinándose un poco para besar su mejilla.

El moreno la detuvo a centímetro de su cara – Claro que me importa – su semblante era serio.

La chica estabilizó sus piel y suspiró – Bankotsu – le habló con seriedad -, no te confundas, tu y yo no tenemos nada.

-Se que te gusto – la tomó de la cintura y acercó sus cuerpos.

Ella miró esos profundos ojos azules e ignoró el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho por lo que estaba a punto de decir – Esto es… - _"No dejare que me hagan daño otra vez"_ se dio valor y continuó -. Solo quiero ser tu amiga Bankotsu, si te estás confundiendo por lo del estúpido baile no es necesario que lo hagas – lo alejó de golpe y abrió la puerta -, no te confundas.

Caminó sin cerrar la puerta hasta su vehículo, conteniendo las lágrimas, él moreno le provocaba muchas cosas, tantas que la abrumaban, pero tenía una solo cosa clara, _"Jamás volveré a sufrir por un idiota"_ se dijo mirándose en el espejo retrovisor y poniendo en marcha el todoterreno.

-o-

En el edificio de la azabache Kyoya golpeó por última vez la puerta de su vecina – Creo que no está – se encogió de hombros y cruzó hacia su propia puerta, cuando sintió el ascensor.

Kagome caminó por el pasillo - Buenos días – saludó desanimadamente.

-Parece que no son tan buenos para ti – dijo él apoyando su cuerpo en la pared junto a su puerta - ¿estás bien?

La chica giró su majilla y se detuvo sin decir nada.

-¿Kag? – el chico se preocupó al no ver ninguna reacción y dio unos pasos para tocar ligeramente su hombro.

Cuando sintió el contacto, la azabache se sobresalto un poco – Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada – mintió y evitó la mirada de su amigo.

Él notó que algo estaba mal, giró el cuerpo de ella y la abrazó.

-¿Q-que haces? – cuestionó ella mordiendo el labio, conteniendo sus sentimientos que estaban a punto de explotar.

Kyoya apretó su agarre y enterró su cabeza entre el cuello y la cabeza de la chica – Nada, solo creo que extrañe tu desayuno.

Kagome soltó unas gruesas lágrimas y correspondió el abrazo – Tonto.

Ambos permanecieron así unos minutos, hasta que ella se alejó suavemente.

-¿Quieres compañía? – preguntó él limpiando el rastro de sus lagrimas.

Ella solo asintió y entraron en el departamento de ella, pasaron juntos lo que quedaba de mañana, Kagome le contó sobre el concurso y también sobre su encuentro con el moreno.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con que él sea tu pareja? – cuestionó el chico sentado en un sofá de dos cuerpos con las piernas de ella sobre las suyas, estaba un poco fastidiado por la situación, cada vez le dolía mas verla sufrir por su amigo.

-Creo que si – reconoció ella recargando su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá -, solo debo estar tranquila y superar este estado de autocompasión – bromeó sonriendo.

Ambos rieron y ella bajó sus piernas para abrazarlo, Kyoya se sorprendió por el acto y sintió su corazón acelerarse, no era la primera vez que le ocurría con algún gesto de la chica hacia él, pero como las veces anteriores, decidió restarle importancia y correspondió el acto.

Sin dejar el contacto, la azabache preguntó - ¿Qué tal si salimos a almorzar fuera?, necesito salir y distraerme.

-De acuerdo – el rubio la apartó suavemente y se levantó de su asiento -. Iré a cambiarme.

-Excelente – la chica lo imitó y se inclinó besando su mejilla, miró su reloj eran la una de la tarde -, dame media hora – le sonrió dulcemente y corrió a su habitación.

Kyoya la observó con una sonrisa y tocó su pecho a la altura de su corazón _"¿Qué demonios me pasa?_ se regañó mentalmente, sacudió su cabeza alejando las sensaciones provocadas y salió el departamento.

-o-

-Kikyo – llamó Tsubaky - ¿qué te parece este? – le enseñó un vestido rosa largo, con tirantes y mucho brillo en el escote con forma de corazón.

La lacia se acercó y lo observó – No va contigo – lo arrebató de sus manos y caminó con él hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo cerca de ellas -, aun que para mí, es perfecto.

Tsubaky rodó los ojos, le fastidiaba la compañía de la chica pero era la única que estaba a su nivel, según ella.

Recorrió los bastidores de la exclusiva tienda y sus ojos se alzaron al ver a la azabache – Mira – le dijo a su amiga que ahora escogía zapatos.

Kikyo se acercó a ella – Vaya, no pierde el tiempo la estúpida – habló con una sonrisa maliciosa, observando a Kagome y Kyoya paseando por las tiendas mientras la chica tomaba del brazo al rubio -. Dame tu teléfono – pidió.

-¿Para qué? – cuestionó la otra chica.

Ella rodó los ojos – Solo dámelo.

Tsubaky obedeció y le entregó el aparato, mientras Kikyo abrió la aplicación de la cámara móvil y enfocó a la pareja - ¿Para qué quiero una foto de ellos?

-Sí que eres tonta – Kikyo alzó ambas cejas, buscó en los contactos y envió la foto -, la quieres para esto – alzó el móvil frente a la cara de su amiga, donde ella leyó el nombre de a quien se la envió.

Ambas sonrieron y se emocionaron por lo que estaban a punto de provocar.

-o-

-¿Por qué aceptaste participar en Miss Campus? – preguntó Kyoya, tomando un sorbo de su café -, eso no va contigo.

Kagome sopló el suyo y apretó el agarre sobre el brazo del chico – Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice – dijo con pesar.

-¿Segunda? – el rubio se extrañó.

-Kikyo dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú – informó con fastidió al recordar la altanera actitud de la desagradable chica.

El chico soltó una pequeña risa, que fue interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil, soltó a la azabache y sacó el aparato, su semblante se endureció cuando leyó quien lo llamaba.

-Kyo, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la chica al notar su cambio de actitud.

-Sí, solo debo atender esto, enseguida vuelvo – se distanció un poco de Kagome y mientras ella se acercaba a una tienda, él atendió – Hola – habló serio.

-¿Dónde estás? – preguntó la fría voz del moreno.

-¿No hemos hablado desde hace semanas y es lo primero que preguntas? – el rubio no sabía si estar molesto o divertido.

-No te hagas el divertido y responde lo que te pregunte – exigió Bankotsu ya sin paciencia.

Kyoya trató de contener la calma – Estoy… - miró a la azabache y mintió -. Estoy comprando algo para la cena.

El moreno tras la línea telefónica guardó silencio unos minutos – ¿Aun puedo confiar en ti?

El rubio frunció el ceño - ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas, Bank? – su amigo no acostumbraba comportarse así, era muy extraño que no fuera al grano.

-Solo responde una cosa – habló el moreno.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estarías dispuesto a poner en riesgo nuestra amistad por algo? ¿o alguien?

Kyoya abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, ¿acaso Bankotsu sabía que estaba con Kagome?, sino ¿porque esas preguntas?, miró a la azabache que le hacía señas de que iba a entrar en una de las tiendas y comprobó lo que estaba tratando de ocultar – Solo si realmente valiera la pena – contestó con seguridad.

-¿Lo vale para ti?

-Si Bankotsu, lo vale – cortó la llamada sin despedirse _"Así que, esto es lo que me está pasando"_ llevó su mano al pecho y sonrió _"Yo… yo me enamore de Kagome"_ reconoció en su interior y aun que le pesaba mucho por su amigo, era algo que ya no podía ocultar, por lo menos no a sí mismo.

-o-

El moreno lanzó su móvil sobre la cama frustrado, desde un principio sospechó acerca de los sentimientos de Kyoya, pero cuando vio la dichosa foto que le mando la mal intencionada de Tsubaki, sus sospechas se aclararon y más aun con la confirmación reciente.

-Mierda – se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá y en el acto, sonó el teléfono de su departamento, se levantó molesto y contestó - ¿Qué?

-Me alegra que estés de buen humor – habló un divertido hombre tras la línea.

El chico resopló y se dirigió al mini bar de la sala - ¿Qué quieres Miroku? – escupió sirviendo un poco de su licor favorito, Bourbon.

-Naraku te ha estado llamando a tu móvil, tenemos entrenamiento mañana – informó el chico de coleta.

-Lo sé – contestó saliendo a su balcón.

-Eso espero, no puedes seguir faltando.

-Sí, ya lo sé, adiós – colgó la llamada y miró las transitadas calles.

Las cosas se complicaban más de lo que él creía, la relación con la azabache no solo implicaba enfrentar su pasado, sino que también a su mejor amigo.

Dejó salir el aire frustrado y volvió al interior de su departamento, recorrió la sala, luego caminó por el pasillo y llegó a su habitación.

Dentro de ella, encendió la luz y la bajó de intensidad dejándola tenue, abrió su armario y de la parte más alta saco una caja de madera de pequeño tamaño.

Se sentó en la cama con la caja sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos con dolor, el pasado siempre estuvo presente en su día a día era algo que no podía ocultar.

La palabras de Kyoya resonaron en su mente "Lo vale" recordó y abrió la caja sacando la foto de una chica de cabello color sol largo y liso, unos ojos azules que brillaban y una sonrisa cálida - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? – habló con resentimiento -, yo te ame tanto – paso uno de sus dedos por la fotografía -. Reira – nombró casi en un suspiró.

-o-

Kagome y Kyoya volvieron a su edificio cerca de las diez, habían pasado todo el día juntos.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó la azabache apagando el motor de su auto -, has estado raro desde la llamadas que recibiste.

Kyoya no apartó la mirada del parabrisas – Nada importante – mintió y la miró con una sonrisa -. Será mejor que subamos está haciendo frio – abrió la puerta y bajó.

La azabache frunció el ceño y lo imitó - ¿Quieres ver alguna película o algo? – preguntó preocupada, la calma que sentía cerca del chico la reconfortaba.

El rubio la miró y sonrió – La verdad es que mañana tengo entrenamiento – miró su reloj -, y ya es un poco tarde para una película.

Ella sonrió tristemente y puso la alarma del todoterreno – No te preocupes.

-Pero quizás un café no estaría mal – dijo divertido.

Kagome sonrió – Bien, te preparare el mejor que has tomado en tu vida.

-No lo dudo – él siguió a la alegre morena que caminaba hacia los ascensores, reconocer sus sentimientos para sí mismo lo había puesto nervioso.

¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro su relación con el moreno?, la chica era hermosa y le encantaba su personalidad, era alegre, divertida, muy fuerte y con un carácter terriblemente atrayente, pero todas esas cualidades las veía él en ella, estaba seguro que Kagome solo lo veía como un amigo, casi hermano.

" _Ella ama a Bankotsu"_ se dijo en su interior mientras entraban al ascensor en silencio _"No puedo alejarla de él, quiero que sea feliz y si es con él yo la apoyare"_ con dolor reconoció la verdad.

-¿Te cambiaras de ropa? – preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, a si, si – se rascó nervioso la nuca -. Iré a mi departamento y te alcanzó enseguida – informó acercándose a su puerta.

Kagome sacó las llaves de su bolso – Bien, dejare sin seguro – le dijo con una sonrisa y se perdió en su hogar.

Kyoya suspiró abriendo su puerta y una vez dentro se recargó contra ella – Soy un idiota – se recriminó -, ¿por qué demonios le hable asi a Bank? – negó con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de unos minutos caminó hasta su habitación, tomaría una ducha rápida antes de ir con su amiga, guardaría nuevamente sus sentimientos y apoyaría a sus amigos, de todos modos el no tenia oportunidad en esa historia.

Mientras tanto la azabache ya había cambiado sus ropas, se colocó unos holgados pantalones de franela blancos, una camiseta de tirantes negra y un chaleco delgado y sencillo con botones al frente del mismo color.

Entro en la cocina y comenzó preparar su delicioso café en grano, el día había sido tranquilo, no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba sin relajarse tanto, Bankotsu ejercía una presión constante en ella y la tenía muy estresada su no relación con él.

-Yo no vine a esto – reconoció en voz alta apoyando sus manos sobre el lavadero y sonrió de lado - ¿Qué demonios se supone que estoy haciendo?

Repasó mentalmente sus experiencias en la ciudad desde que había llegado y todas se relacionaban con su encuentro con el moreno, no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido por que la atracción que sentía por él era real, pero dolorosa y no estaba ahí para eso, estaba para lograr tener un titulo y demostrarle a su padre y a ella misma que podría ser independiente y luchar por lo que quería.

Soltó el aire pesadamente y escuchó abrir su puerta -¿Kag? – llamó Kyoya.

-En la cocina – anunció ella.

El rubio entró y la vio de espaldas a la puerta - ¿Ocurre algo? – cuestionó confundido.

Ella negó suavemente y el frunció el ceño, se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro, sentía que algo con estaba bien con la chica.

-Esto se acabo – dijo la chica con seguridad.

Él la miró sorprendido – De acuerdo – la apoyó -, pero ¿qué acabo exactamente?

-Esta maldita y estresante situación – ella recompuso su postura y lo miró de frente inclinando su cabeza por la diferencia de altura -, vine a realizarme como persona aquí a Hokkaido, no a machacarme la cabeza con estupideces.

El rubio soltó el aire _"Ahora entiendo"_ pensó y la miró incomodo por lo que estaba a punto de decir pero era su decisión apoyar a sus amigos – Kag, la situación es más complicada de lo que tú crees, Bank tiene un pasado un poco doloroso y…

-No me importa – habló firme -, esos son sus malditos problemas, yo también los tengo y no por eso soy una maldita – lo meditó un momento -, o quizás si lo soy – sonrió de lado mirando al rubio.

-Claro que no lo eres – la tomó de los hombros -, solo estas confundida.

-Ese es el punto – ella alzó sus manos para tomar el rostro del chico, Kyoya tragó pesado, se sentía cada vez mas incomodo -, todo esto hizo que me confundiera y dejara de lado mi objetivo, es cierto que me gusta Bankotsu y mucho pero no puedo estar en una relación donde esté sufriendo y cargando con un pasado que no es mío – bajó su rostro y habló con dificultad -, no otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

Ella se alejó de golpe y apagó la estufa – Olvídalo – pidió aun ocultando su rostro, tomó la manga de su chaleco y limpió sus ojos.

-Kag, cuéntame – demandó el chico acercándose nuevamente a ella.

La azabache se giró con los ojos cristalinos – Realmente no es nada, es solo una patética historia de hace mucho tiempo, no vale la pena hablarlo.

-Vamos no seas tonta, has ese delicioso café tuyo y me cuentas la patética historia – dijo con una tierna voz que convenció a la chica.

-De acuerdo – tomó con cuidado el agua recién hervida y la vertió en las dos tazas ya lista en la mesa.

Kyoya tomó una de las tazas – Gracias – dio un sorbo y miro a la chica -, vamos a la sala.

Kagome lo siguió en silencio con la mirada fija en su humeante bebida – Realmente no es necesario que cuente nada – hablo bajo, no le emocionaba especialmente el tema.

El rubio se sentó en el sofá - ¿Confías en mi? – le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Ella alzó su cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos, luego los cerró y suspiró – Te odio – dijo con cansancio y se sentó junto a él con sus piernas sobre el sofá.

-Ya lo sabía – sonrió el rubio.

Kagome tragó el nudo en su garganta, dejo su café sobre la mesita frente a ellos y abrazó sus piernas – En mi primer año de instituto me gustaba un chico, el más popular y guapo, Tooru Matsuda - recordó con una sonrisa.

-Muy cliché de tu parte – bromeó el rubio.

La azabache rodó los ojos – Ya lo sé, pero en ese entonces yo era la típica niña rica que solo se ocupaba de cosas superficiales y sin importancia y tener a Tooru como novio era a lo que aspiraba como futuro de vida.

-¡Wuaw!

-Sí, sí, lo sé, bastante estúpido para una niña – se encogió de hombros -. Como sea, en el segundo año comenzamos a salir, él siempre me limitaba en mis actitudes, en mis amistades, en todo en realidad, era lo que él quería y yo era feliz con solo tenerlo a él – suspiró derrotada -. Luego de dos meses, de la nada termino conmigo, dijo que yo no era lo que él quería y que realmente nunca estuvo enamorado de mi – suspiró melancólica -, el muy maldito lo hizo al inicio del día, por lo que estuve sintiéndome como mierda por toda la jornada.

-Idiota – escupió el chico.

La azabache sonrió – Y eso no es nada, saliendo de clases camine por un parque al que siempre íbamos juntos y lo vi con su ex novia besándose – cerró sus ojos recordando el momento -, no pude alejarme de ellos, estaba paralizada, yo realmente lo amaba, fue mi primer novio, hasta el maldito primer hombre con el que tuve sexo – negó aun con los ojos cerrado -, el caso es que los escuche hablar y él le pedía perdón por haber estado conmigo, que yo era una tonta y que solo fui un maldito reemplazo de ella – la rabia salía en su tono de voz y sintió como la angustia obstruía su garganta.

-Bueno, eso es una mierda – reconoció Kyoya.

Kagome alcanzó su taza y dio un sorbo de su café – Y continúa, una desilusión amorosa se supera tarde o temprano – comentó dejando la taza en su lugar y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá -. Al día siguiente cuando llegue al instituto sentía que todos me miraban de una manera extraña y cuando llegue a mi salón fue como si muriera – su semblante se entristeció -, el idiota de Tooru había repartido fotos de mi, desnuda, por todo el maldito instituto, cuando me acerque a preguntarle porque, me dijo que fue para dejar claro que yo nunca le interese, que era poco atractiva y muy torpe en lo sexual.

-¿Es broma verdad? – preguntó Kyoya asombrado por la crueldad e inmadurez del chico.

-No, después supe que él me sacaba fotos cada vez que teníamos sexo y se las enseñaba a sus patéticos amigos – sonrió tristemente -, no sabes lo mucho que me humillaron, las miles de burlas que sufrí, lo miserable que me sentí al ser traicionada por mi maldito primer amor – Kagome soltó finas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

El rubio la abrazó instintivamente – Ya no llores, ahora eres una chica fuerte – trató de consolarla.

Ella se dejó abrazar – No fue tan fácil – se separó de él y limpió con sus mangas el rastro de sus lagrimas -. Aun en mi último año no se olvidaban de lo que paso, por eso cambie mi actitud y me volví tímida, retraída y sin ganas de seguir, estaba muy deprimida – sonrió de medio lado -. Hasta que apareció Hojo y me sacó del vacío en el que estaba, él me dio seguridad en mi misma y me apoyo en todo momento, es gracias a él que soy esto – se apuntó a sí misma y sus ojos seguían cristalinos.

-Pero aun duele – afirmó Kyoya, el dolor en el rostro de Kagome era palpable.

-Creí haberlo superado – sonrió mordiendo su labio para que la pena no explotara -, pe-pero toda esta historia de Bank y esa misteriosa chica de la que nadie me dice ninguna maldita cosa - fue alzando lentamente su voz y las lagrimas nuevamente salieron de ella, pero esta vez no pararon -. He revivido todo lo que sentí cuando Tooru me engaño, me traiciono y me uso – soltó un fuerte sollozo y se lanzó al pecho de un conmovido y destrozado Kyoya -, yo no seré usada nunca más, no quiero.

El rubio se sorprendió unos segundos pero la abrazó fuertemente y acarició sus negros cabellos, ahora entendía muchas cosas, lo dañada que aun estaba ella y lo mucho que sufría bajo esa coraza de chica fuerte e independiente que siempre mostraba la azabache.

-Lo siento mucho – dio un tierno beso en su cabello -, Bank nunca te haría algo así.

-No consiente – increpó ella -, se que él no es malo, pero tiene mucho con lo que carga y yo también, no necesito más de lo que ya tengo – ella se acurrucó en el pecho del chico.

No pudo debatir mas, era verdad que el moreno nunca le haría daño a Kagome pero aun así al ocultarle ciertas cosas ya lo había hecho.

Pasaron algunos minutos y la azabache logro calmarse -Gracias por esto – dijo sin levantar su rostro.

-No es nada – el sonrió triste, era su amiga por supuesto que la iba a apoyar, aun que resultaba torturante estar en esa situación.

Kagome se incorporó y miró la hora – Demonios son casi medianoche.

-Vaya, que rápido paso la hora – Kyoya se desperezó estirando sus brazos.

-Dijiste que tienes entrenamiento mañana, ¿con el equipo de Bank? – preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, ¿quieres ir? – ofreció y ante la cara de duda insistió -, estará también Jack y creo que ira Sango, aun que no estoy muy seguro, ya que estará Miroku – frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién diablos es Miroku?

-Es un amigo, practicaba con nosotros el año pasado pero lo dejo por una lesión y además es un ex de Sango – soltó despertando el interés de ella.

-Mmm, creo que pasare – se encogió de hombros -, prefiero descansar.

-Como quieras – Kyoya se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Kagome lo siguió – Gracias por lo de hoy – dijo con sinceridad mientras el abría la puerta.

-No te preocupes – se inclinó besando su mejilla – ¿estarás bien?

-Claro y si no lo estoy golpeare tu puerta – se guiñó un ojo divertida.

El rubio soltó una risa – Sabes que puedes hacerlo – salió del departamento -, hasta mañana Kag.

Ella se despidió con un movimiento de mano y cerró su puerta, el recordar el pasado y dejarlo ir, había alivianado un poco su corazón y también había reafirmado su decisión _"No me involucrare en nada que no sea de mi beneficio"_ se recordó y se fue a dormir.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lamento tardarme tanto, pero esta semana recibí la inspiración y me dedique a escribir, aun a pesar de mis exámenes o. Como sea agradezco a quien lea mi fic y si pudieran dejar su opinión o sugerencia se los agradecería mucho.

Espero salga bien mi capitulo, Aide gracias por todo.

Besos, Fran.


	6. Reencuentros, verdades y amenazas

**CAPITULO VI:**

 **REENCUENTROS, VERDADES Y AMENAZA**

La mañana del domingo llegó más fría que las anteriores, al igual que la mirada azulina de cierto chico que observaba la ciudad apoyado en el ventanal de su sala.

Estuvo cerca de una hora perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas cuando el timbre sonó.

Lo ignoró hasta que cesó pero a los poco segundos la insistencia continuó y decidió abrir.

Tomó la manilla de la puerta y sin esperar que abriera por completo, Jackotsu entró – Buenos días, hermano – saludó muy contentó y caminó hasta la sala -, ¿estás listo?

-¿Por qué demonios vienes? – preguntó él, cerrando la puerta y girando con la manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo negro, encarando al animado muchacho.

-Porque eres mi hermano – respondió con simpleza Jackotsu y el moreno alzó una de sus cejas con incredulidad -. Bueno – aceptó el castaño y se sentó en el sofá -, Naraku y Miroku me lo pidieron, Banky, no puedes seguir ignorando tu responsabilidad.

-No necesito que precisamente tu me lo recuerdes, irresponsable impertinente – escupió fastidiado.

-Wow, que buen humor el tuyo – vio a su hermano mayor sorprendido, no era un secreto el mal humor del chico pero rara vez era él, el que sufría por eso.

Bankotsu frotó su frente y caminó hasta sentarse junto a Jackotsu – No fue mi intención – se disculpó a su manera con él, cosa que solo su familia tenía el honor de presenciar -, es solo que estoy muy… frustrado – aceptó finalmente el moreno.

-¿Por Kyoya? – inquirió perspicazmente el castaño.

-¿Tu como demonios sabes que es por él? – el chico dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo del sofá y miró el cielo de la habitación.

Jackotsu sonrió y lo imitó – Soy tu hermano, se cuando estas mal y cuando no, y he notado que tu y Kyo han tenido una pequeña… distancia estas últimas semanas – lo miró de reojo analizando su reacción.

-Se están complicando las cosas, no quiero pelear con él, no con él – su rostro comenzó a perturbarse -, pelear con él sería como pelear con…

-Conmigo – puntualizó el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Exacto – confirmó.

-Kyoya, tú y yo somos hermanos, y tal y como estamos hablando tú y yo, puedes hablar con él, creo que lo necesitan.

-No es tan fácil.

-Lo sé hermano, pero si no quieres alejarlo de tu vida, hazlo… y pronto – ambos intercambiaron miradas y el menor terminó sonriendo para tranquilizar a su hermano mayor.

Jackotsu no estaba al tanto de toda la situación, pero era cierto que si había notado la lejanía entre ellos y creía tener una idea del porque… y no era nada bueno.

-o-

Ese día Kagome se sentía particularmente nostálgica, amaba su vida independiente pero extrañaba a su familia.

Decidió hacer una muy especial excepción y dejar su entrenamiento matutino, así que descansó hasta entrada la tarde.

Ya siendo medio día, decidió darse una ducha rápida, lavó su cuerpo con dedicación y dejó que el agua se llevara su mala energía.

-o-

En el centro de la ciudad, en el Domo Comunitario, el grupo de chicos terminaba sus entrenamientos.

Un hombre de cabellera larga, ondulada y azabache, con ojos rojos y semblante sombrío los reunía – Bueno chicos, es una suerte que TODOS – miró al moreno que sentado en una de la bancas del camarín cambiaba su calzado sin prestar atención a su interlocutor – estén presentes, les tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Tendremos una nueva competencia? – preguntó inquieto Jackotsu.

-Déjalo terminar, Jack – pidió con una sonrisa Miroku.

-Sí, tendrán una competencia y será una local – habló con apremió el de ojos rojo.

El moreno frunció el ceño y el rubio habló - ¿Local?, no te estarás refiriendo a…

-El equipo "Colmillo" – cortó Naraku -, son su potencial competencia y se necesita decidir los representantes de la ciudad para el campeonato nacional…

-Y que mejor que una competencia "amistosa", ¿verdad Naraku? – ironizó el moreno llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

El aludido suspiró – Bankotsu, no quiero peleas con el otro equipo, ustedes deben…

-No pretendas que las cosas vallan en calma – expuso serio el moreno -, no solo es una rivalidad deportiva.

-Banky… - llamó Jackotsu preocupado.

-Yo no comenzare nada, si eso es lo que les preocupa – se levantó de su asiento y tomó sus cosas -, pero no puedo hablar por los idiotas – dejó sus palabras en el aire y salió de la habitación.

Jackotsu se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirlo pero fue detenido por Kyoya – Yo iré – dijo serio y salió tras el moreno.

-¡Bank! – gritó dándole alcance al chico que no detuvo su paso -. Bankotsu – llamó nuevamente ya junto a él.

El moreno lo miro de lado sin decir nada.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el rubio.

-¿Te importa? – cuestionó de vuelta con acidez.

Kyoya rodó los ojos – Claro que si, eres mi amigo.

-¿Lo soy? – su frustración comenzaba a notarse.

-Lo eres – afirmó serio Kyoya -. Mira Bank, lo del otro día fue…

-Una maldita amenaza – cortó el moreno.

-Eso no es verdad.

-No tengo ganas de tener esta conversación – salió del Domo con dirección a su automóvil.

-Si la tendremos – el rubio se interpuso en su camino obligándolo a parar -. Eres casi como un hermano para mí y me vas a escuchar.

Bankotsu lo miró con sus fríos ojos, lo que hizo que el rubio tragara pesado pero mantuvo su postura – Te escucho – aceptó ásperamente el moreno.

Kyoya tomó aire – Me enamore de Kagome, pero ella…

El moreno solo escuchó las primeras cuatro palabras pronunciadas por el rubio, trató con todas sus fuerzas de contener su ira, pero le resultó inútil, entonces por mero instinto, lanzó un fuerte golpe en la cara del chico tirándolo al frio suelo - ¿Y crees que no lo había notado?, no soy idiota Kyoya.

El rubio mantenía sujeta su mandíbula como si fuera a caerse si la soltaba, se puso de pie y le devolvió el golpe, aun que el moreno solo giró su cara -. Entonces, si no eres idiota, habrás notado que no es mutuo – inquirió.

Bankotsu enderezó su cara y lo penetró con sus fulminantes e intimidantes ojos azules sin decir nada.

-Ella y yo… solo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos.

-Los sentimientos cambian, Kyoya – afirmó cargando la frase con mas sentimientos de los necesarios.

El rubio entendió perfectamente el sentido de lo que decía el chico – Ese es tu maldito problema, deja de comparar a Kagome con ella.

-No las estoy comparando.

-Bankotsu – Kyoya tomó el hombro de su amigo -, Reira fue una maldita, ella jugo y engaño sin ningún remordimiento, lo que paso no fue tu culpa y todos los sabemos.

Bankotsu bajó la mirada y trató de controlar el dolor que sentía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de la chica que aun vivía en sus recuerdos – Si lo fue, si yo hubiera estado con ella…

-Pero no lo estabas, punto – sentenció el rubio -, deja de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado y acepta lo que de verdad ocurrió, Reira tomo sus decisiones y cargo con las consecuencias.

El moreno guardo silencio, era un tema que aun no podía superar.

-Amigo, yo jamás perdería tu amistad por algo como esto, aclara tu mente y pelea por Kag – aceptó el rubio -. Yo estaré para apoyarte, siempre, amigo mío.

El moreno solo lo miró, las palabras de su amigo eran con una palmada en la espalda, un alivio recorrió su cuerpo pero no lo demostró, para el saber que las cosas estaban en paz con su hermano de vida era muy importante pero su orgullo no le permitía expresarlo libremente, por lo que se limitó a palmearle fuertemente la espalda y caminó hasta su vehículo dispuesto a comenzar a poner todo en orden y lo primero era la azabache.

Kyoya se quedó mirando como partía el Volvo negro, cuando lo perdió de vista, frotó otra vez su mandíbula – Maldito imbécil – sonrió, apoyar a su hermano dolía, pero dolía mas perder a la familia que lo acogió y eso eran Jackotsu y Bankotsu para él, su familia.

-o-

El moreno condujo lo más deprisa que el transito se lo permitió, no estaba dispuesto a seguir con su estúpida inseguridad, él no era así.

Dobló en la calle que lo llevaría al condominio de la azabache pero al querer entrar al estacionamiento un sedan negro bloqueaba la entrada – Maldición – dijo molesto y tocó la bocina del deportivo.

El vehículo no se movió, por lo que estacionó en la calle cercana y bajó de su Volvo con impaciencia dirigiéndose a la ventanilla del molesto sedan, golpeó suavemente el cristal y sus zafiro chocaron con su propio reflejo - ¿Si? – dijo un hombre moreno de mirada idéntica.

-Tu vehículo bloquea la entrada – dijo el chico con seriedad.

-Lo sé – soltó irritado el hombre por la áspera actitud del chico -, las ruedas han quedado estancadas en la nieve.

Bankotsu bajó su vista y frunció el ceño – Demonios.

-Cariño – llamó una mujer sentado junto al hombre -, deberíamos llamar a Kagome y decirle que estamos aquí.

" _¿Kagome?"_ frunció el ceño el chico al escuchar el nombre de la azabache – Disculpe - le habló a la desconocida -, ¿qué son ustedes de Kagome? – preguntó curioso.

-Sus padres – informó cortante Yato.

" _Excelente"_ se lamentó el moreno _"así se va la primera impresión"_ pensó en su interior y decidió cambiar de estrategia – Mi nombre es Bankotsu Hiiryu, amigo de Kagome – ofreció su mano al hombre.

El pelinegro miró con desconfianza la mano pero la estrechó con fuerza – Yato Higurashi – se presentó cortante.

-Oh, querido – habló Nahomi rompiendo la tensión -, es un placer conocerte – ofreció su mano –. Ya hemos llamado al servicio para que nos ayude con el auto, ¿te importaría llevarnos con ella?, queremos que nuestra visita sea una sorpresa – le sonrió cálidamente.

Bankotsu sonrió de vuelta – Claro, señora – respondió y rodeó el auto hasta la puerta de la mujer para abrirla.

La mujer, encantada con el agradable chico, bajó del auto y lo tomó del brazo – Puedes llamarme Nahomi – se presentó mientras lo incitaba a caminar pero se detuvo para voltear a ver a su consternado esposo -. Cariño, vamos – le dijo con una sonrisa inocente y continuó su camino con el moreno.

-o-

Por otro lado, la azabache terminaba de lavar los últimos platos de su tardio desayuno.

-Sera mejor que termine la estúpida tarea de legislación – rodó los ojos mientras comprobaba la hora en el reloj de pared, una treinta de la tarde.

Salió de la cocina y llegó hasta su habitación, tomó lo necesario para su labor y volvió a la sala, donde esparció sus notas y libros en la mesita de centro.

-Bien – se sentó en su mullida alfombra -, ignorarte no servirá de nada – vio con recelo su libro de leyes laborales, su mayor pesar, y comenzó a leer los artículos marcados durante sus clases.

Ya a las dos y con casi media hora de estudio frustrado, la chica lanzó sobre la mesa el complicado libro – Te odio – lo miró con rencor y se puso de pie, quizás con algún bocadillo su mente cooperaria con los complicados casos.

Estaba a punto de prepararse un sándwich de mermelada, cuando sonó su timbre – Perfecto – el hambre y la frustración no ayudaban con su humor - ¡Voy! – caminó con pesar hasta la puerta y sus ojos reflejaron desconcierto.

Frente a ella se encontraba la escena más imposible que jamás pudo imaginar, su madre estaba colgada del brazo de… ¿Bankotsu?, y su padre tras ellos con un semblante notablemente irritado.

No tuvo reacción más que mirarlos - ¿Hija? – rompió el silencio Nahomi -, ¿no nos saludaras? – preguntó divertida al notar que la mirada angustiada de su hija se detuvo en la del moreno.

La azabache despegó la vista del ojiazul que no dejo de sonreírle de medio lado, para posarla sobre su madre - ¿Qué… que hacen aquí?

Nahomi rodó los ojos – Hemos venido a verte – soltó al chico y abrazó a su hija, la había extrañado tanto que las lagrimas comenzaban a caer sin notarlo -. Oh, Kagome, cuanto te extrañe.

Esa declaración la hizo reaccionar, eran sus padres, los que tanto había extrañado y estaban frente a ella.

Respondió a la demostración de cariño de su madre de la misma manera – También te extrañe – ocultó su rostro en los brazos de su madre e impregnó su nariz con el conocido olor a lavanda.

Pasaron unos minutos y las mujeres no se despegaban, por lo que Yato decidió actuar – Sigo aquí – declaró sin mover un musculo de su cuerpo.

Ambas se rieron y se separaron – Hola papá – saludó la chica mirando a su progenitor.

El hombre dio un paso adelante y la cubrió con sus brazos, no era necesario decir cuánto se habían extrañado, ellos dos simplemente ya lo sabían.

Bankotsu, que había permanecido al margen de la emotiva escena familiar observaba fascinado las, para él, nuevas expresiones de la morena.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, vendré en otro momento – tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero obviamente, no en ese momento.

-Alto – habló firme Yato, el chico giró sobre sus talones, obviamente no desafiaría a su posible futuro suegro pero el tono del hombre lo estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

-¿Si? – preguntó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos y auto controlando su genio.

El hombre dio los pasos que lo separaban del chico y lo miro desde su misma altura – Ya dijiste que eras un amigo de Kagome – aclaró -, pero ¿por qué vienes?

La azabache conocía perfectamente el interrogatorio de su padre, no había tenido relaciones serias como un novio o algo por el estilo, pero sus amigos o cualquier chico que hablara con ella pasaba por lo mismo y Bankotsu no soportaría por mucho – P-papá – llamó ella tomando su brazo -, yo te puedo explicar quién es, no es necesario esto.

-Lo es – la miró hacia abajo -, ¿estás en una ciudad desconocida y un sujeto cualquiera te visita? – su ceño comenzó a arrugarse por la molestia -, no pretendas que esté tranquilo – volvió a mirar al chico frente a él.

Bankotsu perdió toda paciencia _"¿Sujeto?, ¿quién demonios se cree?"_ , bajó su mirada y encontró la cara suplicante de la chica, obviamente ella no quería que comenzara una discusión, suspiró y volvió a plantar presencia frente al padre de la chica – Como ya le dije, mi nombre el Bankotsu Hiiryu, amigo de Kagome – le sonrió a la chica, gesto que le erizó la piel a la azabache – y estoy enamorado de ella – declaró con seguridad y un poco de soberbia.

Kagome palideció y Nahomi tapó su boca sorprendida pero Yato no movió un musculo, solo lo miro – Eso no es razón para venir a verla.

-Venia a decírselo – el moreno no se dejaría vencer por la presencia del hombre.

El padre de la azabache la miró de lado, su sorpresa era obvia, por lo que probablemente el chico no mentía – Acompáñame a esperar el servicio del auto – pidió.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó la chica confundida.

-De acuerdo – aceptó el moreno y comenzó a caminar hasta el ascensor siguiendo a Yato.

La chica solo se quedó observando cómo los dos hombre se iban juntos y solo reaccionó hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

-Esto no está pasando… - dejó salir casi en un susurró y cubrió angustiosamente su frente.

Nahomi se acercó a ella con una sonrisa – Es muy guapo hija, aunque…

-Aun que, ¿qué? – preguntó casi histérica.

-Se parece a tu padre – sonrió con calidez la mujer -, y no solo me refiero a su aspecto.

La azabache rodó los ojos – Mamá, ¿a quién le importa eso?, sabes cómo se pone papá con estos temas y… y Bankotsu no es muy calmado que digamos – su mente se llenó de escenas de su padre golpeando al moreno y viceversa -, oh no, debemos detenerlos, debemos…

-Cielo, cálmate – la mujer tomó la cara de su hija entre sus finas manos -, tu padre no es un asesino – habló divertida -, solo quiere conocer al chico.

-Pero…

-Además – soltó una fina carcajada -, está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que mi padre hizo con él, no te preocupes, estarán bien – trató de calmarla.

Aun así, Kagome no se fiaba de la situación, pero decidió ceder – Sera mejor que esperemos dentro – caminó preocupada a su departamento seguida por su divertida madre.

-o-

-Bien, ¿qué me quiere decir? – fue directo al grano Bankotsu, una vez fuera de la recepción del edificio.

Yató alzó una de sus cejas – Eres bastante altanero, muchacho.

El chico se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, ya no fingiría mas ser alguien que no era – Me gusta pensar que es seguridad – respondió con simpleza.

Yato sonrió sin notarlo – Buen punto de vista – acordó -. Pero quiero que me digas lo que pretendes con mi hija – su mirada se volvió severa.

El moreno endureció de igual forma sus ojos – Ya se lo dije, estoy enamorado de Kagome – le plantó toda su presencia a esa afirmación -, mis intenciones son serias y sé que ella siente lo mismo.

El padre de la chica estaba confundido, debería molestarle la actitud del joven frente a él, de hecho lo hacía, pero sentía una extraña sensación de alivio.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron por unos minutos y luego el hombre dejo salir el aire. El moreno sintió simpatía por el gesto – Veo que ella provoca esas reacciones en sus cercanos – relajó un poco su postura.

-Ella es muy especial – afirmó el hombre.

-No tiene que decírmelo – sonrió el moreno -, lo sé.

Yato vio sinceridad en él y tomó una decisión – Bien, sé que no te interesa, pero me agradas y creo que te apoyare – le sonrió de lado, muy parecido a su propio gesto – pero si pasa algo… te mato – su sonrisa se oscureció sin perder la ironía.

-No tengo problema con eso, ya se lo dijo, voy en serio con ella.

-Bien, aclarado esto… necesito tu ayuda con algo…

Aun que no esperaba la aparición del chico, a Yato le facilitaba de cierta manera la llegada de un potencial "aliado", tenía planes y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para llevar las cosas de la mejor manera con su complicada y necia hija.

Media hora después el servicio sacó el auto de Yato y lo acondicionó para moverse con libertad por las nevadas calles de Hokkaido, ambos hombres habían tenido tiempo de conocerse, el padre de la chica estaba cada vez más cómodo con el moreno y se sumergieron en una conversación sobre la carrera del chico y sus aspiraciones.

-Entonces, pretendes graduarte en leyes – puntualizó el hombre.

-Esa es mi meta más cercana.

-¿Qué pasara con tu carrera deportiva?

-Creo que puedo llevar ambas, ser abogado permite libertad en horarios, podre acomodarlo a entrenamientos y competencias – aclaró el moreno bajando del ascensor.

Yato lo seguía y escuchaba atentamente, cada vez le agradaba mas el chico – Bien, creo que tienes todo muy claro, Bankotsu.

-Lo tengo, señor Higurashi.

-Llámame Yato – le sonrió amigablemente el hombre.

-De acuerdo, Yato – el chico también comenzaba a sentirse cómodo.

Estaban a punto de tocar la puerta de la chica, era ahora o nunca – Bankotsu – llamó el hombre y el chico volteó a verlo -, necesito pedirte un favor.

El chico alzó una de sus cejas confundido.

-Es sobre Kagome – el nombre de la chica bastó para despertar su curiosidad.

-o-

Mientras tanto, la azabache ya se había dado por vencida con su preocupación y se había distraído contándole a su madre sobre sus clases, sus amistades y el tema preferido de su madre, Bankotsu.

-Entonces hija, ya me has contado cómo se conocieron, pero cuéntame – la miró con una cálida sonrisa -, ¿que sientes por él?

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida – Bueno, sabes que no tengo interés en una relación.

La mujer no sabía toda la historia pero si tenia noción de los sufrimientos amorosos que atormentaban a su hija y de su aversión por el compromiso – No estoy preguntando qué piensa, si no que sientes.

La chica la miro por unos segundo, era su madre, podía confiar en ella – Las cosas han sido muy complicadas con él mamá, creo… creo que me gusta, pero no sé si pueda…

-Hija por dios, eres tan segura en tu vida, en tus decisiones, ¿por que eres tan estructurada? – cuestionó a la chica -, es muy sencillo ¿Te gusta Bankotsu?

Kagome los pensó unos instantes, ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el sentimiento que crecía cada día hacia el chico y luego de la declaración de unos minutos atrás cada vez que recordaba el rostro del moreno su corazón palpitaba con fuerza – Creo… creo que sí, o no lo sé mamá, ya te lo dije es complicado – se puso de pie desde la barra de la cocina y comenzó a caminar por su sala.

Nahomi la miró sonriendo, su pequeña era una mujer fuerte e independiente pero le gustaba ver como se volvía una adolecente gracias al chico.

Giró su silla y la miro divertida – Te gusta – afirmó.

Kagome detuvo su paso y suspiró – Si, me gusta – caminó de vuelta a la silla junto a su madre -, la verdad es que me encanta – apoyo sus brazos en la barra y cubrió su cara.

Nahomi se carcajeó y acarició la espalda de su hija – Oh cariño, debes vivir, además creo que es un buen chico.

La azabache se enderezó - ¿Crees que papá piense igual? – preguntó intranquila, aun que no lo reconociera la opinión de su padre era una de las más importantes para ella.

-Es probable – sonrió convencida de que esos dos se llevarían bien, ya que el chico se parecía mucho en carácter a su esposo y quizás eso sería un punto a favor para el moreno.

El sonido de pequeños golpes en la puerta hizo que la chica diera un pequeño salto y Nahomi volvió a reír.

-Por favor, deja de burlarte de tu hija – pidió ella poniendo su mano en su pecho y dirigiéndose a la puerta con nerviosismo.

Cuando abrió la puerta miró con impaciencia a su padre.

-¿Qué ocurre? – puntualizó divertido Yato.

-No lo sé, dímelo tu – preguntó impaciente.

Su padre soltó una carcajada – No ha pasado nada – volteó a ver al chico - ¿verdad, Bankotsu?

El moreno sonrió – Claro que no, Yato.

El hombre entró al departamento dejando a una consternada azabache que plantó su mirada en los zafiros divertidos frente a ella.

-¿Podemos conversar un minuto? – peguntó el chico.

Kagome volteó a ver a su padre y su madre le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera con el chico sin problema.

-Bien – tomó una chaqueta del perchero y salió con el chico que caminó hasta el ascensor.

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó ella.

-Compraremos unas cosas y conversaremos en el camino – informó mientras subía al ascensor.

La chica frunció el ceño pero lo siguió el silencio.

Una vez en la recepción se sorprendieron al ver que había comenzado a nevar – Espera aquí, traeré el auto a la puerta.

-Puedo caminar – habló ofendida.

El chico bajó su mirada posándose en las botas de acolchado de ella - ¿No quieres esperar?

-No, puedo ir sola – no sabía porque tenía una ligera molestia con él.

Bankotsu masajeó el puente de su nariz, esa actitud frustrante era la que tanto le atraía de la chica, pero a veces lo desesperaba – Bien – la miró con una sonrisa malvada -, si no quieres esperar, iremos juntos – se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó enojada.

-Mojaras esas cosas si caminas por la nieve – el chico comenzó a caminar con ella sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Si me hubieras dicho que saldríamos me habría puesto zapatos adecuados – dejó de forcejear, odiaba reconocerlo pero le gustaba ser cargada por él.

-De hecho, no saldremos – llegó a su Volvo y para sorpresa de ella abrió la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó curiosa mientras él la depositaba con cuidado.

Él solo le sonrió y rodeó el auto para subir por la otra puerta y sentarse junto a ella – Ya que tus padres están en tu departamento, no podemos hablar en el, ni tampoco podemos tardar así que seré breve.

Kagome no tenía palabras por lo que solo lo miró con atención.

-Lo siento – se disculpó él para sorpresa de ella -. Sé que hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes y prometo ir aclarándolas con el tiempo, pero yo te amo Kagome – declaró seguro -, te amo y quiero que seas mía.

La chica sintió como su corazón comenzaba a bombear más sangre de la normal – Bankotsu yo no sé si…

-No volveré a comportarme como un idiota, lo prometo – puntualizó para calmar la obvia duda latente en su "relación" con la chica y tomó la mano de ella.

Ella lo miró con inseguridad - ¿Por qué haces esto?, no es justo, no conozco nada de tu pasado – sin notarlo sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

-Ya habrá tiempo para aclarar ciertas cosas – el chico se acercó peligrosamente a ella – por ahora te hare una pregunta – tomó el mentón de la chica con su mano libre para que lo mirara - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Esa pregunta resonó en la cabeza de la azabache, realmente le gustaba el chico y aun que mucho miedo le diera, el hecho de que lo amaba era real – Demonios – dijo casi en un susurró y junto sus labios con los de él.

Bankotsu solo la recibió y tomó con firmeza su cintura, mientras ella enredaba las manos en el cuello de él.

El beso partió con violencia, la necesidad que ambos sentían por el otro era latente, Bankotsu acariciaba la lengua de la chica y ella se fascinaba por la sensación de posesión que sentía en la forma que tenía el chico de tomar su cintura, sentía como las grandes manos de él acariciaban de manera firme su espalda y lentamente bajaban a su trasero.

Cuando él poso ambas manos en el formado y firme trasero de ella le dio un tiró para posarla sobre él, Kagome soltó una risa y se sentó en las piernas de él sin soltar su cuello.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – volvió a preguntar él.

-Si – respondió simple pero con una enorme sonrisa la chica y volvió a besar al moreno, pero esta vez de manera más lenta y tomando el control.

Paso su lengua por los labios entre abiertos de Bankotsu, él cerró los ojos y disfruto del aroma y el aliento de la chica mientras acariciaba los muslos de ella y la fricción entre sus sexos subía la temperatura del momento.

Kagome notó como el chico comenzaba a excitarse y sonrió con malicia, ella también lo estaba, pero no podían tardar mucho aun que si podía jugar un poco, dejo los labios del chico y repartió pequeños besos por su cara, delineó su mandíbula, pasó por su cuello y subió a su ojera, mordiéndola con suavidad.

-Argh… - soltó el moreno -, tus padres nos esperan – trató de encontrar la razón entre todo el deseo que recorría su cuerpo.

-Lo sé – susurró ella y lo miro a los ojos -. Solo te pediré algo – logró llamar la atención del chico y junto su frente con la de él -, no me mientas, se que ocultas mucho y que necesitas tu tiempo para solucionarlo pero no me mientas – cerró sus ojos dolorosamente, estaba decidiendo entregar su corazón pero los fantasmas del pasado no acosaban solo al moreno.

Él la miró con amor y acarició el fino rostro de la azabache – No lo hare – aseguró y le dio un tierno beso que terminó por confirmar el amor que ambos sentían.

Cuando se separaron Kagome sonrió – Debemos subir o papá bajara por nosotros.

-No lo creo, sabe exactamente lo que estamos haciendo – dijo Bankotsu mientras la bajaba con cuidado poniéndola en el asiento junto a él.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó curiosa y recordó los hechos ocurridos hace un par de minutos atrás -. Un momento, ¿qué paso cuando bajaste con él?, ¿de qué hablaron?

-Cálmate – sonrió de lado -, solo debes saber que tu padre y yo nos entendemos, y aun que no me interesa contar con ella o no, tenemos su aprobación.

La azabache abrió los ojos sorprendida _"¿Mi padre aceptando a un novio?, broma"_ pensó confundida y un roce en sus labios la devolvió a la realidad.

-Vamos – habló el chico mientras bajaba del vehículo.

Lo observó rodear el auto, tenía miedo, pero también estaba feliz, sonrió cuando el abrió la puerta y le extendió los brazos - ¿Siempre serás así de atento? – preguntó divertida.

-Solo cuando se trate de ti – puntualizó el con una sonrisa de lado mientras se dirigía de vuelta al edificio.

-Lo he notado, cambias cuando estamos juntos, eres más… humano.

-Así me siento – la bajó en la recepción y volvió a besarla -. Subamos.

Caminaron juntos de la mano hacia el ascensor y el viaje hasta el piso de la chica fue en silencio pero agradable, ambos sentían seguridad juntos.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, sonrió al ver una escena tan cotidiana de su pasado, su padre discutiendo acaloradamente con alguien por teléfono y su madre bebiendo una taza de té con extrema calma en la mesa del comedor.

-Bienvenidos – sonrió Nahomi al ver a los jóvenes y se puso de pie -. Bankotsu – abrazó al chico tomándolo un poco por sorpresa -, es un agrado saber que estarás cuidando de mi hija de ahora en adelante.

-Mamá, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Kagome avergonzada.

-Felicito al novio de mi hija – se separó la mujer del chico.

-Muchas gracias – habló por fin el moreno y la azabache rodó los ojos, no sabía qué diablos pasaba, pero al parecer el moreno lograba entender la situación.

-¡Maldición, los quiero aquí mañana! – gritó Yato y cortó su llamada.

Nahomi caminó de vuelta a la mesa y lo miró acusatoriamente.

El hombre la miró nervioso – Lo siento, es que…

-Nada, no estás ni en tu oficina, ni en tu despacho, si necesitas gritar y perturbar el ambiente de esa forma, haz el favor de habar fuera – recriminó la mujer con calmadas pero agudas palabras.

Yato solo suspiró y masajeó unos segundo su frente – Es verdad – se acercó a su mujer y tomó su mano para darle un gentil y sentido beso en ella -, lo siento cariño.

Ella sonrió y el respiró.

-No sé a que me recuerda – le susurró el chico a la azabache.

Kagome lo miró divertida y devolvió la atención a su padre - ¿Ocurrió algo malo papá?

-No realmente – recompuso su postura el hombre -, solo un pequeño atraso con algunas cosas, miró a su mujer -, pero nada grave.

-De acuerdo – aceptó la chica y miró su reloj -. Ya va siendo hora de almorzar, ¿quieren que prepare algo?

-No – habló su padre -, quiero discutir alguna cosas, así que será mejor que lo hagamos con calma y comamos fuera.

-Bien – la chica miró al moreno.

-Yo me marchare – anunció él.

-De hecho, me gustaría que nos acompañaras Bankotsu – pidió Yato -, asumo que ustedes dos están juntos – Kagome se sonrojó y Bankotsu asintió con orgullo -. Bien, eso te hace parte de la familia y como tal debes estar al tanto de ciertas cosas, además ya te lo dije, necesito tu ayuda – dijo enigmáticamente el hombre.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Kagome.

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte – la tranquilizó Bankotsu mientras la abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Ella lo miró frunciendo su ceño – Hija – llamó su madre -, ¿por qué no te cambias?, al parecer está nevando fuera – sonrió tranquilizadora su madre.

Ella la miró unos segundos y decidió dejar así el tema – Bien, estaré lista enseguida – caminó con pereza a su habitación, ¿realmente había pasado todo esto en una sola mañana? – Estúpida y loca vida – sonrió abriendo su armario.

Quince minutos más tarde, la azabache salió de su habitación, duchada y arreglada.

Bankotsu sonrió al verla y la abrazó cuando ella llegó a su lado – Veo que te gustar mi ropa – sonrió de lado.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza y luego cerró los ojos divertida, repasó mentalmente su propia ropa, unos leggins negros con botas de tacón altas casi que le cubrían la rodilla, un suéter negro con cuello alto y un chaleco gris asimétrico que le daba un toque elegante, todo su vestuario confinaba a la perfección con él, pantalones negros de mezclilla, botas de media caña de cuero negro, polera deportiva gris y chaqueta de cuero negra, sexy, muy sexy y perfectamente combinable con ella.

-Veo que te gusta la mía – respondió ella con una coqueta sonrisa.

En ese momento ambos se miraron con amor, sus corazones se calmaban cuando estaban juntos y ambos lo sentían.

-Veo que se llevan bastante bien – la voz de Nahomi los sacó de su mundo.

La mujer salía de la cocina, seguida por su marido - ¿Estas lista? – preguntó su padre.

-Si – sonrió la azabache tomando la mano del moreno.

-Bien – dijo el hombre -, Nahomi ¿puedes adelantarte con Kagome?

La mujer miró a su esposo y él le transmitió una mirada tranquilizadora – Bien – aceptó ella -, querida ¿vamos? – llamó a su hija mientras tomaba las llaves que le daba su esposo.

Kagome miró con recelo a Bankotsu y este imitó al padre de la azabache – Nosotros iremos en mi auto – le informó y besó su frente -. Ve con tu madre.

-Bien – resopló frustrada y salió del departamento junto a su madre.

-Se parece mucho a usted – dijo el moreno cuando se encontró solo con Yato.

El hombre sonrió pero su rostro de perturbó en un instante – Bankotsu, necesito pedirte un favor – habló el hombre con seriedad.

El chico arrugó su ceño – Si es por lo que menciono antes, créame que estoy totalmente de acuerdo y…

-No, estoy es más grave – aseguró -, Kagome está en peligro….

-o-

La tarde trascurrió en calma, habían decidido comer Ishikari-nabe, la especialidad de Hokkaido, a petición de Nahomi y ya casi a las siete, decidieron ir a una cafetería cercana al restorán, para capear el frio de la tarde.

-Kagome, necesito hablar contigo – soltó Yato mientras se servían sus bebidas calientes.

La azabache lo miró por entre sus pestañas _"Odio ese tono"_ se angustió - ¿Qué ocurre?

Nahomi tomó la mano de su esposo con delicadeza para transmitirle tranquilidad, él le dio una mirada de agradecimiento por el apoyo y miro con determinación a su hija – Nos mudaremos a Hokkaido – soltó y alivió un poco su corazón, aun que estaba listo para la tormenta.

La chica abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y luego de unos segundos sonrió con nerviosismo - ¿Es broma? – no quería aceptar la realidad.

-Kagome… - trató de interferir su madre.

-No – puntualizó la chica ya fastidiada -, mamá no trates de hacer de mediadora, se que esta idea no fue tuya, así que por favor no te metas – le pidió con toda la calma que se le dio -. Papá, ¿puedes explicarte?

Yato la miró con seriedad, obviamente iba a ser una pelea difícil – Siempre he querido hacer inversiones en esta zona y se ha dado la oportunidad.

La azabache se carcajeó irónicamente – Justamente cuando me mudo ¿me crees tonta?

-Kagome, no me hables así – pidió su padre -, se que estas molesta pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Mientes, se perfectamente cuando lo haces – acusó la chica y se puso de pie -. Haz lo que quieras, yo no seré manipulada por ti papá y menos cuando me mientes en la cara.

-Te recuerdo que tu también me has mentido, Kagome – respondió enojado -, ¿o ya se te olvido como lograste venir aquí?

-Eso es totalmente diferente – ella golpeó la mesa desesperada -, no puedo creer que estés comparando una omisión de información, que me vi obligada a hacer porque gracias a tu ridícula sobreprotección yo no podía estudiar, te aprovechas de eso y lo comparas con tu poca confianza en mí.

-Confío en ti – golpeó ahora él la mesa.

-Claro que no y es lo que más me duele – soltó con veneno y se marchó.

Yato soltó el aliento y se recargó en la silla, siempre quedaba agotado emocionalmente tras una discusión con su hija.

-Tranquilo, cielo – trató de calmar **N** ahomi -, sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil, pero es una buena decisión.

-Odio mentirle – se recriminó el hombre y miró al chico frente a él -. Protégela – demandó.

Bankotsu tomó su chaqueta y se puso de pie – No tiene que pedirlo – le dio una media sonrisa que calmó a ambos padres y se fue tras la azabache.

Salió de la cafetería y pudo verla a unas cuantas calles, corrió tras ella, tomó su hombro para voltearla y se sorprendió al ver como estaba conteniendo las lagrimas - ¿Estás bien?

La chica estaba furiosa, le molestaba que su padre no respetara su independencia y prácticamente la siguiera a Hokkaido, pero lo que más le dolía eran sus mentiras – O-odio que me mientan – alcanzó a decir y gruesas lagrimas rodaron por su cara.

Bankotsu la acercó a su cuerpo tratando de protegerla un poco de la fría brisa que corría – Vamos – la llevó hasta su auto.

Kagome se dejó hacer y solo trató de calmarse cuando se encontró con el cálido interior del deportivo del chico - ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Iremos a mi departamento – dijo el chico poniendo en marcha el vehículo y tomándole la manos para acariciarla tiernamente.

Ella solo asintió y se recargó en el asiento del copiloto, debía calmarse y pensar con cuidado todo.

Treinta minutos después, ambos chicos ya estaban en la en el lujoso edificio del moreno, dejaron el deportivo en el estacionamiento subterráneo y subieron en el ascensor directo al piso del chico.

-Entra – pidió el mientras abrió su puerta.

Kagome entró en silencio, su mente estaba un poco más calmada.

-¿Estas mejor? – preguntó el encendiendo las luces de la amplia sala.

Ella solo asintió y se fue directo al ventanal con vista a la ciudad – Se que me ama, pero esto es demasiado – dijo apoyando una de sus manos en el cristal.

Bankotsu se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre uno de los sillones, para luego acercarse a ella y abrazarla por la espalda – Quizás tenga motivos para esto – concilió apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

La azabache sonrió - ¿Ahora es tu mejor amigo? – bromeó.

El moreno sonrió también – Algo así.

Ambos se rieron de la situación y ella giró su cuerpo abrazando el cuello de él – No quiero pensar más en el tema – besó con tranquilidad a su ahora novio.

Bankotsu solo siguió el ritmo que ella marcaba, no quería asustarla con su deseo por ella.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se sonrieron y se miraron por unos segundos, cuestionando miles de cosas sobre su relación pero la felicidad superaba todo.

-¿Quieres cenar aquí? – preguntó él.

-Claro – afirmó la chica.

-Pediré que nos traigan algo - dijo el sacando su móvil del bolsillo.

-¿Dónde está el baño? – preguntó ella.

El moreno solo apuntó la puerta al fondo de un pasillo y ella asintió. Una vez en el baño se sentó en la taza y cubrió su rostro, realmente eran muchas cosas para un solo día, mientras trataba de calmar su mente sintió sonar su teléfono – Demonios – se quejó y lo sacó para encontrarse con una llamada de su madre, la rechazo y comenzó a mandar un texto en respuesta _"Estoy con Bankotsu, siento como te hable, estaré bien"_ lo envió y apagó el aparato.

Luego de mojar un poco su cara, salió de vuelta a la sala pero la encontró vacía - ¿Bank? – llamó al chico.

-Estoy acá – la voz del moreno venia de una puerta junto a la sala.

Kagome caminó hasta entrar y se encontró con una amplia y sobria habitación, los tonos azules y blanco predominaban, en el centro había una enorme cama de madera negra y colcha azul en la que destacaban las sabanas blancas, junto a ella, unos elegantes veladores a juego cada uno con una moderna lámpara metálica, giró su cuerpo y se encontró con otro ventanal con la misma vista que el de la sala, junto a él una enorme televisión plana suspendida de una columna de la pared. En la pared contraria a la puerta había una serie de espejos deslizables, uno de ellos estaba ligeramente desplazado y pudo ver ropa, se acercó a verlo con más detalle.

-Veo que te gusto el armario – habló divertido el moreno mientras salía de otra puerta solo portando su pantalones y descalzó.

Ella sonrió y lo vio por el reflejo de los espejos – Me asombra tu ego – respondió con asertividad.

-¿Mi ego? – cuestionó curioso mientras se acercaba a ella y corría una de las puertas.

-¿En serio necesitas tantos espejos? – bromeó la chica.

El moreno se carcajeó – Cuando me mude ya estaba así – informó el.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo fuera de casa?

-Este año se cumplirán dos, me mude a penas me gradué – tragó saliva, era una amarga época para él, sacó una playera sin mangas blanca para tapar su desnudo torso.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? – preguntó la chica.

Él la miro de lado – Creí que ese era el plan – afirmó y le entregó un pantalón holgado gris y una playera blanca.

La azabache sonrió y recibió la ropa – Gracias, me daré una ducha.

-Puede usar el baño de la habitación, hay toallas en el armario – informó el chico.

Ella se acercó y lo besó suavemente – Gracias – apoyó su rostro en el duro pecho y se dejo abrazar, la protección del moreno calmaba su alma.

El timbre sonó y él la beso por última vez para atender, ella giró y se metió en el baño, un relajante baño.

Después de recibir la comida china que había ordenado, el moreno dejo todo lo necesario para servirse en la cocina y fue de vuelta a la habitación, escuchó el agua de la ducha y se decidió a esperar a la azabache recostado en la cama, tomó su móvil y comprobó un mensaje de Kyoya.

" _Esperó estén juntos ahora, por cierto ¿era necesario que me golpearas tan fuerte?"_ leyó el mensaje y decidió hablar al día siguiente con su amigo, gracias a él aclaro las cosas en su cabeza y decidió luchar contra su pasado.

Justo cuando terminaba de revisar su correo electrónico y responder un par de pendientes, la chica salió del baño.

-Wuaw, tu baño es enorme – dijo impresionada, el baño era completamente blanco y espacioso, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la ducha, con una base de piedras talladas, mamparas de vidrio polarizado y una caída de agua que se asemejaba a una cascada - ¿también venia con el departamento?

-No, eso fue expresa petición mía – los ojos del chico recorrieron el cuerpo de la azabache aun con holgadas ropas lucia hermosa y malditamente sexy con el pelo húmedo.

Se puso de pie y por un impulso de deseo, besó a la azabache con pasión, Kagome se sorprendió un poco por la violencia del acto pero se dejo llevar por el deseo.

El beso no disminuyó su intensidad, pero se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire – Te amo – reconoció él, al juntar sus frente.

-También yo – respondió automáticamente ella.

El moreno volvió a besarla pero ahora más lento, disfrutando cada centímetro de la deliciosa boca de la chica, sus manos viajaron de su espalda a su cuello y sintió como ella se apegaba más a su cuerpo.

Dejó su boca, para pasar a su cuello y sus manos se separaron, una fue directamente al trasero de ella y la otra viajó con suavidad a uno de sus senos.

-Ahh – soltó ella, estaba realmente excitada, ya que era suave el contacto pero podía sentir como había posesión en cada movimiento que hacia el chico – Bank…

Él no respondió y comenzó a levantar la sudadera de ella para quitársela – Te deseo, pequeña – le quitó la prenda y su excitación subió al ver la cremosa piel de la chica, cubierta solo por un sostén de encaje negro que sujetaba su generoso busto.

La chica tomó el dobladillo de la sudadera de él y también se la quitó, pasó su mano por la piel morena de su duro pecho y comenzó a repartir besos por él, muy lentamente hizo un camino hasta su cuello, hasta que él no pudo soportarlo, la tomó por los muslos y la cargó hasta recostarla en la cama.

Entre risas Kagome le extendió los brazos, invitándolo a unirse a ella, él se puso sobre ella recargando su peso en uno de sus brazos y colocando ambas pierna entre las de ella – Eres hermosa – le dio un tierno beso -, y eres mía – demandó con posesión.

Kagome sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ante las palabras, abrazó la espalda de él y se dejó besar, el moreno jugó con los labios de la chica luego dio un par de besos por su cuello y bajo hasta su gran busto, con los dientes y mucho cuidado de no dañarla, bajo la tela de la ropa interior y expuso uno de sus senos, lamió el borde del pezón haciendo círculos, luego su atención se centro en su pezón el cual mordió y chupó con delicadeza.

-Ahh… - gimió la azabache con los ojos cerrado, subió una de sus pierna sintiendo como su entrepierna comenzaba a humedecerse.

Bankotsu bajó su mano libre al dobladillo del pantalón sin despegarse del seno y comenzó a bajar las dos prendas juntas que portaba la chica, cuando logro quitárselas, sintió la cálida mano de ella abrirse paso por sus prendas y llegar a su miembro.

-Argg… Kagome – soltó él al sentir como los finos dedos de ella se enredaban en su duro pene y comenzaban a masajearlo.

El moreno descubrió el otro seno de ella y le dio el mismo tratamiento mientras ella continuaba con su masaje.

-Ya no puedo mas – anunció él y se puso de pie quitándose las prendas que estorbaban en ese momento y quedando completamente desnudo.

Kagome lo observó mientras se sentaba en la cama y se quitó el sostén – Ven – le pidió con la mano que se sentara frente a ella.

Bankotsu, perdido en las curvas de la chica obedeció, la chica se sentó sobre él y ambos gimieron cuando sus desnudos sexos se rozaron.

-Bank… - soltó en un susurró ella y besó al chico tomando con una mano su nuca y con la otra su miembro volviendo a masajearlo.

El chico tomó la cintura de ella y sin poder aguantar más la alzó para colocarla sobre su duro pene, ella no separó sus labios y acomodó el miembro en su entrada bajando suavemente.

-A-ah… - su gemido se cortó al sentir una pequeña incomodidad, no era virgen pero el tamaño la sorprendió un poco, acto que notó el moreno.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? – le preguntó él, acariciando su espalda.

La chica esperó unos segundo mientras asimilaba el miembro del chico en su anterior – Si – respondió con una sonrisa y comenzó a moverse con suavidad -, estoy bien – le respondió en medio del movimiento.

Bankotsu apoyó su espalda en la marquesa y apuró un poco el ritmo con sus manos en la cintura de la chica, sin notarlo su pelvis estaba ligeramente alzada para darle más profundidad a las ahora estocadas.

La azabache abandonó su voluntad y se dejó llevar por el ritmó que le impuso el chico, arqueó su espalda por el placer, momento que fue aprovechado por el chico que se apodero de uno de sus senos con su boca, sin disminuir las estocadas.

Kagome comenzaba a sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorría su espalda, por lo que se sujeto con fuerza del cuello del chico para tomar aun más velocidad en las estocadas.

-¡Oh, Bank! – gritó de placer.

-Maldicion, Kagome ya no puedo mas – se lamentó él, el ritmo de la chica lo había hecho perder la cabeza, el placer lo estaba llevando al final.

Ambos sintieron como llegó el clímax y al momento de sentir como el cálido liquido llenaba el interior de la azabache, ambos se abrazaron, jadeando de placer.

Había sido muy intenso, la chica comenzó a sentir el cansancio acumulado del día.

Bankotsu se levantó con ella, saliendo suavemente de su interior, abrió la cama y la recostó.

-Te amo, Bank – dijo ella acomodando su cuerpo y cayendo dormida.

El acarició su cabello y besó su frente – También yo, pequeña – la miró por unos segundos y se puso de pie.

Tomó su móvil y se calzó solo el pantalón que anteriormente había traído, fue directo a la cocina a guardar la comida en el refrigerador, salió hacia la sala y llamó a la recepción.

- _Hola_ – contestó el conserje.

-Soy Bankotsu Hiiryu – se anunció el chico con tono seco.

- _Señor Hiiryu, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?_

-Quiero que doblen la seguridad de mi piso, nadie puede subir sin ser anunciado – exigió.

 _-Pero señor que hay de su hermano o…_

-Nadie – demandó y cortó la llamada.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y caminó hasta su habitación mientras marcaba a alguien, se asomó a confirmar que la chica aun estuviera dormida y cerró la puerta – _¿Cómo esta?_ – se escuchó la preocupada voz de Yato en la línea.

-Está dormida y no se preocupe pedí reforzar la seguridad de mi edificio, ella estará a salvo aquí – anunció con seriedad.

-Bien, eso servirá hasta que las medidas de seguridad de la casa estén listas – el alivió llego al tono del hombre.

-¿Es consciente que el enojo de hoy, no será nada en comparación a cuando se entere de lo que paso con su departamento, verdad? – el moreno masajeó el puente de su nariz con preocupación por las complicadas semanas que venían.

Yato suspiró derrotado – Lo sé, pero si no quiere estar con nosotros, podrá estar contigo y confió en que la protejas.

-No tiene que repetirlo – volvió a abrir la puerta de su habitación y se quedó mirando a la azabache profundamente dormida -. No dejare que ese maldito loco se acerque a ella.

-Cuento con eso – pidió el hombre -. Nos veremos mañana, será un largo día – se despidió Yato.

-De acuerdo – respondió el chico y cortó la llamada.

Se quedó unos momentos mirando a la bella durmiente en su cama y decidió hacerle compañía, pegó su cuerpo al de ella buscando su calor, a lo que Kagome respondió abrazándose fuertemente de él.

" _Esta vez no fallare y te protegeré, pequeña"_ con esa promesa en su mente el moreno cayó rendido al sueño.

-o-

En Tokyo…

En la antigua mansión Higurashi, ahora consumida por las llamas, un hombre se reía tras las rejas que protegían la destruida mansión.

-Te encontraré, Kagome, lamentaras lo que hiciste – sonrió con malicia, dispuesto a todo por seguir su venganza.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias por los valiosos comentarios en el capitulo anterior y pido que por favor apoyen a la pareja dejando comentarios, no tan solo en este fic, si no que en todos los que lean y les guste, no saben qué importante es para la persona que escribe ver que valoran el esfuerzo =)

 **Aide:** La mejor sin duda, gracias por los consejos y animo esto es para disfrutar amiga.

 **Daiisevani:** Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, me alegra que te guste mi idea =) y perdón por la espera, ojala siga contando con tu apoyo, besos.

 **Mary:** Que alegría que, aun que no seas fan de esta pareja, te guste la historia, lamento hacerte esperar y gracias por tus dos comentarios, espero seguir con tu apoyo.

 **Anixz:** Demore pero continué =D

Gracias por el apoyo y espero sus comentarios =)


	7. Enemigos

**CAPITULO VII:**

 **ENEMIGOS**

Kagome sentía la suavidad de las sabanas contra su piel, se sintió muy cómoda y confortable, sonrió al reconocer el peso del brazo del moreno sobre su cintura y abrió lentamente los ojos topándose con los divertidos zafiros de Bankotsu ya abiertos.

-Realmente madrugas siempre ¿verdad? – cuestionó él con diversión, atrayéndola a su pecho.

La azabache se acomodó sobre el pecho del chico apoyando su mentón y quedando frente a él – Si, siempre lo hago – respondió cerrando sus ojos -. Hoy tengo clases.

El moreno acarició delicadamente el largo cabello de la chica – También las tengo – la acercó con cuidado y le dio un tierno y cortó beso - ¿Qué tal si nos duchamos, desayunamos y nos vamos juntos? – ofreció con una sonrisa.

-Tengo mis libros en casa, debo ir por ellos – habló con pereza la chica.

-Ya que siempre te quejas de mi costumbre alimenticias… – abrazó la delgada cintura de la chica con una de sus manos y la otra la posó tras su cabeza para mirarla mejor -, que tal si tu preparas el desayuno y yo voy por ellos a tu casa – ofreció con una sonrisa de lado.

Kagome sonrió de vuelta y tomó la trenza del chico entre sus manos – Me parece una buena idea – se acercó al moreno y comenzó a besarlo.

El beso fue pasional y totalmente necesitado, Bankotsu recorría el cuerpo de la azabache con sus manos mientras ella solo se abrazaba de sus grandes hombros y se dejaba llevar por el placer, el sabor del moreno era intoxicante, la mareaba de una manera tan placentera que olvidaba todo el mundo.

Cuando el aire faltó sus bocas se separaron – Creo que hoy llegaremos tarde - Bankotsu sonrió de lado y en un rápido movimiento, sin que ella lo notara, la estaba cargando al cuarto de baño y ambos totalmente desnudos.

-o-

En la puerta de una enorme mansión en un sector excesivo de la ciudad, una anciana subió hasta la puerta principal de la elegante infraestructura frente a ella.

La puerta se abrió sin que ella la golpeara y una pelicorta azabache se dejo ver - ¡Shinoa! – gritó Nahomi abrazando a la anciana.

-Señora que bueno es ver que está bien – dijo aliviada la sirvienta.

Nahomi se separó de ella y la tomó por los hombros – Es un alivio saber que tu no estabas dentro de casa cuando todo paso – sonrió aliviada.

-Shinoa – la nombró a modo de saludo Yato -, que bueno verte.

-Señor – hizo una reverencia -, le agradezco su preocupación.

-No tienes nada que agradecer – se puso junto a su esposa y la abrazó por la cintura -, te agradezco yo a ti al venir con nosotros – sonrió con sinceridad.

-Mi lugar es con ustedes, señor – repitió la reverencia -. Si disculpa mi pregunta ¿dónde está la señorita Kagome?

-Ella está a salvo con su novio, no hay de qué preocuparse – su rostro se torno serio -, pero no sabe nada de lo ocurrido en Tokyo y debe mantenerse así, no quiero preocuparla.

-Cariño…

-No te preocupes, solucionaremos esto – acarició con su mano libre la mejilla de su preocupada esposa -, ya tome las medidas de seguridad para esta casa y hoy en la tarde recogeremos a Kagome en la Universidad y trataremos de convencerla de que viva con nosotros.

-¿Convencerla? – preguntó un poco molesta su mujer -, no creo que sea fácil cuando note lo de su departamento – aseguró ella.

Yato suspiró con resignación –Lo sé, pero si queremos alejarla del peligro tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas con ella.

-¿Tiene idea de quien pueda ser el responsable, señor? – preguntó la anciana.

El hombre negó – No sé quién puede estar tan desquiciado para quemar una mansión completa pero no me sentare a esperar a que cometa otra locura – miró a su mujer -. Kagome deberá cooperar.

-Sera muy difícil conociendo el carácter de la señorita – aseguró Shinoa y los tres asintieron ante la verdad.

Yato soltó el aire – De todas maneras, tenemos a Bankotsu de nuestro lado – miró a Nahomi.

-Es verdad – ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, teniendo un extraño sentimiento de angustia en su pecho.

-o-

-¡Maldición! – dijo Kagome al bajar del auto del moreno -, no puedo creer que estemos vivos – cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra esta.

Banjotsu bajó y rodeó el auto con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios – No exageres – se paró frente a ella con su mochila ya en el hombro -, tú eras la que se quejaba de no llegar a tiempo y… - miró su reloj de mano e hizo una falsa mueca de asombro -. ¡Son las nueve en punto!

-Idiota, no te burles – sonrió ella y se cruzó su bolso -, realmente manejaste muy rápido.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo de forma provocadora - ¿No te gusto? – quitó un rebelde mechón del rostro de la chica y ella rodeó su cuello.

-Permíteme recordarte que estamos en un lugar público – le informó con una sonrisa.

Bankotsu juntó sus frente y cerró los ojos – Permíteme recordarte que no me interesa – juntó sus labios y besó con pasión a Kagome, ambos se dejaron llevan y no notaban que eran el centro de la atención de todos los estudiantes, algunos avergonzados por el espectáculo.

-¡Hola chicos! – gritó Jackotsu tocando el hombro de su hermano que aun no se separaba de su novia.

Bankotsu lo ignoró y siguió besándola pero ella abrió los ojos tratando de alejarlo.

-¡Vamos, sepárense ya! – pidió caprichoso el castaño.

El moreno abrió los ojos y lo miró de lado – Vete que estorbas – habló sobre los labios de la chica.

Kagome soltó una risa por lo actitud infantil de su novio – Bank, debemos entrar – pidió ella separándose de él con cuidado.

-Maldición, Jackotsu – lo miró molesto.

-Si no interrumpía yo, sería otro – se encogió de hombros -, impresionante espectáculo montan a estas horas – sonrió con picardía.

-Pff… - bufó el moreno y le dirigió amenazantes miradas a los estudiantes que aun tenían la vista en ellos -. No sé que tanto miran estos estúpidos.

Jackotsu rodó los ojos y abrazó a su hermano – No pretendas que no la noten – hizo un ademan para señalar a la azabache.

Bankotsu no solo fue a recoger los libros de la chica, sino que también le llevó ropa de su departamento, ya que la ropa fue preparada por la madre de la chica y dejada en la portería, en ese momento no le dio importancia pero ahora que la veía bien, sus celos y posesión pesaron.

Ella llevaba unos jeans ajustados color cielo, unas botas cafés oscuro con tacón discreto y un chaleco con cuello holgado pero que se ajustaba a la perfección resaltando sus curvas, era obvio que despertara las hambrientas miradas de los jóvenes cercanos.

-Bien – se deshizo del contacto de su hermano y tomó la mano de su novia -, vamos a clases – anunció comenzando a caminar.

-Pero Bank – caminó la chica confundida -, el edificio de leyes no está en la misma dirección que el de administración, llegaras tarde.

El moreno solo miraba hostil a todos los que cruzaban miradas con ellos, como un animal cuidando su presa.

-Solo déjalo querida – dijo Jackotsu dándoles alcance y caminando junto a ella -, es como un perro guardián con su hueso.

-Interesante analogía, querido – aseguró con una sonrisa divertida la chica -, pero entiendo tu punto.

Los tres caminaron juntos por los jardines de la universidad, el moreno seguía a la defensiva, mientras los otros dos chicos conversaban con tranquilidad.

Una vez frente al aula de la azabache, Jack entró sin decir nada, obviamente necesitaban estar solos.

-Te veré luego – se despidió la chica y trató de entrar pero él la detuvo tomando su muñeca y la apoyó contra la pared - ¿Qué haces?

Bankotsu apretó con posesión la cintura de la chica y le sonrió de lado – Me despido de mi novia – juntó sus labios y comenzó a besarla con pasión.

Sus lenguas peleaban con lujuria y Kagome sintió que no respiraba hasta que él, la liberó – D-dios – dijo entrecortada por la falta de aire.

El moreno sonrió – Vendré por ti – se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Lindo espectáculo – se escucho la molesta voz de Kikyo.

Kagome recompuso su respiración y la vio de pie frente a la puerta del aula junto a la suya - ¿Me sigues? – sonrió burlona.

-Ni en tus sueños – contraatacó la lacia.

-Entonces, adiós – se despidió la morena y entró a su aula.

-¿Y ella? – preguntó un chico de larga trenza y ojos rojos y feroces que salía del aula de Kikyo.

-No es nadie importante – reconoció la chica y pasó junto al desconocido muchacho.

-Oh, veo que han pasado cosas mientras no estaba – sonrió con malicia e interés por la azabache -. Qué lindo pasatiempo encontraste, Bank – casi dijo con asco el nombre del moreno que recientemente se había marchado.

-o-

A la una de la tarde las clases terminaban para gran parte de la universidad.

Kagome y Jackotsu salían del edificio de su facultad y caminaban hacia la cafetería muy animados.

-¿A sí que, tus padre llegaron? – preguntó él.

La azabache suspiró fastidiada – Si, nunca pensé que mi padre fuera tan sobreprotector como para no respetar mis decisiones.

-Quizás solo está preocupado – se encogió de hombros.

-¡Preocupado! – ella se detuvo y lo miró molesta - ¡Jack, se mudo desde Tokyo acá!, eso no es preocupación, es pura falta de juicio.

El castaño se carcajeó.

-Que alegres se ven – Sango llegó junto a ellos con una sonrisa al escuchar la contagiosa risa el chico.

-Pfff… - se cruzó de brazos la azabache -, no le veo gracia a este tema.

Jackotsu limpió una lagrima – Es divertido saber que podré conocer a tus padres y si siempre te hacen poner esas caras, será mucho mejor – abrazó a la chica que ya no estaba tan molesta.

-¿Tus padres están aquí? – preguntó confundida Sango.

-Sí, se mudaron aquí – informó la azabache.

-¡Es genial!, los tendrás mas cerca – habló con inocencia Sango y Kagome sonrió ante la idea que su mente dejo escapar.

-Es verdad, creo que no será tan malo tenerlos aquí – sonrió a sus amigos.

Jackostu no soltó a la azabache y abrazó con su brazo libre a Sango – Cambiando de tema – miró con picardía a la castaña -, porque no nos cuentas que paso ayer querida Sango.

Ella respingó – N-nada interesante – su nerviosismo era obvio -, ¿por-porque preguntas? – sonrió.

-Se de buena fuente que luego del entrenamiento te juntaste con Miroku ¿o no?

-¿Miroku? – preguntó confundida Kagome.

-Es un amigo que está en nuestro equpo – informó Jackotsu.

-Es verdad, creo haber escuchado algo de Kyoya – recordó la chica.

-Bien, cuéntanos – pidió expectante él.

Sango dejó salir el aire – Vamos a la cafetería, no es una corta historia como para contarles con este frio.

-De acuerdo – aceptaron Kagome y Jackotsu al unisonó y los tres emprendieron camino entre risas.

-o-

Una hora después las clases del moreno terminaban, tomó su móvil y le marcó a la azabache.

 _-¿Hola?_

-¿Sigues en la universidad, verdad? – preguntó metiendo sus cosas a la mochila.

 _-Sí, estoy con Jack y Sango tomando algo calinte._

-Voy para allá – caminó hacia la puerta.

 _-De acuerdo._

Él cortó la llamada y guardo su móvil en su chaqueta, cuando Inuyasha le obstruyó el pasó.

-¿Así que tomaste a la nueva? – preguntó el peliplata cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

El moreno alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió de lado – Eso no es tu asunto.

Inuyasha sonrió – Claro que lo es, pero… - se encogió de hombros -, quizás podríamos recordar el pasado y compartir como buenos amigos que éramos, ¿no lo crees?, es muy bella y creo que no sería un problema para nadie.

-No te metas con Kagome – amenazó el moreno, tratando de controlar su genio.

-No te hagas el santo Bankotsu – el peliplata se giró dándole la espalda para salir del aula -, siempre arruinas las cosas, no pretendas que puedes cambiar, nosotros somos iguales.

-Yo no soy como tú.

-Claro que si, y aun que trates de esconderlo, Kagome lo sabrá y sabrá la verdad sobre ti – dicho esto lo dejo solo.

Bankotsu estaba furioso, no podía creer que el imbécil de Inuyasha estuviera recordando el pasado – Maldito estúpido – escupió y continuó con su camino.

-o-

En la cafetería Kagome y Jackotsu reían fuertemente.

-¡Basta! – exigió Sango avergonzada -, definitivamente no les contare nada mas – se cruzó de brazos indignada.

Kagome disminuyó su risa y trató de calmarse – Vamos, lo siento – le tomó el brazo a su amigo -, es solo que… en serio te dio todo este discurso súper, súper romántico y luego… - contuvo la carcajada -, ¿te manoseo?

La castaña solo asintió sonrojándose un poco.

La azabache sonrió pero no se rió – Creo que me caería muy bien el tal Miroku.

-Es un mujeriego – acusó Sango.

-Es un buen amigo y de verdad está interesado en ti – informó Jackotsu -, y lo sabes querida.

-¿Sabe qué? – preguntó Bankotsu asustándolos a todos.

-¡Bank! – volteó Kagome.

-Hola, pequeña – le dio un tierno y cortó beso en la frente a modo de saludo.

-¡Banky! – sonrió con malicia Jackotsu -, llegas en buen momento.

-Jack… - Sango notó la expresión de su amigo y sintió un escalofrió.

-Necesitamos arreglar un encuentro entre Miroku y Sango – habló con naturalidad mientras su hermano se sentaba junto a la azabache.

-¡Jackotsu! – se quejó la castaña.

-¿Acaso son amigos? – preguntó Kagome.

-Algo así – respondió el moreno.

-Claro que lo son – contradijo el castaño -, son amigos desde niños, aun que Miroku es un año mayor que él.

-Eso es perfecto – afirmó la azabache motivada por el humor del castaño.

-Chico sigo aquí – Sango estaba totalmente indignada.

-Relájate – pidió Kagome -, será algo espontaneo – sonrió y miro a su novio - ¿nos ayudas?

Bankotsu la miró un par de minutos y resopló – Creo que puedo hacer algo.

-¡Bien! – dijeron Kagome y Jackotsu muy contentos.

-N-no creo que sea una buena idea – insistió inseguro la castaña.

-Lo será – aseguró Jackotsu y miró su reloj -, pero ahora debemos irnos Kag.

-¿Qué?, ¿dónde? – preguntó confusa la chica mientras veía como su amigo se ponía de pie.

-Debemos ir a recoger el itinerario del concurso – informó incitándola a ponerse de pie -, hoy comienza el permiso que mi madre te dio del trabajo para que puedas tomarte tu tiempo para el concurso ¿recuerdas?

-Oh – la azabache se puso de pie -, es verdad – miró al moreno y se inclinó para besarlo - ¿nos vemos luego?

-Debo hacer algunos trámites en la rectoría – también se puso de pie -, te estaré esperando en el estacionamiento.

-De acuerdo – aseguró la chica -. Nos veremos luego – se despidió de la chica con un gesto de sus manos y salió de la cafetería arrastrada por un inquieto Jackotsu.

-Bankotsu – llamó Sango al chico -, ¿no estarás considerando prestarte para el juego de esos dos verdad?

El moreno la miró de lado – No lo sé, será divertido verte en una situación incómoda con tu ex novio, ¿no lo crees? – dejó la pregunta en el aire y se marchó.

-Oh, dios mío – se lamentó la castaña y dejo caer su cabeza con fuera sobre la mesa -, ¿en qué me van a meter ese par? – a pesar de su nerviosismo estaba entusiasmada de tener la oportunidad de acercarse a su antiguo amor.

-o-

-Bien, bien, tranquila Sara ya estamos llegando – aseguró Jackotsu hablando por su móvil mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio de la facultad de economía junto a la azabache.

La chica vio divertida como su amigo se exasperaba con su móvil mientras cortaba - ¿Mandona?

-Ni te lo imaginas – negó él -, pero es buena persona, te encantara – se paró frente a una puerta con el nombre de Concejo disciplinario y abrió sin tocar -. Ya estoy aquí – anunció mientras entraba seguido de la morena.

-¡Al fin! – se escuchó la dulce voz de una chica que apareció segundos después en el recibidos de la sala.

Kagome examinó rápidamente el lugar, tenía dos plantas, en la primera había una larga mesa y las paredes estaba totalmente adornadas por estantes llenos de diversos libros y al fondo un escritorio sencillo lleno de papeles sobre él, a un costado de este una escalera con forma de caracol que daba a una planta alta que cubría solo parte de la segunda planta y por lo que podía apreciar tenía unos amplio ventanales.

-Hola – saludó la chica que se acercaba a ellos, tenía el pelo castaño y recogido con ojos color negro y piel muy blanca, parecía agradable -, mi nombre es Sara Sukishima, es un placer.

-Kagome Higurashi – extendió la mano con cortesía la azabache -, el placer es mío.

Sara sonrió y miró al chico – Te dije que la trajeras temprano, Jack – regañó.

-Lo sé y lo siento – el chico rascó su nuca con despreocupación y se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala -, nos entretuvimos un poco en la cafetería.

La ojinegra dejó salir el aire, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrada a la irresponsabilidad de su amigo, dejó pasar el tema y miró a la azabache – Como sea, Kagome – le tendió uno de los papeles que llevaba en sus manos -, eres la última de las candidatas que viene por el itinerario – informó dándole una mirada acusatoria al chico que solo les sonrió -, por lo que tendrás el último turno, participaras con Kikyo Takashi, Tsubaki Sumiya, y yo – sonrió con despreocupación -, el primer turno fue tomado por Kikyo.

-No me sorprende en lo más mínimo – dejo salir por reflejo la azabache.

Sara solo sonrió – Luego será el turno de Tsubaki, luego yo y por ultimo tu, este será el orden de todos los eventos.

-¿Cuántos "eventos" serán exactamente?

-Tres, un desfile que se dividirá en vestido tradicional, disfraz y vestido de noche – informó Sara apoyándose en la larga mesa.

Kagome miró a su amigo y se sentó junto a él – Espero que estés consiente que tu y Sango deberán ayudarme con todo este show.

-Claro, querida, eso ni lo dudes – sonrió el chico.

-Bueno, luego del desfile, vendrá el baile en parejas y por último el concurso de talentos – continuó con la explicación Sara -. Al terminar con todos los eventos tanto de las chicas como los chicos, se realizara una votación masiva y luego de eso se determinaran los ganadores.

Kagome solo alzó una de sus cejas y suspiró – Ok, según lo que leo aquí… - miró la hoja que anteriormente se le entregó -, tendremos toda esta semana para ensayar, el sábado será la inauguración y nos presentaras y… por último el domingo será la presentación de los eventos ¿verdad? – resumió el contenido del itinerario.

-En conclusión, si – afirmó conforme Sara -, a y no te olvides que será una presentación abierta, por lo que no te corte, puedes invitar a tus familiares, seguramente les gustara verte participar.

-Seguro que si – afirmó irónica la azabache -. Bien – se puso de pie -, agradezco esto – levantó la hoja -, pero si no hay nada mas de que hablar me están esperando.

-Claro, eso es todo – aseguró Sara.

-Genial – Kagome se giró hacia Jackotsu -, ¿te vas?, ya sabes me está esperando Ba…

-Claro, claro – la interrumpió el chico sorprendiéndolas a ambas -. Nos vamos juntos – se puso de pie y comenzó a sacar con rapidez a la chica -. Nos vemos Sara – se despidió de la castaña sin dejar que Kagome pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la chica siendo prácticamente arrastrada por él.

-Nada, es solo que a Banky no le gusta esperar – dijo sospechosamente pero la chica lo dejo pasar, después de todo tenía mucho que pensar gracias al dichoso concurso.

-o-

En el estacionamiento de la universidad, Bankotsu estaba recargado en el capo de su deportivo hablando muy serio por su móvil.

-No se preocupe, la llevare a la dirección que me envió en la mañana – aseguró el chico.

 _-Muchas gracias, Bankotsu –_ se escuchó la cansada voz de Yato -, _realmente será complicado todo esto y tenerte de mi lado me alivia un poco._

-Si es por el bien de Kagome, puede contar conmigo – masajeó el puente de su nariz -. ¿Ya arreglo lo del departamento de Kagome?

 _-Sí, Nahomi ya sacó todo esta mañana, tenemos sus cosas en la habitación que habilitamos para ella en la mansión._

-Ella no lo tomara a bien.

 _-Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero involucrarla en la situación de Tokyo._

-¿Ya descubrieron quien lo hizo?

- _No, la policía aun lo está investigando, solo tienen certeza de que el incendio fue provocado._

-Mierda.

- _Es por eso que debemos mantener protegida y vigilada a Kagome, no sabemos con qué clase de loco nos estemos enfrentando por lo que debemos prevenir cualquier situación._

El moreno enfocó su vista en la azabache que se acercaba junto a su hermano – Debo cortar, Kagome ya viene, estaremos en menos de media hora con usted.

 _-De acuerdo, nos vemos._

-Nos vemos – se despidió y cortó la llamada segundos antes de que llegaran los chicos junto a él.

-¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó la azabache al notar el ceño fruncido del moreno.

-Nada importante – aseguró el poniéndose de pie -. ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro – lo vio dirigirse a la puerta del coche y subir sin decir nada más, cosa que la extraño y volteó a ver a su amigo.

Jackotsu se encogió de hombros – No me mires, no entiendo a los hombres – sonrió con despreocupación.

Kagome sonrió por la broma y le dio un abrazo a su amigo – Te llamare luego para hablar de esta estupidez – le enseño el itinerario.

-Vamos, no es una estupidez, será divertido – la tomó de los hombros y besó su mejilla -. Hablamos querida – se despidió y se diría a su propio auto mientras Kagome subía al deportivo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la chica mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Bankotsu puso en marcha el motor – Sí, todo está bien.

Ella decidió no insistir, por lo que se recargó en el cómodo asiento – Muero por una ducha.

-Te llevare a un lugar especial – dijo el chico mientras se trasladaba por la carretera.

-¿Dónde es? – preguntó la chica curiosa.

-…Sorpresa – dijo sin ánimos el moreno, sabía que se le venía una grande y al ser cómplice no se salvaría.

-o-

-Yato, cariño solo relájate – pidió Nahomi sentada en un cómodo sitial en la terraza que daba a un hermoso jardín de una imponente mansión.

El hombre recorría sin notarlo el mismo trayecto en círculos mordiendo sus uñas y sin despegar la vista del suelo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Yato! – llamó fuerte la mujer.

Él frenó de golpe y abrió grandemente los ojos – Sí, cariño.

Ella sonrió cálidamente y lo invitó a sentarse frente a ella. El moreno obedeció resoplando y fijo su vista en la reja principal a unos metros alejada del sitio.

-¿Te podrías calamar un poco? – pidió angustiada -, trataremos de manejar la situación lo mejor que podamos.

Justo en ese momento el motor de Bankotsu resonó en la entrada y dos guardias le dieron paso a la mansión.

-Maldición – escupió Yato y se puso de pie tenso.

Nahomi solo suspiró y tomó posición junto a su esposo, preparada para lo peor.

Minutos más tarde, Bankotsu y Kagome bajaban del vehículo del chico, ella tenía el ceño fruncido, pero luego de la conversación con Sango y Jackotsu, decidió aceptar que la llegada de sus padres a la ciudad no era tan problemática, al menos aun tendría su departamento, lo que a esas alturas consideraba como independencia.

-Hola, mamá – abrazó la azabache a la mujer y luego giró a ver al nervioso hombre -. Hola, papá – dijo con seriedad.

-Hola, hija – respondió él, igual de tensó.

Bankotsu solo observó la situación entre los dos y supo que las cosas terminarían mal – Hola, querido – Nahomi se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó -. Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo – le susurró al oído para que solo él pudiera oírla.

-No, es ningún problema, haría lo que fuera por ella – respondió con un suave apretón el gesto y se separó de la mujer fijando la mirada en su suegro.

Yato asintió – Necesitamos hablar contigo, Kagome.

La chica se puso aun más tensa al reconocer el diplomático tono de su padre _"¿Y ahora qué?_ se preguntó en su interior, pero solo se limitó a asentir.

-Sera mejor que pasemos a la sala, esta helando – ofreció Nahomi y tomó la mano de su esposo para dirigirlos al interior.

Kagome miró al moreno - ¿Cuándo supiste de esto? – apuntó el inmueble.

-Tu padre me lo comunico por mensaje ayer en la noche – informó serio.

-¿Y cuando pretendías decirme que habías intercambiado números con él? – la chica alzó una de sus cejas notablemente ofendida por la omisión de su novio.

El chico resopló – No hagas un drama de esto, no es la gran cosa – trató de caminar al interior.

-¿Qué no es gran cosa? – ella se plantó en el suelo y alzó ligeramente su voz logrando que el moreno detuviera su camino -. Odio que me mientan Bank.

Él giró con lentitud y se acercó a ella para tomarla con delicadeza de los hombros – Nunca te hare daño, pequeña – llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica y la acarició -. Te amo – le dio un tierno beso que lleno de calidez a Kagome.

Ella no entendía como era posible que con un simple beso, pudiera olvidar la molestia que sentía en el momento, pero confiaba ciegamente en el chico.

Cuando se alejaron, él unió sus frente y cerró los ojos – Entremos a ver que es lo que tiene que decir mis padres.

-Está bien – afirmó el chico y se dejo llevar por ella, angustiado por sentir que nuevamente le estaba mintiendo, al estar al tanto de lo que se venía, pero se tranquilizaba al pensar que todo seria por la seguridad de su novia, daría todo por ella.

Una vez dentro, Nahomi estaba sentada en un elegante sillón de madera y cuero negro, cerca de la chimenea, mientras Yato tenía apoyado su brazo sobre el marco de la misma y les daba la espalda a los recién llegados concentrado en el fuego.

-¿A ocurrido algo malo? – dedujo la morena al ver la cara angustiada de su madre.

Nahomi solo se limitó a mirar a su esposo que se volteó para enfrentar a su hija – Siéntense, por favor – pidió acercándose a su esposa y dejando una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de ella.

-Papá, me estas asustando – reconoció la azabache al sentarse junto al moreno con la espalda recta en un sofá a juego con los demás.

-Kagome, queremos que vivas con nosotros – declaró Yato.

La chica abrió grandemente sus ojos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, segundos después soltó una carcajada sorprendiéndolos a todos - ¿Y por eso tienen esas caras? – siguió riendo -. No es algo grave, no lo hare, pero tampoco es para que tomen esa postura – se relajó -, saben que vine aquí para hacerme cargo de mi misma y aun que recibo ayuda de ustedes no pretendo volver.

-Kagome… - trató de intervenir su madre.

-Mamá, no es algo que este a discusión – intervino ella -, yo tengo mi departamento y…

-Tenias – interrumpió ahora Yato.

Kagome frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo que "tenia?

Yato endureció su rostro y Nahomi suspiró por encima vez ese día – Lo que oíste, tenias un departamento, lo hemos devuelto y ya ha sido ocupado, era una buena ubicación por lo que no demoro mucho en ser tomado.

La azabache se paró de golpe para enfrentar a su padre - ¿Con que derecho haces eso? – dio unos pasos para ponerse frente a su él -, era mi hogar.

-Este es tu hogar y tu lugar, nunca debí dejar que te fueras de nuestro lado – reconoció con culpa su padre -, estarás mas segura con nosotros.

-¿Segura?, segura contra que – alzó los brazos desesperada -, ya llevo un tiempo viviendo sola, lejos y nada me ha pasado y nada me pasara, porque nunca comprendes o consideras lo que yo quiero, ya no soy una niña.

-Entonces no te comportes como una.

-Como demonios se supone que lo haga si cada decisión que tomo para mi futuro tu metes tus narices.

-¡No me hables así!

-¡No te metas en mi vida!

Ambos comenzaron a exaltarse, Bankotsu miraba en silencio y con seriedad la situación y Nahomi solo se angustiaba, al igual que todas las veces que los dos peleaban.

La azabache volteó a ver al moreno - ¿Sabias de esto?

-Kagome, yo le pedí que… - trató de explicar Yato.

-Sí – afirmó con seguridad en moreno sin perturbar su rostro -, me lo contaron anoche.

-¿Y mis cosas? – cuestionó incrédula.

-Las recogí en la portería – informó el chico.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? – lo miró con decepción.

Bankotsu resopló frustrado – Hare lo que considere necesario para mantenerte segura y vivir con tus padre es lo mejor para ti, estas en una ciudad nueva y recién comienzas a estudiar, trabajando en la tiendas ocupas todo tu tiempo libre por las tardes para luego estudiar en la noche, eso no es un ritmo de vida sano para nadie.

-No soy la primera en hacerlo – debatió ella.

-Nunca te esforzaste en tu vida, Kagome – atacó el punto débil de la chica -, fuiste criada como hija única de un matrimonio multimillonario, no tardarías mucho en colapsar.

La chica sabia que él, estaba en lo cierto, había tratado de ocultar su cansancio y desgaste para no alertar a nadie pero todo lo dicho era cierto, aun que no lo reconocería nunca - Yo no volveré – declaró finalmente la chica -, y si no puedo volver a mi departamento buscare donde, pero a esta casa no – miró a su novio y luego a su padre.

-No tienes dinero – aseguró Yato -, tus cuentas fueron suspendidas indefinidamente, solo te daré efectivo y lo necesario para que te movilices y algunas cosas personales.

Kagome sonrió con resentimiento – Tenias todo preparado ¿verdad? – lo miró con odio -, llagaste con esta intención, es mas ya lo tenias planeado antes de llegar.

Yato solo guardó silencio y Nahomi desvió la mirada que le dio su hija, incapaz de enfrentarla.

-Esto es simplemente increíble – ella tapó su rostro con una de sus manos, tomó aire y lo dejó salir con lentitud -. ¿Mis cosas están aquí? – preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

-Sí, están en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta – informó su madre con cautela.

Kagome asintió y se dirigió en silencio a la escalera.

-¿Kagome? – llamó su padre mientas la seguía -, ¿te quedaras?

-Ya te dije que no lo hare – respondió sin voltear y subió a revisar las habitaciones hasta reconocer sus cosas.

Yato decidió darle unos minutos, no tenia donde ir por lo que la dejaría asimilar las cosas antes de volver a hablar con ella.

Veinte minutos después, los padres de Kagome y Bankotsu esperaban en silencio alguna señal de la chica, hasta que escucharon unos golpes en la escalera, todos voltearon y vieron como dos grandes bolsos eran estrellados contra el lujoso suelo.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Yato mirando a su hija bajar por la escalera.

-No es obvio – ironizó la chica mientras se calzaba una chaqueta de cuero y tomaba los bolsos con dificultad.

-Hija, no tienes donde ir – dijo preocupada Nahomi.

-Afortunadamente "madre", tengo amigos aquí – caminó hasta la puerta principal y su mirada se detuvo en el colgador de llaves -, gracias – tomó las llaves de su todo terreno y abrió la puerta.

-Kagome – llamó Bankotsu con firmeza -, ¿Dónde vas?

Ella se detuvo y lo miró con enojo – ¿Debo decírtelo? – sonrió de lado –. Como papá y tu son tan cercanos ahora, siéntete libre de quedarte aquí, cariño.

-Kagome, estarás mejor con tus padres, además…

-No Bankotsu, estoy muy molesta contigo ahora – cerró los ojos conteniendo sus lagrimas, respiró profundo y volteó a verlo -. Estaré con tu hermano – le informó al chico, después de todo sabia que él no tenía culpa en todo eso, despejó du mente y caminó hasta lo que ella asumía que era la cochera.

-Maldición – soltó Yato con frustración.

-No podemos pretender que actuara de otra forma – Nahomi tomó la mano de su esposo a modo de consuelo.

El moreno pensó por un par de segundos y sacó su móvil – Bien, al menos estará bien – tecleó algo en el aparato y se lo llevó al oído.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el padre de la azabache.

-Ira a la casa de mis padres, esta en este mismo barrio – suspiró y la llamada conecto.

- _Banky –_ la chillona voz del castaño hizo que el moreno alejara un poco el móvil de su oído.

-Jackotsu, necesito pedirte algo – dijo sin rodeos.

 _-Claro, hermano…_

-o-

-¿Puedes creerlo? – preguntó alterada la azabache mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza.

Jackotsu solo la miraba con diversión – Son tus padres, ¿qué esperabas? – sonrió y tomó de su cerveza -. Ubieras visto como se puso la mía cuando Banky se marcho.

La azabache se dejo caer en el sofá junto a él – Hablando de tus padres, ¿dónde están?

-En una reunión en… lo olvide – se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

-Pff – bufó la chica -, ¿crees que se molesten si paso aquí la noche?

-No, apenas terminamos de hablar por teléfono los llame y les avise – Jackotsu la miró con cariño -, le agradas a mamá, aun que te ha visto una sola vez, sabe que tú y Bank están juntos y si estas con el oficialmente, ella automáticamente te ama.

-Bonita filosofía de vida – sonrió ella y se terminó de golpe su alcohol.

-Mi madre es muy simple.

-Se parece mucho a ti – Kagome apoyó su espalda en el sofá y miró fijamente el techo -, ¿Por qué tu hermano esconde tanto?

El chico alzó una de sus cejas y suspiró – Tiene problemas con expresar lo que siente, siempre ha sido así, además es muy sobreprotector.

-Posesivo, querrás decir – corrigió la chica.

El castaño se carcajeó – Un poco de ambas, pero no es mala persona, solo es complicado.

-Lo sé – concordó la azabache y el timbre sonó - ¿esperas a alguien?

Jacotsu se pusó de pie – Sí – sonrió y corrió a abrir.

-Que frio – la voz de Kyoya se escuchó y la chica se puso de pie.

-¿Tu no pretendías avisarme que mis cosas estaban siendo sacados del edificio? – increpó sin dejar lugar a replica.

-Hola Kag, si me alegra verte – el rubio colgó su chaqueta -, si estoy muy bien – la miró con una sonrisa y la pasó de largo para dirigirse a la sala.

-Kyoya – llamó ella con fastidio.

-Yo no sabía nada – se sentó él en uno de los sofás y tomo una cerveza -, Bank me llamó hace un rato y me contó las cosas.

-¿El te dijo que vinieras? –preguntó ella sentándose en el lugar que antes había ocupado y lo miró con curiosidad.

-No, solo menciono lo de tus padre y que te quedarías aquí, así que le mande un mensaje a Jack y vine – se encogió de hombros -, ¿has hablado con Bank?

-No – respondió con un suspiró la chica.

-Vamos Kag, llevas solo un día con él y ya estas molesta – sonrió su amigo.

Jackotsu se sentó junto a ella – Y ni siquiera él es el culpable de esto.

Kagome miró a sus amigos y cubrió su cara – Lo sé pero él lo sabía todo.

-Ya sabes cómo es Bankotsu – dijo Kyoya -, obviamente él cree que estarás mejor con tus padres.

Kagome alzó su rostro – Eso dijo.

Jackotsu marcó con despreocupación algo en su móvil y luego le sonrió a la chica – De cualquier manera es mejor que pienses en que decirle.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó la chica.

El castaño le sonrió con picardía – Porque esta a punto de llegar.

-¡Jack!

-Está también es su casa, querida, no le puedo decir que no venga – se defendió con falsa inocencia el chico.

La azabache dejo salir el aire con resignación.

-Bueno – continuo el castaño -, hablando de otro tema, tengo la escusa perfecta para ayudar a Sango – sonrió.

-¿Sango, le ocurrió algo malo? – preguntó confundido Kyoya.

-No – habló Kagome sin ánimos -, Jack y yo queremos ayudarla con un chico.

-No estarán hablando de…

-Sí, Miroku – completó Jackotsu.

Kyoya resopló – Jack, tú sabes las mañas que tiene ese idiota, Sango no es para él.

-Uno no elige de quien se enamora, Kyo – dijo sin malas intenciones el castaño y el rubio guardó silencio incomodo.

-Bien, dinos tu plan – continuó la azabache.

El castaño sonrió y la miró directo a los ojos – Bueno, mañana por la noche alguien dará una fiesta de cumpleaños y seria el escenario perfecto para esos dos.

-¿Entre semana? – preguntó la chica.

El castaño de encogió de hombros con despreocupación – Somos universitarios, el horario no es importante.

-Tienes razón - concordó la azabache distraídamente.

Kyoya miró al chico con el ceño fruncido y este solo le guiño un ojo con diversión – Jack, no es una buena idea – negó el rubio.

-Vamos Kyoya, no seas aguafiestas – refunfuñó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

La chica enderezó su espalda - ¿A caso te gusta Sango? – preguntó directamente al rubio.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!, claro que no – respondió con efusividad -. Es solo que no es buena idea que NADIE, de nuestro círculo vaya a esa fiesta, Kag.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Kyo, no seas pesado – intervino Jackotsu.

Kyoya solo lo miró con reproche y se concentró en su amiga – La fiesta es de Tsubaki, no creo que sea una excelente idea que estemos por ahí.

Kagome lo miró con seriedad y lo meditó unos minutos – Sabes que… - miró a sus dos amigos con calma y luego sonrió -, estoy tan estresada que necesito desquitarme con alguien – sonrió con malicia y recibió el enérgico abrazo del castaño.

-¡Querida! – le besó la mejilla y se puso de pie -, llamare a Sango ahora mismo, mañana debemos ir de compras para tener la ropa perfecta – dio algunos saltos y se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá.

-Están realmente locos – Kyoya solo cubrió su rostro y negó ante la estupidez a la que obviamente seria arrastrado.

-¿Cuál es la novedad en eso? – Bankotsu habló con tono frio desde el portal de la sala.

-¡WOW! – los tres chicos gritaron con miedo por la sorpresa.

-Bank – Kagome lo nombró con miedo apretando su pecho -, ¿cuándo entraste?

-Justo cuando el histérico este te abrazaba – se acercó a su hermano y lo tomó por el cuello -, no beses con tanta confianza a la novia de tu hermano – lo obligó a pararse y con su mano libre cerrada en un puño comenzó a frotarla contra el cráneo de él.

-¡Banky, no, me duele! – se quejó el chico, mientras Kagome y Kyoya se carcajeaban de la situación.

El moreno aprovechó el descuido de los demás para disimuladamente acercarse al oído de su hermano – Se suponía que aumentarías la seguridad y estarías atento – regañó.

-Lo estoy – aseguró el chico con el mismo disimulo que su hermano -, solo están siendo discretos, ella ya ha estado aquí y sabe como es la seguridad, tampoco hay que levantar sospechas.

Bankotsu sonrió ante la eficiencia con la que siempre actuaba su hermano cuando él, le pedía algo – Bien - lo soltó lanzándolo de vuelta al sofá y miró a la azabache - ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó con un sentido más profundo del que aparentaba.

Kagome lo entendió a la perfección y contuvo las lagrimas que por alguna razón desconocida para ella comenzaron a picar en sus ojos – Sí, todo bien – le sonrió con esfuerzo.

El moreno notó el estado de ánimo de su novia y suspiró con fastidio, odiaba verla mal o perturbada – Me quedare aquí esta noche – anunció con simpleza.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Jackotsu que se ganó un golpe en la nuca de parte de su hermano.

-No tengo que pedirte permiso para quedarme en mi casa ¿o sí? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No, claro que no, pero no puedes dormir con Kag, si mam… - otro golpe aterrizó en el mismo lugar -. ¡Bankotsu, me duele! – le gritó chillonamente.

-Entonces no hables estupideces – rodeó el sofá y levantó a la chica -, seguramente ya le avisaste a mamá que Kagome se quedara aquí – se sentó en el lugar de la chica y la sentó sobre él, sorprendiendo a todos por la naturalidad del gesto, mas aun a la chica que se sonrojó un poco por la situación -, así que es obvio que yo quiera estar con mi novia – la miró a los ojos y le dio un rápido beso en los labios -, si tienes algún problema con eso, no me interesa – sonrió con despreocupación y acarició la cintura de la chica.

Kagme se acomodó en el regazo del moreno, la protección y posesión que sentía en esos momentos la hizo sentir tan tranquila que por ese instante se olvido de sus problemas.

Bankotsu la vio cómoda y la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos, haría lo que fuera para que estuviera segura y feliz.

Kyoya observaba la situación sintiendo un dolor en el pecho pero también alegría por sus amigos y por sobre todo por el moreno, verlo superar su oscura situación compensaba en parte su fallido amor – Bien – se puso de pie -, me voy.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Kagome con decepción.

-Quédate – ofreció el moreno -, sabes que hay habitaciones de sobra en la casa y a nuestros padre les agradara verte cuando vuelvan mañana.

-¿Volverán mañana? – preguntó sorprendido el castaño.

-Solo te ignorare – dijo sin mirarlo el moreno a lo que su hermano se ofendió cruzándose de brazos en silencio -. Puedes quedarte, eres parte de la familia y no hay ningún problema.

El rubio miró los profundos ojos del moreno y cerró los ojos negando en silencio – Bien – discutir con su "hermano" era imposible y sentirse parte de una familia era lo que él quería y le bastaba con eso -. Pero tengo hambre – dijo con una divertida sonrisa.

-¡Sí, también yo! – revivió el castaño de su enfado -, ¿Banky, por que no pides algo? – miró suplicante a su hermano.

-Hazlo tu mismo – escupió el moreno.

-Sabes que no tengo dinero – se puso de pie y abrazó al rubio por el cuello -, Kyoya y yo somos simples mortales, señor tarjetas de crédito – se burló.

-Olvídalo – negó el chico -, tú te malgastas lo que ganas en esas estúpidas revistas que pides – apuntó al rubio.

-Son mis comics de súper héroes – se defendió Kyoya.

-Mpm… - bufó el ojiazul -, y tu… - pensó un poco y no encontró respuesta -, no sé en qué demonios te gastas lo que dan papá y mamá.

-Empezó la colección de invierno la semana pasada – dijo con orgullo el castaño -, además fueron ofertas – aseguró con descaro.

Kagome se rió un poco, si dependiera de ella, compraría la comida pero convenientemente no tenía efectivo y sus tarjetas estaban bloqueadas, pensándolo con seriedad si dependía aun de sus padres.

Suspiró sacando los negativos pensamientos que afloraban en su mente y decidió unirse a sus amigos – De hecho, ahora que lo dicen – la azabache miró al moreno y le sonrió poniendo las manos en su fuerte pecho -, también tengo hambre – tomó la trenza del chico y jugueteó con ella coquetamente – Ya pasan de las cuatro y solo hemos desayunado.

Bankotsu sonrió de lado – De acuerdo – levantó sus cadera y sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacó una tarjeta neja y se la arrojó al rubio -. Compren ramen del Kurokasaki – ordenó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pero eso está en el centro – debatió Kyoya.

-Tardaremos más de una hora en ir y volver – apoyó Jackotsu.

El moreno solo se puso de pie, pasando a la chica por su hombro y cargándola – Lo sé.

-Bankotsu ¿qué haces?, suéltame – se quejó la azabache entre risas mientras golpeaba la espalda de él.

El chico solo lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras dejando a sus amigos atónitos en la sala.

Cuando subió a la segunda planta palmeó sonoramente el trasero de la azabache - ¡Auch!, animal – le reprochó ella y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

-Todas las mañanas me ejercito pequeña, eso es un masaje – abrió la puerta de su antiguo cuarto y la bajó tras cerrar la puerta.

-Podrías haber encontrado una forma mas romántica ¿no crees? – ironizó ella con una divertida sonrisa mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo – él se quitó el polerón deportivo que portaba sin preámbulo dejando expuesto su desnudo y tonificado torso para abrazarla con fuerza -. ¿Sigues enojada? – le preguntó besando su oreja.

Kagome sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo – Molesta – reconoció -, no entiendo porque te unes a mi padre.

-Estarás mejor con ellos.

-Quiero ser independiente, Bank – lo alejó con suavidad mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico analizó la determinación en los achocolatados ojos de su novia y sonrió con malicia – Vive conmigo – ofreció con simpleza.

-¿Qué? – ella sonrió nerviosa -, no, claro que no, eso no tiene nada de independiente.

-Bueno, entonces hazlo solo hasta que encuentres donde vivir – comenzó a besarle el cuello -, sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un lugar en esta ciudad – comenzó abriendo los botones del ajustado chaleco de la azabache.

Dentro de lo placentero de la situación, Kagome analizó lo que le decía Bankotsu, era verdad que si no hubiera sido por los contactos de su padre jamás hubiera encontrado un departamento tan rápido, pero vivir aun que fuera de manera temporal con su novio de solo unos días, no era precisamente su meta de vida – No lo sé – sintió las fuertes manos del moreno rodear su espalda y soltar el broche de su sostén.

-Bueno – el chico la tomó de los muslos y la subió hasta sus caderas -, tienes hasta la mañana para decirme que si – caminó hasta la cama y la dejó sobre ella con suavidad.

Kagome alzó sus brazos invitándolo a unirse a ella, a lo que él obedeció – Gracias – lo besó con pasión, buscando trasmitirle todo lo que ella sentía por él, la seguridad, la pasión pero por sobre todo el amor, enredó sus piernas en las caderas del chico y lo jaló acostándolo en la cama y quedando ella sobre él.

-¿Qué haces, pequeña? – el ojiazul tenía un brillo de pasión en sus ojos, mientras observaba las curvas de la morena.

Kagome tocó suavemente el trabajado pecho de él – Solo trato de complacer a mi novio – hizo un movimiento de caderas.

-Arg… - gruñó de placer Bankotsu.

La azabache se sentó junto al chico y quitó sus leggins de un tirón para luego hacer lo mismo con el moreno – Y obviamente – masajeó el ya duro miembro del moreno – a mí.

-Ahh… Kagome no hagas eso.

-Tranquilo – habló ella y se subió sobre él -, ya me dijiste que no teníamos mucho tiempo – mientras le hablaba movía suavemente sus caderas, lo que provocó que sus sexos se rozaran y su intimidad comenzó a humedecer -, esto será un pequeño adelanto de lo que haremos esta noche.

Bankotsu no podía soportar por más tiempo el placentero pero torturante movimiento de la chica, así que la tomó con posesión de las caderas y con perfecta sincronía se introdujo dentro de ella – Lo siento – se disculpó por la violencia del la acción -, estas bien.

No se sentía como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, esta vez el miembro de él parecía estar un poco más grueso, lo que le provoco cierto dolor placentero a la chica – Si – posó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y dio una profunda respiración -, estoy bien – sonrió y comenzó a moverse.

-Aghh… te amo, pequeña – confesó él mientras acentuaba el ritmo de la azabache con sus manos que aun estaban en sus caderas.

Kagome tenía su cara oculta por su cabello, en un principio era doloroso, pero una vez su cuerpo se acostumbro, el placer fue inmenso – Ahh… ¡Ahh! – sintió la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo – Oh dios, Bank, también te amo.

El chico la miro y se enderezó pera besarla, o prácticamente devorarla, sin quitar sus manos de las caderas femeninas – Me encantas – besó sus cuello y llevó uno de los pechos a su boca mordiendo el pezón con suavidad.

-¡Ahhh, Bank! – gritó Kagome tirando su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer.

Bankotsu sonrió y quiso incrementar el placer, por lo que puso una de sus manos sobre la cama y alzó sus caderas para hundirse aun mas en la azabache – Argg… - gruñó al sentir su miembro completamente absorbido.

Ella ya no tenía cabeza para seguir con el movimiento solo se dejaba llevar por la única mano que guiaba sus caderas – Ahh, Si Bank, ¡Ahh! – gritó y sintió como un fuerte orgasmo llegaba a ella.

Por la intensidad de la experiencia, Kagome perdió fuerzas por un minuto pero afortunadamente era sostenida por su novio - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó jadeante.

La chica sentía como las fuerzas poco a poco volvían a ella – Si – se abrazó al chico y pudo sentir que aun no estaba satisfecho -, pero veo que tu estas mejor que yo.

Bankotsu la sacó con suavidad de él y la ayudo a colocarse de pie – Nunca tendré suficiente de ti – tomó uno de sus pechos y comenzó a besarlo, Kagome enredó sus manos en su cabello y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ni yo de ti, Bank – afirmó con pura pasión.

El moreno se puso de pie y la obligó a caminar hasta la pared acorralándola – Tomare todo de ti, Kagome – quitó un mechón de cabello rebelde y lo colocó tras la ojera de la azabache.

-Puedes tomar todo de mi – ella lo besó tiernamente en los labios -, porque yo tomare todo de ti.

El sonrió de lado y se acercó a su oído – Que bueno escucharte decir eso.

La azabache frunció su ceño y no pudo reaccionar cuando el chico la volteó y por instinto posó sus manos sobre la pared sintiendo como él se pegaba a su espalda.

Nerviosa lo miró de lado – Bank… yo aun no he…

-Tranquila – el besó su cuello y acarició su rostro -, ya te dije que no tenemos mucho tiempo – puso una de sus grandes manos en las caderas de la chica y con la otra condujo su miembro hasta la entrada de la chica -. Además para nuestras primeras veces deberá ser algo diferente, por ahora – se empujó con lentitud -, tomare tu oferta y tomare todo de ti, pequeña – terminó de hundirse en ella.

-Ahh… - gimió Kagome y sacó sus caderas por reflejo a la sensación, lo que hizo que ambos gimieran de placer.

El moreno comenzó un suave vaivén pero necesitaba más, necesitaba sentir que Kagome le pertenecía, por lo que apretó aun poco más la cadera de la chica y con la otra mano tomó uno de sus delgados hombros para profundizar sus estocada y acelerar el movimiento – Argg, Ka-kagome…

-Oh, Bank, sí, sí, sí – dijó ella casi con desesperación por el placer que estaba sintiendo -. Dios, ya no… ya no puedo más, Bank.

-Lo sé – habló él acelerando aun mas sus movimiento ahora con ambas manos en las caderas femeninas -, solo resiste un poco más.

Unos segundos después ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, la chica sentía como el cálido líquido la llenaba. Entre jadeos y bañados en sudor, Bankotsu apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de la azabache mientras trataban de acomodar sus respiraciones.

Kagome pasó una de sus manos por sobre su hombro y acarició el cabello del chico – Te amo – aseguró.

El moreno levantó su cabeza y besó la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su cuello – También yo – con cuidado salió del interior de ella y la volteó -. Nunca te dejaré ir, pequeña.

-Eso espero – sonrió ella y se besaron, pero el sonido de un auto los distrajo -. Creo que tardaron menos de una hora – sonrió acariciando la espalda del chico y divirtiéndose con la molesta expresión en su rostro.

-El idiota de Jackotsu debe haber comprado en otra parte – suspiró y apoyó su frente con la de ella -, puedes lavarte en el baño de la habitación y tengo ropa en estos muebles – hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Ella se carcajeó – Tranquilo – tomó su rostro entre sus manos -. Acepto pasar unos días en tu departamento – confesó de la nada.

El se enderezó de golpe y la abrazó alzándola un poco.

-Calma, será solo hasta que encuentre algo – informó ella mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

El chico no dijo nada, ya tendría el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a su suegro con el desconocido psicópata y si tenía suerte Kagome nunca saldría de su departamento – Como digas – siguió abrazándola.

La azabache se sintió amada y protegida – Bank.

-mmm…

-Deberíamos bajar ¿no crees? – preguntó divertida.

-Pueden esperar – volvió a apoyarla contra la pared sin romper el abrazo.

-Bank, no, están abajo – pidió ella divertida y excitada por la situación.

-Les dije una hora, no es mi problema si son idiotas – sonrió y comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras tomaba una de las largas piernas de la chica y la enredaba en su cadera.

Agradezco en el alma a…

 **Daiisevani:** Lamento la demora, pero estoy comenzando otros fic (de la misma pareja), aun que ya con esta semana libre que tengo pretendo no demorar tanto en las actus. En cuanto al fic, Banky se lleva bien con su suegrito ya que tienen un carácter muy parecido pero ¿Qué pasara cuando estén en desacuerdo? O.o. Espero siga contando con tu apoyo y sé que te sorprenderás al saber quién es o son los implicados en el incidente de la mansión. Besos y gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Mary:** No sabes cómo siento tardar todo esto, aun que me alegra saber que por mi tenemos una nueva hermana amante de esta pareja tan linda =), gracias por siempre estar apoyándome y mandándome inspiración. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, besos.

 **verónica ramirez:** Jamás dejare una historia no te preocupes, odio cuando yo leo historias y están abandonadas. La actitud de Kag me encanta así, siento que por primera vez ella no se queda atrás con el carácter de Bank, y lo necesitaran ya que se deberán apoyar mutuamente en lo que les viene o.o no hago más spoiler =). Besos y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

 **Yumaika Higurashi:** Ya que comentes me llena de alegría, aun que no seas un 100% fan de esta pareja, pero agradezco tu apoyo, y también el que comentaras mi otro fic, te lo agradezco, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, besos.

Como siempre comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, lo que sea.

Los Reviews son la fuente de inspiración para los que escriben, si lees este fic o cualquier otro de esta pareja comenta y apoya nuestro fandom.

Gracias, besos, Fran.


	8. Calma antes de la tormenta

**CAPITULO VIII:**

 **CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

Mientras los jóvenes amantes se expresaban sus sentimientos en el segundo piso de la mansión Hiiryu, el auto que ignoraron se estacionaba en la parte trasera de la mansión, y de este, bajó una acongojada Risa.

La mujer se dirigió a toda velocidad a la puerta y apenas puso un pie dentro comenzó a llamar - ¡Jackotsu!, ¡Kagome!, ¿dónde están?

-¿Mamá? – cuestionó incrédulo el moreno mientras dejaba el cuello de azabache que aun permanecía entre la pared y el cuerpo del chico.

-No puede ser… - susurró ella y empujó al moreno -, rápido – se lanzó directo a sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse a toda velocidad.

-Mierda – escupió frustrado Bankotsu y la imitó.

En tiempo record ambos ya estaban listos y bajando por las escaleras a la primera planta cuando a mitad de su caminó se toparon de frente con la mujer.

-¡Oh, querida! – Risa abrazó a la chica -, siento tanto que discutieras con tus padres.

Kagome un poco confundida correspondió el gesto – No se preocupe, no fue tan grave – dijo ahora un poco más calmada, en cuanto al "asunto".

La madre de Bankotsu la alejó un poco tomándola por los hombros, pasando sus ojos por los cálidos de la chica y luego a los fríos de su hijo, al cual le sonrió con comprensión.

" _Estúpido Jack"_ se quejó en su interior, era obvio que su exagerado hermano le había contado todo a su madre, ahora comprendía la aprensión hacia la chica.

-Mamá, todo está bien – trató de calmar él.

-Claro que lo está – aseguró ella -, Kagome se quedara con notros hasta que las cosas se solucionen.

-No será necesario – intervino el moreno -, solo será por esta noche mañana ella y yo…

-Mañana iré a hablar con tus padres para que te permitan quedarte con nosotros hasta que las cosas se solucionen entre ustedes – miró ahora a su molesto hijo -, estará segura aquí.

Bankotsu estaba molesto por ver su estadía con la chica en su apartamento frustrada, pero era cierto, si su madre estaba al tanto de la peligrosa situación de la familia de su novia, el lugar más seguro en estos momentos era esa mansión.

-No es necesario, no quiero causarles problemas – agradeció Kagome, un tanto avergonzada por las atenciones de la mujer.

-No es ningún problema – sonrió Risa pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y para así guiarla hasta la planta baja -, eres la preciosa novia de mi hijo, lo que te hace parte de esta familia – le sonrió con dulzura.

La azabache vio en la mujer la misma bondad con la que su madre siempre la veía, así que solo asintió en silencio y se dejo guiar.

El chico observó la situación y bajó tras ellas – Si ese es el caso, también me quedare - aseguró una vez estuvieron abajo.

-¿De verdad? – se extraño su madre mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Porque todos tienen un problema con que vuelva a esta casa, primero Jack y ahora tu – se quejó -. Pff… quien los entiende – pasó a amabas mujeres de largo sentándose en la sala.

Risa soltó una pequeña risita y Kagome negó en silencio, realmente su novio tenía problemas de comunicación con la gente.

Una vez los tres estuvieron sentados, el moreno fue el primero en romper el silencio - ¿Papá se quedo?

-Sí, aun quedaban cosas pendientes – miró furtivamente a la chica que se sintió un tanto incomoda al crear imprevistos por su causa -. Pero cuando Jack nos llamó para contarnos sobre la situación de Kagome, tu padre me pidió volver inmediatamente para que estuviéramos más tranquilos en cuanto a la situación.

Cada palabra que decía la mujer, ocultaba mucho a la azabache pero enviaba mensajes a su hijo.

" _Entonces papá también lo sabe, bueno, eso ayuda en mucho"_ le restó importancia al asunto el moreno.

-No sabes lo ansioso que esta Kaito por conocerte, querida – le aseguró Risa a la chica -. Es probable que vuelva mañana por la tarde, así que pronto lo conocerás.

-Eso sería fantástico – aseguró con sinceridad Kagome -, me gustaría agradecerle lo antes posible por todo lo que están haciendo por mí.

-No te preocupes, ya te lo dije eres parte de la familia, por lo que estas cosas no tienen mucha importancia – sonrió ella y de reojo pudo notar el preocupado semblante de su hijo mayor -. Kagome querida, podrías prepararme una taza de té, por favor.

La chica se puso de pie al instante – Por supuesto, ¿quiere un café, Bank? – preguntó volteándose a ver a su novio.

Él solo le asintió con una sonrisa de lado y la observó hasta que se perdió en la cocina.

-¿Lo sabes todo, verdad? – preguntó el sin esperar más.

-Todo lo que tu hermano sabe – afirmó con seriedad -. Pero hijo si tu novia tiene esos problemas tan peligrosos porque no me contactaste directamente.

-No es algo de lo que se pueda ir hablando abiertamente mamá – suspiró un tanto cansado -, las cosas se están volviendo un poco peligrosas y el padre de Kagome quiere mantenerla lejos de todo, ya que aun no se sabe quien o quienes son y que están dispuestos a hacer.

-Aun así, si Kagome necesita donde quedarse, sabes que esta casa es mejor que tu departamento – el chico centró su atención en los ojos de tu madre -. La temporada de viajes de tu padre ya terminó, por lo cual, estaré mas tiempo en casa y podre cuidarla cuando tu o Jack no estén.

Era cierto si llevaba a la cica a su departamento, habrían ocasiones en las que ella se quedaría completamente sola y aun que su edificio era muy lujoso y no dudaba que tenía un excelente personal de seguridad, nunca estaba de mas prevenir, y si la azache estaba cerca de su madre estaba seguro de que nada podría pasarle.

-Lo siento… - dijo con simpleza él.

Risa sonrió, hace mucho años que no veía a su testarudo y orgulloso hijo, tan preocupado por alguien, menos por una chica y gracias a esto Risa pudo terminar de convencerse que su hijo se había enamorado.

-o-

Cerca de cuarenta minutos más tarde, luego de charlas y bromas entre los tres presentes, otro auto se escuchó en la entrada.

-Aun insisto que fue demasiado – entró quejándose Kyoya cargando unas bolsas.

-Solo deja de ser un exagerado – pidió el castaño que entró tras el rubio cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Kyoya volteó a verlo molesto - ¿Exagerado?, ¿en serio, Jack? – levantó las múltiples bolsas en sus manos.

-Eran promociones – se defendió el chico.

El rubio estuvo a punto de rebatirle su absurda excusa cuando la dueña de casa los interrumpió.

-Bienvenidos – saludó la mujer acercándose a ellos, seguida de Bankotsu y Kagome, tomados de la mano.

-¿Señora Risa? – cuestionó extrañado Kyoya.

-¡Mamá! – gritó Jackotsu y se apresuró para abrazarla -. ¿Por qué volviste tan pronto?, ¿todo está bien?, ¿papá, está bien? – comenzó a cuestionar alterándose un poco.

Risa soltó una pequeña carcajada – Mi pobre hijo – acarició tiernamente el rostro del chico -, todo está bien, solo quise volver para estar más tranquila – lo miró a los ojos para calmarlo.

El chico no logró comprenderla del todo, pero su madre era muy sabia y no rebatiría una decisión tomada por ella, nunca lo haría.

-Kyoya… - lo nombró la mujer y pasó de largo a su hijo -, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía – sonrió.

-Es verdad – sonrió el chico un poco tímido, ya que por diferentes motivos no había estado muy cerca de esa familia en el último tiempo.

-Vamos – la mujer lo tomó por sorpresa y lo abrazó con cariño -, no sé qué es lo que te ha pasado jovencito – ahora se alejó de él y lo miró con rostro serio -, pero espero que no vuelvas a alejarte por tanto – sonrió nuevamente y acarició su rostro al igual que lo hizo anteriormente con Jackotsu.

El rubio estaba consternado, miró a sus amigos y ellos solo le sonrieron, cerró los ojos y suspiró – Lo siento, no lo haré – sonrió.

-Muy bien – Risa miró las múltiples bolsas y sonrió -. Perfecto, que conveniente que compraran tanto.

-¡Te lo dije! – Jackotsu apuntó a Kyoya infantilmente y le sonrió a su madre.

El rubio solo negó – Bank tiene razón – dijo con tranquilidad mientras tomaba nuevamente las bolsas.

-¿Con que? – pregunto ingenuamente el castaño.

-Solo te ignorare – respondió sonriente Kyoya y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Bankotsu comenzó a carcajearse mientras seguía al rubio acompañado de su madre.

-¡Que pesados son! – se quejó el chico.

-Vamos Jack – la azabache lo tomó de la mano -, solo ignóralos, no saben apreciarte – se burló ella ahora.

-Ja, ja – rodó él los ojos -, solo vamos con ellos antes de que se coman todo esos animales – jaló a la chica y corrieron al encuentro de los demás.

Todos pasaron la tarde en la mansión, viendo televisión, comiendo y ocasionalmente burlándose de Jackotsu que era defendido por las dos mujeres de la casa.

Ya entrada la noche, Kagome y Jackotsu fueron los primeros en caer dormidos y exhausto por lo que ambos se fueron a dormir juntos a petición del chico, ya que según él, Bankotsu tenía cara de lobo esa noche.

Cuando se encontraron solos los tres en la sala, Risa preguntó - ¿Qué tan grave es la situación? – la mujer conservaba su rostro sereno pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de preocupación.

El moreno suspiró y dejó reposar su espalda en el mullido sofá – Grave, quemaron la mansión de sus padres en Tokyo…

-¿Qué? – cuestionó incrédulo Kyoya -, Bank eso es muy grave…

-Lo sé – puntualizó el chico.

-Ahora entiendo porque sus padre decidieron todo esto – el rubio tomó su cabeza entre las manos aun incrédulo de la situación.

-¿Cómo se encuentran sus padres ahora?, ¿están seguros? – preguntó nuevamente la mujer.

-Lo están, la mansión que compraron es bastante segura, de hecho no está muy lejos de aquí – informó Bankotsu.

Risa suspiró cansada – Bueno, mañana me llevaras con ellos - el moreno solo la vio con seriedad -, se que estas preocupado pero debemos hacer las cosas bien y tranquilizar a sus padres – la cara de la mujer se ensombreció -. No dejare que pierdas a nadie más – las palabras de su madre se tornaron un tanto oscuras por unos segundos, hecho que fue notado por el rubio.

-Entonces… - alzó un poco la voz Kyoya para llamar la atención -, mientras tu estas con tu madre mañana, yo los acompasare al centro comercial para que estés más tranquilo.

-¿Al centro comercial? – cuestionó extrañado el moreno.

-Hijo, ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo tu hermano? – preguntó su madre.

-La verdad, casi nunca lo hago – se encogió de hombros.

Ella negó con una sonrisa – La fiesta de Tsubaki… - trató de recordarle el rubio no obteniendo respuesta, por lo que rodó los ojos -. Jackotsu quiere ir con Sango y Kag a comprar ropa para mañana por la noche.

Bankotsu cerró los ojos con desanimo – Demonios.

-Sera mejor que no olvides contactarte con Miroku – le recordó Kyoya -, o Jack armara un alboroto.

-Sí, sí, sí – frotó el puente de su nariz, ya tenía jaqueca antes de la dichosa fiesta, a la cual no tenía ni la mas mínima gana de ir, pero lo hacía por su novia.

-De acuerdo - Kyoya se puso de pie -, debo irme a casa, ya es muy tarde.

-¿No te quedarías aquí? – el moreno lo miró de medio lado alzando una de sus cejas.

El chico negó con la cabeza – Tengo todas mis cosas y mi ropa en casa, no es necesario.

-Kyoya – habló ahora Risa – ocuparas la habitación vacía junto a la de Bankotsu.

-No se moleste, no es…

-Kyoya – cortó ella -, tu eres un hijo mas de esta familia, puedes quedarte si así lo desecas – lo miró directo a los ojos -. Mañana temprano Jackotsu puede ir contigo a tu departamento y luego a la universidad, no veo el problema.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ahora ve a dormir que debes descansar – ella le sonrió y él solo asintió y subió a obedecer.

-Veo que aun tienes el toque – se burló Bankotsu.

-Siempre seré una madre – respondió ella divertida – y Kyoya es un hermano para ustedes y un hijo para mí y tú para tu padre.

El moreno admiraba esa capacidad de protección de su madre, con la cual también contaba la azabache, quizás esa era una de las tantas razones del porque se enamoró de ella.

-Hijo…

-¿Si? – la miró un poco preocupado, el tomo de su madre raras veces era el que estaba tomando en esos momentos.

-¿La amas?

Ante la simple pero profunda pregunta, el chico enderezó su postura, la miró a los ojos y sonrió - ¿No se nota?

Ella quiso grabar para siempre la expresión de su hijo, veía ese brillo en sus ojos que la hizo emocionarse de felicidad – Eso es perfecto – lo había visto sufrir mucho, por lo que se alegró y deseó poder proteger su felicidad -. Muy bien – se paró entusiasta -, será mejor que también descansemos, mañana conoceré a mis consuegros – aplaudió emocionada y se dirigió a las escaleras -. Vamos, hijo – lo llamó y él la siguió sonriendo.

-o-

La mañana siguiente, todos desayunaron juntos lo que había preparado Kagome y Risa para así seguir el plan que ella había dispuesto para ese día.

Los primeros en salir fueron Jackotsu y Kyoya rumbo al departamento del rubio, unos minutos después Bankotsu y Kagome se dirigieron a la universidad - ¡Que tengan un buen día, chicos! – se despidió alegremente la mamá del moreno desde la puerta principal.

La azabache se despidió de la misma forma que ella – Vaya que le agradas – comentó divertido el moreno mientras se ajustaba su cinturón de seguridad.

La chica estaba en la misma labor – También me agrada tu madre – miró por la ventanilla a la mujer que entraba en la mansión -, me recuerda mucho a mi madre.

Bankotsu puso en marcha el vehículo y condujo tomando la mano de la chica, el silencio reino en el trayecto pero a ninguno de los dos le molesto.

Una vez llegaron a las dependencias de la universidad, cada uno tomó su camino.

La mañana paso volando y sin que nadie lo notara ya era el horario de salida.

Kagome se encontraba fuera del edificio central tecleando hábilmente con una de sus manos un texto.

" _Tengo que quedarme, asuntos del concurso"_

Envió el mensaje y segundo después la respuesta llegó.

" _De acuerdo, iré con mi madre a la casa de tus padres, nos veremos luego"_

Ella sonrió divertida y quiso mandar una respuesta pero fue interrumpida por una chillona voz.

-Veo que aun no te das por vencida – Kikyo subía las escaleras para pararse justo frente a la azabache.

Kagome sabía que le hablaba a ella pero decidió fastidiarla un poco.

-Oye, es de mala educación ignorar – Tsubaki intervino molesta ante la falta de atención de la chica.

-¡Kagome! – se escuchó la voz de Jackotsu a la distancia.

En ese momento la azabache si presto atención y levantó su vista seguida de su mano - ¡Hola, Jack! – saludó al chico que jadeando subía las escaleras.

-Lo siento, me entretuve con Kyoya y Sango – controló su respiración y miró de reojo a las dos prepotentes y molestas chicas junto a ellos -. Nos esperaran en la cafetería ¿Bank ya se fue?

-Si, a penas terminaron las clases – sonrió ella.

-Veo que ya no eres la novedad de Bankotsu – se burló Tsubaki.

-Ahora solo te queda tu patético grupo de pobretones – apoyó Kikyo y ambas chicas rieron.

Kagome como era de costumbre, explotó al ver involucrados a sus amigos - ¡Oh por dios! – ironizó un gesto de preocupación y miró a las muchachas -, entendí lo que dijeron.

Ambas fruncieron el ceño en sincronía y se miraron extrañadas - ¿Qué eres tonta? – cuestionó molesta Kikyo.

-¿Qué no lo ven? – Kagome se acercó a Kikiyo y la tomó de los hombros sorprendiendo a todos los presentes -, entiendo lo que dices, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? – preguntó aun fingiendo preocupación.

Kikyo solo atinó a negar un tanto asustada por la repentina reacción de la azabache.

Kagome la soltó de los hombros, volvió junto a su amigo, lo tomó de la mano y sonrió con suficiencia – eso significa chicas que lentamente estoy entendiendo el idioma de las perras… - se encogió de hombros y se llevó a su amigo que con dificultad contuvo una carcajada.

Ambas pelinegras se miraron con la boca abierta e indignadas.

La azabache solo puso escuchas a coro como la insultaban - ¡Estúpida!

Se alejaron un par de metro por el pasillo y Jackotsu se desahogo – No puedo creerlo… - dijo con dificultad entre la risa -, ¿viste sus caras?

Kagome lo acompañó en su diversión – Son muy simples las pobres…

-Veo que están muy felices – una voz varonil detuvo el entretenimiento de los chicos.

-¿Kouga? – preguntó confundida Kagome -, vaya hace mucho que no te veía, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó gentilmente ella.

El chico de larga coleta se acercó y tomó sus manos – mejor ahora que veo tu bello rostro, preciosa.

-Que gusto – la azabache retiró sus manos con violencia pero sin perturbar su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aqui? – preguntó Jackotsu molesto.

-Yo… soy un candidato – habló con soberbia el chico -, la pregunta es ¿qué haces TU aquí?

-Represento a mi hermano, él… - miró a la azabache -, tuvo un compromiso.

-¿Qué compromiso es más importante que su novia? – intervinó con ironía Inuyasha, quien llegaba de la mano con Kikyo y Tsubaki tras ellos, ambas muy molestas aun.

-¿Novia? – ahora era Tsubaki la que hablaba -, esta niña solo es el juguete de Bank – la miró con fastidio mientras acomodaba su largo y lacio cabello.

-¡Claro que no! – se enfureció Jackotsu, no permitirían que hablaran mal de su hermano e hicieran sentir mal a su amiga.

-Jack… - trató de calmar Kagome.

-Ella no es su juguete, no hablen cosas que no saben – defendió el castaño.

Kikyo y Tsubaki rieron, mientras que Kouga e Inuyasha se sonreían con burla – Esto nunca te pasaría conmigo, preciosa – el ojiceleste nuevamente tomó las manos de la chica.

Kagome, ya harta de la situación, sonrió con superioridad, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir sería muy estúpido pero era suficiente para fastidiar a esos tarados –. Claro que no pasaría contigo – le sonrió al chico -, eres tan apuesto Kouga y tan fuerte que nunca me sentiría desprotegida – se acercó a él sugerentemente.

El chico se sorprendió al igual que todos los que observaban pero reaccionó y puso una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica - ¿De verdad lo creer, preciosa?

Kagome lo miró directamente a los ojos y cuando el comenzaba a acercarse a ella con intenciones de besarla, ella soltó una sonora carcajada, haciéndolo abrir de golpe los ojos y alejarse un par de pasos confundido.

-Relamente son un grupo muy divertido – tomó del brazo a Jackotsu y siguió su camino hasta el salón del concejo disciplinario.

La junta dentro del salón fue muy tensa, tardaron cerca de una hora en recibir las instrucciones de la encargada del evento, Sara.

-Querida – llamó Jackotsu con tono bajo -, ¿ya sabes cuál será tu talento? – pregunto un tanto intrigado.

La azabache sonrió – Claro.

-Muy bien – alzó la voz Sara -, necesito que coloquen su actividad en esta hoja – levantó el documento para que todos lo vieran -, si necesitan algo en especial para realizar su espectáculo, les pido por favor que se acerquen lo antes posible para que lo coordinemos – dicho estoy dejó correr el pulcro papel.

Jackotsu le entregó a su amiga la hoja que recibió de mala gana de parte de Inuyasha y puso especial atención en lo que escribiría ella.

-¿Canto? – dijo sorprendido -, ¿tu cantas? – la miró incrédulo.

-¿Tan difícil es de creer? – fingió estar ofendida.

-Esto será bastante divertido – dijo Kikyo -, Bank se arrepentirá de ser tu pareja.

Tsubaki se rió – Es verdad, pobre Bankotsu – rieron alto ambas chicas, ante la sorprendida y algo horrorizada mirada de Sara.

Kagome solo sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y le devolvía el documento a la castaña, tenía confianza en sus habilidades, por lo que no discutiría por algo así de trivial.

Mientras volvía a su asiento, Sara fijó sus ojos en Jackotsu como pidiendo explicaciones, lo que pasó un tanto desapercibido para el chico pero no para la azabache.

-B-bueno… eh… - tartamudeó nerviosa Sara al chocar su mirada con Kagome -, dejaremos la reunión hasta aquí – dio la media vuelta, ordenando alguna cosas en el escritorio a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – se extrañó Kagome.

-¿Dijiste algo, Kag? – preguntó Jackotsu poniéndose de pie.

-Nada – ella lo imitó sin despegar su inquisitiva mirada de Sara.

-Genial – el chico la tomó del brazo -, vamos a la cafetería con los demas – sin esperar respuesta, la sacó del salón, quería evitar provocaciones.

Una vez vacía la sala, Sara dejó salir el aire - ¿Estás bien? – desde el segundo piso se escuchó la imponente voz de un peliplata.

Ella no se molestó en levantar la mirada, solo apoyó ambas manos en la mesa frente a ella – No puedo creer que realmente pretenda concursar con esa chica – soltó con rencor en su tono de voz.

-Sara… - la nombró Sesshomaru bajando las escaleras y llegando junto a ella.

La chica volteó a verlo y sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos – Se que no tengo derecho a reprocharle nada pero no es justo que la olvide así – comenzó a sollozar.

El peliplata la protegió con sus brazos y acarició sus cabellos – Nadie la olvidara – aseguró el con tono firme.

-Bankotsu lo hará – se separó un poco de él para mirarlo fijamente a sus serios ojos ambarinos -, lo está haciendo – lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente de lagrimas -, no puede olvidarla – negaba dejando caer el cálido liquido por sus mejillas -, no puede olvidar a mi querida hermana.

-o-

-Entiendo – dijo firmemente Yato, sentado en la sala de su lujosa mansión mientras Nahomi, sentada junto a él en el sofá, le daba un suave apretón en la mano.

-Se que están muy consternados con toda esta situación – hablaba con seguridad y comprensión Risa, sentada frente a ellos en un sillón individual mientras sostenía una taza de café – pero Kagome estará segura en nuestra casa – alzó la vista a su hijo que observaba en silencio el jardín principal a través de un ventanal cercano -, ella es parte de nuestra familia ahora – sonrió con dulzura volviendo a posar sus ojos en el matrimonio.

Nahomi le devolvió el gesto – Es verdad, si ella no desea estar aquí, el lugar más seguro es con ellos, querido.

Yato lo meditó unos segundos y finalmente suspiró resignado – Agradezco mucho su generosidad – agachó un poco su cabeza haciendo una leve reverencia -, le pido por favor que cuide de mi hija mientras solucionamos esta complicada situación.

-Oh, no es necesario que haga eso – se apresuró a contestar la madre del moreno -, ya se lo dije Kagome es parte de nuestra familia ahora también y la protegeré como tal.

-¿Su esposo no tiene problemas con esto? – preguntó de repente Nahomi.

-No, de ninguna manera – negó Risa con suavidad -, comparte mi opinión.

-¿Se ha sabido algo? – cuestionó de pronto el moreno, sin despegar su vista del exterior.

Yato se puso de pie – Bankotsu, acompáñame a mi despacho – dijo con tono calmado -, si me disculpan unos minutos – les dijo a ambas mujeres y salió de la sala junto al moreno.

Risa miraba con atención como su hijo se perdía en el interior de la mansión – Es increíble – soltó sin notarlo.

-¿Qué cosa? - cuestionó Nahomi.

La mujer le dio un último sorbo a su café y le sonrió a la madre de la azabache – Mi hijo hace mucho tiempo perdió el interés en las personas ajenas a su familia – comenzó a explicar -. Jamás conocí a ninguna novia… - hizó una pausa incomoda luego de que un triste y fugaz recuerdo cruzara su mente -, mejor dicho, nunca conocí a una mujer que le importara tanto – miró a Nahomi -. Su hija le ha dado luz a mi hijo – los ojos comenzaron a picarle -, prometo que protegeré a Kagome – le aseguró con convicción.

Nahomi entendía en parte lo que había querido decir y la verdad se reflejaba en sus ojos – Muchas gracias – le sonrió con cariño.

-o-

-Maldición – soltó frustrado Bankotsu, mientras terminaba de leer un parte policial, en donde se detallaba el origen del incendio de la mansión de Tokyo.

Yató se dejó caer con pesadez sobre su silla – Así es… - frotó el puente de su nariz mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa -, la buscan a ella…

-o-

Ya entrada la tarde, y luego de una larga y tediosa sesión de compras, Kagome, Sango, Kyoya y Jackotsu volvían a la casa de este ultimo.

-¡Sera súper divertido! – chillaba casi eufórico el castaño mientras entraba por la puerta principal abrazado de Sango.

El rubio lo veía con diversión cargando un par de bolsas en compañía de la morena - ¿Crees que será buena idea ir a la fiesta de tu amiga Tsubaki? – preguntó sonriente a Kagome.

La azabache solo le sonrió cerrando la puerta – Claro, es mi mejor amiga – lo miró con orgullo - ¿no lo sabías?

Ante esta mentira ambos se carcajearon.

-Veo que se divirtieron – la voz de Bankotsu resonó desde el umbral de la sala.

Kagome lo vio e inmediatamente se acercó a él, dándole un tierno abrazo de fue correspondido acompañado de una suave caricia en su largo cabello.

-¡Ya paren! – el hermano menor del chico se interpuso en el tierno momento separándolos -, no la distraigas, debe arreglarse para esta noche – tomó celosamente a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Jack… - ella lo miró hacia arriba, tratando de advertirle, ya que sabia que, aun que fuera su hermano, Bankotsu se molestaba un poco por esas confianzas.

El moreno solo lo vio con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que… - hizo una pausa y le dio un sonoro pero leve golpe en la cabeza -, no te acerques a la novia de alguien más de esa forma? – recuperó a la chica jalándola con cuidado para ponerla entre sus fuertes brazos.

-¡Bankotsu, me dolió! – se quejó.

-¿Porque hacen este escándalo? – un hombre adulto, de cabello corto castaño, ojos pardos, que mostraba madures y seriedad en sus rasgos, habló a sus espaldas.

-¡Papá! – lo reconoció inmediatamente Jackotsu, acercándose a él.

El hombre suavizó un poco su rostro pero no perdió seriedad – Hola hijo – saludó mientras el chico le daba un abrazo.

-¿Cuándo volviste? – cuestionó Jackotsu contento, ya que era el consentido de sus dos progenitores.

-Hace un par de horas – contestó con simpleza y sus ojos se posaron en la azabache -. Tú debes ser Kagome ¿verdad? – cuestionó acercándose a la chica, aun prisionera de su novio.

Ella palmeó con disimulo la espalda del moreno para que este la liberara y pudiera extender la mano – Es un gusto señor, siento las molestias que le he causado a su familia – hizo una pequeña reverencia con educación.

El hombre la observó con cuidado y finalmente sonrió – No tienes por qué disculparte, mi esposa ya me ha puesto al tanto de la situación y eres bienvenida en esta casa – Kagome alzó la vista y dejo salir un poco el aire, ya menos nerviosa -. Por cierto, puedes llamarme solo Kaito, eso de señor se lo dejamos a los ajenos a la familia – sonrió dándole aun mas seguridad a la morena.

-Está bien, Kaito – aceptó Kagome.

Kaito volteó a ver al chico rubio que aun permanecía de pie junto a la puerta en compañía de Sango – Muchachos – se acercó a ellos -, hacia mucho que no los veía por aquí – detuvo su mirada en el rubio -, me extraña de ti, Kyoya.

El muchacho tragó pesado, a pesar de su apariencia amigable, sabia perfectamnte de quien había heredado ese pésimo carácter Bankotsu – Lo siento mucho – se inclinó a modo de saludo.

-No es problema – aseguró Kaito -, ¿se quedaran a cenar? – cuestionó al grupo entero.

-Claro que si – respondió por todos Jackotsu -, debemos prepararnos para una fiesta en un par de horas – informó.

Su padre lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego dirigió su vista a su hijo mayor – Iré con ellos – respondió a la pregunta no articulada el moreno.

-Eso me tranquiliza – se relajó el hombre -, bien pasemos al comedor, Risa nos regañara si tardamos un poco más.

Todos comenzaron a seguir al hombre pero Bankostu tomó la mano de su novia - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella.

-Tus cosas estan en la habitación junto a la de Jack – pasó uno de sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de ella y con su mano libre removió un rebelde mechón que caía por su rostro -, mamá acomodo algunas cosas por ti.

Kagome tensó su rostro - ¿No dijo nada mi padre?

-Bueno, se molesto un poco por tu decisión, pero mi madre es muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone – mintió para tranquilizarla – y tu madre ayudo también.

Eso convenció a la chica, sabía que su madre, aun que no estuviera de acuerdo siempre con sus decisiones la apoyaba incondicionalmente – De acuerdo – sonrió y se abrazó del cuello del chico -. ¿Iras a tu departamento a cambiarte para la gran noche? – rodó divertida sus ojos.

-No – negó él sonriendo y apuntó el techo haciendo que ella frunciera su celo extrañada -. Ya traje algo de ropa a mi antigua habitación – sonrió él con autosuficiencia.

-¿A caso lo decías enserio? – cuestionó extrañada y el muchacho asintió -. Bank, no tienes que hacer eso, tienes tu departamento y tus cosas, no es necesario que vengas aquí, estaré bien.

-Lo sé, pero ya que fui reemplazado mi madre – alzó una de sus cejar recordándole a la chica que prefirió quedarse en esa mansión y no con él -, decidí seguirte aquí – le restó importancia al asunto.

Ella solo negó dejando salir el aire rendida, era imposible discutir por algo que sabia el no cedería – Ok, será mejor que cenemos, o Jackotsu me matara por su impaciencia.

-¡Kag, ven ya que se hace tarde! – se escuchó el grito del chico.

Kagome se rió bajo – Te lo dije – se separó del moreno dándole un rápido beso en los labios y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al comedor.

La cena pasó con una amena charla entre todos los presentes. Kagome había descubierto que el padre del moreno compartía el mismo carácter con el chico, por lo que le fue muy fácil entablar una buena charla con él.

Por su parte, Bankotsu estuvo callado y con la mente en los documentos policiales que lo perturbaban.

-¡Bankotsu! – la voz de su madre lo sacó de su pequeño mundo.

-¿Si? – alzó la vista hacia ella.

-Por dios, hijo – se quejó Risa -, estas muy distraído hoy – lo regañó.

-Estoy repasando algunas cosas en mi mente madre, lo siento – se disculpó sin emoción alguna - ¿me decías algo?

La mujer rodó los ojos – Jackotsu nos estaba contando que pronto se acercan unas competencias – dijo un poco emocionada.

" _Mierda"_ pensó él mientras recordaba ese pequeño detalle que se le estaba escapando de su mente – Así es.

-¿Naraku ya te dio una fecha? – preguntó impaciente Jackotsu.

-Se las comunicara en el entrenamiento – informó sin mirar a su hermano.

-¡Vamos, Banky! – suplicó el castaño -, solo dinos – pidió expectante.

El moreno alzó su vista y vio como todos los presentes le suplicaban con la mirada, a excepción de su padre claro, ninguna le convencía realmente pero cuando se detuvo en la bella sonrisa de la azabache dejo salir el aire, era débil con ella – Sera el próximo fin de semana, creo que el anuncio oficial será durante el concurso del campus.

-¡Genial! – gritó emocionado su hermano menor.

Kyoya suspiró – ¿Ya sabe de esto Miroku?

Al momento de mencionar al chico Sango se trapicó con su bebida, ya que sentía la presión de verlo solo en unas horas – L-lo siento – se disculpó mientras limpiaba su boca con la servilleta.

Kagome rió bajo y se acercó asusurrarle al oído – Veo que la emoción te está ganando.

-C-claro que no – se defendió la castaña sonrojada hasta los pies.

La azabache solo le sonrió y le guiñó un ojos – Tranquila, no se noto… tanto.

Sango rodó los ojos y agradeció porque su amiga aliviara con bromas su creciente nerviosismo.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, todos en la mansión estaban en lo propio, los dueños de casa estaban tranquilamente en la sala conversando y bebiendo una taza de té, mientras en el segundo piso, chicos y chicas se arreglaban.

-Bank, realmente esto será un desastre – se quejó nuevamente Kyoya mientras bajaba la escalera junto a su amigo.

El moreno solo dejo salir el aire, siendo consciente de que sería una noche… complicada.

-¡Oh, dios mío! – dijo Risa teniendo contacto visual con ellos y poniéndose de pie mientras se acercaban -. Que guapos se ven – admiró a los jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias – agradeció el rubio que lucia un pantalón de tela café oscuro, unos zapatos casuales negros y un chaleco a juego con estos, dándole un aspecto maduro a sus varoniles facciones.

Por su parte, Bankotsu vestía completamente de negro, pantalones de tela, unas botas muy modernas que le daban un toque reborde pero a diferencia de su amigo usaba una playera ligera y se abrigaba con una chaqueta de piel entallada que lo hacía ver totalmente sexy.

Kaito se paró tranquilamente y se ubicó junto a su esposa - ¿Dónde está su hermano? – les preguntó a los chicos, asumiendo a los dos como hijos, cosa que siempre hacia estremecer a Kyoya.

-Esta con las chicas – respondió el rubio -, dijo que necesitaba asesorarlas en su ropa – sonrió con diversión por las ocurrencias del castaño.

Kaito y Bankotsu soltaron el aire resignados mientras Risa se reía.

-¡Atención! – la voz del nombrado se escuchó de pronto y los cuatro salieron al recibidos para verlo parado en la cima de las escaleras -. Quiero presentarles a la nueva y mejora… ¡Sango! – hizo ademan con sus manos en la dirección en la que se encontraba la chica.

-¡Jack! – la castaña lo regañó con vergüenza aun ocultándose tras el pilar.

Kagome rodó los ojos – Solo… ¡ve! – le dio un ligero empujón, que dejó en descubierto a la avergonzada chica que vestía un ajustado vestido azul eléctrico con hombros caidos y mangas tres cuartos, el largo de este le llegaba por encima de la rodilla dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas que eran adornadas por las finas correas de las sandalias de tacon negras que llevaba.

En el primer piso todos la observaron sorprendidos, nunca antes habían visto a Sango con ese tipo de ropa que dejaba relucir los atributos que ocultaba.

-Querida… - susurró Risa dando un paso al frente -, te ver hermosa – sonrió dándoles seguridad a la sonrojada chica que acompañada de Jackotsu bajaba las escaleras.

Kagome sonrió al ver que su amiga comenzaba a sentirse mas cómoda con la ropa que lucía, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de cierto moreno que a pesar de su asombro, nunca dejo de buscarla con la mirada.

La chica sonrió y bajó la escalera – Sango se ve muy bien – dijo el moreno mientras abrazaba a la chica y le susurraba al oído -, pero no es nada junto a ti.

La azabache sintió un placentero escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, a diferencia de Sango, ella lucia un conjunto casual para su gusto, pantalones de mezclilla ajustados color negro, unas botas con tacón alto que le cubrían la rodilla de un tono gris oscuro y un chaleco a juego con su calzado que se ajustaba a su busto y luego caía sobre su plano abdomen – Eres muy amable – sonrió seductoramente a su novio.

-¡Ya es hora! – el chillido de Jackotsu los sacó de su pequeño mundo -, iré por los abrigos chicas – subió corriendo la escaleras.

-Kyoya – llamó Kaito al chico y le dio una llaves -, llévate mi auto – pidió con seriedad.

El rubio sonrió pero se las ofreció de vuelta – No será necesario, iré con Jack.

-Jackotsu no conducirá – informó el hombre -, es un irresponsable y luego de Bankotsu tu eres el más responsables, por lo que te encargaras de él.

-Está bien – no pudó debatir ese argumento ya que el castaño seguía teniendo alma de niño.

-¡Listo! – con la rapidez que se fue, volvió Jackotsu -. Ten, querida – le dio a Kagome su chaqueta de piel negra que curiosamente combinaba con la de Bankotsu.

-Curiosa elección – puntualizó ella mientras se la calzaba.

-¿Tu crees? – fingió ignorancia el chico, al haberlo hecho a propósito ya que no era la que hace momento atrás eligió Kagome.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó tranquilo Bankotsu tomado de la manos a Kagome.

Todos asintieron y se despidieron, una vez en los autos Jackotsu se quejó un poco por no poder ir en su propio auto pero luego acepto, ya que así tendría libertad de beber como se le diera la gana.

Alegres se dirigían a un encuentro inesperado e insospechadamente peligroso, anunciando la tragedia que avecinaba…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Agradezco a…

 **Angeel O:** Se que te había gustado la idea de que vivieran juntos pero se me hizo mas real de esta forma. Hiten y Sara son importantes, aun que mas ella o.o o no? Quien sabe… Gracias por tu apoyo y un besote.

 **Asia12:** Gracias por leer tan rápido mi fic y pido perdón por la demora exagerada, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Un abrazo.

 **Mary:** Quien los amenazas, un loco o una loca? O.o Yato es un hombre duro y un padre preocupado, tiene mucho de una persona que está en mi vida, son muy tiernos. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo un beso.

 **Daiisevani:** En este fic Kag no será la pobrecita que tendrán que salvar, la chica sabe defenderse, eso está claro =). Hiten será importante, pero para bien o para mal? O.o Gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir contado con él. Un beso.

 **miikaa:** Lo siento muchísimo por la demora, no sabía como seguir dándole rumbo a mi historia, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y aun que demore, que se no es la idea, no abandonare nunca mis historias, es solo que no las quiero forzar. Un beso y muchas, muchísimas gracias.

 **Yumaika Higurashi:** Linda gracias por tus palabras, que bello que te guste mi historia, Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

 **rogue85:** Mi querida Pao, se que te quedaste muy atrás en este fic pero aun así te menciono por mantener vivo el BankxKag. Un besote.

 **Mil disculpas por la demora pero no quiero forzar mis historias y prefiero esperar a tener capítulos que me convenzan a publicar cualquier cosas. Espero seguir contando con el apoyo de ustedes.**

La inspiración y el pago de los que escribimos son sus comentarios, así que si lees este fic o cualquier otro BankxKag, te pido que lo comentes y nos apoyes. =)

Bueno, espero les este gustando la historia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	9. Las heridas del pasado

**CAPITULO IX:**

 **LAS HERIDAS DEL PASADO**

-¿Dónde está Kouga? – preguntó Kikyo aplicándose por enésima vez en la noche labial.

Inuyasha que estaba en la barra junto a ella rodó los ojos aburrido – Ya te dije que esta con esa niña… Ayame creo que es, no lo sé – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó casi indignada Tsubaki -. Otra vez frecuentándose con la pobretona esa.

-Ya sabes cuales son los gustos de Kouga – habló un chico de larga trenza y ojos rojos que la tomó por la cintura y le beso el cuello.

-¡Ya déjame, Hiten! – dijo Tsubaki sacándoselo de encima -, arrugas mi vestido – alisó su costoso vestido blanco.

-El sarnoso está muy apegado a esa niña, creo que se conocen desde pequeños – informó Inuyasha.

-No le veo el sentido a compartir con gente que no tenga nuestro mismo nivel social – Kikyo se colgó melosamente del cuello del peliplata -. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, sí, lo que digas – le restó importancia el chico.

-Oh, por dios – Tsubaki palideció -. Hablando de bajo nivel – su vista fue seguida por sus acompañantes hasta la entrada del bar que habían reservado para su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – preguntó Kikyo y miró a su "amiga" -, espero no dejaras la lista abierta, ¿verdad? – la ojiazulina no movió un musculo -. ¡Estúpida! – le gritó histérica la lacia.

Hiten soltó una carcajada – Veo que las cosas se pondrán interesantes – miró al ojidorado que sonreía al igual que él.

-o-

Una vez llegaron al bar infestado del los chicos del campus, el grupo de amigos divisó con facilidad al centro de brujas.

-Miren chicas – Jackotsu las tomó a ambas por el cuello -. Saluden, nos esperaban – bromeó ante la descompuesta cara de Tsubaki y Kikyo.

" _¡Estúpida!"_ , escucharon el fuete grito de Kikyo y los tres estallaron en una carcajada.

Bankotsu miro a su rubio amigo – Yo me encargare de ella – movió su cabeza apuntando a la azabache.

Kyoya solo suspiró con una sonrisa – Yo del escandaloso, no te preocupes – dividieron sus tareas y se adentraron en el lugar.

-Estoy muy nerviosa – susurró Sango quitándose la chaqueta.

Kagome le sonrió y le tomó la mano – Tranquila no debes preocuparte.

-¡Hey, Bank! – una voz masculina se alzó acercándose a ellos.

-No puede ser – Sango comenzó a sudar frio y miró con los ojos bien abiertos a la azabache.

-Me pediste que viniera y llegas tarde – lo saludó dándole la mano -. Hola Kyo – saludó ahora de la misma manera al rubio junto a ellos.

-Tuvimos algunos… retrasos – hizo la pausa buscando la palabra, ya que si decía que no pudieron llegar a tiempo porque su hermano tardo en preparar a Sango seria fusilado.

-¡Miroku! – llegó Jackotsu junto a ellos -, ¿Cómo estás? – le sonrió al ojiazul.

-Hola, Jack – sonrió de vuelta el de pequeña coleta -, estoy bien ¿y tú, que tal?

-Bueno… - sonrió el castaño -, estamos en un pequeño debate – pasó su brazo por el cuello del chico y lo hizo mirar en la dirección de las chicas donde Sango les daba la espalda unos pocos pasos más delante de ellos -. Qué crees tú, ¿lucen bien las piernas de Sango con ese vestido o se ven mejor en pantalones ajustados?

Miroku analizó las largas piernas de la castaña que continuaba de espaldas pero roja como un tomate parando en su trasero – Se ve maravillosa – se soltó del agarre del chico y fue directamente donde ella -. Mi querida Sango… - la saludó con un beso en la mano a lo que la chica solo pudo sonreír avergonzada.

-H-hola Miroku – tartamudeó -, c-conoces a K-Kagome – trató de desviar la atención del chico.

-¿Kagome? – cuestionó pensativo y volteo a ver a la azabache que fue ignorada en un comienzo -. Ah… tú debes ser…

-Mi novia – llegó Bankotsu de la nada y abrazó a Kagome por las caderas colocándose apegado a su espalda.

El pelicorto sonrió – Claro – miro a la chica y le ofreció la mano, sabiendo que eso era lo más que tenia permitido tocarla -. Es un gusto, Miroku Mokushi – le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Kagome Higurashi, es un placer – dijo ella.

Luego de la presentación, Miroku dirigió toda su atención nuevamente a Sango – Mi preciosa Sango, serias tan amable de bailar conmigo – le ofreció la mano con caballerosidad.

La castaña solo asintió sin poder hacer funcionar su cerebro para hablar y se dirigió al centro de la pista junto al chico.

Kagome sonrió y buscó con la mirada al resto de su grupo - ¿Dónde estan Kyoya y Jackotsu? – le preguntó al moreno.

-Fueron a la barra – apuntó al otro extremo del bar.

Kagome siguió el dedo de su novio y se encontró con sus amigos sentados un los taburetes, el castaño hablando animadamente con un grupo de chico y el rubio rodeado de chicas.

-Veo que no pierden el tiempo – rió ella bajo.

Bankotsu agachó su cabeza y le dio un par de mordiscos en el cuello – Nosotros tampoco deberíamos – le habló con lentitud y seducción.

La azabache sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban – No comiences, hemos venido a divertirnos – le regañó sin muchas ganas.

El moreno suspiró – Eso hago… pero si insistes, bailemos – la llevó de la mano y ambos comenzaron a mover sus cuerpo al ritmo de la música electrónica que sonaba de fondo.

El chico tenia movimientos simples pero malditamente sexys por lo que la chica decidió no quedarse atrás y provocarlo un rato.

Kagome apegó su pelvis a la de él y con disimilo, frotó su cuerpo haciéndolo separa un poco sus labios, luego se volteó dándole la espalda pero este la apegó a él, poniendo sus fuertes manos en las caderas de ella dándole libertad de movimiento – No hagas esto si no quieres provocarme.

-¿Quién dijo que no quería? – sonrió ella.

El moreno sonrío de lado y le mordió la oreja – Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo, pequeña – le susurró al oído y comenzó a moverse un poco más marcado, haciendo que su miembro se apegara al trasero de la chica y esta lo pudiera sentir a la perfección.

-Esto se estaba volviendo peligroso – dijo ella y se volteó quedando de frente a él -. Será mejor que nos comportemos – lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un rápido beso.

Mientras la pareja bailaba sensualmente, desde el otro lado del bar, un par de ojos cafés los observaba con molestia y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Toma – Sesshomaru llego junto a la chica entregándole un vaso de soda.

Ella no lo recibió, solo miraba con odio – No puedo creer que sea tan maldito.

-Sara… - trató de tranquilizarla el ojidorado.

-No – lo paró ella -. Debería tener más respeto por mi hermana.

-Tu hermana ya no está – le dijo el pelilargo tomándole con delicadeza el rostro.

Los ojos de ella se aguaron mas – Lo sé, pero es su memoria la que debe respetar.

-Ella lo eng…

-Aun así – lo cortó Sara -, su deber era estar con ella – la chica no se contuvo y salió a la terraza.

El peliplata solo suspiró y la siguió en silencio.

-o-

-Wow, sí que hace calor – se rió divertida Kagome, mientras llegaba con Bankotsu en donde se encontraba solo Jackotsu, ya que Kyoya estaba en la pista con una chica.

Jackotsu les entregó un par de bebidas – Bailas muy bien, querida.

-Si te gusta lo vulgar – dijo Kikyo llegando junto a ellos.

Jackotsu rodó los ojos – Envidiosa.

La lacia se rió – Nunca de esta c…

-Oh… - Kagome volteó a ver a la chica, antes de que completara su insulto inminente -. Hola Kikyo, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – le dijo irónica.

El peliplata junto a ella soltó una risita y ella bufó – Maleducada – le hizo un desprecio y se fue junto al chico.

El moreno le dio un suave beso en la frente ocultando su diversión – Vuelvo enseguida – miró a los chicos -, no causen problemas – ambos asintieron y el pelinegro se volteó hacia la pista cruzando miradas con su rubio amigo, el cual solo le asintió y se encaminó donde los chicos en la barra.

Bankotsu caminó entre el tumulto hasta uno de los balcones del bar, sacó su móvil, marcó un numero y se lo llevo a su oído.

- _¿Paso algo? –_ una preocupada voz habló por la línea.

-No, todo está bien – sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con rapidez -. ¿Ha tenido noticias de algo nuevo, Yato?

 _-Nada que nos de mucha información, la policía aun no tiene a ningún sospechoso y yo aun no recibo algún tipo de amenaza o señal de quién está detrás de todo esto._

El moreno dejo salir el aire frustrado – Bueno, Kagome está bien no tiene que preocuparse por ella, está constantemente acompañada aun cuando yo no estoy cerca.

 _-Eso me tranquiliza mucho, Bankotsu._

-Manténgame informado de los detalle, por favor.

- _De acuerdo._

El chico cortó la llamada y le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, le desesperaba no tener certeza de que era lo que amenazaba a su chica.

-Te veo muy relajado – Sara llegó junto a él desde las sombras.

El pelinegro no movió ni un musculo cuando la escuchó a la conocida voz llegar, solo terminó su cigarrillo y se volteó para entrar nuevamente.

La chica se interpuso en su camino - ¿Ya te vas? – lo miraba con odio.

-Sara… - la llamó con precaución pero firme.

-¿Qué? – lo desafío ella con la mirada -. No me pongas esa cara, no debería importarte lo que yo pueda decirte, te veo muy feliz con tu nueva novia… ¿o victima?, ¿le harás lo mismo que a mi hermana? – preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo – la apartó bruscamente pero ella lo retuvo tomándole el brazo.

-Claro que lo sé, abandonaste a mi hermana y ahora te entretienes con una nueva chica – su agarre se apretó más -. Eres una basura.

-Di lo que quieras – se removió él, logrando soltarse -, yo no tuve la culpa, Reira…

-¡No digas su nombre! – gritó la chica -, ya no tienes derecho de decirlo… - comenzó a sollozar -, tú la olvidaste…

Bankotsu se volteó a mirarla con lastima – Yo nunca olvidare a tu hermana, jamás – declaró con seriedad -, ella fue muy importante en mi vida y la ame como nunca creí amar a nadie – el sonido de un vaso quebrándose sobresaltó a la chica que se topó con los profundos ojos del chico llenos de sentimientos.

-¿E-entonces que haces con Kagome? – preguntó ella terminando de secar sus lagrimas.

-Ella me devolvió las ganas de vivir – sonrió recordando a su novia -, Kagome es mi destino.

-¿Y qué pasa con mi hermana? – Sara comenzaba a perder el control de nuevo.

-Ella hizo su elección, yo ya sane esas heridas – se volteó y comenzó a caminar -, te recomiendo hacer lo mismo, supéralo – dijo cruelmente, pero ya no podía cargar con la culpa de algo que él no provoco.

La chica lo vio partir y esa última palabra se clavó en su corazón _"Supéralo"_ era lo que siempre escuchaba de Sesshomaru y aun no podía hacerlo, su querida hermana aun dolía y dolería siempre, y jamás perdonaría que él se olvidara de ella -. No tu Bankotsu… no tu – aseguró con determinación mientras por sus mejillas seguían rodando lagrimas.

-o-

Kagome salió a toda prisa del bar y jadeando llego a los estacionamientos.

En su mente se repetía lo último que escucho, _"Yo nunca olvidare a tu hermana, jamás… ella fue muy importante en mi vida y la ame como nunca creí amas a nadie"_

Nunca había escuchado ese tono tan profundo y sentido en el moreno, su rostro endurecido y su determinación, le partieron el corazón.

" _¿Por qué Sara?, ¿Bankotsu y su hermana?",_ miles de preguntas llegaron a su mente de golpe, sabía que el moreno ocultaba algo con una chica pero, ¿qué era?

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, debía calmarse, la ansiedad no podía ganar en su mente, debía calmar su corazón.

-Hola, Kag – una voz conocida la hizo voltear rápidamente hacia la oscuridad de un callejón cercano.

-No puede ser… - dijo sacando lentamente el humo de sus pulmones - …¿Hojo?

-o-

-¿Dónde esta Kagome? – preguntó Bankotsu llegando junto a sus hermanos.

Kyoya lo volteó a ver – Esta justo… - miró a su alrededor desorientado - …aquí… - la palabras perdieron fuerza.

-Maldición – escupió el moreno y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada por todo el lugar sin éxito -. Iré a ver a fuera, busquen a Sango y encuéntrenla – ordenó y salió a toda prisa.

Una vez en el frontis del bar, buscó por los alrededores hasta que llego cerca de los estacionamientos y palideció – No puede ser… - se inclinó y recogió el collar de dragón de la chica – Mierda, mierda, mierda… - maldijó mientras sacaba su móvil.

La línea nunca conectó – Mierda, ¿dónde demonios estas? – se maldijo a si mismo y volvió al bar.

-o-

Hojo se acercó lentamente a la azabache – Mucho sin vernos, ¿sorprendida? – le preguntó llegando junto a ella.

Ella arrugó el ceño - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó con precaución ya que las cosas no habían terminado muy bien entre ellos.

El chico le sonrió – Estas muy desprotegida del frio – le tocó con suavidad el hombro a lo que ella, lo alejó con un movimiento brusco -. ¿Te gustaría conversar en mi auto? – el señaló un sencillo sedan estacionado unos metro más al frente.

-Estoy bien aquí – aseguró ella, abrazándose a sí misma, su chaqueta estaba dentro así que el frio calaba fuerte.

-Np te hare nada – Hojo metió las manos en su chaqueta -, solo quiero conversar – le sonrió con amabilidad, la misma que siempre le había mostrado a ella.

Aun estaba molesta por lo de Bankotsu, así que no le apetecía entrar – De acuerdo, pero solo u momento, me están esperando.

El castaño asintió y la guió, una vez dentro puso la calefacción, y el calor relajo notablemente a la muchacha – Y bien, ¿me dirás que te trae por aquí?

El chico oscureció su mirada y puso el cerrojo automático, poniendo en alerta a la azabache – Me dejaste… - comenzó a hablar -, me olvidaste, me dijiste que querías estar sola y lo primero que haces al llegar aquí, es buscarte un novio… un maldito novio - negó apretando los puños

Ella suspiró un poco culpable, ya que era verdad todo lo que él le recriminaba – Mira Hojo, yo lo lamento pero las cosas fueron así, se dieron de esta forma y yo…

-¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? – acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, tomándola fuertemente por los hombros -. ¿Crees que puedes olvídate de mi?, ¿dejarme atrás? – comenzó a reírse de manera desquiciada ella no miró preocupada y trató de abrir la puerta con miedo -. No te preocupes no te hare nada, aun… solo quería que supieras que esto aquí… muy cerca de ti y de ti novio – sonrió con malicia y la soltó.

Kagome sintió miedo pero trató de pensar racionalmente, el chico se veía totalmente trastornado, necesitaba salir ahora mismo de ese lugar a costo de lo que fuera – Hojo… lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar pero…

-Ahórrate tus intentos – abrió las puertas -, ya te lo dije no te hare nada, solo quería que supieras que he venido por ti.

Ella aprovechó el momento y salió del vehículo sin mirar atrás.

Hojo sonrió y tomó su teléfono marcando un numero – Estas hecho, Kagome ya sabe que estoy aquí – sonrió mirando como la azabache desaparecía al interior del bar.

- _Eso fue muy estúpido…_

El chico sonrió – Esto fue necesario… para mí – su sonrisa se ensancho.

– _Me da igual lo que planees con la niña esa, sabes que no puedes hacerle daño la necesito para…_

-Vengarse de su padre – hizo un gesto irónico con la mano Hojo -. Lo sé, es por eso que me contactaste en Tokyo y me pediste quemar la mansión.

- _Al menos con esto, pondremos en alerta a la niña esa, Yato me contó que le están ocultando lo que ocurre, con tu presencia tendremos distraído al mocoso de Bankotsu_.

-Kagome no le dirá nada de lo que paso, solo estará atenta – le informó Hojo.

 _-Lo sé y eso nos servirá de mucho, el chico Hiiryu no es idiota y lo notara. Sigue con tu jueguito pero mantén las cosas en control, nadie debe saber aun que tú y yo estamos juntos en esto._

-Lo sé… - el chico sonrió de manera desquiciada - …Takajo.

-o-

La azabache volvió al bar un tanto desconcertada, había sentido miedo por el resiente encuentro pero sabia que Hojo no era un mal chio, o al menos eso creía, además ella era la responsable de su cambio de actitud, mas que mal le mintió al darle sus razónes del termino de su relación y la prueba viviente se acercaba furioso a ella.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? – le preguntó disgustado el moreno.

Ella bufó y lo paso de largo hasta la barra para tomar su chaqueta – Me encontré con un conocido – le dijo sin importancia.

-¿Un conocido? – cuestionó incrédulo -, pero si tu no conoces a nadie más que a nosotros en esta ciudad, maldita sea Kagome, donde estabas – le recriminó mientras ella se calzaba su chaqueta.

-Mira Bankotsu, yo no tengo por qué darte el informe de a quien conozco y a quien no – su genio comenzó a empeorar cuando el recuerdo de la voz del chico al hablar de otra chica llegaba a su mente -. Tú no tienes ningún maldito derecho a meterte en mis asuntos, ¿o es que acaso tú me cuentas absolutamente todo de ti? – su voz se cargó de cizaña.

-Oh, veo que la parejita tiene su primera discusión – Kikyo que siempre estuvo atenta al grupo, encontró el momento preciso para hacer su aparición.

-¡Púdrete, víbora! – le gritó Kagome dejando a todos impresionados por su enojo.

-Kagome, ¿qué demonios te pasa? – el moreno trató de tomarla del brazo pero ella se alejó.

La azabache vio la cara de desconcierto de su novio y suspiró tratando de calmarse – Me iré primero – dijo marchándose.

-Espera – el ojiazul trató de detenerla pero su hermano lo detuvo.

-No sé qué ocurrió pero es mejor que no la sigas – le dijo serio pero preocupado.

Kyoya tomó sus cosas – Iré con ella, quédate tranquilo – le tomó el hombro a su amigo y esperó por una respuesta por parte de él.

Bankotsu lo analizó unos momentos y dejó salir el aire cansado – Cuídala - el rubio asintió y salió corriendo tras la chica.

-Pero que bien lo estás haciendo, Bank – Inuyasha se burlaba desde la barra -, ¿Cuánto tardaste en espantarla esta vez?

El moreno lo miró con odio y Jackotsu lo soltó, sabiendo en que iba a terminar todo.

-No te metas en esto – le dijo con tono asesino el azabache.

-¿O si no que? – el peliplata se puso de pie y se paró frente a él -, te recuerdo que no pueden haber agresiones entre los participantes de los equipos antes del torneo.

-Solo sancionan al que comienza y tú tienes mucho público – le dijo ahora con una sonrisa Bankotsu.

El ojidorado soltó una carcajada - ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo iniciare una pelea contigo?

-No lo sé… - se encogió de hombros el moreno -, quizás recordar el hecho de que tu querida noviecita se ha acostado con todo Hokkaido pueda perturbar tu mente.

Inuyasha se comenzó a molestar, sabía que Kikyo no tenía una buena reputación, al igual que él, pero no era necesario decirlo -. ¡Cállate! – le gritó conteniéndose.

-Oh… quizás si Kagome me deja… – se acercó a la lacia y le tomó un mechón de cabello -, pruebe suerte yo… - dijo con tono seductor y fue lo que dinamito todo.

El peliplata se lanzó a golpearlo, Bankotsu esperó a que el chico descargara tres golpes en su rostro, comprobando que todos fueran testigos de quien inicio – No sabes cómo te agradezco esto – sonrió y comenzó a golpearlo de vuelta, sin dejarlo responder o defenderse.

Luego de un par de golpes en el rostro, Inuyasha cayó al suelo, con la cara llena de sangre – Fue suficiente, hermano – Jackotsu le tomó el hombro y lo sacó del lugar antes de que todo empeorara.

-¡Inuyasha! – se acercó al chico la lacia.

-¡Me las pagaras, maldito! – gritó el ojidorado, furioso por la humillación.

-o-

-¡Kagome! – Kyoya llamó a la chica que caminaba hacia la avenida un par de metros delante de él.

Al escuchar la voz de su amigo, ella se detuvo de golpe y esperó hasta escucharlo cerca de ella - ¿Por qué? - le preguntó sin voltear.

-No entiendo de que hablas – él la rodeó y vio como gruesas lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

Él solo la abrazo y ella lo correspondió - ¿Por qué habla así de ella?, ¿qué demonios está pasando? – la chica se aferraba a su amigo botando toda la frustración que sentía.

Kyoya sin comprender la situación solo le acarició el cabello – Ven, vamos a que te calmes un poco – la guió hasta el auto del padre de Bankotsu y la llevó a un café, en donde podían conversar con tranquilidad.

Luego de que ella le contara todo lo que había escuchado entre Bankotsu y Sara, le preguntó - ¿Quién es la chica?

-Yo… - el suspiró frustrado -. Yo no puedo decirte mucho, solo sé que es algo muy doloroso y debes hablarlo con él.

La azabache se dejó caer en el cómodo asiento mientras su mirada estaba fija en su bebida caliente – Sabia que no me dirías nada.

-Ambos son mis amigos, los quiero y estas cosas deben solucionarlas ustedes mismos – dijo el rubio tomándole la mano con cariño -. Solo sé que él te ama y no es su intención hacerte sufrir.

-Wow, que alivio – ironizó ella -, gracias por tus palabras me dejan mucho más tranquila, Kyoya.

El sonrió al verla más tranquila y vio la hora en su reloj de mano – Ya es tarde, será mejor que te lleve a casa.

La chica suspiró – De acuerdo, iré al baño y nos vamos.

Apenas se quedo solo marcó rápidamente el número de su amigo, el cual contestó inmediatamente – Estas en serios problemas – le dijo Kyoya angustiado, había llegado el momento de cerrar el asunto.

-o-

Bankotsu estaba solo en la sala de su casa, el moreno se sentó frente al ventanal solo con la chimenea alumbrando la silenciosa estancia.

Miles de recuerdos invadían su mente, Kikyo llorando desconsolada en los brazos del peliplata, Tsubaki aterrada mientras llamaba por teléfono, Jackotsu tratando de calmarlo y por ultimo Sara… la desolación y preocupación de Sara le desgarraba el alma.

" _¿Dónde está Reira, Bankotsu?"_ recordó la contante incógnita de la chica hacia él, _"Tú deberías estar con ella, sabes como esta"_ el llanto de Sara se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

El miedo que sintió en ese momento se estaba haciendo presente nuevamente al creer que algo podría haberle pasado a la azabache.

-Hola… - la voz de Kagome lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, ya que nisiquiera notó cuando ella llegó.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y se puso de pie para mirarla parada en el umbral del la sala - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el caminando junto a ella.

La chica se abrazó a si misma – No lo sé, dímelo tu.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? – le preguntó Bankotsu mirándola a los ojos.

La azabache dudo un poco por la intensidad del moreno – Escuche a Sara gritarte y me acerque a ustedes – comenzó a contar mientras caminaba hasta el ventanal que anteriormente estaba observando el moreno -. ¿Quiero saber? – dijo mirando al exterior - ¿Quién es la chica?

A Bankotsu se le cerró la garganta, no sabía si estaba preparado para revivir esa herida pero era el momento – Sera mejor que subamos – le dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Quiero saber – exigió ella con voz calmada y sin moverse.

Él volteó a mirarla y le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja – Te lo contare todo, pero será mejor que estés cómoda, es una historia un tanto… larga – le dijo con una triste sonrisa.

La azabache comprendió el dolor en el rostro del chico y solo lo siguió en silencio hasta la habitación que ocupaba ella.

Ella se sentó en la cama quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos mientras él hacía lo mismo y se sentaba junto a ella.

-En la escuela yo estaba en el mismo grupo que Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kouga… ya sabes todos esos idiotas – comenzó a contar el moreno.

-¿Es en serio? – preguntó ella incrédula.

-Ya sabes – se encogió de hombros -, todos fuimos al mismo colegio por la situación de nuestras familias. Nos criamos todos juntos desde pequeños, así que era normal para nosotros seguir juntos, dentro de este mismo grupo estaba Sara… y su hermana Reira – los ojos del chico se volvió mas fríos -, Reira y yo siempre fuimos cercanos aun que ella comenzó a alejarse del grupo a medida que fueron pasando los años. Cuando entramos en nuestro último año nos hicimos novios – dejo salir el aire y rascó fu frente -, ella tenía amistades un tanto… peligrosos, su familia no pasaba por un buen momento y ella buscaba librarse haciendo diferentes estupideces… Yo la amaba, es por eso que me molestaba mucho con ella cuando frecuentaba esos "amigos", con el paso de los meses se alejaba cada vez más hasta que un día luego de clases la vi irse junto a Kouga…

La azabache comenzó a imaginar hacia donde se dirigían las cosas, aun que nunca alcanzó a visualizar la dimensión de la gravedad.

-Ese día los seguí y los descubrí… ella me engañaba con mi amigo – sonrió con nostalgia al recordar su pasada amistad -. Esa misma noche terminamos, pero las cosas no quedaron en eso, ella seguía buscándome y yo, yo realmente la amaba y caía nuevamente en ella, nunca logramos volver ya que comencé a aceptar que estuviera con Kouga y conmigo al mismo tiempo…

-Dolía mas perderla que estar con ella… - dijo la azabache casi en un susurró.

-Así es – asintió él con tristeza -, un día ella me pidió ir a una carrera de motocicletas que se haría a las afueras de la ciudad, yo no participaba ni frecuentaba esas estupideces así que… - suspiró - …Kouga fue con ella. Al día siguiente nadie sabía nada de ellos, por lo que nos reunimos en la casa de Kikyo a esperar noticias de ellos, pero… - los puños se le apretaron hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

Kagome no estaba segura de si era correcto decir algo, así que solo tomó una de sus manos y la estrechó entre las suyas para darle apoyo.

-Pero Kouga llegó por la tarde, lleno de heridas… y solo. Lo único que nos dijo fue que tuvó un accidente… y que Reira estaba muerta – terminó por decir con su vista oculta.

-Oh dios… - soltó la chica.

-Luego supimos por unos "amigos" que Kouga le insistió a Reira participar en una de las carreras, ese día había mucha nieve y perdieron el control de la moto, cuando le pedí explicaciones al idiota solo me dijo que él nunca la obligo, que fue decisión de ella – se pasó de pie y camino hasta la ventana -. Sara tiene toda la razon, si yo hubiera ido con ella, si yo no la hubiera abandonado ese día, no estaría muerta… esto es…

-No es tu culpa – la azabache le cortó las palabras abrazándolo -, esto no fue tu culpa.

El moreno tomó las manos de la chica – Siento no habértelo contado antes pero…

-Lo sé – Kagome lo rodeó y se paró frente a él -. Veo en tus ojos – le puso una mano en su rostro y lo acarició -, que aun te duele – ella tragó el nudo en su garganta y preguntó con temor - ¿Aun la amas?

El chico abrió sus ojos lentamente –No – le dijo con seguridad -. Creí hacerlo, pero luego te conocí y entendí que eso nunca fue amor – la rodeó con sus brazos con delicadeza por la cintura y la acercó a él -. Esto sí lo es – acercó sus frente y cerró los ojos, la azabache le daba paz, le daba amor, era cierto que Reira aun dolía, pero no por amor si no por culpa y arrepentimiento de poder haber hecho algo.

Kagome cerró los ojos y unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos – Solo te pido… - sollozó un poco no pudiendo controlarse - … solo te pido que no me mientas, por favor.

Bankotsu abrió los ojos y la vio llorando – Te amo, Kagome – juntó sus labio y la besó con necesidad, con anhelo de que ella sintiera que realmente la amaba y que era la única mujer por la que daría la vida -. Sentí tanto miedo hoy cuando te perdí de vista, no soportaría si algo te llegara a pasar, yo…

-Nada ocurrirá – ella se colgó de su cuello -, estoy aquí.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, tenían muchas heridas en sus corazones, pero ellos mismos las sanaban y llenabas los espacios del pasado, sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo y sus cuerpos respondían al otro.

Se besaron con pasión, poco a poco sus cuerpos se amoldaron y el aire faltó.

-Te amo – le dijo él -, no sabes cuánto te amo – la volvió a besar tomando la cabeza de ella para profundizar su beso aun mas.

Kagome sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa de la pasión, sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del chico.

-Ahh… - gimió ella cuando el moreno llevo una de sus fuertes manos a su firme trasero y le dio un apretón.

Ambos se necesitaban, así que se desnudaron con impaciencia y llevaron su amor a la cama.

Bankotsu besó todo el cuerpo de la chica, sin olvidar ningún lugar mientras que ella soltaba pequeños gemidos que encendían más la pasión de ambos.

El moreno se posó sobre ella y la miró directo a los ojos – Te amo, más que a nada en este mundo – le dijo con ternura y se clavó de una sola embestida en ella, comenzando un rápido vaivén.

-Ah… Ahh… - gimió la azabache mientras sus uñas se aferraban a la espalda del chico dejando marcas en él – Te amo…

El sentimiento de pérdida que tuvo Bankotsu esa tarde le dejo mucho más claro cuando amaba a la azabache, necesitaba sentirla cerca, necesitaba sentirla de él.

Sin salir del cuerpo de la chica tomó una de sus piernas y la colocó sobre su hombro, dándole más profundidad a sus embestidas – Eres mía… - decía él entre gemidos -, arg… te amo… te amo… - no paraba de repetirle.

Kagome estaba perdiendo la razón, escuchaba las palabras del chico pero no podía más que gemir de placer, sus manos tomaban con fuerza las sabanas y se mordía el labio para no subir el tono.

Junto antes de llegar al clímax, Bankotsu se detuvo, salió de su interior y la tomó por las caderas poniéndola de espaldas a él – Te necesito – le besó la espalda y masajeó sus senos.

La chica tomó la marquesa de la cama débilmente con sus manos y encorvó su espalda al sentir los cálidos labios del chico – Ah… - gimió al sentir el firme masaje en sus senos.

El moreno mordió su hombro su dejar sus senos y volvió a fundirse en ella, primero comenzó despacio, disfrutando la calidez de la chica pero no tardó en acelerar el ritmo – Arg… mierda, Kag… eres deliciosa…

-Bank… más… más rápido… - pidió ella con tono suplicante por la pasión.

El chico tomó las caderas de ella y comenzó a azotar sus cuerpos, entraba y salía de manera salvaje – Ahh… ah… - los gemidos de Kagome llenaban el lugar y el continuaba aumentando el ritmo.

Luego de unos minutos y sin poderse contenerse por más tiempo, juntos llegaron al clímax.

Kagome hecho su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que Bankotsu apoyaba su frente en la espalda de la chica, ambos jadeantes y satisfechos trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonar el cuerpo de Kagome así que lentamente cedía al peso del chico, Bankotsu lo notó y salió de ella, no sin antes soltar un último gemido.

Se recostó en la cama y la acomodo entre sus brazos, ambos totalmente desnudos lograron calmar sus respiraciones y la primera en caer ante el cansancio fue ella, él la observaba mientras acariciaba su largo cabello.

-Yo no te perderé – le aseguró en una promesa que ella no escucharía -, jamás lo hare – le beso la frente y la estrechó mas entre sus brazos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Agradezco a…

 **Angeel O:** Gracias por tu concejo me sirvió mucho para continuar con la historia, la chica muerta no estará en medo de ellos solo es una carga y ciclo que aun no se cierra. Espero sigas apoyándome, este fic es muy importante para mí.

 **Yumaika Higurashi:** Gracias por tus halagos y espero te guste este capítulo un tanto triste, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **miikaa:** Nunca dejaría una historia, a veces cuestan pero salen los capitos, este en especial me gusto mucho escribirlo, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, muchas gracias.

Como siempre agradecería que me apoyaran con algún comentario y no solo a mi fic si no que a cualquiera que lean de nuestra querida pareja, los comentarios son el pago para los escritores.

Espero les este gustando un poco mas…

Besos, Fran.


End file.
